Not While I'm Around
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: You remember how much Jay and Emma didn't like another in season 3, but what if Sean and Emma stayed together? Through the years of fighting and teasing, as they grow older, Jay and Emma slowly begin to understand what's between them and what they're going to do about it since she's still with his best friend, and he's still Jay freakin' Hogart.. but they're so smitten. Sanny too.
1. The Prude And The Loser

Season 3...

"Just come eat with us." Sean begged his blonde girl friend in the cafeteria.

Emma's gaze settled on the table a few feet away from him, a year older group sitting around it and messing around. Alex was there, she was like the schools girl bully, she leaned back in her seat and her arms crossed, laughing to whatever the darker skinned boy, Towerz, was saying...which was wierd since he never really spoke outside this group. Then there was Jay Hogart, Sean's stupid new friend, and he was stealing french fries from his girl friend Alex as he caught a glimpse of Emma looking and they connected eyes, glaring a bit at another but trying not to look obvious, for Sean's sake.

"Sean, you can have your friends, and I'll have mine." Emma simply said, looking back at Sean but scoffing to the shared look with Jay Hogart. Even their introduction to him was rude, he totally broke into a vending machine and Sean got the heat for it, then they got into a fist fight; how the hell did they become FRIENDS?!

"Their not that bad." Sean insisted, trying to pull her hand but she yanked it back.

"Jay Hogart not that bad?" Emma repeated and giggled, "He just got out of detention a few hours ago for stealing my Dad's projector." she raised an eyebrow at Sean who tried to hide the embarressed look on his face.

Here he was trying to stick up for Jay and Emma was a little right but he still had a good feeling about Jay.

"He gave it back." Sean declared, "I made him."

"It's fine, if you like him, I'll deal with it." Emma confirmed, leaning up and kissed his cheek, "Not like you're a big fan of Liberty or the guys." she teased, glancing behind her now at the table a little more than a few feet away.

Toby and JT were trying to throw smarties into anothers mouths and Manny and Liberty were sharing annoyed looks.

"J.t's not so bad." Sean said with a cringe, admitting Emma's other friends like Liberty and Toby just weren't exactly his cup of tea.

"And.." Emma tried to look back at his table, "Towerz isn't that bad!"

"Because Towerz doesn't talk." said Sean, not letting that answer slide.

"Exactly." Emma giggled at his grin and shrugged, "Have fun at lunch." yes they were a couple but they didn't ALWAYS have to be together right?

Sean nodded and watched her go to her friends before he went to his, "Sup guys?"

As he sat down, Alex popped her gum in her mouth and Towerz nodded as a greeting, as for Jay, he gazed at Sean and then over to his little girl friend at her table at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh deary." Jay said lightly, and too sarcastically, "Did your girlfriend not want to sit with little ol' us?"

"She seems busy with her babysitter club anyways." Alex said with a smirk, glancing over too.

"Enviromental club." corrected Sean, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't look much better." Alex informed with a snicker.

"Leave her alone guys." breathed Sean, he didn't want his new better friends to not like the greatest girl he's ever been with. He didn't know why these cliched types always had to hate another..the good girls and jocks versus the bad boys and gangsters.

"Why?" snapped Alex, "She's a f-"

Jay cut her off, stealing another one of her fries, "Lexy, Sean said to leave her alone." he said with a dark gleam in his eyes, "So we'll leave her alone."

"Leave me alone." Emma confirmed, slamming her locker door shut the next day at school and Jay leaned on the one beside it, looking down at her with that evil smirk.

"Don't you wanna get to know another GP?" he asked.

She shoved her homework into her bag as she asked him, "Gp?" she rolled her eyes. Great, what'd that mean?

"Greenpeace." he said rather proudly and she tied her bag up with a huff.

"No and don't call me that." she went walking off but he followed after her.

"I'm gonna call you whatever I like." he informs and her blood began to boil. What did Sean or ANYBODY see in this jerk?

"Go for it, just get out of my way." she told him as he ironically blocked her exit, leaning on the door frame. Jay was a tall slim guy, black backwords hat and shaggy hair. Yes they were young, but he still seemed a little bit older and intimidating, but still, Emma raised her chin and stood her ground.

"Whatever." Jay said and shrugged boredly, "Just stop trying to make Cam pick between us.. I don't think you'd like the outcome if you did so at least I'm being nice and warning you if you want to stay around...much to our dislike."

He eyed her closely when she laughed at him, and he squinted his eyes.

"You think he'd pick **you** over me?" Emma asked him and then eyed him closer and swallowed a bit, seeing no doubt in his eyes. Really?.. if she gave Sean the order to pick between them Jay was THAT convinced he'd win?

..but Emma and Sean were Emma and Sean.

Emma slightly gazed off as Alex jumped behind Jay, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Baby!" she squeeled, kissing around his neck now.

Emma looked back up and he still had his eyes hard on her and she bit the end of her tounge then scoffed to the macking Alex did on his neck and shoved by them through the door.

"See yeah Greenpeace." Jay simply said, turning to face Alex but eyes still on the girl til out of sight.

"Freak." Alex said, glancing over as well and smirked back up to her bad boy as he finally looked down and kissed her back when she crashed her lips to his.

That weekend, Emma would stick it through and swallow her pride when Sean took her to something called the Ravine, which she heard awful things about.

Jay's gang would always be around a bonfire, drinking and would make Sean drink too even though Emma's experienced him having bad alchohal reactions..he couldn't handle the booze, made him moody.

That's when she decided it wasn't a good idea to ALWAYS go. MAybe every other weekend, not like she talked to anyone while there anyways unless Manny would come.

So the year would consist of dealing with her Dad's cancer, her moms pregnancy and dealing also with her boyfriends new asshole gang of friends, and trying not to bark back at Jay and engage in fights...which was hard some of the time.

"Hey!" Emma heard a deep whisper behind her. Jay wasn't sitting behind her, that was Liberty, but Jay sat behind Liberty and nodded to Emma to catch her attention.

Emma rolled her eyes, they were in the middle of a test!

"Give me your math answers." he said and Emma tossed a glare over her shoulder as Liberty glanced quickly at them.

"Bite me." Emma simply said back, shooting daggers and he narrowed his eyes back at her.

"Em." whispered Liberty, nodding forward to warn her the teacher was coming near so Emma tried to sit foward and focus.

But she could hear him whispering so clearly..

"God you're such a prude."

"And you're such a _loser. _You failed this class once already, you can't really try to do the work this year?" she snapped too loudly and was turned around to face him again.

Liberty cringed when the teacher came over infront of Emma and laid a slip down, "You can go to detention after class Miss Nelson.." she walked to Jay and laid one on his desk too, "You as well, but that's not much of a shocker." the teacher said dully, walking off.

Emma's mouth fell in horror, her eyes mortified as the bell rang and Jay snickered, getting up and handing their tests in. When he came back, Emma was still in shock.

"Get over it, there are worse things in the world." he taunts, rolling his eyes and she slowly got up to leave, her eyes on the ground sadly.

Her perfect record of no sickness' or detentions...now all gone.

She stood there with him still behind her and he had to chuckle, what? She was taking it too damn seriously.

"Should of gave me the answers Greenpeace." he whispered playfully in her ear before walking around her and she snapped her mouth closed, fumming and went after him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sean yelled, trying to grab Emma back when she actually threw her small fist on the back of Jay's back when they got out to the hall. Sean was passing just in time.

Jay raised an eyebrow and turned, "Oh that was that a punch? Thought someone poked me to catch my attention."

"Why can't you guys get along? It's been a year." Sean said annoyed, rolling his eyes and holding Emma as hard as he could. She was little, but a fighter.

Emma struggled in Sean's arms and looked angrily at Jay, "It's all his fault! Everything is!"

"Ofcourse it is." Jay informed her, snickering, "Classic Greenpeace NEVER stirs any trouble or engages in fights." he rolled his eyes

"**Someone** has to remind you you're a piece of-"

"Miss Nelson and Mr Hogart." their teacher came back out, crossing her arms, "I believe I said to go to Detention."

"Detention?" Sean repeated, shocked himself and looking at Emma then at Jay a bit madly.

Jay shrugged innocently at him but turned and smirked as his and Emma made their way to detention


	2. Are You Happy Now

"Take your seats." taunted Mr Armstrong at the front of detention. No one else was in the room besides some emo that sat in the corner.

Jay whistled a bit in amusement by how much black the kid could wear and Emma glared at the back of his head before sitting in the middle of the room, he went down two more seats to be in the back.

"Ok , you got an hour. I'm going to go do some marking and I'll be back." Mr Armstrong told the three and Emma took out her book to read.

Jay leaned back to get comfortable and possibly sleep from the lack of it he had lastnight due to a friends party, but as he caught a glimpse of Emma's book cover when he tilted his head at her, he chuckled loudly.

"The tree house." Jay mocked the title loudly.

Emma bit the end of her tounge but tried to continue to read.

He leaned forward on his desk, eyeing her back frame, "Even when you're _finall_y quiet you're still crusading, huh Greenpeace?" Hm, he liked that. That'd be a keeper nickname.

Emma tossed over her shoulder, "And Even when you're _still_ outspoken you're _still _**a lost cause. **It's called educating yourself."

"Well thanks so much for the lesson then GP." he confirmed with a smirk.

Emma scowled and tried to pretend to read again but he crawled under her skin. Jay's taunting smirk turned into a grin as he shook his head and then focused on the clock.

The hour was up and Mr Armstrong was in the room again, picking up his bag, "We're all free to leave." he confirmed as the emo kid shot up and hurried so fast that when Jay and Emma got up and went to go, he squished so fast by them that Emma actually stumbled and Jay caught her and eyed the little freak go.

"You'd think he was in a rush to go slit his wrists or something." Jay confirmed as Emma shrugged away from him.

She walked ahead and glared over her shoulder, "You're an ass." then again, the emo was a jerk too. Say excuse ME!

"Why?" Jay taunted, snorting and followed her out to the empty halls where everyone had left already, "Cause I tell it how it is?"

"You don't tell it how it is." Emma snapped, stopping at her locker, "You think you know but you're so.." she looked for the right word as she opened the door, "delusional, and just cause you think you are some bad ass rule breaking misfit, doesn't mean you beat any system or know more than us."

Emma looked up at him after shutting her locker door and he squinted his eyes almost hatefully at her, if she didn't try so hard, she might of cringed.

"So.." Jay drifted, stepping closer to her and she felt almost shrunk down by his cold stare, "Should I a straight A student? Face in the books, daddy's little girl? Will that make me know _everything_?" he almost sneered at her.

Emma exhaled deeply not knowing she held her breath when he turned to leave after giving her an almost digusted snicker. But then Jay turned back around, closer to her then before and she sucked that breath back in more deeply.

"You're a sheltered little **brat**, you may know numbers and letters and _good for you!_" Jay cheered ever so sarcastically that Emma even jumped a little, he went on, "But if you were left on the streets, you'd be dead in an instant."

His eyes were so cold and serious as they stared down into Emma's warm ones, even when she was mad or sad they'd always be warm eyes...yet his, so blue, could look so icy.

She watched his glare turn into something unreadable as he finally looked away from her and walked off, not turning back.

She blinked and tried to gather herself back up, looking back at the direction he left.

When she left the exit of school, she noticed Sean sitting on the stairs and she sighed in relief, "You waited."

He turned and smiled, "course I did. Your _first _detention." he said as if proud of her and she laughed a little to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, it was a blast." she said sarcastically putting her hand through his when he reached out and they began to walk home.

"Was Jay on his best behavior?" Sean asked curiously, hoping he was.

"Sure." Emma just muttered, looking the other way to check out some flowers.

"So my house or yours?" Sean asked, looking at her and seeing her out of it, "Em?" he asked and she blinked, looking over to him cluelessly. He chuckled, "you want to go to my house?"

Emma pouted, "Have to watch Jack today." she said and he sighed, she nodded ,"I know." she groaned, "I don't want to either. Help me.." she begged.

He sighed once more, rolling his head back annoyed but nodded. Took a REAL boyfriend to put up with having to hangout with his girlfriend with a baby all the time..

"Emma when you said help me, I didn't think you meant really help." Sean admitted, cringing when trying to clean Jack's diaper.

Emma jogged behind him holding the baby whipes and took over as he stepped back behind her, "It's not a hard job Sean." she sighed and nodded over her shoulder, "Could you go watch the pizza?" she asked.

He nodded and left as she changed Jack, she giggled at his spit bubbles and staring cross eyed at her.

"Whose a silly baby Jack, you? You are!" she pulled him up and into her arms, turning to see Sean back at the door, a not so happy look on his face.

"It's burnt." he grumpily said, watching her bring Jack to his crib.

"Well it's not the end of the world." Emma teased, putting her baby brother into his bed.

"It's the end of my starvation." Sean said, rolling his eyes, "I'm going to go meet Jay at the Dot to grab some food." he confirmed testily.

Emma was a little angry he was getting TOO angry over the burnt food, but then her blood boiled at the mention of Jay.

"Why? We'll just order pizza instead." she insisted, following him out of Jack's room and down the stairs of her house.

Sean stopped at her door, swinging the door open, "No I- I think you're busy tonight." he declared and was giving her a bitter look but softened and sighed, "I'll see you on Monday." he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." she whispered, but looked down sadly and watched him go until she pushed the door closed behind him and leaned on it sadly.

If she could, she'd push all the responsibiltys she had away.. but she couldn't, they were obligations..and even thought Snake was feeling better from the Cancer treatment..they still needed help. Why did Sean always have to make her feel so horrible about it?

"You can't kiss him, he's your brother!" Manny exclaimed at the Tv later that weekend.

Emma wasn't even watching but stared at the screen in thought.

Manny sighed, looking to Emma," I don't get why we keep watching this soap." she threw a chip into her mouth, "It angers me to death."

"We've just always watched it." Emma said with a shrug.

Manny eyed her wierdly without Emma noticing and she sat up more, "Alright, vent time." she confirmed and Emma looked over, shrugging again and Manny rolled her eyes, "Come on, you've been acting funny since I got here, all out of it and coco."

"I'm not coco." Emma snapped then huffed, who was she kidding? And coco? Really? "Sean." was all she had to say.

"ooh." Manny sang while rolling her eyes and leaning back in the couch again, "Once again." she whispered.

"That's not fair, you know we have our differences." Emma said.

"He makes you upset more than he makes you happy." Manny said, annoyed, and sighed, "I like Sean as much as the rest of us, but you guys together? Kind of a chemical reaction."

"Chemical reactions are sometimes good though.."

"Not your guys'.. it's an explosion when one or the other reacts badly.. in most cases, Seans. He has quite the temper" as Manny spoke, she sadly watched her best friends face fall, "I'm just saying maybe it's not the best time to date, you have so much going on."

"Hey girls." Spike greeted, coming in from the front door as the two looked over their shoulders at her.

"Hi mom." mumbled Emma.

Snake carried Jack and came on in a bit breathless, "EM, can you watch him as me and your mom put groceries away?" he asked alreadly.

Emma looked down.. maybe Manny was right.

"Oh honey, just go lie down." Spike told him.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded, taking Jack from him and as he went upstairs, Spike brought Jack over to Emma and sat him down between her and Manny.

When her parents left, Manny happily played with Jack but raised an eyebrow at Emma, "see what I mean?"

"I can't just break up with him." Emma exclaimed "It's Sean... and he didn't do anything."

"He doesn't make you happy."

"No, I don't make HIM happy." Emma snapped back to quickly and then shut her mouth, going red. OH wow.

Manny frowned deeply, knowing Emma didn't mean to say that out loud.


	3. Wise Words From The Enemy

"This summer I'll be swimming in the open Miami beach." smirked Amy, standing with Alex who leaned on Jay, who leaned on her locker.

Sean boredly adjusted the bag on his shoulder and finally saw Emma come into school. Jay noticed Sean's attention grabbed too and saw Emma as well, narrowing his eyes so not to be caught and watched as the blonde got greeted by her little friend..who he remembered was trying to prove wasn't so little anymore by flashing her goods to the school. A lot of people in Emma's grade were starting to do this, growing older and wanting to show their body off..yet, Emma still wore her simple casual clothes, nothing fancy, trying to still be that little proper goody good. Was this Sean's attraction to her? Cause if she was _his _girl friend, he'd rather see a little revealing piece here or there.

Jay ripped his eyes off of Emma, listening to Amy's banter about her stupid vacation as he wondered why he even thought about what he'd think if HE was Greenpeace's boyfriend.. that'd NEVER happen, ever.

"what are you doing for the summer, Sean?" Amy asked, purred actually and even Jay noticed the flirting and Alex sent him a look that she already knew it too and it was amusing.

"See yeah guys later." Sean said, not even hearing Amy and went after Emma.

Jay scowled. How could Sean be wrapped around Emma's finger so much by how much he complained about how little attention she gave him? Jay knew if Sean was with some other girl or even Amy, he'd have their complete attention, not begging for it from Miss Perfect. Jay then got an idea and a smirk on his face, watching the 'lovebirds' walk down the hall hand in hand.. he wondered if Greenpeace was going anywhere this summer and if Sean would ever be a free to roam the ravine with him.

"Connecticut?" groaned Sean, stopping infront of Emma's class

Emma's eyes looked tired, and sad and she just didn't have the energy to explain, "My mom wants me to go with her for the whole summer."

"the whole summer." Sean repeated, looking dumbfounded at her and started to breath a bit madly. Did anything she decide on ever consider him!?

"She wants to see her old friend whose also like an Aunt to me, and also Snake just needs a summer to himself I guess.." Emma drifted off, "And Jack needs mom since still so young so in order for her to go she'd need m-"

"You, the babysitter, the nurse." he taunted, almost like mocking her, she even flinched and he still continued, "Because they need to have fun but not you."

"Sean I-"

"Fine." he snapped, cutting her off.

From behind, since Jay failed this class and had to retake it, walked her and noticed the fight and overhead Sean's last words.

"If you go." Sean told Emma warningly, "Consider us over when you come back."

Emma's mouth fell a bit and looked at him with disbelief, he would do that? She watched him clench his jaw and then take off and she stood there a bit in shock as Jay walked slowly to where Sean stood, a bit shocked himself but amused..maybe summer Ravine time wouldn't be so hard now.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jay asked, turning his head to Emma who snapped out of it and finally noticed him. He had to admit, he didn't think Sean would ever say something like that to her.

"leave me alone." she said slowly through clenched teeth, hurt clear in her eyes as she dove into the classroom.

Jay followed her in and felt the need to watch as she sat down by an empty desk. Where was Slutty Santos to rush by her side and stop her from doing that _**awful**_crying thing girls did? He sat down and looked around.. not even that short nerdy kid with glasses was around? .. doofus.

Jay scoffed, not caring one little bit but he got up, and went down to sit next to her, and as he expected, tears rolled down her cheeks that she tried to wipe them away quickly.

She noticed him again and tried to put on her tough act, "What do you want? I said to go away!"

"You said to leave you alone." he corrected, leaning back in the seat. Hmm comfortable, but so close to the front, not his thing,"Not speaking." he informed, sticking to her 'leave me alone' rule, "Just sitting here.." he drifted off, taping his fingers on his knees and looking around boredly as the teacher came in.

"Okay class." Mrs Kwan spoke and Emma eyed Jay wierdly and closely but let it go, trying to focus though eyes still blurry from the tears, "Today's last day of school so we're just going to watch a move."

The classroom cheered.

Jay grinned, he knew it was a good day not to skip. He glanced to Emma to see her sniff a little, and lighten up a bit as the lights went off and the Tv on.. he assumed she felt a little better there was less pressure on her right now then what was expected because they weren't doing homework or anything... instead now they were watching Little Rascals.

He smirked, hearing her giggle a little between the part of Porky and Buckwheats singing 'we got a dollar', "You _would_ think this part is funny."

Emma just continued to smile and glanced at him looking back at the movie. She relaxed more and just enjoyed the movie.

That weekend, Jay sat on the Ravines bench, it was around 6pm, not the usual time everybody was around but they would be coming. He parked his orange civic behind the bench he sat on the top of and he looked down, playing with his hat as thoughts wondered his head.

The sun wasn't down yet, but fires were started, some smoke in the grey air. And through the trees, came the one and only _**Emma Nelson**_..much to Jay's confusement when he looked up and saw her coming over..to him?

He eyed her up and down curiously as she kept her eyes on him too, a little shyly.

Wasn't she suppose to go away for the summer? He sighed..did this mean her and Sean stayed together?

Emma looked around at the somewhat empty park and back at Jay Hogart, watching his unreadable look yet shocked given face. She hadn't been here in awhile, she hated it and only went when Sean begged.. so what was she doing here alone?

"What do we owe _this _pleasure?" he taunted, looking back down to his hat, "Where's your **boyfriend**?" he mocked the word as he focused on some string falling off his hat.

"I'm suppose to meet him here.. at 8." she said while crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow while he glanced up and back down, "Two hours early, watch broken?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just had to think." she informed, "Some people do that." she teased, trying to keep their fighting on task.

"Don't you do enough of that?" he shot back and shrugged, "What's there to think about?"

She was even taken back a little, Jay even seemed sure about what her answer to Sean should be, "Wh-..what should I do?" she actually asked him in a small voice, "Do I stay?"

Jay bit the end of his tounge...she looked so confused and innocent. . This could be his big chance to finally end the Sean and Emma complication.

"You want to know what I think?" snickered Jay, snorting a bit and staring at her until she shrugged and nodded and he stayed quiet until finally answered after a sigh, "...I don't know, I don't care, stay if you care about the guy." he huffed, looking away from her.

Emma played with her hands and wondered alot about that, "I do."

"Then there's your answer Brainiac." he bitterly snapped, taking out his cigerettes from his pocket.

Emma watched Jay take one out, and she wrinkled her nose, distracted by the thought of caring for Sean or not in that romantic kind of way, "That can seriously cause damage to yourself."

He laughed a bit, she sounded like a damn cancer commercial

"So can trying to please everyone but yourself." he taunted back and lit the cigerette, inhaling deeply with eyes burned onto her so she'd get the point he wasn't going to stop just for her, because he wasn't that type.. the type to please when it didn't make him happy.

Emma looked taken back, taking that piece of actually wise words in. As Jay's eyes scanned the ravine she took a deep breath and turned slightly but came back to him.

"Tell Sean I left." she informed quite proudly.

Jay's mouth shut and his eyebrows lifted as he turned his head to look at her, now he was the one taken back and he watched her blonde hair whip as fast as she turned and she walked off, large and in charge, the real Emma Nelson he knew best, not the one who didn't know what she wanted or wasn't out spoken or annoyingly opinionative

Jay exhaled the smoke from his lungs slowly, and looked down at the cigerette, to where Emma left and he slowly flicked it away thought barely smoken and he smirked, getting up and going to his car.

"You're really fine with this?" Spike asked Emma, sitting on the airplane now.

Emma was smiling softly out the airplanes window and looked back at her mom. She had told Sean they were seeing someone who was like family, Emma loved family, family was important.. so it wasn't about pleasing her mom, she WANTED to go.. she'd only be a pleaser if she stayed for Sean's benefit and do what all summer? Hang at the ravine and hear him complain about missing meet on his pizza? No way! Not this summer at least.

"I'm more than fine with it." Emma smiled, glancing down to Baby Jack in the middle of them.

As they lifted off and into the air, Emma wondered what Manny would do all summer..probably hang out in Liberty's dad's new hot tub.. she wondered if Sean would meet someone new by the time she'd come back. Then the amusing thought of wondering what someone like Jay Hogart would do for the summer stuck in Emma's head for a while.. then sleep consumed her as they were almost in Connecticut.. a three month vacation, how great it would be to get away and come back to see how things turned out.


	4. The Devil In You, The Angel In Me

_**(BAck to school-DEFTONES)**_

_**Cuz back in school we are the leaders of it all  
So stop that... quit... all that...Quit  
Who ruined it? You did  
Now grab a notebook and a pen  
And start taking notes on me and everyone who's on the top  
You think we're on the same page  
But I know we're not  
I'll be the man, watch your backpack and pens.**_

Jay's orange civic blasted this very song ironically on the first day back to school. Summer was a bummer, hm that rhymed.. wow, maybe it was time to go back. Junior year! One more year after this and this hell was over.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him, and as if drawn to him, the whole crew was walking over to his car, Alex, Amy and Sean. Sean was a bit different over the summer, worked out more. Alex's short hair Jay wouldn't admit he hated out loud, finally grew back to her shoulders.. and Amy was still a slut.. all was the same, but this wasn't was he was looking forward to.

"Hey man." Sean greeted, slapping his hand into his as Jay nodded in greetment and then looked around the school at all the new fresh meet.

Then, came the stop of a bus Manny Santos hopped off out of first. Her long brown hair the same, but hips curvier and body taller. Behind her was same old geeky Van Zandt but I guess she looked older. What three months could do to a person. But then that was it. Jay blinked, thinking there was going to be more.

He turned to Sean and the rest, bluntly asking, "Hows _this_ going?" he gestered between Sean and Amy, the two have been going at it since the knowledge of Emma Nelsons leaving was discovered the start of summer.

Sean even went slightly red, but Amy smirked, running her hand on his arm, "It's going." she purred and laughed, and Alex snorted when she walked off with her.

Jay shook his head, he was all for Amy and Sean before but seeing it now was kinda .. not what he wanted for his friend, he could do better as long as it just wasn't Emma Nelson.

"She's kinda clingy." Sean muttered, watching the girls go.

Jay snorted, "Alex practically lives on my couch, save it." he taunted, "If you don't like the girl, dump her. Was just rebound anyways right?"

"you were the one who encouraged me." growled Sean.

Jay chuckled and shrugged, "Thought you needed it then, get someone better now."

"Whose better than Emma?" Sean gloomily asked, staring off now and Jay scowled. he didn't know but hell, why was Sean so damn obsessed?!

"If I hear her name one more time from you.." Jay lifted his hand like he'd hit him.

"Emma." Sean bluntly said as if not even listening and Jay rolled his eyes but saw Sean in a trance, wait a minute..

Jay turned and saw the angel herself come out slowly out of her Daddy's car, hair a bit longer, bangs now too and brushing softly across her forehead. She also wore a short pearl colored short skirt and red quarter sleeve top, showing off a chest Jay was SURE she didn't have last year?.. did he miss that? . .she did always talk a lot.

Damn.

When she waved goodbye to Mr.S, she took step by step with those lacey high heels and tilted her head like she felt the devils own eyes on her and the Angel and Satan connected eyes, holding a moment until Sean walked infront of Jay, blocking her completely.

Emma turned her head and blinked, going inside.

"Great, she comes back 5 times hotter." Sean huffed, "Months of me preparing to look moved on and better looking, and she comes out better." he then kicked his leg out and knocked over a trash can, "She's ALWAYS better."

"Still bitter I see." taunted Jay, glancing back at the spot Emma was in once Sean finally moved to find her gone, "What about that redhead you met in the summer?"

"Who?" snapped Sean and then blinked, "Oh, Ellie?"

"Vampire, goth girl." shrugged Jay, not remembering her name..if that's the one, so be it, "Ask her out."

"She was cute.." drifted Sean, glancing back at Emma, "Yeah, yeah i will. Em won't see what's coming"

"I don't think she's suppose to, you gave her that ultimatum." Jay taunted once again making Sean glare over at him annoyed and then walked off.

Jay snickered.

"EM!" Manny said excitingly, seeing the blonde come up to her when in the school and Manny stood with JT at her locker. The two girls put their arms out to hug and JT ran into the middle, gettng hugged by both of them and giggled.

The girls laughed and pulled away, "Hello J.t" Emma teased, knowing he wanted the hug too.

JT just shrugged with a grin, "Sometimes you gotta force the love."

The bell rang and Manny cringed, "Did not miss that noise."

"Here we go." sighed J.T, leading the girls to their first class they knew they all had but comminucation on facebook over the summer.

"Soo.." Manny whispered to Emma behind J.t , "Have you seen Sean yet?"

"Yeah, for a second glimpse." Emma informed, shrugging, "He looks fine."

"I meant was there any fireworks," smirked Manny with a small quiet giggle, "Did you stare hopelessly at another and yearn for the next time you'd talk?" she sighed in her own romantic world...summer was all work and no boys..

Emma thought about it, no. Not at all. No fireworks with Sean, no yearning to speak-

"I _yearn_ to **vomit **right now." J.T said, tossing it over his shoulder. He had ears you know!

The girls rolled her eyes as another figure passed in between them, "Only thing I think I'd agree with this dork." Taunted Jay, walking ahead but glancing over his shoulder at Emma, sizing her up again and then left.

Manny glared at Degrassis returning bad boy, but then saw the look he gave back at only _one _of them, and did a double take, glancing at Emma a bit shocked.

"What?" Emma asked her, seeing Jay go to Alex. Yup, ofcourse THAT lovely couple were still together.

"Did Jay just _eye sex_ you?" gasped Manny, pulling Emma into their empty classroom, thank GOD! Emma went COMPLETELY red.

"Did he WHAT?" Emma snapped in a whisper, looking around at students now entering and wishing Manny would shut up.

Manny eyed Emma closely, maybe her best friend really didn't know what she was talking about. She slowly let go of her arm but pointed warningly, "Watch out for Hogart, he's known for stealing hearts...and school supplies." she added bluntly.

Emma shrugged and put on a 'big deal' look on her face, it WASN'T like she LIKED him or something, not like she wondered what he did all summer-

"Jay Hogart, glad to see you returning to this class again." Mrs Kwan taunted but sighed, "Guess it's a good thing this was the ONLY class you failed last year. That's a record."

"Came back just for you." smirked Jay, coming inside and Emma took notice his hair looked really nice, no more stupid hat.

He sat in his usual back spot and Emma huffed when Manny caught her watching and scowled at her until Emma led her far, far away from Jay Hogart to up front of the class.

Emma sighed and took out her binder as class begun.

When class was over, since Jay was closest to the door, purposely, he was first out. Sean met up with him since he got out early and the two nodded when they saw another and Sean stopped Jay from walking ahead when he noticed another figure walk out the same class.

Manny and Emma walked by, Jay rolled his eyes

"You're in the same class as her?" Sean asked him, "D-did she say anything? Mention me? Ask if-"

"Nothing Bam bam. Get over it." taunted Jay, walking again and going to his locker, maybe he'd ditch next class, was feeling kind of...wierd today.

"Hey babe." Alex came up and wrapped her arms around his waist like she usually did and only Sean saw the frusteration cross Jay's face.

Sean smirked, "Trouble in paradise?" he asked but Jay just scowled and Alex gave a confused look but waved it off, popping the bubblegum from her mouth.

"Want to skip?" she asked Jay, "Go to my house?"

"Nah, gonna go to second." confirmed Jay, but lying through his teeth and shrugged at her 'you're kidding' look, "I'll see you later." he declared and left.

Meanwhile, Sean went to find Emma.

"Em!"

Emma was a little shocked to hear him, and turned around by the top of the school stairs outside. She had a free period. He caught up to her and she tilted her head oddly wondering why he was staring at her like she was some lost diamond.

"You look good." he breathed

.Emma sighed, nothing she hadn't heard, she turned and he cursed, to chase her and grab her arm, "What Sean?" she breathed.

"I-I just..wanted to say I was sorry." he looked down and scratched the back of his head, "What I made you do this summer.. I regret it."

"You do?" Emma asked, a little shocked Sean regretted their break up. Sometimes she felt like she was too crazy or something for someone to really miss her.

Sean nodded, looking down sadly and then at her hand, slowly pulling it into his and she stared down, watching him do so but didn't hold back..still a little confused.

"So you missed me?" Emma wanted him to say it.

Sean seemed to miss the question, because he went on about her looks instead of _her _instead. "sure I did." he shrugged like it was simple, "Missed this.." he carressed her hair, "And this.." he leaned in and slowly, softly kissed her.

Emma seemed to soften though, he was trying..and maybe it was just in the movies where a guy actually cared about the person on the inside and not the out..

She kissed back for some reason and then pulled away, slowly nodding, "Okay, well.."

"Well.." he drifted with a small smirk, "Em, come on, are we back together or not?"

She gave an uneasy look, why was he pressuring her so much? "Uh.. yeah, fine." she confirmed, nodding. Ugh, what kind of fighting for love was that?

"See you after class." he said with a big smile and dimples, kissing her quick and ran off before he was late.

Emma stood there for a moment before she turned and finally blinked, letting all that sink in. When she reached the bottom step and was still too in thought to even notice she was on the road , a car shrieked and gave a loud honk to snap her out of it.

Emma jumped and turned her head to the driver, it's not like she needed to look through the window, she knew who owned an orange civic.

She rolled her eyes as he leaned his head on the window, "Did you get blind over the summer too?" he taunted.

She went around and taunted him back, "Yeah, and deaf." she wittingly shot back and put her chin up to ignore him and kept walking.

Jay smirked and reversed his car though, keeping up with her pace, and he leaned his arm out his window, "If you were deaf you wouldn't of heard that."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. He got her there..maybe she wasn't as witty as she thought, it was hard when up against Jay.

Jay kept backing up with her and he looked in wonder before speaking again, "Come to the Dot." he stopped the car when she abruptly stopped.

Where'd her breath go? And where'd his sanity go? Hangout, them? Alone?

"Over my dead body." Emma insisted.

Jay grinned, "It would of been arranged if I hadn't hit my breaks back there." he reminded.

Emma glanced back to the spot she almost got ran over from, true, she just had so much on her mind then... maybe a bite to eat and relax would be good.

"Fine, but don't tell a soul." she taunted as she got in.

When she got all buckled in and he began to drive, he snickered, "Who'd I want to tell that I spent _lunch _with _Greenpeace_?" actually, a lot of people would be interested to hear that.

Emma just sent him a look.

"Ahhh only the Dots special for you." joked the boss of the Diner as Jay and Emma sat down in the booth across from another. Emma felt nervous, for some reason it looked like a date and that just couldn't look like that, so she brought her books out to study..even though it was STILL just first day.

Emma gave a wierd look though as she watched the man go but noticed he was talking to Jay who shrugged, "Hang out here a lot." he informed then snickered that she was going to do homework while with him.

"With...him?" Emma asked bluntly, digging in her bag for a pencil.

Jay laughed at her, picking up the menu, "For Spinner. You think I hang out with old men in my spare time?"

"I don't think I **want** to know what _you _do in your spare time." Emma teased, raising an eyebrow at him that he returned back and watched her look down at her notes.

"So.." Jay drifted after some silence, feeling antsy, "How was the big summer break?"

"Pointless." Emma muttered, writing in her binder to then drop her pencil. Did she just say that?

Jay even gave her a wierd look and the man came back over to them with two entrees of burgers and fries. Jay noticed her digusted look at her burger and just took it himself which she happily let him have.

She took a fry and bit into it, shrugging, "I just mean there was no point in the point I was trying to prove when I left." Emma admitted, "I got back together with Sean anyways.."

Is this how she was even suppose to feel about coming back to a relationship? Unhappy, things unsolved, no point proven..nothing changed.

Jay angered a bit, squinting his eyes at her, but she didn't notice, writing things down again.

He had to hear this again, and slowly asked, "You..and Cameron..back together?"

Emma looked, "Yeah." she blinked and he clenched his jaw.

The man came back again and put down some water for them and Jay grabbed it, needing something to shut his mouth but as he swallowed it, he swallowed hard and put the cup down even harder.

"You do know he's been fucking around with Amy Harris, right?" his voice was cold and bitter.

Emma flinched, but by his tone, and though she didn't feel **too angry** at Sean, she did feel a little fooled, and now she looked stupid to and infront of Jay..and that made her the maddest.

Emma yanked her body up and grabbed her binder, glaring down at Jay, "I **knew** I couldn't just simply sit here having a real conversation with someone like _you_." she bittered before she stormed off and out of the dot.

Jay's eyes narrowed out the window, watching her flee away and tried to calm down his anger too, but he just wanted to punch Cameron about a hundread times. Moron! Did he not listen to all the time s Jay told him it'd just be best to stay away from her?

FUCK, why'd he care so much?

Jay looked back to where Emma once sat and stared at the pencil she left, the tiny wholes on the top of it where she habit-ly chewed on when in class. Jay pierced his lips together awfully tightly, coming to a realization he wasn't ready to admit before. He liked Greenpeace, and wanted her for himself.


	5. You Were A Theif, You Stole My Heart

"What do you want?" Emma snapped harshly when Sean stepped in front of her when she charged back to school

Sean was a bit taken back and tried to grab her back but she yanked her hand out, "Em, I thought we were good?!"

From the side lines, Manny and Liberty watched a bit confused themselves on what was going on, even some other students that were outside glanced over.

"And I thought so too but then I heard you've been fooling around with Amy Harris!" Emma snapped back at him, finally whipping around and facing him.

His face turned from confused to angry, to guilty.

"She was a rebound Em, after we broke up." he insisted.

"When did it stop?" Emma asked, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about?" Alex asked, a bit amused Nature Freak was on the verge of crying.

She was walking with Amy and meeting up with Jay who finally got there and parked near the scene that some students thought it'd be entertaining to watch.

Jay coughed awkwardly and just watched with the girls beside him.

Sean's mouth hung, trying to find words and Emma bitterly laughed, "Oh my god." she then realized it, "you asked me back though you _haven't _stopped yet, have you?"

With no reply, and even Jay staring bluntly, Emma turned and went to walk off again but Sean ran infront and tried to explain.

"I didn't do ANYTHING with her today." Sean promised, glancing and seeing the one and only Amy cross her arms, realising what was going on, "I just haven't had the chance to tell her yet." he licked his lips nervously.

Emma looked to what he glanced at and saw Amy, then Jay and Alex beside her and she avoided Jay's eyes.

"Wait." Amy snapped, "Are you back with _her?"_ she asked Sean who just nodded slowly, but looked at Emma hopefully, "You're kidding. I went **down** on you, this girl barely opens her mouth unless protesting." she pointed at Emma.

Alex giggled a bit, crossing her arms and watching the show as Jay tightly smirked, trying not to laugh at that, it was kinda true.. not REALLY an insult, Emma was just def a virgin and pure innocence..it's what made her hard to get and some guys liked that... oddly, Jay didn't like that..yet he wanted her? WHAT WAS WITH HIM!? It was the oddest attraction ever, he usually liked party girls, bad girls, yet found himself kinda wanting Greenpeace even more than Alex, there was something about her that pulled him in, wanting more. Could he ever admit it though?

"Emma!" Sean called but she stormed off and he huffed, throwing his fist a bit and turned to them

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm over this." she just said and walked off.

Alex stayed with Jay and eyed him, "Where've you been?" she asked him and he blinked.

"Uh, just the dot." he informed, not completely lying.

Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed, "You said you weren't going to skip, now you going to skip next class too or what?"

Jay thought about it and sighed, "Fuck it." he confirmed, it'd been a long effin day. He looked back to Sean who was still cursing silently and just waved it off..time to go get drunk or something. He couldn't care about this shit.

"Babyyyy." moaned Alex, straddling his hips now.

They went back to his place, and first it was a joint, then a beer, then some shots and Jay happily let Alex roughly push him onto her bed.

She climbed on and unzipped his pants instantly, pulling him out and grinding against him while she let him suck around her neck.

But they were such weak kisses, and she noticed him not even hard. She tried to rub him down there a little, still nothing.

"You are fucking drunk or something? Cause I swear we didn't drink THAT much." she taunted

What was up with him lately?!

Jay cursed silently and clenched his teeth, grabbing Alex and shutting her up with a hard kiss. She smirked, liking this better and he pushed her onto her back.

Fuck fuck FUCK! Jay noticed himself having a problem still, and this had happened a few times before too, he could tell she was getting tired of it and frankly he was becoming quite angry about it too.

"Mmm, Jay. Just like that." she begged breathlessly as he had to make his fingers do the work, and he kept trying to make himself hard thinking of anything.. any porn he's ever watched, any swim suit model from baywatch, Pamula Anderson..Jesus, he was getting nothing and Alex was already drawing near. Think of something GOOD, come on already Hogart!

_Emma smiled while sitting with him at the Dot and he grinned when she laughed._

"Finally." breathed Alex, feeling him go hard and he stared bluntly until noticing her wierd look at him after she moved her legs for him to push in. He shook his head to snap out of it and finally did so and she cried out and moved with him, but he was a bit numb, staring off into space that he'd just pictured Emma in order to have sex with his _girlfriend_. . and Jay WAS the cheating type, so why'd only one girl come to mind? Why not more..why couldn't Pamula do it for him?

This was eating him up.

But the more Alex kept wanting him to try and stay hard, the more he saw Emma, and he pushed harder into a pleased Alex.

_**(just give me a reaon-Pink)  
Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**_

Meanwhile, Emma Nelson lied awake in her bed, and thoughts about a guy consumed her. She didn't understand, and she guessed the fact he crawled under her skin sometimes was the reason she was constantly thinking about him now because it wasn't like he was the type of guy she looked for.. Wasn't very caring, gentle or giving. . that's probably what was bugging her, it had to be.

Her cellphone rang and she turned her head to look at the caller. Sean. She sighed, not knowing why she was going to pick it up, but she didn't even say hello, just listened.

"Em?" came his voice, then some silence.

Emma tightened her jaw, feeling tears coming, for some reason she really wished she could like Sean the way she use to she just didn't anymore. Why not? He was attractive.. caring enough. She loved him as a close friend but the crush she had was so gone.. where'd it go?

"I know you're there, and I get why you don't want to speak to me." he said, "But the fact you're atleast listening has to mean something, we still care for another."

Emma wiped a tear, he wasn't wrong. . she'd always care for Sean.

"I meant what I said today, I want us back, I know it's still there, we just have to try harder.. we're older now, there's more bullshit to fight but I think we can do it."

Emma thought it through, maybe he was right, maybe she just had to spend time with him again, get to know the newer Sean..then maybe they'd be that couple they use to be, no second thoughts, no more doubts...

Emma still wasn't convinced, but what'd it hurt to try?

His voice went on, playful this time, "Hell I'll even pick a fight with Jay tomorrow if that'll make you happy."

Emma actually laughed out, but cried a bit harder, unknowingly to him. Now her thoughts just got 100 times worse, and she felt more the need to make this work, or the want of someone she shouldn't want might get worse.

"Okay. We're back together." she confirmed.

She could almost hear him grin on the other side of the phone, "Good. Night Em."

"Night Sean." Emma hung up, and she laid back down, tossing herself into her pillows and sighed, taking a deep breath as she stared at the cieling. Yes, this is what it was suppose to be like, her with Sean, Alex with Jay- Emma shut her eyes tight. WHY was she doing this to herself?!

She tossed over and tried to shut her eyes to sleep.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_


	6. Facing Fears

"So what are you and the hubby going as?" Liberty asked Emma, standing by her dresser and looking at something.

Emma was at her closet and glanced over her shoulder wierdly at Liberty and then shared a look with Manny who sat on her bed and giggled, mouthing 'hubby'.

"Me and Sean?" Emma asked, "We thought about doing one of those corny couple costumes."

Her and Sean had been doing good, then again.. it's only been a month but she was really trying to focus hard on well, focusing on him. He made it easier on her to be around his friends though, since he was barely hanging out with them, probably to do right by her which was nice but she did understand him and Jay were close and Jay probably made a lot of jokes about Sean being whipped.

"Like Peter and Wendy." gushed Manny, and pouted, wishing she had a real boyfriend and sadly grabbed one of Emma's pillows, hugging it.

Liberty came and sat down beside her, "I want to be Snow White this Halloween." she confirmed

Emma sighed, nodding, Halloween was always a blast, and her and Sean going to the party together would be fun she was sure..it was just the fact that Spinner was throwing this party, so she knew who else would be going..

Toby and J.T bursted into her door, holding pirate hats, "Guess what we're being?" Toby asked.

Liberty raised an eyebrow, giving J.t and him a dumb look, "Oh I have no idea." she grabbed J.T's pirate hat, "Robots?" she asked sarcastically.

The girls giggled.

Halloween came around that weekend, and Emma and Manny got ready as Snake came in, wiggling his fingers spooky like.

"Be careful of what goes bump in the night tonight girls." he said sing song like and Manny snickered at him while putting on her make up.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "We'll be fine."

"Do you need a drive to this BIG party I've been hearing about at school?" taunted Snake. One more downer of having a Step dad as your teacher too..he heard the gossip.

"No, we'll cab." Emma insisted

"Yeah, really." Manny grumbled, "Showing up at a party with a Dad/teacher dropping you off? Horrifying enough for Halloween."

Snake raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright." he said and backed out of the room.

Emma turned to Manny, "So how do I look?"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Manny and showed off her little costume as well.

Manny went with Wonder Woman, a gold headband around her forehead, hair teased and curled down her arms, red corset like top with gold outlining and booty shorts with stars all over it, then a small red cape around her neck and high red leather boots. So she didn't feel like third wheel, Emma wore a just as tight super woman suit, the blue top cut off at her shoulders, and the big S in the middle of her chest, shaping her chest quite nicely she had to admit..and then a flow like mini red skirt, and red mini cape around her neck too, flowing down her back and stopped just before her butt. She was just putting on her red leather boots too when Sean walked in.

Well, he tried at least. He was bat man, but just wore a simple black t shirt with the bat symbol on it, then wore his classic tuke on his head.

Manny giggled, seeing Emma's look but shrugged, it was more than most guys did.

"Ready?" Sean asked and smirked, "Saw Jack down there."

Emma gushed at her baby brothers costume, "He's a little frankenstein!"

Manny laughed and grabbed her black leather bag, "Lets get out of here." she breathed and went to pick up her beer case but Sean leaned over.

"I got it." he insisted and carried it as she raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Go right ahead!" she teased and smiled with Emma, following him out.

When they got to the party, it was crowded. Spinners house was decorated and the ghostbuster theme song blasted when Sean opened the door for the girls and nodded instantly at people he knew.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, not really the party girl, but followed Sean and a very party girl Manny

"Relax, here." Manny insisted, grabbing a beer each for her and Emma.

When they opened it and sipped, Sean called over to someone and Emma swallowed hard when Jay, Alex and Towerz came over. Ofcourse..not dressed up, in a party for Halloween. Ofcourse Alex and Jay were 'too cool' to dress up.

Jay glanced at her for a moment before answering whatever Sean asked, and she felt nervous, crossing her arms and feeling a bit..naked.

"You wanna dance?" asked Liberty's ex to Manny who raised an eyebrow but shrugged and nodded, walking off.

"God I hope nothing happens there." muttered Alex to Jay as Emma rolled her eyes. Manny and Liberty were probably the best thing a guy like Towerz would ever expierence.

Jay watched Sean slide his arm around Emma's slim waist and couldn't stop glancing at her body, yet couldn't stop getting angry too that Sean let her out like that. He'd never let that shit slide..

"Nelson, is that an _alchohol beverage _I see in your hands?" taunted Alex, raising a fake impressed eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes to Jay's snicker too, and just sipped it, letting her gaze fall back onto the party, new music now playing Rob Zombie's living dead girl and lights were flashing.

"Spin really went all out." joked Sean.

The party got even bigger, but Emma was happy to of found J.t there when she lost Sean in the crowd.

"Nice costume." someone yelled over the music to Manny.

Manny turned from a friend and her mouth dropped a bit, staring up at Craig Mannings. They haven't really been talking since the whole.. well, everything he put her through.

He dressed as a zombie and even THEN she was attracted to him. UGH God, what was WRONG with her

"Uh..thanks." she tried to bare a smile and gripped the cup in her hand more.

He only looked like he was just trying to be nice, say hi to the girl he once got knocked up and Manny swallowed her hurt down.

"You really think you should be putting yourself out like that though? Again?" maybe he was drunk, maybe he was just looking out for her from horny boys tonight but that comment hurt.

She went to open her mouth but couldn't find a voice, but Sean came and saved the day, as a wonderful Batman would.

"Mannings." Sean sort of barked, stepping infront of Manny and nodded behind his once best friend, "I think Ashley's looking for you."

Craig eyed him and glanced slowly at Manny and back at him. Was that jealousy in his eyes?

"what makes you say that.."

"She's staring." pointed Sean at Ashley across the room with Paige...and was staring. Why wouldn't she be?

Craig coughed awkwardly and just nodded at them, "have a good night." he turned and walked away.

Manny let out the breath she was holding and turned to Sean, "Thankyou." she seriously said, and he nodded at her with a shrug.

"I get it, shitty history." Sean confirms.

"Yeah but Craig's your friend too."

"Not for awhile." admitted Sean with another shrug and Manny raised an eyebrow and he went on, "Kinda got told by Emma about everything he did to you and it just...wasn't cool. We drifted a lot.. I met Jay and the gang."

Manny knew her and Sean were friends, but that just was as far as they ever talked about how much they actually cared for another.

She smiled with dimples that he returned, "Aww, we really are friends." she teased and he chuckled. Damn, must be the booze but Manny could always admit Sean was a babe but right now he was on fire.. why Emma ever second guessed her relationship with him was a mystery.. if she had him she'd lash on tight, ignore any problem they had. Even though she could admit Sean could be bad for Emma sometimes, he was great apart from her though..and it was hard not to maybe check him out now and then.

Manny tried to hide her blush and smile, sipping her drink and then walked off to find Emma, feeling a little guilty.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emma stood by the treats all on the table and picked up her beer that sat on it and went to sip it til it was grabbed out of her hands.

Jay Hogart gave her an annoyed look before he dumped it in the sink.

"Jay!" Emma exclaimed, not understanding why he'd waste HER beer or be so rude.

"I get you don't go to too many parties." he taunts, "But never leave your drink unattended and go back and drink cause someone like that guy.." he pointed to a big of a chunky teen, "Could roofie it."

Emma opened her mouth but slowly closed it, blushing..true. She went to the fridge and pulled out a new one. When she turned back to him, she struggled trying to open it.

He couldn't help it as he shook his head and chuckled, "Super girl can't even open a beer bottle? What kinda hero are you?" he teased before grabbing it.

She smiled proudly swaying back and forth a little, playing with her skirt almost kid like. Maybe she was a little buzzed!

"I did it cause I'm little _miss save the world_. Get it?" she asked.

He actually laughed, passing her beer back to her, "That'd actually be clever if not so corny."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, he always ruined her wit with his.

"Why didn't you or Alex dress up?" she asked slowly, glancing him up and down and he swallowed the beer in his cup a bit hard.

It was wierd when she brought them up.. or just Alex. You could imagine why.

"Cause it's lame." he snapped back, rolling his eyes and she pointed around the party.

"Lame enough for _everyone _but you guys to do?" she taunted back and he smirked with a shrug, good point.

Not like he really hated Halloween, it was fun he guessed, and it was for sure fun seeing all the little slutty costumes it came with.

Meanwhile, Sean found his way back to Manny and grabbed the back of her arm lightly, "You seen Em?" he asked.

She was a bit taken back he was with her again and tried to fight the attraction towards him, "Um, kitchen I think." she said.

He nodded and decided to wait for her and he snuck a glance at Manny who shifted a bit awkwardly and leaned on one leg, crossing her arms, and her tanned toned legs and perfect ass- Sean blinked, woah, he swore he'd never get those thoughts in his head about Manny ever again when she started acting out promiscously but he just couldn't help but notice how prettier she's gotten.

"What's with Craig anyways?" Sean couldn't help but ask curiously, "That done or..."

Manny bit her lower lip and shrugged slowly, "I'm pretty done with being played with." she informed and he swallowed a bit at that. Damn, why'd she have to be such a wild cat?

Under her eyelashes, she peaked a glance at him too and they held a gaze until J.T popped between them and they both jumped.

"Really is a crazy party!" exclaimed J.t and Manny huffed at him, Sean blinked and tried to snap out of it, walking away and Manny's shoulders fell, but watched him go.

She then shook her head.. she was thinking too into this, that's why she was crushing too hard right now, plus the buzz of her beer. This was NOT good to do, Sean was Emma's, and Emma was her BEST friend who'd never do this to her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Alex came over when Jay was smirking down at Emma in the middle of the conversation and Alex glared a little, coming between.

"I'm bored, lets go." she told Jay snappily.

Emma even took a small step back, completely forgetting about Alex and that she shouldn't be standing that close to Jay Hogart anyways. God why was she even still here?!

Jay glanced at Emma quickly before back at Alex, "It's a party, how can you be bored?"

"How can you be so entertained?" when Alex snapped it, she thought about it, and let her eyes slowly drift back to Emma. Why was Jay talking to HER?! nature freak? The enemy..

Jay saw that look and straightened up, digging into his pocket, "Alright lets go." he got his keys.

Alex raised an eyebrow, sort of happy with that and shrugged off her silly though. Jay into Emma? No way. And if so, she'd beat the crap out of both of them.

"Em." came Sean's voice from behind, pulling her into him before Jay and Alex turned, "Oh, see yeah guys later." he nodded to them.

Jay was going to glance back anyways but did a double take when he saw Sean back and Emma in Sean's arms, for some reason it stumped him but he moved his body away and followed Alex out, a hard look on his face.

"Come on." Sean whispered in Emma's ear and took her hand, leading her to a door that led to the basement. Spinner's room.

Emma slowed down as they walked down the stairs, kind of getting the hint what was going on and Sean led her the rest of the way down, flicking the light on to show Spinners tv and bed, just ..right there.

He sat on it, and still held her hand but she wouldn't sit, "Why don't we go back to the party?" she egged on, glancing back at the stairs.

He chuckled lowly, smirking up at her and shrugged, "cause I wanna be with my girl friend." he stood up and cupped her face, leaning down and capturing her lips.

Emma's stomach turned when she felt his hands go on her hips then roam to her skirt, almost about to pull it down slowly. Emma pulled away but kept her hands on his chest, his hands on her hips and him looking confused.

"I-I don't want to do...this." she said, glancing at the bed.

Sean looked away from her and it was silent for a moment before he inhaled deeply and let it out as he sat back down, running his hands through his hair.

Emma bit her lower lip.. she knew he's done...stuff.. and probably wasn't a virgin but she was, and planned to keep it til she was sure and ready.

This wasn't now

"Why not?" Sean had to ask, looking up at her, "We've been together a _long _time Emma."

"I know I-" Emma stopped herself, taking a deep breath, she really couldn't explain to him why.. it just was, "Can we just go back upstairs?" she begged, cupping his face now but he slowly took her hands off him, still a bit mad.

"How long do I have to wait Emma?" he asked seriously.

Emma looked up, opening her mouth and thinking but a little embarressed about it.

"I don't know Sean, its not a countdown to a certain day.." she confirmed, shaking her head and looking back at him as he scoffed, "You're really going to get mad at me because I'm not ready to have sex with you?"

"Will you EVER be ready?" he seemed to taunt snappily.

Emma shut her mouth and stared at him a bit. Wow. Was that all that mattered or something?

Sean sighed, feeling like an asshole but he was just kinda sick of dating the goody girl, when he had such a reputation. Hadn't he already waited enough? Couldn't she just finally do something other than make out with him, award him? Was that mean to say..

"I'll just..talk to you tomorrow." Emma insisted, seeing him lost in thought and bit her lower lip but nodded and turned, going back up the stairs.


	7. Lie to me

Manny cringed when she shut Emma's back door to loudly. It was the day after Halloween but she was still dressed up, it was the morning after and she just wanted to sneak in and grab her house keys she left and go.

Emma was already up and cooking eggs though and looked over, "Oh hey." she greeted.

Manny shut her mouth and slowly turned to her friend, giving a sad look but trying to cover it up, "Heyy." she sang slowly, walking over, "Whatcha cookin?"

"Eggs..." Emma drifted with a small smile, eyeing Manny funny, "You okay?" she asked.

Manny stared to blink and looked away, "Ofcourse I am. Little hungover but..." she drifted off.

Emma giggled nodding, "I know what you mean." she insisted and got a plate, putting the eggs down, "You want to stay?"

"No." Manny said quickly and shut her eyes, cursing to herself, "No thankyou." she said slower ad softer, smiling sadly, "Gotta go home.. but .. tomorrow?" she asked.

Emma nodded slowly and watched Manny give her one last wierd stare before the oddball turned and went up her stairs. Emma wondered what was up..she looked almost sad..or guilty.

Emma sighed, sitting at her kitchen table...maybe she hooked up with Craig lastnight.

Meanwhile, Manny closed the door of Emma's room and leaned on, sliding down and shutting her eyes hard. She ran her fingers through her hair and gritted her teeth, trying not to cry as she opened her eyes and let the flashes of lastnight come to mind

_FLASHBACK_

_"am I crazy? Is there not something between us?" Sean asked Manny, standing alone in Spinners room, his eyes burning into hers seriously._

_"Just one night we never have to talk about again.." whispered Manny, now sitting Sean's lap on the bed._

_She remembered kissing around his neck, sucking on it almost possesively as his hands roamed her thighs and her hands dug into his jeans as he clenched his teeth when her hands wrapped around him._

_They stared into anothers eyes as she slowly rubbed him, "That okay?" she whispered._

_"Oh god Manny." groaned Sean, his eyes shut and clenching his fists as he sat on Spinners bed on the edge and now Manny bent in front of him, sucking on his hardness and bobbing her head as his fingers ran through her long smooth dark hair._

**End of flashback**

Manny wiped the tears from her eyes, shoving the keys she found finally into her purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

How could she of done that? To Emma!? Her BEST friend. .

She snuck back down the stairs without saying goodbye, and snuck out the front door, sniffing and trying to stop from crying again.

Later, Sean was at his apartment as Jay came in with Spinner.

"Last night was wild." Spinner exclaimed, tossing his car keys onto Sean's coffee table and dove onto the couch, "Parents are pissed about the house but meh! They'll get over it."

Sean was staring at the sink in the kitchen and just standing there until he snapped out of it. Jay saw it and gave him a wierd look but ignored it as he sat down too

Sean came over as Spinner started rolling a joint and nodded to him, "want some"

"No man." Sean said, shaking his head and still a bit in the daze.

Ok, Jay annoyingly looked at him then eyed him closer. Were those...

"Hickeys, man. Nice!" Spinner said, raising his hand for a high five that Sean ignored and looked even more nervous now.

Jay squinted his eyes a bit, and was a little bit bitter. So much for Greenpeaces little 'innocent' image.. hickeys? Really? That was a pretty territoral thing to do to someone and her marking Sean kind of made Jay sick to his stomach and pissed off.

"Yeah." Sean just breathed, trying to shake his head off from guilt.

"Who knew Nelson got that frisky." winked Spinner and Jay saw it, Sean's small little twitch and then desperate need to change the subject.

"So what'd you guys do today?" he coughed

Jay tilted his head. Now he was a cheater, yeah that was blunt but he even swore Alex knew sometimes, and he knew the cheating ways, the cheating effects..and sorry but if he was Sean and got Emma Nelson into bed, he'd want to talk about it any chance he got how he rid her innocence.. yet Sean was being quiet?

Something was up..and it made Jay want to smirk at the fact it may of not been Emma's work on that throat of his that Jay wanted to choke a few minutes ago, but now wanted to proudly point out to GP and show her what a GREAT boyfriend Cameron is...but... Sean was his best friend, and he knew this was more serious then the last time he blurted out about Amy because this was different, Sean had actually CHEATED and he wasnt the cheating type? Jay then suddenly did want to choke him again..why would he want to cheat on someone so harmless and sweet..

Jay shook his head, grabbing the joint after Spinner lighted it and barely smoked it, and he toked it heavily, needing to think of something else and not believing he just called someone sweet..


	8. Trouble In Paradise

"Hey!" Emma said when she skipped to the door and opened it for Sean who carried his homework.

Manny sat at the kitchen table and her mouth dropped, she didn't know Emma invited him over to study too.. this was horrible. She burned her eyes back down on the paper, pretending to read.

Sean let Emma kiss his cheek and coughed awkwardly as he stepped in and noticed Manny when she opened the door. The brunette ignored him completely and he sat across the table as Emma sat between.

"so Mrs Kwan said the review from last week would mostly be on the exams." Emma explained to them, opening Sean's book to show where they were at.

Sean went go look for a pencil and couldn't, and swallowed hard as his gaze snuck back to Manny. For some reason, flashes of Halloween night hit him, her sighs and moans coming to mind.

He snapped out of it and reached to grab Emma's pencil but hit her water bottle down and all over the table

"Sean!" Emma exclaimed, picking up her books in time.

Manny gasped a bit and grabbed her stuff too, standing up as Sean cursed loudly and turned, grabbing a kitchen cloth from the sink and rubbed the table down

Manny nervously watched him and glanced at Emma who gave her a wierd look to his odd behavior and she could only bare a half smile.

"Sorry." he muttered, sitting back down, they all did, and as Emma began to tell them notes to take down, his eyes snuck back up to Manny.. for some reason, she had him in a trance.. could it just be lust? Then how come he was just dying to see her just look at him, notice him, and smile with those dimples of hers..

Fuck..he was angry at himself for doing this, putting this issue and secret between the girls, but he was mad at Emma that night and there was always an attraction to Manny. . it just happened.

There was baby crying heard just as Manny finally looked up and they held a gaze, sharing a moment as Emma huffed and got up, "I'm going to go take care of that.. I might be a while." she cringed and went to exit, but grabbed her book just incase she needed to study up there until Jack fell back to sleep.

When she was gone, Manny nervously played with her pencil and Sean stared at his notes but finally said quietly, "Manny.."

Manny stood up quickly, getting out of her chair and going to the sink, "Wow..I'm really thirsty.." she grabbed a cup, and saw her hand shaking and stood infront of the sink, putting the water on.

Sean bit the end of his tounge, but got up, and slowly walked behind her. Manny tensed, knowing he was close by the breath at the back of her neck, sending her chills

His hands gripped her hips softly and he hung his head by her neck as she cracked out, "Sean we .. can't." yet why did she want to so bad? God she **was **a slut, everybody was right..why was she this person?

One of his hands moved down the front of her jeans as he pierced his lips together, and from behind, he rubbed her slowly in circles and she whimpered but held onto the sinks counter, closing her eyes.

She moaned quietly and tossed her head back when he kissed around her neck, rubbing harder until she was trembling and breathing hard. She turned around quickly and he used two hands now to play with her as he pushed her up against the counter hard and they kissed deeply and she whimpered against his kiss, coming and clenching her hands on his shoulders.

"oohhhhmy-" Manny bit her lip hard and he gazed down at her wonderously as her face showed nothing but pure pleasure, and she came , shaking, then stopped and tried to catch her breath, opening her eyes back up and looking up at him more confused then before.

He slowly lifted her chin and kissed her, and Manny shut her eyes tight but kissed back. This had to be more, it had to be...him and Manny wouldn't do this purposely ever to Emma, there was something between them. So she couldn't be a slut right? If she had actually deep feelings for Sean... .oh god, that didn't make the guilt any better

Manny pushed Sean away as she heard Emma comig back from down the stairs.

"Ok, ready to study again?" Emma asked, looking at them as Manny turned to fill that cup and then to Sean who seemed to look unreadable at the moment.

She gave a wierd look but sat down and opened her book again.

"Exam is in one week." Mrs Kwan told the class that Monday, walking through the rows, "I hope you're ready." her eyes pierced through Jay as she spoke.

Even Emma knew who she was looking at as she spoke and she glanced a little behind her to him and he caught her look, tilting his head a bit at her and squinting his eyes like in thought or something. Emma turned back forward, and swallowed, he was probably mad she looked 'judgingly' at him.

The bell rang and Emma sighed, finally! The day was over.. it was sad not having Manny today but she was sick or something, so was Sean today. What was she to do without her boyfriend and best friend?

Emma opened her locker and happily grabbed her coat and shoved her books into her locker before slamming it closed and jumped a bit, seeing Jay leaning on the locker next to hers and gazing down at her.

"Geez, a proper hello would do." she taunted.

He snickered at her and shrugged, "I need a favor." he informed and looked around at the students leaving, "Where's Sean?"

"Sick I guess." Emma informed.

Jay eyed her wierdly, she guessed? Shouldn't she know? Weren't they the BEST COUPLE EVER? He then wondered if she still didn't know anything else about Sean..like Halloween night.

"Good." Jay got back to the point, "I don't want you telling him you're going to be tutoring me."

"Tutoring you?" Emma laughed a little but then shut up, alone time with Jay, no way! She couldn't do that. She got nervous already and crossed her arms, trying to look normal.

Jay rolled his eyes, "I'll give you cash, or anything you want."

Emma's body tensed, anything she wanted? She then shook her head and turned, "No thanks." she put on her coat and walked down the hall but with him at her heels.

"Look Greenpeace, it's this, or I ask Kwan to ask you then you **have **to do it, for free.. because of your little.." Jay drifted off, looking up in wonder as he walked fast to keep up with her and couldn't remember for the life of him what that club she was in where she tutored students for extra credit.

Emma huffed, knowing what he was talking about and stopped to face him, "Fine. $14 an hour."

"You're not cheap." he seemed to glare.

Emma shrugged, hitting her finger onto her other hands index finger, "Having to put up with you, having to try to TEACH someone like you, and if you want me to lie to my boyfriend..."

A friend walked by and greeted Emma who waved back as Jay muttered, "Not like your boyfriend needs to get paid to lie to you.."

"Huh?" Emma turned from her friend and back to him, truly not hearing what he said as he slapped a grin on his face.

"14 it is." he informed. Shit, the stuff he did to be around her.. he was going to have to pick up more shifts at the shop.

Emma blinked, not thinking he'd actually go for it but bit the end of her tounge, thinking it over, "Fine.." she slowly said, eyeing him but spoke, "Tomorrow, after school."

"Fine." he mocked her back, using as much tone as she did when she said it to him.

She shook her head but smiled as she turned to go and he smirked, watching her go until out of sight as Alex came out of her class and came behind him, slapping his arm, "Lets go." she said, wanting a ride home.

He clenched his jaw, ripping his eyes off Emma who was finally out of site and looked at Alex with a sarcastic face, "ofcourse, _princess._"

She rolled her eyes at him and just led the way.

Meanwhile at Sean's house, he stood wearing just jeans and flipped the omlette he made as Manny sat at his kitchen counter on a stool, biting her nails a little nervously.

He put the food on two plates and turned, sitting down with her. You could tell about her bit of bed head that she's been with him all day.. at least it was true that she was sick, but he wasn't, he just wanted to take care of her. . and he could seee the guilt in her eyes knowing she knew it wasn't just sex about their relationship.

She slowly ate, having no real appetite as he watched her for a few seconds before coughing and asking the question, "Do we tell her?"

Manny looked up at Sean like a deer in the headlights and she tried to think that over and her mouth fell, having no idea what to do.

"Can we please...wait? Til I know what to say.." Manny drifted.

He nodded, softly looking at her and she passed him a small smile, appreciating it.

The next day at school, Emma sat with Sean for once for lunch, and Towerz and Jay sat with them, Jay checking out his burger from the cafeteria with disgust and decided against eating it, throwing it and the wrapper away from him.

"You want to come over today and study again?" Sean asked, turning his head towards Emma and she looked at him. Whenever she looked him in the eye though, he seemed to quickly look away

Jay noticed that as he narrowed his eyes at Sean then Emma, and caught her look, and she remembered THEY had to study. She played with her fingers and put her hair behind her ears, trying to open her mouth and find something to excuse her lie.

Jay snickered silently, shaking his head and watching the scene in amusement, she was a bad liar...

"I gotta babysit." Emma informed, and Sean oh'd to then slowly nod

"Alright, maybe tomorrow."

Emma cringed, knowing her and Jay had plans then too. "Yeah, maybe." she repeated, nodding

Jay eyed between them, a small smirk on his lips...not the perfect couple anymore now were they?

"Do you think he's mad?" Emma asked frantically, sitting at the Dot with Jay with books around and she wouldn't stop asking, "Do you think he knew I lied?"

"am I paying you to talk about him?" taunted Jay, annoyed with the Sean talk and tapped his pencil onto his homework before tapping the end of his pencil on the top of her head playfully to remind her to tutor him.

Emma flushed, then blushed a little, trying to focus on the work and eyed Jay as he looked down and didn't notice her do so. Wierd they were such enimies..yet could hangout almost as friends. Wierdest most closest enemy she's EVER had.

"I don't get this shit." he seemed to anger, closing that book up and giving up until Emma laughed softly, opening it again.

"It's easy really.." she drifted off, and began to try to give him the lesson on English writing. After giving him some minutes to write down his small summery of the book, Emma waited and her eyes grew heavy. She'd been up late studying herself lastnight too. She leaned on her elbow and closed her eyes a bit.

"fuck th-" Jay stopped cursing as he looked up, seeing Emma taking a small little rest and snickered a bit as he left her alone, doing it himself.

Emma opened her eyes to Jay packing up his books and she sat up straighter, "What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

He looked up, raising an eyebrow, "OH, sweet dreams?" he taunted, and she blushed. He saw that? How long was she out? Oh god! Did she snore? Manny said sometimes she snored.. oh my god if Jay heard her-

"We're not done." Emma informed him.

Jay chuckled, handing her a few pages of work, "Actually I am."

Emma was confused, but took the paper and actually saw what he wrote done was legit and right. . he did a pretty good job...did he really need her to Tudor him?

He stood up and looked down at her in the booth, "I'm thinking since Im paying you for a real hour, you sleeping doesn't really count so you still have about 45 minutes to make up for." he nodded towards the door for her to follow him and walked over to it, noticing her not coming and turned raising an eyebrow.

Emma blinked but got up, confused why she was going but grabbed her books and followed him out the door and into his orange civic.

As they got in, they didn't notice Alex walking to the Dot with Amy, and she slowed down her pace as she noticed her boyfriends car...and Greenpeace in it.

As Jay drove, he glanced at Emma, muttering, "Where you live?"

Emma blinked but pointed, "Turn left here and just keep going straight for a few minutes..." he nodded, and did so.

Emma opened her front door, nervously holding it open for Jay who came in, sizing the house up and down, a bit amused that the picture he had in his head was about right. Clean, nice comfortable looking house. And there sat a three old, staring up at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open so long, he began to drool.

Emma giggled seeing the two look at another and Jack's face, "Jay this is Jack." she introduced.

Jay nodded at the baby, like it'd understand that was his greeting and Jack continued to drool but giggled a bit and Jay snickered.

"Emma, thank god." said Spike coming in and stopped in her tracks, seeing the older boy next to Emma and never had seen him

"I'm just..tutoring him, he's from school." Emma informed, seeing the look on her moms face.

Jay awkwardly nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets from behind Emma and Spike nodded too, "Okay, well, have fun..I'm going to take Jack to Joeys and I'll be there for awhile." she informed

Emma nodded and watched Spike to go Jack, picking him up and brought him to the front door. Emma laughed seeing Jack still tranced by Jay or something and Jay oddly scratched the back of his neck but waved at the baby goodbye when he did and then they were gone.

"Huh." Emma said, slightly impressed, "Wouldn't take you as a person to be nice to babies." she teased, walking to the couch and sitting on it.

She tensed and shifted a little when he came over and sat right beside her. Why were her cheeks and hands so warm?

"What movies you got?" Jay asked, ignoring her embarressing talk about him interacting with a kid..that was the first time he's ever. . not so bad, but, not something he wanted anyone to know.

"Movies are more than..." Emma looked over at the clock, "30 mins.." they now had left of her time she owed him.

She watched him smirk at her and felt herself weaken and watched him stand, going to her shelf of movies and grabbed one.

"Dumb and Dumber. Not so bad, GP." he teased, bending down and setting it up into the tv.

Emma played with her fingers..so he wanted to hang out? Were they...getting along now? His phone that he left of the couch vibrated, and Alex appeared on the screen.

Jay seemed distracted by the TV so Emma coughed awkwardly, "Your phones ringing."

Jay turned to look over his shoulder then stood straight and walked over, picking it up and assumed Emma didn't see who it was before he pressed ignore, and tossed it back on the couch, going back to the tv.

Emma curiously tilted her head and mocked the same words he used on her and Sean before, "Trouble in paradise?"

She heard him chuckle a little before he pressed play and came and sat back down next to her, "It's never been paradise with Alex."

Emma hid her smile and shrugged. . anyone could know that.

He eyed her, before watching the movie, and smirked at all the not SO funny parts Emma would giggle at. She was so easy so make laugh.

An hour had gone by, the 30 minute rule out the window, Emma's door was banged on, **hard**.

Emma gave a questionable look and shared the look with Jay, not knowing who would come to her door like that until they heard a girls voice, howling for 'Cause girl' to get her ass out and come face her

Jay sighed, rubbing his hand down his face, "I'll take care of it." he confirmed, getting up and walking to the door.

When he opened it, ALex's mouth fell but her eyes still held madness, and she swung her fist back, hitting him in the face

"Jesus FUCK LExy!" he yelled.

Emma stood up from the couch, a little worried and saw Jay hold his nose before throwing his arms out.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Why are you at another girls house huh?" Alex spat, "EMMA NELSONS house for that matter! And fucking, ignoring every one of my calls!" She tried to storm by him to find Emma, "Where is she huh!?" she shouted.

Emma stepped back more, not wanting to be pounded for something that wasn't going on. Why did Alex think her and Jay would ever...do THAT?

Jay grabbed Alex easily and swung her back outside onto the porch and grabbed the books he put on bench when entered, throwing them onto the porch near her feet.

"I'm studying you crazy bitch!" he yelled at his girl friend.

Alex felt stupid, and looked around at the books... that did seem... innocent. But it was still annoying he was hanging around Nelson alone .. God! Why was she so threatened by her?!

Alex tried to be the bigger person, "Fine." she sneered, "Finish up, and meet me at your place." she practically growled.

"Fine!" Jay exclaimed, not bothering with talking anymore about this crap and watched her storm off before slamming the door and turning back to the room Emma was in.

Emma stood there like a scared kitten and he snickered but then frowned...that was quite a scene.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he informed quietly, grabbing his car keys and slowly looking back a t her.

Emma blinked, shocked, "Y-you still want to?" she glanced out the window, wondering if Alex was still out there.

Jay nodded and shrugged, "Why not?" he acted dumb and she gave him a look, "I can handle Alex."

"I'm sure." Emma seemed to taunt and he eyed her as they shared a look and he opened the front door.

"Night GP.." he closed it behind him.

Emma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.. and looking around still in shock. She had hung out with Jay, alone, and it was actually a good time..and he wanted to do it more ? Or did he just mean study... And REALLY? Alex was jealous of HER?


	9. Cause I'm Jay Hogart

The next day, Alex walked alone during fourth period and she had hands in her pockets a bit bored. Maybe she could grab Amy out of class and go see a movie or something.. Or Paige, since she'd been hanging out with her recently too.. wierd right?

Alex then stopped, hearing some quiet giggles and shh'ing as she crept up around the corner, peaking to see two people making out against the lockers and Manny Santos was one of them, and looking around for any watchers..and thinking the coast was clear, it wasn't.

And Alex's mouth even dropped when she saw the person with Santos...Cameron. And he happily opened the janitors closet, pulling Manny in.

Wow.

Cheating on little Miss Perfect he always ranted on about how great she was...

Alex was amused, and the next day, she'd see them do it again, like it was a plan for every day to sneak into that closet to have some alone dirty time.

Meanwhile, Emma was in her classroom writing down notes as her curiousity got the better of her and slowly, carefully, glanced over her shoulder at Jay to see how he was doing. They were just doing a practice quiz, but she cared..

He seemed to look at the paper hard before the answer seemed to pop in his head, and he proudly wrote it down.

Emma hid her smile, turning back and was a bit proud of him herself.. what Jay Hogart could do if he just put his mind to it.

The two met up as she exited class, and saw him waiting for her outside. She felt her chest skip a little and ignored it, as she didn't stop walking but he walked with her.

"Tonight after school?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure." she then sucked in a breath, seeing Alex at Jay's locker, waiting for him and she looked at him a bit uneasily as he shrugged at her.

"I Said I'd take care of Alex." he promised, and with that, he left.

Alex kept her glare on Emma thought but Emma noticed a small smirk. What the hell was that about?

"hey." Emma greeted, walking to her locker as Manny stood there and jumped a bit but smiled.

"Hey you!" she said rather too happily and tried to act normal, "Want to hangout tonight?"

Emma cringed, "I can't, busy." she opened her locker, taking stuff out and putting things in

Manny oh'd and asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Busy then too." Emma admitted, the whole week, with Jay...why was she looking forward to it? God... she knew spending time with him would be a bad idea.

Mannny frowned deeply, thinking Emma thought something was up and she nervously bit her lip, "Oh okay...call me this weekend then." she insisted.

Emma was lost in thoughts about Jay still, but nodded without even looking at her and Manny swallowed hard, walking away.

Did she know? Her heart began to pound.

"Again?" snapped Alex at Jay at his car in the schools parking lot.

He shrugged, "I need to pass Alex, not like I want to redo this fucking class with Kwan of all teachers. She hates me." he confirmed

Alex believed it, but crossed her arms, "Fine, but tomorrow, you're coming over." she said.

He sighed but nodded, "Fine." if it'd get her off his back ? Gladly.

Later that night, Emma was on the phone with Sean.

Sean: I miss you... feels like we haven't hung out in weeks.

Emma giggled: It's been three days, plus you were sick.. but I miss you too.

Sean: Probably miss you more.

Emma: Miss you most.

Sean laughed: Right.. what are you doin this weekend.

Emma: I promised Manny and Lib we maybe do a girls night...

Sean: Oh. uh, okay..well, get back to studying, I don't want to bug you.

Emma: you're not, but I should. I'll see you tomorrow.

Sean: Night.

Emma: Night!

Emma hung up and put her phone down, then looked back up to the person infront of her, giving her a dull look, Jay.

"What?" Emma snapped, shifting awkwardly.

Jay rolled his eyes, and started studying again but as he wrote things down, he mocked her and Sean's conversation in a girly voice, "I miss you too.. miss you more."

Emma giggled a bit, trying hard not to, knowing he was happily making fun of them.

"We've barely seen another all week ok? I've been lonely and bored enough to hang out with YOU." she gave him a look that he just smirked to and she went on, "Plus Manny's been busy too.. I don't know where anyone is anymore."

Both important people in Emma's life not around much lately? Jay questioned it... Santos and Greenpeace were usually attached to the hip.

"Manny too huh?" he asked slowly. Maybe this was the girl who left little traces on Sean's neck on Halloween.

"Yea, her and Sean got the same bug this week I think." Emma said, sighing, feeling bad for them and knowing so little.

"Ironic." Jay even seemed to sneer.

Emma gave an odd look but her door bell rang and she froze for a second.

Jay chuckled, "If it was Alex, she wouldn't ring the doorbell..besides, havent you kicked **her **ass before?" he remembered Alex coming over with a black eye, last year I guess she said something that made Emma snap and the two got into a fight. GP for sure proved herself. . Jay remembered being as amused with it as he was today.

Emma got up rolling her eyes but went to the door and opened it, "Sean." she stared and closed the door a bit beside her, so he didn't see Jay.

Sean tilted his head at the wierd reaction, "Thought I'd come suprise you." yeah what he was doing to Emma behind her back was wrong, but he still cared about her, missed hanging out.

"That's so.." Emma looked for a wierd, "Sweet." she plastered a smile on her face, "But I'm actually REALLY tired."

From behind her, Jay was out of his chair, hiding around the corner and cursed. If Sean found him here, he'd think the worse and it'd be a rumble...or worse, he'd see Jay was ACTUALLY studying. . Jay wasn't sure which one he'd rather but did sort of tickle his fancy to see how jealous Sean would be to think he and Emma hooked up or something.

"Oh." Sean paused and itched his head, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." he went to leave but turned back to her, awkwardly leaning in and kissed her cheek.

He cursed at himself and finally left.

Emma shut the door and sighed, going back in the kitchen and looked around, "Jay?" her eyes fell onto her open room door and huffed. He went down to her room! Embarresssing

She came down seeing him looking over her room, an unreadable look on his face.

"No boys allowed in here." Emma taunted, crossing her arms.

He smirked, tapping her bright yellow bed sheets, "Very Greenpeace." he noted and she hid her smile to then frown, her eyes wideneing a bit...Jay, her, bed. . Emma shook her head, she had to get him out of here

"Let's go." she ordered, nodding up the stairs.

He just sat on her bed, a devilish grin on his face and she began to get hot, "Was that Bam Bam?" he asked though already knew.

Emma clenched her jaw, decided not to talk about it, "Don't worry, he doesn't know you're here..with me..studying." she cursed at herself.

She watched him watch her, and they fell into a moment until the front door upstairs closed and her Dad's voice was heard, "Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened, grabbing Jay's hand in a hurry, "You _really _can't be down here." she declared.

He raised an eyebrow, being pushed to her window, "You're kickin me out?" he asked.

"Snake would think the worst." Emma snapped, "And he's your teacher too! Think about it."

Jay paused, actually thinking about it and Emma scoffed but gave him the time, "So he'd think.." he drifted, pointing between him and her "That we'd be fooling around down here, cause I'm Jay Hogart?"

Emma swallowed hard, flushing a bit.

Jay moved a bit closer, "And you're the defencless perfect daughter.." he spoke quietly but huskily and her heart skipped.

Oh god...was she crushing on Jay? ? Emma shook her head, pushing him forward, "As if!" she snapped, but opened the window door.

He laughed a bit and jumped out, "Same time tomorrow, Em." with that, he left.

Emma closed the window and paused, her heart stopping, he called her Em. She smiled a little, crossing her arms and went up the stairs to go say hi to Snake.


	10. How Stupid Could I Be?

"Then I told Amy to stop being such a slut and just date Towerz." laughed Alex, standing at her lock with Jay who wasn't even listeing.

She gave him a look and tilted her head to see him looking at something, and looked over her shoulder.

Emma was with Liberty and Toby, laughing about something as she collected her books and even caught Jay's stare...sharing a _nice _little moment until she turned away.

Alex's mouth fell, looking back at Jay who continued to OPENLY just stare and her blood boiled, slamming her locker open. Jay had a _thing _for Emma, she knew it now, doesn't mean she'd let him go because deep down she felt he had a chance...did he?

"Carry my books." she ordered, throwing it into his hands.

He held them but snickered, "Am I your damn maid?" he taunted.

She clenched her fists, wanting to punch his smug face but then thought better... how would he feel if his precious Greenpeace was to be hurt beyond she's ever been hurt before?

"Meet me at Fourth," she said, grabbing her books back, "We need to talk."

Jay thought nothing of it before nodding and she walked off, and his eyes returned to Emma, leaning against the lockers.

"Hogart, Detention after school remember?" Radtich asked, walking by.

Jay rolled his eyes but answered, "course Raditch! I'll bring some wine."

Mr Raditch glared over at Jay behind his shoulder as he continued walking away.

Meanwhile, Emma walked into the bathroom and went to the sink, cleaning her hands as Alex walked in. Emma glanced at the mirror and saw her and did a double take, swallowing the fear in her throat.

What she was doing with Jay was completely innocnet! They were JUST studying!

"Cameron sent me in here." lied Alex, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall as another girl entered, but saw the scene and glare from Alex, so rushed back out.

Emma was a bit shocked but nodded and waited.

"Said to meet him at your locker at fourth period, around 1." she informed and raised an eyebrow until Emma nodded.

"Alright.." wierd that he gave Alex the message, but it was his friend so whatever. Emma watched Alex with a wierd look on her face as she just smirked and turned, walking off.

And Fourth came awfully quickly..

Emma lifted her hand and excused herself for the 'bathroom' and continued her way down a hall until she hit the hallof her locker and saw Jay and Alex standing there.

She felt a little sting in her stomach when Alex leaned on the janitors closet, pulling on Jay's shirt by the collars seductive like.

Emma was then a bit confused and looked around as Alex looked over and called over to her, "Hey Nelson!" Emma turned and wondered where Sean was.

Jay stood up a big straighter as she slowly came over, "Do you know where Sean is?" she asked softly to Alex, and Jay wondered why she was asking her of all people as he eyed Alex wierdly.

Alex was looking like she was having too much fun with this as she held the janitor closets door handle, "Infact I do." she opened the door.

Even Jay's mouth hung a bit, and snapped his eyes to see if Emma was okay when she stared in horror and dissapointment to Sean buttoning up his jeans and Manny standing there with a guilty deer like face, tears springing to her eyes.

"Emma." Sean said, needing to explain.

Jay glared at Alex hard, and she caught his look and just raised an eyebrow, and he was a bit taken back by that. Why'd she do this? Alex was mean...but this mean?

Emma turned quickly, tears building up and she pushed passed Jay and covered her mouth from crying as she walked fast down the hallway, needing to just..leave, and she did, right out of school.

Jay turned back to Sean and Manny, narrowing his eyes darkly and the girl went running out of the closet and the other way Emma went, crying. Jay put it in his side notes to nickname her Janitor Slut tomorrow morning, bright and early.

"Opps." Alex taunted, as Sean began to fume but was confused on how she knew, but Emma, oh god Emma was probably so hurt.

He went to go after her and out of nowhere, Jay's hand hit his chest, and awfully hard, sending him back into the closet and against the wall.

Even Sean was shocked by the gesture of Jay holding him back from going after Emma. What'd he care?! But he didn't question it as he saw the icy stare Jay gave him.

..why'd he care if he cheated on Emma? Didn't they hate another?

"Come on Jay." Alex practically sang, "Guess I'll _tutor _you today since Cause girl will be a little..busy" she noted, glancing at Sean.

Sean angrily looked at Jay, wait a minute, he was being tutored by Emma? How come he didn't know? How come Jay didn't tell? Was Jay trying to be the damn snake he'd always been-

Jay just shut the closet door on Sean and walked off, even leaving Alex who crossed her arms, swinging back and forth lightly and proud of herself.

Emma sat on the Degrassi steps, hugging her knees to her chest and dried tears stained on her cheeks. Her best friend...and her boyfriend... the two people she's ever done everything she could for. . and they did _this _to **her**? She looked in shock, and someone went down the steps beside her.

"Lets go." came Jay's deep serious voice, grabbing her arm and lifted her up as she went to say no but he wouldn't take that answer and led her to his car.

Jay glanced back and forth at her in the car, she was actually starting to freak him out... Nelson never had anything to say and she just stared numbly out the window.

"Screw them." he easily said.

It wasn't that simple.

More silence.

Jay tapped his steering wheel and glanced at her again.. "You can do better." hemuttered, looking back on the road hard as she looked back at him.

Why was he being nice? Was it an act? Was he just lying to her all this time too? I mean.. two of the most important people did so why not him too right?

"Drop me off home please." Emma whispered and he pierced his lips but nodded slightly, doing so.

He even walked her to the front door and Emma opened the door, trying to appreciate the drive home, "Thanks." she mumbled, and he nodded.

She looked up slowly at him to see him actually watching her softly and closely...like he cared. Her stomach felt like wasps were in it, feeling them flying around yet stinging her because of what just happened, reminded her boys were evil and Jay was also known for cheating too.

"Bye." she simply said, going in and he opened his mouth but nodded, as she shut the door.

All night she sat on the couch, just wondering what she could of possibly done to make these people hurt her like this.

"Em, you hungry?" Spike asked, holding Jack and peaking in from the kitchen

"No mom." Emma called back, falling more into the couch unhappily and her phone went off again.. they were both calling her non stop, and she finally picked her phone up and threw it across the wall.

Jay was right, screw them.

The weekend came, and instead of girls night, she only hung out with Liberty.

Liberty painted her toe nails as they sat on the same couch, watching the same movie Jay put on the other day, and it made Emma kinda...misss him? She'd pretented to be sick for two days..so hadn't really seen anyone, and now it was the weekend.

he didn't even come by to study..

"Emma, I'll completely understand if you don't want me having any communication with Manny." Liberty informed, shaking her head, "I just still can't believe they would do that."

Emma smiled weakily, "You don't have to stop for me Liberty...just don't expect me to ever want to be around her." she bittered, glaring at the tv now.

The doorbell rang and Emma got up expecting the pizza they ordered. She opened the door to see Jay and stared.

"Hey.." he drifted, looking pretty shocked at himself for being here too.

Liberty glanced over from the couch and gave a wierd look...what was _Jay Hogart _doing here?

"What do you want?" Emma asked, leaning on the door frame and putting a hand on her hip, but hid the pull she had towards him and ignored the butterflies in her stomach, happy to see him.

"Just.." he seemed to struggle to find an excuse, "Bored. " he glanced in to see Liberty still staring, "But I see your busy.." he cringed, trying to be nice to Liberty, "van zandt.." he drifted greetingly.

She just waved slightly, a duh face still slapped on. WHAT was Emma doing with JAY HOGART?!

"So i guess you're still.. upset?" Jay asked, not very good at this.

Emma angered, throwing her arms up, "OH I'm sorry, am I suppose to be over it now? I'm not Alex, I don't just look away and do my own thing. I unlike **you**, actually care about people and relationships I have." maybe she got too angry, but the fact knowing Jay did this too before made her SO mad, and she wanted to run from him as far as she could.

Then again.. she could easily hang out with Craig Manning this morning when he came over with Joey..and he didn't get her so mad? Did the fact she had undeniable feelings for Jay that scared her? Wanting to run away from the hurt he would maybe make her feel .. ugh, she was thinking too much, it wasn't like her and Jay would ever get closer then they were now right?

Meanwhile, Jay's mouth hung by her outburst and he wanted to yell back, but had nothing..but he didn't want to sound like that cheating loser she said he was, was being the keyword, he didn't want to be someone and something she didn't approve of and she actually had him tounge tied.

"Fine." he snapped at her, waving off at Liberty rudely, "Go have fun with your little girl date. I heard lesbians last longer than normal relationships anyways," he bittered and stormed off.

Emma gasped and took a step back, slamming the door and fuming.

Liberty raised her eyebrows. WHAT was THAT?!


	11. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

(taylor swift- Never ever getting back togetheR)

_**We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

Emma entered the school that Monday morning, and walked fast, then even quicker when she saw Sean Cameron notice her and speed up to catch up.

"Can we talk?" he begged, chasing from behind.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, going into her fathers classroom and closed the door behind her, locking it and covering her mouth from letting him hear her cry.

Sean stared at the closed door sadly and slowly turned around, leaving her alone. He sadly watched everyone give him looks too.

And in class, Emma would sit with another friend instead of Manny, who was looking pretty worn down and drowing herself in big sweaters, trying to ignore the hate and glares from everyone.

All week Emma avoided them, and when she walked home, she sighed happily that she made it through.

That is until she reached her porch, seeing Manny Santos sitting on the steps and look up, connecting eyes.

Emma showed her hatred through her look she gave, and stormed around Manny as she got out, "Em please, can we talk?" she begged.

Emma opened the door and slammed it closed behind her. MAnny had hurt her the most...they were best friends since ever. It was painful not being able to trust the person closest to you.

"Emma please!" Manny called through the door, and repeatingly rang the door bell.

The door finally opened but Spike stepped out, concerned and confused, "Manny what's going on?" she asked gently.

Manny had tears now and tried to fight them back, "I just... I **need **to talk to her."

Snake parked in the driveway and eyed the scene, kind of understanding what was going on, he heard the gossip in school.

"Manny." Snake said, and she turned around to him and he gave her a sad look, "I don't think it's best for you to be here right now..." he glanced in the house, "I think Emma needs her space.."

Manny whiped her tears and Spike tilted her head confused, until Manny nodded, "Okay." she whispered, and walked around him before she broke into a run down the street.

Snake and Spike shared a look.

The ravine had a bunch of people drinking and hanging out and Jay was one of those people, opening a beer with Towerz and Spinner.

Sean came over and noticed them, just what he was looking for and nodded to them, "Have any more?"

Towerz happily handed him one but Jay glared but took a chug of his beer.

Sean eyed Jay at the corner of his eyes, knowing something was off between them. When Spinner turned to Towerz, talking about something, Sean nodded to Jay.

"What's new man?" he asked him.

"Don't bullshit talk with me." Jay shot at him, "You want to talk about your problems? Go to your new girl friend." he sneered.

Sean looked down sadly, "Manny won't talk to me either.."

"Shit luck." Jay taunted, cracking open another beer.

"Man why do you care!" shouted Sean and even Towerz and Spinner stopped to look at them oddly, "You never liked me with Emma in the first place!"

The two glared as Sean thought that sentence over, then remembered about the private tutoring.

"What? Is that it?" Sean snapped bitterly at his 'best friend' , "You didn't want me with Emma not because you didn't like her, but because you _did_?"

Jay shoved Sean back awfully hard and Sean's blood boiled, charging back and shoving him harder, til Jay fought back and it turned into throwing punches.

"OUF!"

"HEY!"

Towerz and Spinner tried pulling the two apart and Jay breathed heavily, wiping his bloody nose as Sean panted too, a split cut down his lip and his eye feeling swollen.

"You know fuck you Jay!" Sean yelled at him and shoved Towerz off of him, "Emma was right." he spat near Jay's feet, "You guys are losers." with that, he stormed off.

Okay, so it's been more than a year since she said something like that, but Jay still took a bit hard, glaring after Sean and clenched his jaw.

Emma sat on her bed late that night, her window a bit open and slowly a figure crawled in and Emma glanced up, gasping and screaming a bit until Jay jumped down.

"JAY!" she hissed,looking up the stairs and hoping her parents didn't hear her scream as she stood up and went over to him. She stopped in her tracks as he saw his hands a bit bloody and his cheek a bit brusied, "What happened?" she stared sadly.

Even though STILL mad at him, she couldn't help but care and worry.

"Your boyfriend has fucking problems, that's what happened." sneered Jay, sniffing and hoping his nose stopped bleeding.

Emma's stared, "Sean did this? Why?"

Jay shut his mouth, not wanting to say and just muttered, "Disagreement."

Emma softened, and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bathroom and he looked down at his hand with her little one wrapped around it.

She led him to the sink, and he leaned against the counter as she washed a cloth, "Head up." she ordered and he snickered.

"No way, Mom." he taunted.

She raised an eyebrow not letting this go and he huffed, doing so and she put one hand on the side of his cheek as the other that held the cloth, dabbed the blood away.

Emma cringed, hating the fact he got hurt. She did though, hope he got a swing at Sean.

"So.." drifted Emma, "What was the disagreement?" she couldn't help but wonder and tilted her head, going to the sink to clean the bloody cloth.

Jay clenched his jaw, wishing she'd get off the topic, "Nothing alright?"

"Nothing sent punches flying?" Emma taunted, giving him a look as he gazed down at her, annoyed. Why was he so into her? She could bug him like no other,make him do things and say things he didn't want to do.. but damn, she was so pretty..

Her bangs were starting to growout and swift to the side, and his hand slowly lifted, carressing the hair away from her left side so he could see both her pretty eyes.

Emma lost her breath, and watched him carefully as he did this and her heart pounded. He could probably hear her uneasy breathing but she was kind of scared..she'd never felt this kind of feeling around anyone before..what was it? Why did Jay have her hypnotized?

She then blinked, remembering he was fighting with Sean, what if he was just playing dirty and trying to hurt Sean by going after her?

She slapped his hand away and glared, "I'm not your little revenge on Sean."

"What?" Jay said with a small laugh, definitely amused by her accusation, "You think I just want to try to get back back at Sean by going after you?"

She stood there, trying to not look embarressed...was he laughing because he didn't like her and that was just some wierd moment?

Jay then blinked, what was he doing? He was Jay Hogart, the friggen bad ass of all players.. he couldn't surrender to one girl? Emma couldn't know he was crazy about her..

"You're right." he informed, lying through his teeth and got up, "Guess I just wanted to piss Sean off."

Emma was hurt, and opened the bathroom door open, "Leave."

He stared at her, but kept on his cool act, walking out the door and Emma shut it behind him, listening to him leave before she came out, sadly looking at the window he left from.

She tried to distract herself that weekend with Jt and Toby, who tried their best to make her laugh and even took her to Paige Michealchucks party.. J'ts doing ofcourse.

Emma gulped down some alchohal, and was maybe feeling it hit her too much, but didn't stop.

"Emma, woah." Toby said, catching her as she stumbled a bit and giggled, "You may of gotten too drunk." he informed.

Emma eyed him wierdly, "Do you still have a crush on me?" she asked bluntly and he blushed.

"Emma, tha-that was years ago." he swallowed hard, ofcourse he did.

Emma looked around at the party she wasn't interested in, and noticed Hazel and Jimmy walk out of a guest room up the stairs before they came down, and she grabbed Toby's hand, yanking him up the stairs.

Toby's eyes widen when she pushed him inside the room, and she turned to lock the door as his mouth fell. Was he going to finally get his chance with Emma!?

She turned and bit her lower lip.. everyone was all into slutty girls right? So that's what she had to do? Loose her 'innocence' . Was that it?!

Emma pushed Toby down on the bed before lifting her shirt off and he breathed so heavily his glasses fogged up a bit. Emma wanted something different, something far from a bad boy, someone far from Jay Hogart.

"Take off your pants." she demanded.

"Y-you want to do it?" Toby asked to stare and see her 'duh' look,and he paused, before ripping at his belt. Hey! He'd been wanting this forever okay!?

Emma started to feel herself tear up though, and cry, and she tried to ignore it as she reached around her back to unclip her bra but suddenly Toby stopped, and saw how upset she was and stood up, hugging her tight.

Emma cracked, and cried into his arms

He pulled away after a moment and bent down, picking up her shirt. She sniffed, and sadly smiled, putting it back on, "Thanks." she whispered and felt so stupid.

"Sean's a jerk." Toby insisted,smiling softly. Him and Emma? Were just friends..close ones at that and he'd take that..they weren't meant for this.

Emma cried harder at that, shaking her head, "That's not the problem."

Toby gavea wierd look, "Then what is?"

Emma looked up, trying to find her voice as another tear slid down her cheek, "I'm falling for Jay **Hogart**." she laughed bitterly at herself and Toby softened, seeing what was so upsetting.. Jay was suppose to be her enemy, and he had a bad reputation..and she was probably afraid of getting hurt again.

He pulled her into another hug.


	12. The Grown Up Thing To Do

Emma sat alone in her backyard, it was sunny day for a day in December, but it was warm enough to just sit out in your best parka and enjoy a read. She was feeling a little better and flipped through her book as she sat on a patio chair that didn't have snow on it.

The back door opened by her mom, who gave her soft sympthetic look and before Emma got confused, she saw Manny walk out.

Emma stubbornly looked away, going back to her reading, "You can leave." she confirmed after the door closed.

Manny stood there and opened her mouth then shut it, sadly looking away, "I can't explain how sorry I am about everything and about what me and Sean-" Manny stopped, this wasn't about Sean now.. it was about her and Emma, "And I did it to you."

Emma tried to ignore her.

Manny walked around so she stood in front of her, "I am SO sorry for what I did to you. We don't have to be friends anymore.. I'd completely understand" she shrugged hopelessly, "and I'll even still stay away from Sean forever, it's just.. know that I wasn't with him to hurt you, know that it was REALLY hard for me, and I just really thought I felt something for him..and not once did I think about you and the guilt every second of the way."

Emma's jaw tightened and she thought about that, and she gazed up slowly, "Do you still?" she bittered.

Manny closed her mouth and fought the tears coming her way.

"Do you still have feelings for Sean?" Emma asked again more loudly.

Manny looked away from Emma, not being able to say it. She did, but she had been staying away from him, even though in a sick twisted way she missed him, missed his smile, his laugh, his gentle hands.. no guy had been so caring to her like he had.

Emma looked at Manny, annoyed, and said, "I know you Manny, you're my best friend." she could still see through Manny and see the girl was still into Sean.. why not? He was good at charming his way in.

"Not anymore though...right?" Manny's voice cracked.

Emma looked away from her, ignoring the fact she missed Manny a lot.

Emma then sighed.. she was mad at them, but not as mad as she should be since Sean was suppose to be her boyfriend.. but I guess that's because she knew she wasn't into Sean anymore, and a new someone had been making her feel things she'd never felt before...here's to growing up, you meet new people..you mature, and understand things better. You go through things, lies, heart break and sex. . and sex REALLY complicated things, but the big greatness of being older.. is finding love. Emma sighed again...when did they grow up so fast?

"You'll always be my best friend." Emma told Manny, setting the book down and standing up and Manny happily smiled with tears in her eyes and snow started to fall.

"Really?" she asked and EMma nodded,and got pulled into a tight hug. Emma smiled sadly and slowly hugged her back, "I love you Em." Manny said.

Emma nodded, "I love you too."

"I won't ever ever ever do anything like this again." she promised, "I won't even steal the last chip or switch the channel when we watch those stupid soaps on tv." she laughed and Emma joined.

They finally pulled apart and Emma looked down at her feet, shifting awkwardly, "If you really like Sean, you should tell him."

"I need you more in my life." Manny insisted.

Emma shook her head no, "You've been through a lot with Craig..and other guys treating you like crap... but, I know Sean.. he can be sweet and caring when he wants to be."

Manny looked down and played with the string of her pants, "I haven't spoken to him."

"Call him." Emma teased, rolling her eyes, wasn't that hard.

"What if it was just the thrill?" Manny asked her, "What if he got off on sneaking around and just wanted me for sex?" she looked guilty, hating asking Emma this.

"Sex could of been a big part of it." Emma admitted, remembering Sean pressuring her, "But as much as I hate to admit it, there's a million other girls he could of picked from and he chose a girl whose his girl friendss best friend and who he has history with... he's not that spiteful." she tried to reason with her mind, "He had to of really felt for you if he knew it'd **really **hurt me..and our friendship."

Manny sadly nodded, drifting off into thought.

Should she give Sean the chance?

"Winter break, I can't wait." J.T told the gang, walking down the hall together.

Emma was lost in thought but heard that, and nodded, she needed the break too. Winter exam, here she comes.

They all sat down in their spot and Emma glanced at Jay's seat, seeing him not there. They studied hard for this... didn't he want to do it?

"Test begins in 5, 4.." Mrs Kwan stood at the door, planning to shut it in 4 seconds just as Jay slipped in and she gave him a look but was happy he made it.

Jay just went directly to his seat and took the pencil out from the back of his jeans, looking down at the test.

Emma turned from looking at him and looked down at her test and began to write as Mrs Kwan hit zero.

The bell rang, and winter break had now begun.

As students threw their old classes books and stuff out of their lockers, Emma saw Sean going through his. She huffed but moved her feet toward him.

"Hi." she greeted.

Sean gloomily looked over and back at his locker, no mood to talk but quickly looked back when he saw it was Emma.

"H-hi." he was confused, she was talking to him?

Emma bit the end of her tounge but she shrugged, "We've known another since ever and you put me through alot Sean." she admitted and he looked down, "But I can't fight that fact I still care about you."

He looked at her in shock, she still did? He opened his mouth but she shook her head, not wanting him to say anything.

"That doesn't mean like I want you back, it means you've always been my friend too and I miss my friend." she confirms.

He lightly smiled.

She put a piece of hair behind her ear, "It'll take a while to stop getting mad when I think about what you and Manny did behind my back, but I'm going to work on it.. and it's going to take a while to trust you again."

"I won't stop trying til you do." he promised.

Emma softly smiled, nodding and put her hand out, "So friends?"

He raised an eyebrow, this wasn't an every day thing for Emma, she was usually stubborn as hell. Wow they WERE growing up.

"Definitely." he said, shaking her hand and she smiled a little.

Outside Degrassi, in the snow, Manny shivered waiting for Emma where she said she'd meet,but out came Sean and he looked right at her and began to walk over.

Manny quickly looked away, crossing her arms to hug herself from the cold and didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hey." he greeted slowly.

Manny took a deep breath, "Sean what'd I say about talking anymore-"

"Emma gave her complete blessing." Sean informed.

Manny's mouth hung.

"We agreed we maybe shouldn't of gotten back together the last time." he explained, "And she made me admit it was more than just...lust with you." he looked at her like she was crazy, "You really think it could of been _just _sex between us? We've known another a long time too Manny."

"I can't read you like a book Sean and I don't have the greatest track record of making choices." she snapped back.

He smirked, "You can be such a fireball when you wanna be.."

She tried to roll her eyes and look away, but snuck a look back at him.

"I want to work on this." he told her, gesturing between them, "Over the break, I want to spend time with you.. see if what's between us could work out as a relationship." he lifted his hands, and cupped her face in them.

She smiled a little shyly and shook her head, "But I don't think it's a good idea, people will talk, and point-"

"Who cares about them, I care about **you**... and you care about me too, don't you?" he eyed her closer, waiting for some reaction she did like him back.

And she smiled, and that's all he needed as he leaned in and kissed her.

From inside school, Emma watched from the inside and crossed her arms, it was wierd to see and still maybe a bit painful but they did look awfully cute together..

"That's quite the site." taunted a voice she missed and turned to Jay standing behind her and watching the scene of the two with her,and then back down at her.

She smiled but then covered it and shrugged, "I told them to be together."

He raised an eyebrow, "You did?" he asked, confused by that but eyed her closely, did that mean she was over it? Over Sean? "Well how mighty of you." he taunted.

she rolled her eyes, but missed his banter and their usual teasing, "It's just the grown up thing to do."

"Oh is it?"

"Uh huh." she declared and smirked a bit, "Guess I'm learning about more than just _numbers and letters." _she playfully shot at him, rembering what he said to her the day they got into a fight after detention last year.

He smirked back and watched her walk away.

"Have a good Christmas." she tossed over her shoulder and couldn't stop smiling.

_**(Justin beiber- christmas love)  
Hey angel in the snow  
I'm under the mistletoe  
You are the one  
You're my very own christmas love  
Tell Santa I'm cool this year  
My present is standing right here  
Thank God above for my very own christmas love, yeah**_


	13. Stop & Stare

**Thanks for the reviews guys! glad there are still SOME Jemma lovers out there, and thanks for the review about liking the way I'm not rushing it. I liked the chemistry these two had on the show and I wanted to show that, then show how it could of turned into something more, and then something real. Tell me if you're interested in following them to college! Or on a road trip, something like that!**

Christmas break was exactly that, a break... unless you count the times Jack woke Emma up a lot especially on Christmas morning at 4am.. but that's besides the point.

Now she felt a whole new girl.. woman even! She happily got ready to go out as she put on the brown leather coat she got as a gift, then her black boots and she left.

Manny smiled waving Emma over from sittting with Sean, sharing a hot chocolate and his arm around her.

"Hey." she greeted, sitting across from them. She smiled a little, seeing Manny's look of how awkward this was but they'd get use to it..

"How was Christmas?" Sean asked her.

"Good." Emma shrugged, nothing too much to say about it, "Kind of looking forward to New Years."

"Me too." said Manny giddily, "I already bought a sparkly dress."

"That took two hours to find." muttered Sean, sippping the cup and got elbowed in the stomach.

Emma tilted her head and put the offer out there, "I kind of want to throw a party." she looked at them for their reaction...not the reaction she was looking for, blunt stares.

"You? Throw a party?" her ex continued to stare.

Emma slowly nodded, "Snake is taking mom and Jack away for the rest of the break so get the house to myself." she explained..and she wanted an excuse to maybe see somebody...only trouble was.. how did she get the word out there?

"I'm down!" squeeled Manny, "I'll help decorate!"

Emma smiled happily and she looked to Sean, "Can you maybe ask Spinner to spread the word?"

"Yea I guess." shrugged Sean, not seeing what she was really asking, aka, can you tell Spinner who will definitely tell Jay Hogart about a party.

"How are these decorations?" Manny asked Emma, now alone with her and Liberty and walking through the mall.

Emma looked over from holding little lights and nodded to Manny, "Perfect." she said, throwing it into their cart.

Liberty came up with cups and napkins, "Can't be too careful." she insisted.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and sharing a look with Manny until giggling and pushing the cart to the cashier.

Sean came over with J.t and Toby to help decorate.

As the girls stood in the kitchen before the party, they cooked some cookies and Emma wore the cutest dark red sparkly string top and mini black skirt. Her hair was straightened perfectly and she had it half way up and teased with her side bangs swept to the side and some small peices falling to frame her face.

Manny jumped on the counter eating the cookie dough and eyed Emma strangely, "Who are you getting all cute for?" she asked.

Emma blushed and tried to shrug it off, "No one.."

"It's your new neighbor, isn't it? Chester." Liberty said over by the table.

Emma wrinkled her nose and went to speak but the boys came back in, "Decorations are done." informed J.t like he was on duty and sat with Liberty at the table, looking proud and she smiled shaking her head. Oh right, these two had begun dating. It was different! But kinda cute..

"Spinner said he's coming so everyone should be here soon." Sean warned Emma.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, for not being a party girl..this was extreme for her. Time to party.

"Hey Emma! Is it cool I take a cup?" asked Jimmy Brookes during the party.

Emma squished through people and sighed, she didn't think so many people would come..she didn't even see people she WANTED to come.

"Uh, yeah." she shouted over the music, "Just not the glass ones-" she cringed, hearing a glass break. Too late.

She scoffed and went back to the living room and tried getting to the stairs to go escape and hide in the bathroom or something.

This wasn't what she planned.

Meanwhile, as she went up the stairs, the front door opened and Jay came in with Spinner, looking around at the party and he raised an eyebrow, it actually looked even better than the Halloween one.

Everyone was drunk, and couldn't wait for countdown, and the gold streamers and balloons were hung everywhere in celebration. A blanket on the cieling ready to drop and send sparkles everywhere when they hit the last number of the countdown for the new year.

"Hey Jayson." purred Amy. Even Amy was here! Wow.

Jay just kept walking and looked around for Emma. He stopped when he ran into Sean and his face hardened a little

Sean huffed and held his beer that he opened it yet, but offered it out to Jay, "Truce? he asked.

Jay clenched his jaw...well, Emma had forgiven him and moved on so that was a plus.. he grabbed the beer and opened it, sipping it, "Give me another beer and yeah.." he informed.

"Your an ass." Sean said but snickered, and went to go get one.

Upstairs, Emma ran into Liberty who stood with Chester and got excited when she saw Emma. Oh no.

"Em! Chesters here!" she said,pointing to him as he embarrassingly smiled, having just had a conversation with Liberty that Emma might like him and he was crushing on her too.

"Hey Emmaleen." he greeted, looking over how great she looked.

Emma went red. Oh my god, Liberty really did think she liked him.. so wasn't it.

"I'll leave you guys alone." gushed Liberty, walking off.

Emma smiled unsurely and lifted a finger, "I'll be ... RIGHt back." she promised Chester, but ran off and into the bathroom.

Down the stairs, Jay was going up to see if Emma was there and saw a crowd but not her. He sighed and went to go back down til he noticed the bathroom door. Might as well go in and call the nagging girl friend who kept calling him on repeat.

He opened the door just as it opened up and Emma almost ran into him, yelping a bit and he blinked, lightening up and then stared at her outfit. Fuck. Pick up your mouth you little school boy! He tried to act normal.

"Oh." Emma beamed, "hi."

He raised an eyebrow, seeing she was also on her phone, "hiding from your own party? Classic."

She glared, wishing he'd maybe see she was OPEN to the idea of parties, I mean hello, look around!

"For your information I was just making sure a friend was coming over." she lied and stuck her chin up.

"Ohyeah?" hesmirked, "Who?"

Emma panicked but then answered, "Chester, my neighbor." she faked a gasp and pointed behind Jay, "And there he is. Have fun." she went back over to the boy.

Jay narrowed his eyes and glared harder when he looked at the guy next to her. They stood by the stairs so he had to go passed if he wanted to go back down, so just did so now and shoved by, "you move fast." he snapped at Emma, going down the stairs.

Emma's mouth dropped , not believing he just said that to her! Was he trying to call her some slut or something!? And why did he care! He was still datin g physco Alex!

By the time countdown was about to start, Emma had come back downstairs with Chester and stood with her friends and connected eyes with Jay across the room, passing him a small glare before looking away and he scowled.

She was going to kiss that Buster at the countdown, wasn't she!? He thought madly, glaring at the guy whose name was actually Chester.

"10, 9, 8!" everyone started to cheer, raising their glasses.

Emma at least smiled happily to her friends, and back at Manny, raising her glass with her too. What a year this had been!

Chester had inched a bit closer to her and she got a bit tensed, listening to the numbers go down and down, "7, 6, 5.."

Emma and Jay glanced once more at another, and even some couples in the party had already stared kissing or clinking cups.

J.t stood by a rope with Liberty, ready to let down the sparkles and streamers.

Emma turned to see Sean even pull Manny into a kiss, "4, 3.." she shut her eyes for a moment, preparing for this kiss she was going to share with..Chester.

Her stomach turned by the thought of it and she sighed, turning towards him just as someone pushed him back a bit and Jay Hogart stood infront of her, grabbing her hips and pushing her up against him, and then grabbed her face, leaning down and crashed his lips to hers.

"2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered, whistles and party probs being heard, and the sparkles started to fall.

They softly fell down on Jay and Emma just as she began to kiss him back once she got out of her shock, moving her lips slowly with his and her heart skipping and pounding against her chest at the same time. He fingers ran through her hair and then held her hips as they continued to kiss

Manny and Sean happily pulled away laughing and Manny shared a hug with Liberty and then turned for Emma to stop and stare.

_**(one republic- Stop and stare)**_

_**stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare**_

Even Sean's mouth dropped and Liberty looked on in almost horror too, well come on! Jay Hogart, schools scariest rebel, kissing their little Degrassi goody two shoes.

Toby smiled a little happily for Emma though, knowing more than they did.

Emma and Jay slowly pulled away as the cheers began to settle, and pulled away with eyes still closed, slowly opening them and staring at another, Emma's mouth still open and slightly still confused.

From beside them, Chester saw he had no chance if this guy was in his way so shrugged it off, walking away.

Jay looked back at Emma, a blank expression on his face but on the inside, it's like the Grinch, and his heart grew 10 times bigger and his eyes twinkled at the site of her.

He smirked, knowing she was awfully confused but he didn't want to explain, not yet.

"Sorry Greenpeace." he said, smirk growing into a grin, "Thought you were someone else." he mysteriously said and Emma's mouth hung even more until she ugh'd and glared, watching him leave.

That LITTLE jerk!

Yet, her lips still tinged and her heart still danced and her eyes followed him go til out of sight and she tried to catch her breath from that kiss.

"Em." Manny snapped her out of it, laughing a little but gave her a 'what the hell' look. That was some AMAZING kiss action!

Emma blushed like mad and turned away, walking off herself.


	14. Fireworks

"I'm way too hungover.." Manny grumpily said, dragging herself to the kitchen table in her pajamas

Emma nodded,holding her forehead and sitting with Liberty who passed Manny her coffee mug to make her feel better.

Liberty agreed and said, "I can barely remember lastnight."

"Really? I remember a certain kiss.." smirked Manny, narrowing her eyes at Emma.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "You and Sean making out is still awkward to see and talk about." she informed..and she didn't feel like puking right now.

Manny raised an eyebrow, poking Emma's shoulder, "I'm talking about you and a certain Jay Hogart."

"who else has the name Jay Hogart?" Liberty bluntly asked for being such a smart girl, wow, no more booze for her.

Manny giggled watching Emma going redder and redder by the mention of Jay's name, "You totally like him!"

"I do not." hissed Emma, and could even hear herself lying through her teeth.

Liberty raised her eyebrows, "OH that's why he was over that one time."

"He comes over?!" Exclaimed Manny, her mouth dropping and looking at Emma like she had three heads, "Why don't you tell me anything anymore?!"

"It's Jay, we do not like another, we.. _hate _another." Emma insisted, shaking her head and putting her hands over her face.

Oh god, now everyone was going to know!

"By that kiss," snickered Manny, "It looked like you _lovvvved _another." she confirmed.

Emma's breath stopped and stared dear like as Manny looked away in wonder.

"Actually, I do remember a few sex eyes in the past.. he is always looking at you" Manny informed.

Emma tried not to smile, really ? He did?

"And you're always bickering about him." smirked Liberty.

Manny giggled again, "It's like you two are a couple already."

Emma frowned deeply at that, stealing the coffee mug and sipping it, "He's with Alex." she mumbled and reminded.

Liberty looked sadly at Emma and shrugged, "Maybe he'll dump her.. one just can't forget about the greatness of _Emma Nelson_."

Emma tried to bare a smile, but got nothing.

Manny gasped, "He's going to the winter lude!" she told Emma and gawked the image of a snowy romantic night, "Ice sculptures, sleigh rides.. the fireworks.."

Emma blushed again, "Not like he wouldn't be going with Alex."

"He's not!" Manny insisted, "Him and Sean only, and Sean invited me and I'm inviting you."

"Ew. That's such a set up." Emma insisted, "Way too obvious."

"no it's not! Look, they are going because Towerz has so secret wierd talent for ice carving, he's one of the contestents, just meet us there. Bring Liberty!" she insisted, pointing to her.

Liberty rolled her eyes, "Just what J.T would like, me going to support my ex in ice carving."

"Ok maybe not Lib." Manny cringed, forgetting about that.

Emma tilted her head and smirked, "I know who to bring.."

Emma now stood outside across her street, banging on Chesters door and he opened it, looking questionably at her, "Hey Emma."

"Hi." she said shyly, playing with her hands, "What are you doing next weekened?"

"I think uh, that winter lude thing."

Emma smiled wide, perfect, "Want to go ...together?" she asked.

"Together, together?" he questions, tilting his head confused, "Cause I thought you and that guy at the party night had some... thing."

"Some THING is right." muttered Emma to then try to smile again and shrug, "We can go.. as friends?"

Chester looked like he was thinking about it but then smiled, "Sure, why not. I'll pick you up around 8?" he asked.

Emma beamed, and nodded.

When that time came around, Emma made sure to dress up with her light blue jeans, tucked into her tall black winter boots, and her cotton white jacket that was as white as snow, and navy blue bottons buckled up to the top with her nice warm black beanie on her head, her hair in curls. She put on her little mittens and was out the door.

It was night, and the winter ludes lights shined brightly, with some classical music playing around the park. Emma and Chester walked in a bit of silence, smiling nervously at another.

There was a skate rink, and Chester turned to Emma, "You want to skate?" he asked.

Emma cringed, "I dont.. think so." she admitted, she could barely skate to be honest.

"Oh. Ok." he awkwardly replied, and then they checked out some snow men before moving to the ice sculpture parts.

Kids were laughing everyone and there were some people Emma noticed from school, tons of family too.

"This is cool." he declared, stopping at a big ice craving of a dinosaur.

Emma nodded, baring a smile, "Yeah." she agreed and bit her cheek. Where the hell was Manny?

"Emma!"

Speak of the devil .Thank God ! .. Or Satan?

Emma turned to see Manny, Sean and Jay coming over and Jay talked with Sean before moving his eyes up to see who she was with, and slowly stopped talking, narrowing his eyes.

Good, thats what he got for 'accidentally' kissing her.

Could Manny be more obvious, smiling and glancing between her and Jay? Jay also wore his old black hat, and a black winter jacket.

"Did you see Towerz sculpture?" Manny asked Emma, trying to make conversation, and turned to Chester, "Come on, I'll show you neighbor." she wanted to get rid of him. . she had to play cupid !

"Should I be pissed she just ran off with another dude?" Sean asked bluntly to Emma and Jay.

Emma awkwardly shifted as Jay answered, "Nah, he's not a threat." he confirmed, eyes hard on Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes and they all looked up as fireworks began to explode above them, Emma's eyes twinkled, she loved this part.

Sean smirked, knowing she did, "Remember the fireworks last year?"

Emma giggled a bit and Jay glared at that, "Aren't you two **over** another?" he seemed to say right out loud and snapped

Sean awkwardly frowned, and Emma rolled her eyes again, woah, he was moody.

Manny made her way back, running through the snow and sighed happily, that was easy! Chester was happy to get away too.

"Chester had to go home, said he felt sick." Manny lied with a shrug, "You can hang with us." she hooked her arm into Emma's as the boys gave them wierd looks but didn't second guess it...these girls were naturally wierd.

The first set of fireworks finished and Sean led them toward the hot chocolate stand, "My hands are frozen." he complained, waiting in line

The kids ahead of them grabbed their snow cones and turned, shoving through them and one stepped on Jay's foot hard, "_Little_ .." he cringed, spitting out the next word, "**Bastards.**"

Emma tried not to laugh and he caught her smiling.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow

Emma turned to Sean as he went to the drink s coutner, "Order Jay a hot chocolate too, I think his hearts a bit frozen as well."

"Haha." Jay faked a laugh.

"Their kids, they were just having fun, you know fun right?" Emma taunted him, wondering what had him so moody.

He snickered down at her, "Don't tell **me **what fun is." he said.

"Here you go." the man up front said, passing everyone hot chocolates in small to go white cups with lids.

"On me." Sean told them and paid, Manny smiled adorably at him.

Manny gasped happily, "Can we go skating?"

Emma tried not to let the groan out, not wanting too, Manny KNEW she was horrible at it! How could she insist it.

"What? Is there something Greenpeace **can't **do?" teased Jay, raising an eyebrow.

Emma snorted, "No."

"You can't skate" he laughed.

Sean did too, "She can't." he informed and shut up at Emma's scowl.

Manny frowned, feeling bad she led Emma right into that teasing, "Okay! We can..." she drifted, looking for another idea.

"No, no, go ahead.. I'll, sit on the sides." Emma insisted, nodding toward the rink.

"Hurry before she changes her mind." Sean said, pulling Manny away.

"But-" but Manny was pulled to fast away to really complain.

Emma sighed and then looked at Jay who didn't go, "What?" she asked, wondering what he was smirking at.

"You, it's far too amusing knowing something you, Miss Perfect, _can't_ do." he crossed his arms while explaining.

Emma glared up at him, slightly embarressed, "Stop putting me on pedestal then, I'm not perfect nor ever said I was."

He snickered, "you don't get I tease you and call you Miss Perfect cause I know you're not right?" he asked.

"Gee, thanks." Emma muttered under her breath, looking down.

He shrugged carelessly, "Nobody is. And you're the one who tries to look too good at everything you do and too embarrassed to try things you can't."

Emma softened...he was kinda right. "Fine." she snapped, grabbing his wrist, "Lets go grab some skates."

He chuckled, shaking his head but let her lead the way.

As the girls sat on the bench infront of the rink, the guys skated, already on it, and they were tying their skates up.

"Soo.." drifted Sean, skating around a bit and then backwards, talking to Jay, "Are you trying to get Emma into bed?" he had to ask.

Jay snickered, skating and putting his hands into his pockets, "You think I could?" he taunted, just playing. That's not what he wanted.. though the image wasn't hard to think about.

"But your into her." Sean declared, "Or you wouldn't of kissed her.."

Jay frowned, right, Sean probably saw that. How does he explain that one? He shrugged and Sean stopped infront of him, making him break too.

"Don't shrug like it's not nothing, it's Emma." Sean said to him, "You can not _not_ fall for a girl like** that**, she's...amazing, so if you're planning on just playing with her and hurting her, back off." he warned darkly.

He may not be inlove with Emma but he still loved her like a friend, and they were close. He'd even call her his bestfriend, so to say if Jay showed interest in her, Sean had to worry a little with his reputation..

Jay just narrowed his eyes and skated off just in time as Emma and Manny came on the ice, holding hands.

He rolled his eyes grinning, "Look at the cute couple." he teased, easily skating around them in circles and making Emma nervous.

"Jay, stop!" she cried out, putting one arm out just incase she fell.

He laughed, but let her take hold of his arm as he stopped beside her, and Manny smirked, letting Emma go and skated with Sean.

"Look at you." teased Jay, "taking on new adventures."

Emma yelped and clung to his arm as the second round of fire works exploded off above of them, they'd be beautiful to Emma if she didn't want to kill them right now for scaring the crap out of her!

Jay laughed at that, and glanced up at them but looked back down at Emma, rather to look at her then that and he eyed her closely.

"So.." he coughed, skating with her again, "Dating that Buster guy?" he asked over the fireworks.

Emma smiled a little, "Chester you mean?" she asked and he shrugged, not caring, "No." she admitted, "Just a friend."

"A friend? Usually take _friends _on dates to the winter lude?" he bittered.

Emma tried to focus too hard on her feet, not noticing Jay was being obviously jealous as she muttered back, "Not all the time." she joked lightly but gasped when he stopped her and held her hips so she didn't fall when he turned her infront of him.

Emma went hot, she loved the feel of him holding her, maybe too much..

"What about **our **_kiss_?" he seemed to say through clenched teeth, looking down at her almost like she betrayed him.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "You were the one who said it was a mistake!" she huffed, feeling hurt all over again.

Jay clenched his jaw, unhappy he blurted that out and more unhappy when he saw Emma upset over it. Wait.. upset.. .so she liked the kiss? She... liked him?

"What if it wasn't?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders, looking down at her seriously, "What if I do have some _twisted _attraction towards you?" he almost glared, just waiting for her to yell at him, "What if I **did **like kissing you?

Emma's heart skipped, not believing he was admitting to it and he waited for her to answer.

"I'd say ... I kinda do too." she said quietly, a bit nervous about admitting it. Jay could crush her like a bug if he wanted to at this point and was just playing with her..

Jay's eyebrows seemed to slowly raise, his mouth forming a small 'o'. He really had no idea.. he thought a guy like him wouldn't stand a chance with her.

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

He smirked a bit at her and she returned the small smile, rolling her pretty brown eyes until yelping again as the the next set of fireworks went off and she actually slipped.

Thank God for Jay, as his one arm caught around her waist, and the other hand was on the back of her thigh since she had fallen into him, and slowly, he just picked her up and she smiled a bit dreamily as his smirk turned to a playful grin. Her hands were on his strong shoulders and looking down at him as he stared at her mouth and moved up a little, kissing her deeply.

Emma melted into the kiss and kissed back, feeling the fireworks.. oh and hearing the actual ones too. She even opened her mouth and let his tounge sneak in, teasing against hers now and then until the kiss slowed down to tender ones. Her feet and skates dangled from his sides and he held her so safely.

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Manny gawked the scene while skating with Sean, holding his hand and so happy for Emma. She actually looked like she was so inlove.. and by the look of a big bad Jay Hogart, being soft and caring towards someone, had to say he was too.

She just hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

Sean just smirked at Manny and shook his head at her, "I get it. You're the match maker." he teased and she giggled, kissing his cheek.


	15. I'll Take Your Breath Away

It was back to school the next few days, and Emma hadn't seen Jay since that night. They kind of went their own ways, too baffled by the kiss and she went off with Manny, him with Sean.

She was pretty nervous as she got ready, putting on her black leggings and a long quatre sleeves creme colored shirt. A long feathered gold necklace around her neck and her hair pulled up in a pony tail.

She put on her small hip sized dark green parka, and then finally went to school.

And when Emma arrived, she didn't like what she saw. Jay was already there, and leaned on his orange civic that parked in the snow, and Alex was with him, her arms wrapped around his neck and talking to him.

Emma's heart fell as she stopped and continued to watch a bit confused. So Jay was just playing with her? I mean.. wouldn't he of broken up with Alex if he felt as real about this as she did?

"Don't stare, Em, keep walking." Manny whispered, grabbing her from behind and tossed a glare over her shoulder at Jay, "Jerk.' she muttered, bringing Emma into school.

Class started, and Jay came in late, his eyes seeing Emma there too but back turned to him but his eyes still twinkled in delight and he sat down in the back.

"Welcome back from Christmas break." Mr Armstrong told them.

Emma sat beside JT and Manny, Sean on the other side of Manny. He saved a spot for Jay, until Manny scowled at him to let Liberty take the seat.

"Dude." Spinner said happily beside Jay, raising his hand, "We got a class together."

Jay ignored the hand and the lesson begun, but his eyes stayed glued to Emma, who didn't once turn and look at him or even say hi when she got up after the bell and class was over... not even a small fight or anything!

What the hell?..

Now Jay wasn't ever **ever ****ever **shy... but to say he may of wanted Emma to talk to him first, was what he did really want and even waited a week for her to do. But she never did..and she had even walked right away from him when he sat down with Sean and them for lunch.

"Christ! Alright, What the hell did I do?!" he finally asked, and Spinner, Manny and Sean sat there, witnessing his break down.

Manny narrowed her eyes and then rolled them, "Course you wouldn't get it." she said, grabbing her can of diet coke and got up, leaving.

"Way to make the girls run away." joked Spinner.

Sean even glared at Jay too though, "You said you _weren't _playing with Emma."

"I'm not." Jay's face hardened by the mention of Emma and someone thinking he **wanted **to hurt her or something.

"Then why haven't you talked to her?" And why are you still with Alex, he thought.

"Greenpeace never said a thing to me either." snapped Jay, hating being the one always in the wrong, "So maybe she should be more clear if she wants me to chase after her. Hogarts do **not** chase." he informed.

After school, Emma walked down the halls for Jay to jog about behind her, damn, she really was making him do shit he never did.

"We need to talk." he said into her ear, she gasped a bit but he grabbed her arm and led her out and to his car.

As they sat in it, Emma acted stubborn and wouldn't speak.

"Ok, so.. I gotta do the talking then.." he drifted obvious like. Emma shot daggers at him and he lifted his hands in defense, "Alright, I get it, you're mad... why?"

Emma's mouth fell, was he SERIOUS, "Ugh! I take back everything! And I take back that kiss too, and the New years one!" she went to open the door but he grabbed her back inside and she yelped for him to grab her face and kiss her. She shoved him off and tried to escape again but he grabbed her back and she moaned into the kiss.

And he kissed her hard and passionately, and she whimpered into his mouth, feeling her lips surrender to him

"Do you take that kiss back too?" he mummered breathlessly against her lips and she still had her eyes closed, and he kissed her once more, grabbing her hips to pull her closer.

Emma sighed hopelessly into the kiss and pulled away, staring softly back at another. She could tell he was sorry, for whatever he thought he did.. so she decided to talk about it.

"What about Alex?" she asked in a mere whisper, feeling a bit bad to be the 'other girl' .. she knew how that felt. Luckily, Alex and her weren't the best of friends.

"She doesn't need to know." shrugged Jay, going back in to kiss her and Emmas eye's widened, leaning back and he gave a wierd look, "What?"

She stared incredibly at him, not believing the damn nerve and stupidity of Jay Hogart! She was NOT that type of girl and he would NEVER again make her feel like that.

**BAM!**

"Shit Emma." snapped Jay, holding the eye she punched her little fist into and let go, watching her storm out of the car and back into the school.

Sean was hanging out with Spinner at the Dot, and Jay came in, a small blueish eye showing off as Sean and Spinner turned, curiosity raising.

"What the hell happened?" Spinner asked him.

Jay sat on a stool next to Sean, clenching his jaw, "I'd like to know as well."

"Was it James Street? I knew he was looking for a fight with us." Spinner said

Jay snickered, nope, just a small 100 pound girl with fierce as wild as a lion. Sean eyed him and smirked, "Was it Alex, or Emma?" he asked lowly.

Spinner gave a wierd look, not understanding. . then again, the two did fight enough.. so it sorta made sense.

"No, I could of handled Alex.." growled Jay stubbornly as Sean laughed and shook his head. This was TOO good to be true.

"What'd you do?" Sean asked, rather interested.

Jay put his hands out, "Nothing, we were making out in the car." he explained, "Then Emma freaks out when I tell her Alex won't find out."

Sean frowned, "Well there's your problem."

"No his problem was saying he made out with Emma Nelson." Spinner declared and got stupid looks from the guys and his jaw dropped, "You and Nelson are fooling around!?"

Jay ignored him, madly waving him off, and shook his head, "What do you mean 'theres my problem' " he mocked.

"Emma's not some snack on the side, you ass." Sean shot and explained, "You're either going to have to dump Alex, or get over Emma."

"So you're saying.." Jays eyes glazed over, "She wants to..date?"

Sean snickered at him, "Yeah, and not date and cheat on another kind of date, I'm talking about one girl only, you and her."

Jay got a little terrified at that. One girl huh? Well, he's never bored with Emma since the day he met her.. and since everything started between them.. he hadn't really thought of another girl nor could even really have sex with his own girlfriend without having to think about..well, Emma.

But the thought scared him, being a perfect boyfriend, could he even do that? Emma deserved it, he just didn't know if he was good enough.

When Jay stood and knocked on Emma's door, Manny whipped it open, crossing her arms, "Think you have the wrong house." she sneered, dark eyes cold as ever.

Emma sat on the couch behind her, watching TV and ignoring him, but he knew she knew he was there.

"Move aside Santos." Jay ordered.

Manny put her hands on her hips, looking like a tiger about to lash out, "Nobody hurts _my_ best friend."

"Save it." Jay snorted, pushing passed her, "You're the one who screwed her boyfriend behind her back."

Manny gasped, not believing he brought that back up and broke into the house without even being welcomed.

"hey!" she yelled but he stormed around the couch and infront of Emma, madly looking down at her as she crossed her arms and stayed seated.

"We need a little _chat_." he snapped.

Emma glared up, "I don't **feel **like it right now-"

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" he snapped at her.

Her jaw dropped and she then tried to keep cool, "Not if you're going to yell at me!"

"You yell at me all the damn fucking time!"

"Don't SWEAR! My brother is in the other room!" Emma angered and stood up infront of him madly.

He shouted back at her, "Then answer my *d*ucking question. You want to be with me or not?" he pointed at himself, "No Alex, Just us."

Emma's heart skipped and she felt like she was floating.

"Fine!" she snapped.

"Fine!" he shouted back.

Manny stood beyond them and quietly inturupted, "Guys.. this is suppose to be romantic-"

"Shut up!" they both told her and she squeeked, shutting her mouth but Jay kinda smirked, looking at Emma again and she looked up a bit sadly at him.

"Sorry for punching you.." she admitted, pouting at his ugly eye.

"You've done worse." he teased, grabbing her hand and pulling her right into him as she gasped but then softly laughed and he raised her chin, kissing her softly.

_**(possesion-Sarah mclaughlin)**_

_**and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear**_


	16. You Got It Bad

_**(You got it bad-Usher)  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go**_

"One girl only man? You sure you can do that?" Spinner asked in awe, sitting across the booth from Jay in the Dot.

Jay sighed, he was waiting for Alex and he shrugged, "Emma has like, 100 personalities and mood swings, I think she's enough girl I can have." he joked.

Spinner snickered in entertainment, "You and Nelson. Crazy.." he eyed Jay, "Yet not so crazy.. guess you guys have always been around another."

Jay nodded and sat up more when he saw Alex, "Fuck how do I even do this.." he drifted. Any time he ever left a girl was when it was a one night stand, he's never broken up face to face really..and with Alex? His eye was just about healed but he had a feeling it'd be black again by the end of this coversation.

"Good luck." laughed Spinner, shaking his head and leaving.

Alex came in and looked around and saw Jay. She went over and sat across from him, "Did you order anything?"

"No." Jay answered, shaking his head.

She snorted, "Well I am." she looked over not embarressed to raise her voice in the resturant, "Spin, some fries!"

Spinner, by the counter, blinked and nodded before apologizing to a customer near him for that rude yell.

Jay stared bluntly at Alex.. why were they even _dating_? She was like one of the guys, yeah she had her looks, but she was basically him, girl form. He smirked, guess he was a bit narcissist .

Jay wanted to get this over with, and go over to Emma's who was waiting.

_**I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...**_

Meanwhile at Emmas..

"Em, I can't believe he's _actually _breaking up with her." Manny sat on her bed with her, giving her a disbelief but amazed at the same time kind of look.

Emma smiled a little and nodded, "I know.. they've been together like.. two years?" then again, her and Sean were together more, and that just didn't work out really.. nor did she love him like she was falling for Jay.

Emma looked at Manny seriously, ready to say something but Manny smiled a little, already knowing.

"You're kinda in love with him, aren't you?" Manny asked, searching her eyes for something, "You two have this great chemistry and when you're around another, its like all he sees is you and you always..glow."

Emma looked down, grabbed a pillow and played with the end of it, "I think I am inlove with him." she said, a bit afraid. Jay was reckless, unpredicable, it was exciting but also scary too.

Manny tiled her head, watching Emma's eyes daze off and bite her lip nervously.

"Do you not think he's falling back?" Manny asked Emma with a shocked expression, "Em, no guy like Jay has gone out of their way to get a girl when girls are lining up for him. He asked **you** to be his girl friend. You two are so perfect in such a twisted way." she laughed.

Emma smiled at that, feeling a bit better. That was true. She glanced down at her phone, wishing Jay would text her or something.

_**U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad**_

Back at the Dot.

Alex threw the fry dipped in ketchup in her mouth, giving Jay a dirty look, "Can you blurt it out already?" she huffed.

Jay was just, watching her, in complete awe with himself. Maybe it was cause he had Emma now and she was so girly, and everything she did looked beautiful.. so looking at this girl stuff fries in her mouth without closing it and bickering at him. . why did he date her in the first place? For the life of him he could NOT remember.. it was a night of drugs and partying, but other than that..when did it become official?

"We need to break up." he finally blurted it out, getting it over with and took a deep breath.

Alex swallowed hard, and stared even harder at him, leaning back in her spot and crossed her arms.

Silence.

Jay coughed awkwardly and shrugged, "So that's it." he nodded at her and went to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"Give me a reason." she confirmed.

Jay sat back down, sighing, "Why? You know we wouldn't last Lex." he reminded, "I _know _you've caught me with other girls, and I know you had a one time thing with Towerz too... so why?"

Alex blinked, he knew about Towerz? Shit.

"Is it another girl?" Alex asked and thought about any girls he'd may want and out of all the girls that flung themselves at Jay, only one popped in her head that Jay was always around, "EMma." she said darkly.

Jay shifted uncomfortably, not wanting Alex to go find Emma and beat her up or something, "So what if it is?"

She laughed at him, "Won't last." she confirmed.

He glared darkly at her, "You're wrong. You think we would of soo.. .you're definitely wrong."

She frowned then snapped, "You're fun for her now, sure." Alex said with a shrug, "But how long do _you _want it to last?" she asked and her smirk grew wider and wider as his distant look, "Wow...you want it to last _forever_." she mocked.

Jay growled, it may of been true, maybe he did feel he'd wantt Emma forever.. but Alex taunting him about being whipped by a girl kind of angered him. He was Jay Hogart!

"You think you won't bore her come senior year?" Alex taunted him, "How about when she goes off to college? Sees there more guys that are more entertaining then a bad boy?" she laughed at him, "Not like you'd be accepted or rich enough for college so..how are you suppose to hold her down?"

Jay's blood boiled, just thinking about it, Emma meeting another type of guy who was into environment or some crap like that. Alex was right, there were more people in college, more people who'd take the same classes and interests in Emma.. him and Emma were such complete oppisites.. what if she did get bored of him and why was Alex crawling under his skin like this?

Alex smirked, seeing she got to him and then bored glanced around, "Alright, we're over. Leave."

He glared harshly at her before grabbing his keys madly and dashed out, muttering 'bitch' on the way. Spinner waved but noticed Jay's eyes blaring with fire and storm out.

Manny had just left Emma's house and Emma was, for once, home alone.

The door knocked wildly and Emma jumped and gasped a bit. Oh god if that was Alex ? Emma stood up slowly from the couch and slowly went over, preparing herself and she finally opened the door.

Jay bursted in and was pacing around almost instantly, "It's done." he snapped.

Emma tilted her head and looked back outside before closing the door, "Are you... okay?" she asked softly.

He tried to calm down, still slowly pacing back and forth though infront of her but as he glanced over, he finally relaxed at her worried face expression. He sighed, and stopped infront of her, looking down and then into her eyes.

She searched his face for something, what was going on with him?

He leaned down and he caught her lips into his and closed his eyes, pushing her up softly against the door, and kissed her lovingly and she moaned as his hands moved up her hips and then cupped her face. He pulled away from the kiss, his forehead leaning against hers and whispered, "Tell me this is for real."

_**Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can**_

Emma looked at him so confused, "What?-" she sighed when he kissed her again and she saw stars, god, he had her wrapped around his finger. She had it bad.

He finally pulled away, his heart pounding and she was breathless and he looked down seriously at her. No. He didn't need her to tell him, he knew.. he felt it.

Alex just knew he had a temper and she probably knew Jay really had fallen for Emma, and the best way to get him mad is making him jealous.. but Emma did feel like forever. He wasn't going to ruin that, wasn't going to run away from something good this time.

"Nevermind." he breathed a bit, smirking a little and carressed her hair behind her ear as she caught her breath and gave him an insane look.

"You're crazy." she noted, raising an eyebrow at him but smiled. It was done, him and Alex..now it was just her and him. Jay and Emma. The way it should be.

His smirk turned to a grin, shrugging, " So are you."

She laughed and couldn't agree more.


	17. Teenagers Scare The Livin Shit Out Of Me

Emma hopped down her porch steps, and Jay's civic parked in her driveway around the snow that was slowly melting for March to come. He leaned on the front of his car, waiting for her before school started.

She smiled wide, jumping down the last step as he looked up from the ground and smirked at her preppiness at 7am.

"Someones not a morning person." she teased, seeing him sigh and rub his eyes before leaning down and kissing her hello.

"Get in." he playfully growled and she went to, to almost slip on a small piece of ice. Thank god, for Jay again, who always caught her from behind and she fell back into him, "Jesus you're clumsy."

Emma bashfully smiled, turning around to him and giving him a 'shut up' glare as she carefully dodged the ice this time and got in.

As they drove, Jay glanced twice over at Emma, seeing her shift a bit in her seat and an unsure look crossed over her face as she watched the road.

"What?" he asked while driving and looked back at the road and again at her, "are you scared?" he taunted.

Emma knew what he meant, about them going to school, for everyone to know about them.

Emma looked at him and admitted, "Kinda"

He nodded, he understood that. There was going to be a lot of talk, it was destined.. him and Emma Nelson together? Some would say she was too prude for him and the rest would say he wasn't good enough for her.

"We can hide it for now if you want." he said, for her sake. He could probably handle the shit talk, he always did.. but she probably wasn't use to it.

"No..no." Emma said and sat up, taking a deep breath as they turned into Degrassi and she taunted the words he once gave her, "I'm not going to lie just to _please _everybody."

He smirked, cornering his eyes at her before he went to park and shook his head smiling.

They opened their doors and went around the car to meet up with another and he entangled his fingers into hers, walking up to the school.

"Now or never to turn back." he said in a sing song playful voice.

She gave him an annoyed look, "Are _you _regretting it?" she asked.

He smirked down at her, going up the steps and already recieving stares and whispers from the students outside, "I've already went through my mental breakdown of admitting I liked you a while ago." he teased and laughed, recieving a punch from her, "I had no idea you'd be so abusive in this relationship."

"Jay!" Emma snapped, and was totally distracted to not even notice they were already in school and acting normal, not even caring people had even stopped and turned to look at what they were seeing.

"I'm going to go find Spin before class." Jay told Emma as he walked her to her locker and she turned around to face him as she turned her lock to open the locker.

"Ok." she simply said.

He smirked, cornering his eyes to look around and playfully asked her, "Am I allowed to kiss you goodbye?"

"Not really goodbye when I'll see you in class." she teased, opening her locker as he kissed the back of her head and she smiled, watching him go. He glanced behind him, still smirking and shrugged innocently as they heard the whispers around them going crazier.

When class came, Emma was there first, that was usual, and J.T strolled in, "Is what I'm hearing true to my ears?" he taunts Emma, sitting on the other side of her.

Emma rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, it's true J.T... Tom cruise died this morning."

J.t gave her a bored glare and pointed, "You know what I'm talking about, and I thought it was just going to be some phase, but you're _dating _the guy?"

Emma shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Why explain it to someone who already had their mind fixed on the fact the relationship was bad.

Manny came and blopped down beside Emma, giggling as she spoke, "There's some gossip that you're with Jay because he's blackmailing you over something."

J.t shrugged, "My versions better, I think he drugged her." he cupped Emma's face to look into her eyes deeply until she swatted him away.

Toby sat in front of them and turned around, "I heard it was because it was actually Emma who cheated on Sean first and it was with Jay the entire time."

Manny rolled her eyes at that and gave Emma a look.

Emma sighed, well, she knew it was coming.

They all turned their heads when Jay and Spinner walked in, and Emma slapped Manny's arm and hissed at the boys to stop staring.

God this was embarressing!

"Ok class." Mr Armstrong at the front spoke up as the bell rang and they all turned towards him, "today we'll be doing some partnering up.. and I got the list right here.. James and Shelby... Toby and J.T" the boys highfived.

As the names kept going, Manny leaned into Emma whispering, "Where's Sean?"

Emma shrugged.

"Emma." she heard her name and he called out her partner, "And Rick Murray."

Emma turned her head to the boy with glasses who returned this school year. She'd heard things about him, awful things, but he looked so harmless.. and she's been so wrapped up in her own drama she hadn't really heard WHAT he did.

But as Emma glanced at him, she noticed behind him, Jay didn't look so happy, **at all.**

"Alright, go to your partners." Mr Armstrong declared and the students got up. Emma slowly walked to Rick who smiled a bit shyly at her and sat up in his seat, he looked so timid.

"Hi." Emma sat down next to him

"E-Emma right?" he asked, and opened his binder with her and jumped as something hit the back of his head.

Emma looked around and noticed Spinner giggling.. clearly he threw a paper ball or something at him and Emma huffed, opening her binder, "Ignore them."

"That's easy for you to say." Rick declared, looking down sadly that Emma actually felt bad, "You're smart, and pretty.."

Behind them, not to their notice, Towerz cornered his eyes while working with Amy and listened close.

Emma shook her head smiling, "You do know I run about 4 clubs in this school, environment, mathematics-"

"Science and council." Rick finished for her, blushing a little, "I've seen you around..wanted to join Mathematics but.. people don't really like me around."

Emma, being always so _Miss Save the World and Everybody in it_, spoke up, "You should, I'm sure you're smart.. you answer about all the questions in class." she insisted then shook her head, getting off topic, "Anyways, what I was trying to say was that I may be 'pretty' but I have my nerd side too and get called names sometimes.. just like you, like everybody..you just have to not let it get to you. You're going far in life while their.."

"Getting knocked up at Prom, arrested at 18, working at Mcdonalds." Rick seemed to snap and blinked, looking at her and hoping he didn't freak her out.

Emma laughed a little, thinking nothing of it, "Excactly." she looked back down at her binder and got back to work.. but Rick, Rick smiled and snuck a longing glance at her and someone from the back saw this and sneered.

Manny sat with Jay and gawked, "Awe, you're jealous."

Jay glanced at her and glared back over to the scene, "Of _that_?" he sized Rick up and down, no, he wasn't, he just didn't like Emma, his girl friend, sitting next to someone who had put some other girl a year ago into acoma.

"She's nice to everyone, get over it." Manny insisted, rolling her eyes.

The next day in class, Jay would watch carefully too, but before class, Towerz had let Jay know what Rick was saying to Emma..and how he called her smart and pretty. Which wasn't wrong.. but if Rick was crushing on Emma? That was a no no.

So he couldn't help but sit over by them the next time they got paired into partners.

"Jay." Emma complained as she cringed when he slid a chair over to their table. Manny simply picked hers up and parked it beside him, across the desk from Rick and Emma. Jay held his glare on Rick as he did so and sat down, as Rick swallowed the lump in his throat.

Rick narrowed his eyes, knowing Jay's reputation but not knowing why he wanted to sit near them so just tried to focus on Emma, which wasn't hard.

"So Emma." he said politely, coughing to clear his voice, "Did you pick our report to be on the classic Beethoven or the romantic Shakespeare?" he smiled sweetly.

Jay wanted to ring his neck already and Manny held in a giggle.

Emma was focusing too hard on writing in her binder that laid on her lap and she answered as she scribbled down, "I was actually thinking Jim Morrison. He's interesting to talk about, had great views about culture and the environment."

Jay rolled his eyes grinning, ofcourse, yet he was proud that his girl took a liking to The Doors, one of his favorite bands.

"Was he a hippie?" Manny bluntly asked and EMma nodded.

Jay rolled his eyes again, "He was rock and roll." he said sing song like, leaning back in his chair.

"Definitely hippie." Emma disagreed and Jay raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know my music , GP." he teased, "Jim Morrison _dressed _like a hippie and may of talked like one but it was for the drugs and not the hugs." he smirked as she wrinkled her nose.

"Fine, not Jim Morrison." Emma informed.

Rick looked between Jay and Emma, taking a notice Jay seemed interested in Emma and didn't understand they were dating. So Rick looked back at Emma and insisted, "I think you should do it, who cares what Jay here says." he almost squeeked the last part though, knowing the guy was glaring holes into his head

Emma looked between Rick and Jay, seeing Jay's dark look and Rick practically shaking and went to open her mouth, but was cut off when a pencil hit the back of Rick's head today.

Emma frowned sadly for him, narrowing her eyes at Spinner to stop.

The bell rang and Jay walked with Emma to her locker, "I'm just saying, Spinner is **your **friend, you can make him stop bullying Rick." Emma insisted.

Jay sighed dully, shrugging, "He's not the only one in school that does it, Emma. Ricky made a bad choice in coming back here after he **put **a girl into acoma." he gave Emma a stern look, he guessed she didn't know.

Emma stopped and turned, "He did?" she asked a bit shocked, wow.

Jay nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think I sat with you today?"

"Thought you wanted to." she pouted, and he smirked, well..that to.

"I don't like him." Jay informed loud and clear, "And I won't tell Spinner to stop because he knew the guy before and knows he's just a freak."

Emma gave Jay a look, but this was just Jay's attitude, so she hopelessly gave up.

"Lets go to the Dot, I'm starving." he swung his arm around her waist and they walked down the hall, not seeing someone certain staring after them.

Rick hid behind his locker a bit, glaring at Jay and Emma walking together so intimately and he making her laugh. So they were together? He clenched his fists a little, feeling a bit led on and jealous.

From a few lockers down, Alex closed her door and saw him staring and just who he was staring at.

"Gotta crush, Murray?" she taunted, slamming her locker door to scare him and he jumped and turned, fixing his glasses and she laughed at him, "You'd never get a girl like that." she saw some cheerleaders pass, "OR that." she taunted.

Rick angered some more, and felt horrible too.

She teased him some more, "And people like Jay Hogart who don't deserve it, will keep getting the things you want with a snap of a finger." she walked over to him, and he looked down, "Because you_ are a freak." _she spat down at his feet, her spit falling onto his shoe, then walked around him, shoving her shoulder into his and walked off smirking.

Rick swallowed hard and was rather upset, and as a group of friends walked by, someone shoved him hard into a locker and he dropped to the ground, pain flying through him and glasses falling off.

As he picked himself up and bent to grab his glasses, somebody stepped on them and his mouth dropped,looking up and madly into Spinner Masons eyes.

"Y-y-you.." Rick looked like he was about to blow, but Spinner was much bigger than him, and it wasn't a fair fight so he clenched his teeth together.

"That was for Terri." Spinner told him, glaring back into his eyes and then walked off.

Rick looked down and his eyes searched the hallway, trying to find his peice of mind but everything was just a blur now and he wanted to hurt everyone like they were hurting him.

He'd have his revenge.

_**(teenagers- my chemical romance)**_

_**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me


	18. If You Love Me Let Me Go

"Buddy." Spinner greeted Sean who came back to school the next day, "Where've you been?" he asked.

"sick." groaned Sean, rubbing a hand down his face and nodded to Jay, "What's been going on in class?"

"These stupid partner projects." growled Jay, mad about it all over again. Ofcourse of all people Emma would get stuck with, it was Rick Murray.

"What's up with you?" smirked Sean, seeing the anger.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "That freak Murray is paired with Emma, and he's clearly got a sweet tooth for her."

Jay glared at Spinner, but Towerz had said the same thing and said he even heard it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sean asked, nodding to Jay who shrugged.

"I can't do a fucking thing, Im dating Degrassi's _Causegirl _and I don't really wanna get dumped by her on our second week of dating, I'm trying not to fuck it up." Jay complained and they laughed a bit.. it was true, how could Jay really be a bad boy when his girl was the one who just wanted peace and love.

It was a funny pickle to be in.

"Who am I paired with?" Sean asked and Jay shrugged.

"Just join us." Jay informed, "You can take your naggy girl friend off my back." he taunted and Sean shook his head but smiled.

Emma's Mom's car pulled in and both Manny and Emma got out, and were on their way in as the bell rang and Jay went to catch up with Emma.

"Skip with me." he mummered in her ear, pulling her back into him.

Emma gasped but then smirked, knowing it was Jay and shook her head, turning to him, "Are you _trying _to be a bad influence on me?" she playfully asked.

Meanwhile, Sean walked with Manny to her locker and she skipped to it and stopped, "I missed you." she said and opened the locker.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and sighed, "I could wipe off that bug I got."

She nodded, understanding, and it was kinda her that made him sick.

"Missed you too though." he said with a half smirk and slowly leaned in.

"Sean you were sick! Don't get me sick again!" she begged, moving her head from letting him kiss her but he grabbed her face and did so. She giggled but kissed back, smiling against his kiss.

Sean thought to himself, he may be ready to tell Manny he loves her.

The bell rang, and Manny and Sean walked in. They sat with J.T and Toby, but as the second bell rang, they were missing Emma and Jay.

Jay pushed Emma up against a washroom stall door, as they snuck into the girls washroom and she giggled but tried to escape to go get to class.

"We're late!" she exclaimed.

He looked around seeing the coast was clear and shrugged but continued to kiss her and went down to her neck and she bit her lower lip. Jay was defiantly the guy she'd been experiencing more than just kisses on the lips and actually making her think about going a little further.. she was still a little unsure if she should though.

She shut her eyes, loving how he sucked gently on her neck, and slowly his hands on her hips, crept under her shirt.

"Jaay.." she said, a bit moan like but warning him.

He groaned, but he knew his boundaries and pulled away, leaning his forehead down on hers but his hands still creeping up her shirt slowly, testing her and how far he could go.

Emma sucked a breath in, staring her eyes up into his so innocent like for him just wanting to feel her up. He smirked, she was so innocent. She felt tingles everywhere his fingers traced, and his finger tips almost slid under the bottom of her bra-

The door opened and Emma gasped, shoving Jay away from her and he coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and looking at the intruder who gave him a wierd look for being in the girls washroom.

"Oh," Jay said, glancing at Emma and then to the girl, trying to look innocent, "This isn't the guys washroom." with that, he walked out.

Emma blushed completely and put a hand over her eyes.

The two walked quickly into class and into their seats as Mr Armstrong was teaching and gave them a look, "You know the rules of being late." he told them.

Emma pouted sitting next to Manny, that meant Detention after school. Jay sat in the back with Spinner just smirking.

"Ok, get with your partners and finish your projects. If any of you need the gym or library, come on over ."

Emma looked around and didn't see Rick, this made Jay's smirk turn to a grin as he stood up like the rest of the class.

"You wanna chill in the Library?" Sean asked Jay, going to the front desk with Manny as Jay nodded. Then they wouldn't REALLY have to work. AND, Emma's partner was gone today so could join them, Bonus!

"Here ya go." Mr Armstrong said, passing keys to Manny, "You guys will be the only group, and the Librarian is sick today so come right back with the key after."

They nodded.

Emma walked to Mr Armstrong and looked around, "Uh, Rick Murray isn't here today, he's my partner." she explained.

"Oh that's a shame." Mr Armstrong said, noticing that too and got the attendance sheet out, "Ok well, either work yourself, or pick a group." he informed.

Emma smiled wide, easy! She walked over to Manny, Jay and Sean who waited for her by the door.

Manny sat on a library table, painting her nails with a red color and looking bored, "Why'd we have to do our report on some stupid guy? Why not someone I know?"

Sean looked up from writing beside Emma, "Manny...you should know who Steve jobs is." he said.

Manny shrugged and Emma giggled, between the best friends, she wasn't the brightest one. Emma stopped writing things down and looked around, tilting her head back to see Jay boredly walking through the library shelves, throwing a small tennis ball he found up and down.

She rolled her eyes smiling and Manny jumped up, "I gotta go pee." she declared and went to leave but yelped when Sean grabbed her and kissed her quickly. She giggled and left.

Emma snickered at Sean, rolling her eyes at him, "You're much more whipped then even before." she teased, "I like that Manny has you by the _you know what _though."

Sean laughed at the fact she couldn't just say Balls.

He snickered back, "Watch it Nelson, or I'll be the one to tell my best friend you're in love with him." he raised an eyebrow when she gave him a horror struck face.

He knew!?

"Em, I've been with you." he whispered, reminding her and glanced back to still see Jay walking through the book shelves, bored and not listening, "You're different with him, you give him smiles you've never given me..and he protects you and makes you happy.." he shrugged like it was simple, "tell him you love him already."

Emma itched her shoulder like a nervous habit and shrugged slowly, "I don't know if I'm ready.. if **he's **ready." she glanced back at Jay, who stopped at book and tossed it out, reading it for shits and giggles, "Plus..it's not like we've..." she widened her eyes a bit at Sean, hoping he understood.

He smiled, oh he knew, "Yeah, that must be killing him." he taunted but shrugged again, "You don't have to have sex with someone to be in love... you should be inlove to have sex with someone." he shut himself up and gave himself a look, mouthing what he just said. Jesus Christ, he sounded like a pre prom school video to warn off kids of sex.

Emma giggled, knowing what he was thinking, "That was really cheezy." but true, she glanced at Jay.. she was kinda...almost..ready, and she did want Jay to be the person she gave it to.. he probably had _tons _of experience though which made Emma even more nervous.

_**BANG! **_

Suddenly there was a loud bang and they stopped and looked at the Library door, even Jay slowly and quietly walked over. Emma jumped and looked questionably at the door.. she could hear footsteps running, muffles of crying.

"Emma." Jay said sternly but quietly, nodding behind his shoulder to make her get up and come over to him.

Emma, confused and bewildered, did so. Sean's eyes widened though, knowing what Jay was thinking it was, and if it was... Manny was out there.

He headed to the door and Jay hissed at him, "CAM!" he stayed behind the book shelf and held Emma behind him.

The library door opened before Sean even walked out and a gun pointed at him, and shot him in the shoulder, "AH!" Sean screamed out in pain and the shooter, Rick Murray, stared with fear as Sean fell down, holding his chest.

Emma was right up against the bookshelf, in shock it was Rick, and Jay was right up against her, sheilding her body protectively, his hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming as tears formed into her eyes. Sean!

Jay breathed heavily too , trying to calm down and stay quiet and he swallowed hard, wondering if Sean was okay and if Emma would be.. he didn't care about himself, this is the first time he'd realised just **how much **Emma meant to him.

Rick glanced around the empty library, which did say closed on the door, so thought Sean was just a punk who broke in and nobody else was inside, so he clicked his gun off and turned, walking out.

Sean was bleeding on the floor, and breathing hard, holding his hand up against his collarbone. When the door shut, Jay peaked out and turned his head back to Emma, "Stay **here**." he demanded.

Emma cried for him not to go but he ran down a few steps and to Sean.

Sean cried a bit in pain as Jay bent down and he removed his hand to show the bullet wound, "H-he shot me." he shook.

Jay's mouth fell and looked around before looking down at himself and hollared to Emma, "Em, give me your sweater."

The announcements suddenly went on, and a huge siren was heard, and the repeating of "lock down, lock down." in Raditchs voice was heard. Yes, it was a school shooting.

Emma came out, and tears poured as she saw blood all over Sean and Jay saw she was frozen in place, so ran over and unzipped her sweater as he spoke with a deep calm voice, "It'll be okay, he thinks nobody else in here, we'll be okay." Jay assured her and peeled the sweater off of her, leaving her in jeans and white tank top, shivering, but not because cold.

Scared.

Jay brought her sweater back to Sean and pressed it to his wound, it wasn't the side of his heart, which was a good thing...but the blood...there was so much. He needed help. Soon.

"Manny." coughed Sean and Emma finally found her way over and her eyes widened too. Oh my god, Manny!

"She could of made it out man, just, calm down, or you'll lose more blood." warned Jay.

Sean shook his head no, repeatingly, and tried to even stand and cringed in pain but got up.

"Man! Stop!" Jay worried about his best friend and tried to explain, "He's out there, if she's fine and you go out there, and he's still there? **You're **not fine. You need to stay here."

"No, I'm going." Sean fell into the door by the dizziness he felt and tried to push it open for Jay to hold him back and he struggled as hard as he could, "I love her, Jay!" .

Jay finally got Sean pushed down into a chair and breathed hard by the fight he put up and his shoulders fell. He had to say that. Jay glanced at Emma and knew the way Sean felt, and knew he just wanted to make sure Manny was safe... with Rick done with the Library, Emma should be save in here. . and if he wanted to save his best friends life too, he'd have to go get help.

"I'll go." Jay informed.

Sean's mouth dropped but looked at him hopefully.

"Jay." Emma snapped, shaking her head no, "You can't, why w-"

He grabbed Sean back up, helping the limping boy over to the shelves, "Hide behind the book shelves again." he laid Sean down against it and Sean sat up.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand since she stood there frozen again and forced her to sit beside Sean even though she struggled against him.

"Emma!" Jay yelled at her, "if I don't go, Sean bleeds to death." he tried to assure her this was all about Sean, not them, but it was the need of getting her out too.

Emma sniffed but her eyes still poured tears, and she looked away from him but tried not to be mad. It wasn't a good time to be mad at someone at a time like this.. people could just, be gone in a second.

Jay bent down to her, cupping her face, "I'll be back, GP." he teased, trying to make her feel better, a look in his eyes that held a promise.

Emma numbly nodded, watching him with such sadness and closed her eyes tight as he left, feeling her heart begin to pound hard.

_**Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight**_

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

_**[x4]**__**  
Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart**_

(panic at the dicso- this is gospel)


	19. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Sean was losing a bit of color, looking flushed, and his tired eyes cornered at Emma, see her shaking, hugging her knees to her chest and knew it wasn't just for the fear of her life but for Jay.

"He'll be okay." Sean swore, coughing lightly and cringed in pain. His chest hurt like hell.

Emma cornered her eyes at Sean, but tried not to be mad at him, it wasn't his fault, and a sad thought of Sean dying threw through her head and she let a tear slip, remembering just 7th grade and how little he, her, Manny and the rest of the gang were when they met. Sean was an original, he couldn't die.. he couldn't leave them, or even Manny would fall apart if he did and it'd be like Emma lost two people..and if Jay was hurt too, oh god, Emma put her head in her hands, trying to hold in the cry... then she couldn't live either.

Sean sadly watched her and put his hand into hers, and held it tightly and she looked down at it and sadly at him.

Meanwhile, Jay walked around the empty halls, looking behind him and ahead, licking his lips nervously.

He, even Jay Hogart, jumped when a student smacked open the bathroom stall of the boys washroom and ran off like lightening. Bathroom, that's where Manny said she was going.

He looked at the girls bathroom door and wished he didn't, a girl next to it, at her locker, was shot down and laid against her open locker, eyes still open but clearly dead.

Jay shut his eyes and slowly opened them, trying not to look at her and slowly opened the girls door, creaking it and looking around, "Manny?" he whispered.

The place looked empty, and silent, too quiet and it freaked him out until the last stall creaked open, a shaking Manny inside with tears running down her eyes but happy to see him.

"Come on." he ordered and she ran to him but then gasp and jump, hearing a far away bang, that was probably directed from a gun.

Fuck, Jay cursed silently and whispered to Manny to go back in the stall and he took the one before hers, incase Rick did a check.

Back in the library, Sean was trying to make Emma feel better by going over old memories..

"And Jt... when he had a crush on Mrs.H?" Emma reminded him, tossing another memory out there as he chuckled.

He smiled and said, "Or the time you stated in front of the class you got your period."

"Sean." Emma said embarrassingly, laughing but then crying again. They'd been through so much, she didn't want him to die. He was one of her best friends and he was Jays.. Jay would be torn.

BACK WITH MANNY AND JAY.

It was silent again, and Jay led the way, Manny clinging to his back and looked out the door and had to step over the dead girl by the locker and Manny saw it, covering her mouth from crying and making any noise.

"Come on." he whispered, guiding her back to the Library but as they turned Manny screamed, but because there was a line of swat men.

"More survivors." one said.

"The shooter was shot down." another said.

Jay's eyes widened, thank god, "T-there's a guy shot in Library. He needs help, bad."

"Sean?" Manny asked but already knew by the way Jay tried not to look at her.

One of the men nodded and said into a walkie talkie, "Send a paramedic to the library."

Manny ran towards the Library, heart pounding and Jay ran after her.

Back in the library...

Emma glanced down at Sean's bloody shirt, her sweater she gave to hold his wound was almost covered too. She bit her lip and knew that wasn't good. Where was Jay? Was he okay? Was Rick still out there? So many questions running through her head and she yelped as they heard another gunshot go off, near the door and Sean grabbed Emma, holding her tightly to him as she shook in fear and began to cry harder and they stayed like that for 5 minutes.

Oh god, oh god what if it was Jay?!

Emma cried so hard but tried to keep quiet and she opened her eyes, looking back at Sean who stared at her with some look in his eyes she didn't understand until he grabbed the back of her head with his bloody hand and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.

Footsteps ran up the few steps to get to them and Emma didn't hear due to what the hell was happening and the pounding of her head with a million thoughts and fears.

Emma and Sean slowly pulled away and Emma bluntly stared at him, not understanding _why that just happened._ she didn't love him, and he didn't love her.. so?

They heard a slight cry and turned their heads quickly to the right, seeing Manny looking down at them with eyes of betrayl and she'd clearly seen what just happened. And there stood behind Manny, a stone cold Jay, icy eyes staring down at them and for a second on Emma with a look of far more than just betrayl and her mouth dropped, not even knowing what to say to this, but before she could say anything, Paramedics raced behind them and dropped down by Sean, tending to him as Jay turned and walked off.

Emma looked in pure shock, and she was. It was a funny feeling. Kinda like tingles all over and you want to move your body but you can't, and you can't hear anything either, so she couldn't tell you what the paramedics were asking her..

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, A total eclipse of the heart**_

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say, A total eclipse of the heart

As for Sean, "Manny.." he whispered, as a paramedic held him down from moving.

She had tears coming down again, looking so heart broken.

"Sir, you have to stay still! You lost a ton of blood, we need to get you to the hospital." the doctor said.

"MANNY!" Sean yelled, seeing her backing up to leave, to leave **him, **"**MANNY!**" then everything went black.

_**Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then**_  
_**I fall apart**__** (Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn around)  
Total eclipse of the heart  
**_

Manny ran as fast as her feet could take her, crying as she ran down the steps of Degrassi and as far away from that school and _them _as she could. She stopped and collided with a street pool, clinging to it and cried, putting her hand against her mouth, trying to stop crying so hard and shut her eyes. How could Sean do that? She thought he loved her..

Didn't he?


	20. What Hurts The Most

3 days later...

Sean was in a hospital bed, and his vision was blurry but got better as he blinked a few times and looked around. He knew he was in the hospital, he knew because his Doctor woke him up the next day and told him where he was and what happened...then the second day came his parents, and now third?

He looked to the chair beside his bed and saw Emma sitting in it. She had this cold expression, numb almost, and just staring at the wall across. He slowly picked his hand up and moved it infront of her face until she snapped out of it.

She blinked a few times and turned her head, looking at him, and the numbness in her eyes didn't leave.

He frowned, remembering everything that had happened, yes he lost lots of blood and almost his life, but he was dumb..he remembered he kissed her and hurt Manny.

He looked down and Emma ran a hand through her hair, "Just had to see you're okay." she whispered.

He nodded, and looked at her.

A moment went by.

"I'm sorr-"

"No you're not." she snickered, narrowing her eyes back at him and stood up.

His mouth fell a bit and went to sit up and winced a bit at his shoulder, it was bandaged up and they got the bullet out and stitched it, but it still hurt.

"Emma I _am_ sorry." he insisted as she stopped before she walked out the door and whipped around.

He looked truly sorry...

But it wasn't enough.

"Why'd you do it?" Emma asked hatefully, glaring into his eyes.

Kiss her?

Sean looked up, looking for the reason and snickered, "Emma I thought I was going to die." he said, knowing she thought that too, they all did. It was the scariest thing he's ever been through.

Emma snapped at him, raising her voice, "You couldn't of just hugged me? Told me the last words to tell your friends and family? To **Manny**?" her voice cracked when she mentioned her best friend and Sean looked away gulty when she did.

He loved Manny with all his heart and he knew he hurt her bad.. and now he made Emma look like the thing she hated most, a cheater, a liar..

"I was kind of overwhelmed and shot." Sean tried to explain, "Y-you were the closest _thing_ to Manny and not being able to _ see_ or_ talk_ to her before I died.. I don't know, you seemed the closest option."

Emma looked away from him, seeing how that could be true... but it still didn't make things right nor could they take it back.

"Try explaining that to Jay." she said hurtfully, Jay hadn't talked to her since he saw them kissing in the Library. All Emma needed was to be in his arms and _him_ to tell her it was okay because when everyone else said it, it didn't feel real or sound convincing.

Sean looked a bit dazed at the thought of trying to explain to Jay and guilt washed over his face. Shit, **why** did he kiss **her**!? He lost the girl he loves, his best friend, and now a guy whose like a brother to him.

"God.." Drifted Sean, looking down, pain in his eyes, "Now I wish I _did _die."

Emma tilted her head sadly, not wanting him to say something like that and tried to take a deep breath, "Just... get better." she told him.

He nodded slowly, looking back up at her and she nodded back at him, smiling a little and then left and he looked back down.

He wasn't sure what hurt most, the gun shot, or the broken heart.


	21. You'll Be Alright

School opened back up the next week, and during first period, Emma stared at a girls desk who had gotten shot during the shooting.

A week wasn't enough, how could a school board think it would be? They just burn the school down and all the bad memories with it..

Toby sat next to her, and nudged her, trying to snap her out of it and gave her a small sad smile. She tried to bare one too but it completely whipped off her face when she saw a tardy student walk in, Jay Hogart.

"You-" the teacher stopped himself from snapping at Jay, knowing the guy had been through through the shooting and one of the last students out of school, and his best friend Sean Cameron was still not back at school. The teacher gave him a break and nodded at him to take a seat.

Jay just did so, and he completely ignored Emma as he went to the back and sat down. Spinner sat next to him, and glanced over and back down to staring at his pencil numbly. Jimmy had been shot, he was okay, but it was still his best friend, and Sean was still in the hospital too.. 2 students had died plus the one and only Rick Murray.

Toby glanced at Emma again, seeing her sadly looking down at her blank piece of paper. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

The bell rang.

In the middle of school, Toby walked with J.t down the hall as he noticed Jay against his locker, talking to Spinner and Alex and he gave a wierd look.

He glanced down the hall to see Emma at her locker, not even getting anything, just staring inside of it. He sighed, and couldn't believe where his feet was directing him

He stopped in front of Jay.

"Uh, Toby.." J.T whispered, eyes widening. What was Toby doing?!

Spinner stopped talking and they all looked over, Jay was last to notice til he saw the wierd looks from his friends and turned his head to look down at Toby Issacs, glaring up right at _him._

Spinner was going to open his mouth to snap a funny insult, but shut his mouth. That was the problem in the first place that had started everything that had happened.

Alex didn't seem to mind though, "Need something _Tony?_" it wasn't his name, but it wasn't the worst she's called him so he'd give her that.

He looked back at Jay and shrugged, "I don't know what happened with you and Emma, but can't you see she went through something _horrible_ that she _needs _you there for her?" he snapped.

Toby swore he saw something in Jay's eyes, but then they went cold and hard and his face darkened, "I think she should update you that it's not **me** that she needs." he practically sneered.

Alex looked between them and at Jay curiously. She knew him and cause girl broke up, she just didn't know why.. she was just glad. Even though it didn't mean _they _wore back together, he made that clear a day later after the shooting when she saw him at the Ravine and tried to make a move, to be shot down and ignored, for weed, but as he smoked it, he offered some...so it gave her SOME hope. Since then, he, her, Towerz and Amy were the old gang they use to be, getting fucked up again and hanging at the ravine.

Toby still didn't get it what happened, but he knew one thing...he'd never heard Emma say she was inlove with **anybody** but **him**, so it **was **Jay she needed.

"You're a coward." Toby spoke back up when Jay went to turn away from him then stopped abruptly, and slowly turned back. Jay's face was scary before, but now an emotion he'd never seen on Jay washed over his face and Toby took the right choice by stepping back, and then turned and walked away. Jay glared after him, but his glare couldn't help but have glitches of some regret.

Later that night, a pizza was held up to Emma's face and the blonde turned her head almost disgusted.

"Emma, you need to eat something." Spike finally ordered, sick and worried about her daughter.

"Not hungry." Emma muttered, looking down at her uneaten pizza on her plate. Did her mom not get the hint?

Spike and Snake shared a look and even Back Jack stayed quiet, sadly looking around his sad family.

"Can I be excused?" Emma asked, looking up at them.

Spike's shoulders fell, seeing she wouldn't be able to force Emma to eat today so looked at Snake for help but he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sure, go lie down." he insisted.

Emma just nodded and took off into the basement, closing the door behind her.

"I'm so worried about her." Spike said, trying not to cry.

Snake nodded, "She's dealing with this pretty hard." he stared off, "Must be more than just the shooting.."

"She did almost see Sean die.." Spike reminded, remembering having to drive Emma to the hospital.

Snake shrugged, he had no idea what it was.

Meanwhile, Emma hit her bed and curled up into a ball. When did she become this weak? She was suppose to be smart, and strong.. but she didn't _feel _strong right now. She felt so _alone._

That weekend, Emma sat outside in the April weather, nothing but rain but she didn't mind and sat right on her back porch, letting the rain drops fall on her.

She missed _him_. Was it sad and pathetic how she use to be so independent and now all she wanted and needed was a guy...was Jay; or maybe it just sounded pathetic because she wanted him so badly and couldn't have him..and she had lost him..

He really thought she wanted Sean back or something? He couldn't come **talk** to her? She was much too afraid to go up to him.. Manny, Sean and Toby knew, she was in love with him.. so if his icy looks, and ignoring her didn't hurt enough, his words certainly would.

"Emma."

Emma blinked, trying to get the blurry vision away that all the rain was making, and there she saw Manny, standing in the back of her drive way and coming over, as drenched in water as she was.

Emma slowly got up, numb yet slowly finding the feeling of being confused. Manny should hate her.

Manny hugged her arms from the coldness, her eyes blinking a bit as well from the rain and looked at Emma seriously, "are you okay?"

Emma stared at her bluntly, she was asking her?

Manny looked down for a moment and shrugged slowly, tears spreading in her eyes but how could anyone tell in this storm?

"I hurt you, you hurt me back right?" she laughed but cried, feeling that heart break. Is this what Emma felt when she and Sean went behind _her _back?

It's like Emma knew what she thought and shook her head no, "It's not the same. I didn't love Sean." she said, but she sure understood how Manny felt now.. and **now **she understood the true meaning of heart break**. **Suddenly Emma's eyes lightened up a little as she took a step down the porch, "I didn't kiss him back Manny." she promised, shaking her head, "I'd never do that to you."

"But I did it to you!" Manny yelled, crying harder, because if Emma kissed him it'd be hair, but if she didn't, Manny would be more heart broken, not understanding why Sean would kiss HER.

Emma softened, seeing Manny was going through as much as her and they needed to try to mend their hearts together.

"Manny you're my best friend!" she shouted over the rain.

Manny closed her eyes, shaking her head and letting the belief of Sean kissing Emma wash over her, "So **he **kissed **you.**"

Emma nodded and opened her mouth, closed it, but decided to confess, "He said it was because I was the closest thing to you. Manny he was so afraid you got hurt, it took Jay to hold him down with a bullet wound to stop him from going after you."

Manny didn't want to hear this, is made it harder, "Just tell me we're okay." she begged Emma

Emma sadly looked at her but smiled a little, ofcourse, "We'll always be okay." she promised and walked over to her as Manny sighed in relief and went to her too, embracing another tightly.

_**(Taylor swift-Safe and Sound)  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_


	22. It Was Your Heart On The Line

Emma and Manny walked to school together the next Monday, Manny had the usual hurt in her eyes she just couldn't hide away but Emma was little better at hiding it these days.

They heard a honk as they went to walk up the stairs and Emma turned first and Manny took one step up before turning to.

From a red car at the front of the steps, Sean came out of the Drivers spot and squinted his eyes at the sun but looked right at them, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Emma looked back at Manny, feeling she should go and he was probably here for here, but Manny looked at her and back at Sean a bit coldy before she walked off. 

_**(Little lion man- mumfords & son)  
But it was not your fault,  
But mine.**_

Emma took a deep breath but decided to go back down, and he closed the driver door and went around to meet up with her.

"Just want to say goodbye to her." Sean told Emma a little helplessly. His sad blue eyes gazed up at Manny at the top of the steps standing with Liberty now.

They connected eyes, but again, she looked away and turned her back on him this time.

"Goodbye?" Emma repeated, a bit more confused.

Sean looked away from Manny and to Emma and nodded, "Yeah. Wasaga."

Where he was from. Emma stared, why?

Sean shrugged, looking down and kicking a stone at his feet, "I need to go. All I do is keep screwing up, that's who I am right?" he bittered and snickered at himself, and shook his head.

"What about Manny?" whispered Emma, "You said you loved her."

Sean stared at Emma emotionlessly, "I do, which is the reason I'm leaving. How much more pain can I put her through? I-I made her go behind your back." he reminded, his voice getting choked up, "Then this." tears started to come to his eyes.

Emma sadly watched him, never before seeing him like this. She nodded, not wanting him to go on and put himself through more. Maybe being away would do good for him. She'd love to run away..

Sean sniffed hard, trying to act stronger than he was right now and gazed back up at Manny, "Tell her I love her."

_**(And it was your heart on the line.**_ _**)**_

Emma shook her head no, "I can't leave your last words to her if it's that, you need to tell her. Maybe it'd fix everything!" Emma insisted.

"Oh yeah?" bittered Sean, snapping at her though he didn't mean to, "Let's make a deal, tell Jay you love him and come back to me, tell me how it works out."

Emma flinched by his words and he softened.

"I'm sorry." he snickered, "See? I'm a mess." he gazed once more at Manny painfully then grabbed his keys again, "Bye Em." he just said in a mere whisper, gazing back at her before walking around to his car door again.

"Bye Sean." Emma sadly said, watching him go.

_**(I really fucked it up this time**_ _**.)**_

When she saw him get in the car, her eyes snapped open wider and she ran up the stairs to Manny, pulling her arm.

"Emma!" Manny exclaimed.

"Sean's leaving, as in moving away!" she tried to tug Manny back down the stairs.

Manny yanked her arm back, "then let him!"

Emma's mouth dropped and she looked into Manny's eyes, she didn't mean it... but Manny was too hurt. Emma nodded and sadly looked away from her.

But as Emma wasnt looking, Manny sadly looked down to the road, sadly watching Sean Cameron's car drive away... leaving Degrassi, and her, forever.

_**(Didn't I, my dear?**_ _**)**_

But first, he had to make a stop.

"I'm so hungover, fuck school." laughed Amy, leaning herself on The Dot's counter.

Jay sat on the stool looking down at his mug of coffee, feeling like shit and not just from a hangover.

Alex and Towerz stood there with them too, and they turned when they heard the Diners door open and in came Sean.

"Awe, the gangs all back together." teased Alex, looking around at everybody and back at Sean who glared.

Jay was too in thought to notice anyone even come in.

"Shut up, Alex." snapped Sean, sick of this group of people and looked at Jay who now heard his voice, and glared over.

Jay's eyes held so much hatred and disgust and looked back down at his mug, "Get lost." he sneered.

"ooohhh." sang Amy, like kids would in school during a fight, Towerz chuckled.

"You want to hang out with these losers the rest of your life?" taunted Sean, "Then fine! Make the biggest mistake of your life"

"My biggest mistake was ever being **your** _friend._" taunted Jay, rolling his head back towards Sean and sending him an icy look.

"No actually," Sean corrected, "Your biggest mistake would be losing Emma."

By the mention of just her _name _upon his lips, Jay had snapped and went for Sean, and Towerz tried to hold him back, knowing Sean had just been taken out of the hospital.

"Punch me." taunted Sean, pointing at his cheek as Jay madly breathed, trying to struggle out of Towerz holding back but even Alex did too. "You don't think I want to be hit? Yelled at?!" Sean asked him.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Amy finally blurted out, standing in the middle.

Silence. Towerz felt Jay ease a little bit and slowly let go, but stood between.

Sean shrugged at Jay helplessly, looking apologetic, "I _kissed _Emma, and I'm sorry." he could still see it wasn't enough even though Jay calmed down maybe a tiny bit more, seeing Sean was going somewhere with this, "I thought I was going to die and all I could think of was Manny, and Emma was closest thing to her and me and Emma were caught up in memories..and that was it. It wasn't some..**plot** to get her back." he promised.

Jay looked Sean up and down, still angered he did it but looked like maybe he believed it. Who knows. But Sean just nodded and with that, muttered goodbye.

Goodbye? Jay was confused and watched Sean walk out the door and it slowly closed shut as Alex turned and gave him a look.

So that's what happened? That's why Jay had come back to them, started partying again yet seemed so cold.

She rolled her eyes but bit the end of her tounge.

"Wow, I could use a joint after that." laughed Amy, and led Towerz out, "Come on guys." she said, leaving the Dot thinking Alex and Jay were following.

Alex crossed her arms, tilting her head a bit to eye Jay and squinted her eyes closely. He really had changed..

"Go." she told him.

He looked up from staring at the ground and gave her a wierd look, "What?" he asked.

"Go. to. her." Alex said slowly and clearly, giving him a stupid look.

Jay was confused.

Alex laughed a little, shaking her head, the day she picked to be a real nice person, he was going to ruin it and make her explain. Damn it, hanging around Paige and her stupid posse was really getting to her.

"Sean's right, you don't belong with us anymore" she explained, "Emma was dumb to fall for you but she did, and she did change you.. for the better. Hanging out with us will just make you into the prick you were before and are trying to be now..." she softened, "It doesn't suit you anymore."

Jay's jaw dropped a little bit and he slowly shook his head, snapping out of it, "No, we're over. She kissed him."

"You heard Sean, he kissed **her**." Alex informed, and smirked, nodding out the door, "Now go, we don't need you anymore." she teased.

"I made this crew." he taunted back but jokingly.

She rolled her eyes but smirked, "I'll lead it for now." she shrugged, "Besides, we're all growing up. First went Sean, now you.."

They held anothers gazes for a while, and as much as they fought, Jay finally remembered what brought them together now.. they were_ good_ people, who just did bad _things_ because they were once lonely kids who wanted to pretend they loved another so _somebody _did .. and now they were older, and they were ready to be good people who did good things, and find real love..and Jay did.

Jay nodded at her, thanking her for letting him go.. it was bad for him.

She teared up a bit but nodded back and snickered, "And maybe I'm next, who knows."

Jay swallowed hard, knowing Alex really was in the end just looking for somebody for her, to love her, maybe that's why she stuck with him so long even though he cheated.. suddenly he felt bad, and wished she did have someone like he had Emma.

He opened his mouth to tell her she would be, but she laughed again, whipping her tears and trying to act tough again.

"God, go away." she joked, "You're _such _a pansy."

Jay smirked, knowing she was just trying to pretend she didn't have that speech, but he nodded, and went around her, going to the door and took a deep breather.

Time to face Emma.

_**(Didn't I..my..dear..**__** )**_


	23. I Should Be Over All The Butterflys

School was just about going to lunch as Jay got there, and he closed his civic door shut, glancing around for a certain blonde.

He went to cross the parking lot but stopped when he saw her, she was laughing...she seemed _alright _to him.. and Manny was back on her side even though with everything that happened.

Did she really need him? Because he wasn't so sure.. or was that his fear talking again.

He looked away, cursing at himself and fighting with going over or not, and the bell rang, and students slowly started to pack inside again.

Jay turned, and went back to his car, hands shaking a little.. and he didn't go face Emma.

MAY.

_**3 weeks later**_

"you should come to my house party." Darcy told Manny, both in the cheerleader uniforms but Emma not..since..not on the team.

They walked out of class and Emma walked with them and glanced over a bit awkwardly, Manny hit it off with Darcy when they met.. but Emma, even though sheliked her, they weren't exactly best friends nor squeeled about gossip like her and Manny did.. it made Emma maybe a little jealous..but she knew Manny just wanted to keep her mind off of a certain dissapeared Sean Cameron.

Speaking of disappeared.

"Is that Jay _**Hogart**_?" Darcy gasped seemed to ask in some sort of disgust.

He stood at his locker, grabbing things out as Emma snapped her eyes to Darcy and slowly back to him, wondering where he's been. He came to classes now and then, but he'd been gone for like, two weeks. Emma actually kinda worried for him that'd he fail.. they worked so hard on studying this year though.

Emma was so out of it she didn't notice Manny catch her staring and Manny frowned herself.

Darcy continued, "I heard he got arrested or something. My prayer group always prays for him." she said and turned to the girls, "Well, see you later." she smiled and waved, leaving.

Manny wanted to make Emma feel better and nudged her hips into hers softly, "A prayer group who prays, who knew." she sarcastically said, making fun of Darcy.

Emma would of smiled a few minutes ago, but now she had that old missing feeling back inside of her.

Manny chewed her lower lip and asked, "Why don't you go to him?"

"And say what.." muttered Emma, walking again and tearing her eyes off of him, going towards her locker.

Manny sighed, "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"Guess our lives **suck**." Emma bittered, throwing her bag into her locker.

Manny noticed from behind Emma, Jay glanced over and shut his locker, and was actually coming over. Her jaw dropped and Emma kept mooping.

"my love life **sucks, **I **suck-**" Emma winced when Manny pinched her, "Manny!"

"hahaha Em, that's so funny!" Manny exclaimed, trying to act like her best friend wasn't crying about the guy who was walking over and going to catch her saying it.

Emma gave a wierd look but followed Manny's eyes over her shoulder and turned her head. Jay had just gotten there and connected eyes with her and her heart stopped.

Wow... was it wierd to notice how goregous he was and admit she didn't forget and missed his face, even his smirk.

He swallowed hard and held her gaze for a moment before glancing at Manny who snapped out of it.

"I..gotta...go." she said, not good at making excuses and awkwardly turned and left. Emma watched her go, giving a look that her best friend wasn't so stealth, then turned back to Jay who leaned his shoulder on the locker beside hers .

"How are you?" he asked, looking down at his shoes and back up at her. She got lost in his eyes, missing that color and how it pierced right through her.

She gave him a look though, "Shouldn't I ask you that? You've been M.I.A the past few weeks." and how come he was even talking to her **now?**

Guess she didn't want to question it, she was just happy to see him.. she was worried. She'd heard he was with that old gang of his again so what if he was ruining his life, at the Ravine 24/7. .hooking up with other girls..

Jay raised an eyebrow, she noticed him gone? ... did she care? Call him a coward, call him stupid for not facing her weeks ago but he just couldn't. It was...complicated.

He finally shrugged, "Camerons allowed to just disappear, can't I?"

Emma felt a bit of a sting of him bringing up Sean when they hadn't talked about _it._ . you know, what happened.

She opened her mouth to finally bring it up but he knew her to well and shook his head, "Don't." he said, almost pleading her. It still drove him crazy thinking about another guy kissing her.

He and Sean would never be the same, which was fine..since he left town.

"This isn't exactly the best place to talk about it anyways.." drifted Emma, looking around.

He nodded and took a deep breath, "So.. _friends_?"

Emma had never been struck so hard by words. And my God did she want to punch him as hard as she did the last time when he thought she just wanted a 'thing' behind Alex's back.

"Yeah." she slammed her locker shut, "**Friends." ** she seemed to snap too bitterly ..it's just, they've never been really friends, there was always something between them, and she didn't want to be friends now, she just wanted him to forgive her like she forgave him and see that she didn't really do anything!

"Well why do you still seem pissed off at me?" he asked bluntly.

Emma's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?!" she blurted out, "You were mad at ME. You broke up with **me**."

"I don't remember a break up." Jay insisted, looking up in thought and actually looking like he was trying to think and being _such _a smart ass.

"I take it back." Emma snapped, shoving his chest to make him move out of her way as he smirked since it barely did anything, "NOT friends!" she insisted, grabbing her bag and walked off. No. CHARGED off.

Jay turned his head and watched her go and he devishly smirked watching his fireball smack the Degrassi doors open and leave. He **was** going to get Emma back, she was meant to be with him.. he was just playin with her. Hey! She deserved it! Besides, he was an ass, he was Jay Hogart remember? That's why she loved him.

_**It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**_

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

The next day, Emma walked into school wearing a flowing white and black polka dot skirt with high heels ankle boots and white tank top with a white lace shirt over it, tucked into her skirt. Her hair was curled and Jay took notice on how just how **good** she looked.

"Well, hey there, _Polka Dot." _he teased, coming up from behind her and walking with.

She narrowed her eyes at him, heart skipping but trying to ignore it...and that blush appearing at her cheeks.

"Somebody's looking cute today.."

"Can I help you?" she taunted, stopping and twirling around to face him and he stopped in his tracks, smirking that he still got under her skin like last time.

Yup, they still wanted another.

"Nah." Jay shrugged, half smirk on his face, "Just have a good day.. friend."

Emma's blood boiled at that WORD again. Friend. She narrowed her eyes, watching him go down the hall. UGH!

"What was that?" Manny asked, coming over from her locker and seeing the whole thing.

"I don't know, he's brain dead or something." Emma insisted, tilting her head to where he turned and was now out of site.

"Looked _a lot _like flirting." smirked Manny, putting her hands behind her back playfully as she began to walk.

Emma's heart stopped, she wished. She wasn't so sure with him anymore.. but one thing was for sure, she was still utterly in love with him.

"Alright class." Mrs Kwan calmed the loud students in class, thank god Emma didn't have a class with Jay this semester with her.

Gave her time to properly breath and think.

"Before this year ends, Mr Raditch wants to throw you guys a party." MRs kwan said with a smile, and waited for the cheers.

"And by party you mean.." Spinner drifted, boredly and waiting for it..

"A Dance." she said and they groaned, she frowned then said, "And you have to go, it'll be part of the school day, and your attendance will be marked."

They all groaned louder.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, Marco, Paige..come up here and explain what it's all about." Mrs Kwan said and sat at her desk.

Marco and Paige got up, and Marco began, "How cool would it be if we get our prom too? Like the seniors?" the junior asked their split class.

"**You'l**l be seniors next year." complained a sophomore, being sophomores themselves, Emma and Manny couldn't help but agree.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Fine, fair enough. What do you guys want then?" she asked, putting her diva hand on her hip.

Liberty stood up from her seat, looking at the class ,"What happened this year abit more than a month ago? Was because Rick Murray felt pressured. Is a school dance where people are _pressured _into finding dates something we should want for the end of this year? After everything we've learned from it."

"Everybody enjoys a school dance." Marco declared.

"Sept for the people who are asked." snapped another student in the class.

Emma looked around, and raised an eyebrow.. wow, students were actually speaking out about this. That was, progress?

J.T stood up next to his girlfriend, "Why don't we find something to do that's fun, and for everyone.. where no one could be left out."

"What does that leave?" Hazel taunted, sitting beside Jimmy, who was now in a wheelchair and pierced his lips together. J.T was right.

"What about a carnival?" Jimmy offered.

Spinner nodded at him, agreeing, "Yeah, or like, a movie night."

Paige gasped, liking that idea and Marco smiled too, "Carnival AND movie night." she confirmed and pointed to Spinner and Craig, "Can you guys play some music?"

"Done and Done." shrugged Craig, happy to do so and Ashley smiled wide beside him.

Emma rolled her eyes to Manny who shook her head back but liked this idea about a carnival! This would be fun..

"Now we'll need some help with this." Paige told everyone, "We've got the cheersquad, the football team, the council-"

"That'd mean you." Manny whispered to Emma, smiling that they get to do this together.

Emma oh'd, not even knowing about this, then again..hadn't been going to the school council meetings lately.

"And the.. detention students Raditch is going to force to help us as punishment." Paige ended, shrugging.

"That'd mean Jay.." Manny whispered again, biting her lower lip and looking at Emma.

Emma groaned, ofcourse.


	24. I Want You Back

It took two weeks for the school board to set everything up, and find out what students would be in charge of what, and Emma, Liberty, J.t, Toby (Since in charge of school coucil) were basically part of everything, having to make sure everything was right.

Manny and her cheersquad were the ones to set up the games for the carnival.

And Spinner, Craig, Jimmy and Marco had to set up the stage, where the Detention guys were brought in to help build.. and Jay was one of those, and they were going to use them to set up the projector too and blanket for the movie part of the was such a pretty sunny day too, and everyone was having fun doing this instead of classes. 

_**(Jackson 5- I Want you Back)  
Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby**_

Emma walked through the green grass with J.t, it was awfully warm out, then again, it was almost June. Wow, what a year.. and what a... man.. Emma stopped and stared at Jay hammering nails into whatever was needed to build this stage, she was too distracted by his arms... had he been working out?

"Try not to drool, Emily." J.T taunted in her ear.

Emma snapped out of it and glared to her nosey friend, "I'm not."

"She so was." Liberty informed, coming up from behind with Manny and holding a chart and yelled over at him, "Hogart!"

Emma went completely red, and began to sweat and her heart stopped then pounded fast and hard. OH MY GOD!

"Liberty!" hissed Emma in a whisper as Manny giggled.

Jay looked up from over where he was, rolling his eyes at Liberty for always using his last name like she was some superior. He just shrugged at her, giving a 'what?' look.

"Raditch needs to know if you guys need more tools." Liberty called over and he just shook his head no, getting back to work.

Emma relaxed and sent daggers hard at Liberty who giggled and shared a high five with Manny, "You're both evil." she confirmed.

Manny followed her, leaving the group and declared behind Emma, "Well maybe if you weren't so scared to _talk _to him."

"Oh we talk." Emma informed, "And he talks." she bitters, "And he drives me c**razy**." ugh her blood pumped faster just thinking about it!

She stopped at the ferris wheel and sat down near it, and Manny sat down next to her.

"You know what I mean." softened Manny, nudghing her shoulder into Emma's, "Talk, talk."

Emma bit her lower lip, glancing back over at Jay who was a little further now, sipping on his water and talking and laughing a bit with his friend.

"I don't know.." Emma mumbled, looking back down.

Manny squinted her eyes, putting her sunglasses on and eyed Jay, "I know he wants you Em, I know it." she looked back at her best friend, thinking she was crazy to not see it.

Emma shrugged helplessly.

Later that week, Emma bent down on her ankles, helping Spinner turn on the water from under his little game he set up for the carnival. The dunk tank

"You're sure this is safe?" Toby asked, and Spinner sat on the chair waiting for someone to throw the ball at the target, in order to drop him into the water and win a prize.

"He's done it before." Paige declared while passing with Hazel, rolling her eyes to her dumb little ex.

But he found it fun, and wiggled his feet delighted, "Try it!" he exclaimed.

Emma help the ball but held it out for Toby, not wanting to do it, nor could probably hit the target.

"I don't think I can." she admitted.

Spinner smirked down at her, "Awe, thanks Nelson, that mean you care about me?" he asked as Jay came up from behind her, seeing what Spinner was apart of then hearing what Spin was saying to _Emma_, "Maybe we can go out this Friday? See a movie if you wanna.."

Someone stole the ball out of her hand and Emma blinked, looking back at Jay who whipped the ball right into the target and Spinner dropped into the tank.

Emma raised her eyebrows and watched him swim back up and Toby laughed, it was a fun game.

"Thanks man!" Spinner exclaimed to Jay once up and climbing back onto the chair.

Jay rolled his eyes, clearly Spinner didn't see why Jay did that. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, walking away and Spinner looked to Jay, "Man, you really wana give that up? She's been pretty, but now she's getting **pretty **hot. By senior year, she'll be smokin." as Spinner talked to him, Jay walked over to the button target, and pressed it with his own hand instead of a ball, dropping and drowning Spinner back into the water with no notice or warning.

Spinner swam back up, coughing up the water and pinched his nose, "Ow man! I have water up my nose."

"Clearly you don't take hints." Toby spoke up, letting Spinner understand Jay was doing this over jealousy.

Spinner climbed back on his chair and glared at Jay, "Fine, just say it though man! Geez. I get it.. she's _your _girl." he lifted his hands in defense.

Jay nodded, glad he understood, but hit the button again.. but that was just for fun this time. He smirked.

Toby laughed when Spinner went down again into the water. It was fun watching.. maybe he'd get J.t, he'd think it was fun too.

_**Oh, just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby!  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
And let me live again!**_

Emma and Manny walked out of last period, which sadly, was an actual class, but thank god the day was finally over.

"See you tomorrw, Em." Manny said, walking off.

Emma smiled and then kept walking, her little leather back pack already over her shoulders and wearing her short jean jacket over her strapless white summer dress.

"Want a ride home?" Came Jay's husky voice, putting his leg out before she kept walking as she passed his locker.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him as if annoyed, but she couldn't hide it anymore, he was a weak spot for her.

"Fine." she said, sticking her chin up, "But only a ride home. No hanging out after."

"Fine." he taunted back and leaned off his locker, leading her out.

On the way home, Emma looked out the window, trying to hide her smile as she kept catching Jay turn his head and looking at her. What was going on between them? She needed to know, it was driving her crazy..

He parked into her driveway and lifted his hands off the wheel, "Look at that, completely innocent drive home." he declared.

She gave him a playful glare and went to open the door for the locks to go down, locking her in. Emma gave a small short laugh, narrowing her eyes at him and raised her eyebrow, "Let me out." she said.

He smirked, and shrugged, "Say please."

"Jay!"

"you need to be a little more nicer to me." he informed smart ass like, sitting up in his car and her jaw dropped.

He was a little jerk! That's what HE was!

"Oh I know that look." he said, connecting eyes with her and squinting his playfully, "You're going to try and punch me again."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, blushing a little and shook her head. She moved herself a bit closer to him, and he saw that, and raised his eyebrows slightly impressed and then he swallowed when she bit that little lip of hers and moved her hand over to him- and then she quickly pressed the button to unlock the doors and shot back, quickly opening the door.

Jay bit his cheek but smirked, "ALright, good one. Nice play." he said, watching her get out.

She walked towards her front door but glanced back once more with a cheshire smile and then left. He smirked and then grinned, then felt a wierd reaction from his stomach to his happiness... oh god, he snickered at himself and shook his head, that was real? Butterflies in your stomach was _real_?

Well slap him and call him a pansy wrapped around her finger. Damn.

Meanwhile, when Emma entered, she saw Snake sitting with Spike on the couch, looking serious and looked up at her when she came in.

"What's going on?" EMma smiled wierdly, looking around.

Spike took a deep breath and pointed to her husband, "Emma, Snake just got an offer from _Alberta _for work."

Snake nodded at Emma, and the smile wiped off Emmas face.

"It's not solid yet, but I think it's a great opportunity.. for all of us." Snake said, standing up and going over to Emma and put a hand on her shoulder, "And for you, with everything that's happened."

Emma stared in horror.

Alberta!?

"You have all summer to think about it." declared Spike, not rushing the pressure.

Emma slowly nodded. That was fair. But.. she couldn't imagine not being with Manny every day.. or not seeing Jay...


	25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"_I come home in the morning light, My mother says when you gonna live your life right_?!" Manny sang along with the cd player, dancing in her spot on the couch AND painting her nails.

Manny had actually been doing a bit better, could be because she was back to her old ways though, and hooking up with Spinner MASON. Emma was the only one who knew though.. best friend status and all!

Emma giggled beside her, shaking her head, they were having a girls night tonight at Manny's apartment since her parents were out of town.

Darcy, Liberty and Chantel, another girl in Manny's cheersquad, came too.

"_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, And girls they want to have fun_!" Darcy and Chantel sang on the top of their lungs from sitting on the ground, giggling madly.

Liberty rolled her eyes smiles but mouthed the next lyrics with the song.

_**'Oh girls just want to have fun  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun'**_

Manny turned down the music a bit, not wanting to disturb the neighbors, "Who wants to order pizza?" she asked.

Liberty yanked her hand up and Chantel and Darcy smirked at another when they saw that. Emma saw that and rolled her eyes, god she hated Cheerleaders.. Liberty wasn't even fat! Just cause she wasn't thin as a stick?

"Let's order chinese." Darcy insisted and went into her bag, "This is a girls night after all!"

Chantel nodded like a minion, "pizza is sooo boys."

"I had no idea that could be used as an adjective." blinked Liberty.

Emma smiled at her friend, always the cutest comments from the smartest girl in the room.

"I also brought a gift." smirked Darcy, taking whatever was in her bag, out. Two bottles of wine bottles.

Emma watched Manny clap and grab it, I guess she wanted a good night tonight... Emma just had a small glass, and leaned back on the couch.

"Mm, tastes like strawberry, is this alcoholic?" Liberty asked the girls.

Darcy rolled her eyes smiling, "Liberty." she said with a sigh, "Have you ever...let loose?"

"you mean dance?"

Chantel snorted.

"She means like get wild, Lib." giggled Manny, "you know.." she drifted off in thought, "Did something crazy, got a random boys phone number." she raised her glass, "Got really drunk!"

"Ofcourse I've done some _wild _stuff. I'm not a complete barbarion." Liberty insisted.

"What about you Emma?" Darcy asked excitingly, sitting on her butt on the floor and looking up at Emma on the couch.

Emma opened her mouth and shut it, not sure what she meant. Ofcourse she's gotten drunk sometimes ? She's seen her at parties..

"Boys!" Darcy exclaimed, "What about boys?"

"Can't have a girls nights without talking about boys." joked Manny, giving Emma a 'you know what to talk about' look.

Emma shifted awkwardly, not comfortable with sharing her history about Jay.

"who do you like!" Chantel ordered Emma to say, sick of her being all quiet, it was a GIRLS party!

"I don't like anyone." Emma said, laughing nervously.

"She **loves **someone." corrected Manny a little drunkenly already and frowned deeply, thinking about someone she loved too. Suddenly she poured herself another drink.

Manny recieved a glare that she didn't notice and Emma's mouth dropped when the girls hounded her with questions.

"what's his name?"

"Are you dating?"

Darcy was next to ask again, "Does he go to Degrassi?"

"Yeah.." Emma finally admitted, rolling her brown eyes.

"Who is it?" she begged to know.

"Jay Hogart!" Manny blurted out, sick of the on going questions, get to the gossip already!

"MANNY!" Emma exclaimed, not believing she threw her to the wolves like that.

Manny blushed and pointed to the wine glass, blaming it on the alcohol.

Darcy seemed to be puzzled and tilted her head and Chantel gasped, "Hottie!" she declared and Emma got a little jealous but tried to bare a smile and nod.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot." Darcy finally agreed, not looking so suspicious anymore but sounding it

"Didn't you think he was some criminal?" Manny remembered her saying that, when Jay got back from Degrassi after he'd been missing for more than a week.

Darcy shrugged, smirking, "Bad boys are hot."

Now Emma was _really_ getting jealous and she _knew _weather Manny would agree or not, but Darcy didn't like her, and was trying to get out of her skin. She swore it !

Manny hiccuped from drinking too fast and she taunted Darcy, "Sure you're little religious cult would allow you to talk to s_exual_?"

"Manny!" exclaimed and giggled Darcy, throwing a couch pillow at the brunette.

Liberty rolled her eyes to the classic girls night move.

Emma eyed Manny, hoping she wasn't get TOO drunk . Sean had REALLY put a scar on her.. she only acted out sometimes.. she just wished she'd talk to her about it instead though.

"Let's call some boys!" Chantel begged.

"Lets call Jay." Darcy sang in a teasing voice, grabbing Manny's house phone and offering it up to Emma.

"No." Emma shook her head after her eyes widened.

"I can easily look it up," Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't want to call him, Darcy." Liberty said, motherly like and standing up from her couch, grabbing the phone from Darcy who frowned deeply, like a child.

"Let's call Spinnnneerr." Manny drunkenly sang, pressing the numbers on her cellphone and slammed it shut hard "Opps." she giggled madly, "Wrong number!"

Emma frowned deeply, seeing Manny mistakenly dialed Sean's number.

"How about we get ready for bed?" Emma asked.

"No way! Party just started, let her text the boy." Darcy declared.

"Fine." Emma said, rolling her eyes and looked for Spinner's number before passing Manny her phone back.

Emma mumbled something about getting ready for bed and Liberty agreed, following her into Manny's room to change. Emma sat on Manny's bed, waiting for Liberty to change now in Manny's personal bathroom.

"Do you feel Manny's still heart broken?" Emma asked her.

The door was half way open, Liberty heard, "Ofcourse, you can't just get over someone you love like that...are you over Jay?"

Emma frowned deeply, she was afraid of that, cause the answer was no..and she didn't think she'd ever be.

Emma now wore her hair in a high messy bun, a thin blue bandana wrapped around her head and tied at the top, little pieces of hair falling from her sides and bangs brushed straight down. She wore black short shorts and her long tan legs showed off, then she ended it with a thick rolled up sleeve grey sweater.

Liberty came out in short pajama pants with lambs on them, Emma giggled with her, and she wore a yellow string top and grey zip up hoody, zipped down. Not too mention..

"Nice slippers." Emma teased, getting up and going back out and glancing down at Libertys duck slippers. No wonder her and J.t were meant to be.

When they came out though, the girls were getting all ready, make up and hair done, everything. Manny was still drinking on the couch in regular casual clothes she had on before she gasped, hearing her kitchen window knock.

That was her and Spinner's meet up place for when he snuck over.

The other two girls squeeled and Emma rolled her eyes, going back to Manny room to grab a blanket. She was definitely gonna die or bord- COMPLETE EMBARRESEMENT!

As she got out, Jay had climbed in after Spinner, oh my god! This can't be happening.

Chantel and Darcy stood by them, twirling their hair and smiling at them, mostly at Jay but he smirked, squishing passed and going to Emma who threw the blanket in her hands down on the couch.

"Who said _you _could come?" Emma taunted, crossing her arms.

Jay looked her up and down, loving the fact she was a beauty as o' natural. "Spin did." he informed and smirked again at her.

They all walked back to the tv room and Emma gave Spinner a look as he came over with Manny, "Yeah but did he ask **Manny**."

"Yup." Manny declared, grabbing the other wine bottle and pouring it into the glasses for the girls.

Emma scowled at her and returned it onto Jay who was having too much fun with this and she watched his eyes scan down her body and she went warm and his hands lifted up a little to play with the end of her sweater.

"Nice _little _outfit." and he meant it, her shorts were _really _little. God if she wasn't a virgin he probably woulda threw her down on a bed right there. Her bandana in her hair looked pretty cute too, looked like a little rebel girl.

Emma bit her lip, feeling herself wanting him a little badly from his smoldering stare and then snapped out it, wondering where those thoughts came from, badly? What'd that even mean? How badly could she go?

Sex. Emma blushed madly.

She shook her head and slapped his hands off of her, "Fine, stay, but leave me alone." she raised an eyebrow and went to the couch Liberty sat on, leaving no room for him.

About an hour later, Liberty noticed Emma scowling.

"You're glaring again." Liberty whispered to her and Emma gasped, ripping her eyes off of Darcy and Chantel, giggling to whatever Jay was saying over by the other couch.

Emma pouted. Why was this so frusterating!? Cause you're jealous, and stubborn.. her mind told her, but she refused to believe it! See?

Emma got up and went to go make popcorn, not seeing Jay's eyes sneak glance and watch her leave, ignoring whatever these annoying girls were saying.

Emma threw the popcorn bag in the mircowave and grumbled, pressing the bottons to turn it on. The kitchen light was out the window blinds open, giving enough light to walk around. She gasped a bit when arms went around her waist, and she knew that strong hold, Jay, and he pulled her back into him, her back against his stomach.

She was confused, but melted right into his arms like butter.

"Don't tell me to leave you alone." he huskily pouted, leaning his head down and she swallowed hard when his full lips found the bare shoulder that her sweater hung off a bit from and he kissed it tenderly.

She tingled all over and she wanted to badly kiss him, but why was he doing this? Did he want her back?

She narrowed her eyes at him behind her as he continued softly kissing up her shoulder to near her neck, "Don't _try _to make me jealous." she demanded, sick of Darcy and Chantel flirting with him

Jay softly let a breath of laughter out against her shoulder, holding her tighter to him.

He wasn't even trying. He wouldn't hurt her like that..

When he held her tighter, his fingers locked together near her lower stomach and it was only natural that in a heated moment, a girl would softly moan when his fingers were near her pelvis...and Emma did, closing her eyes a little bit and Jay licked his lips nervously and wantingly, wondering if he heard that right or not...

Only one thing could tell..

Emma was a little shocked that she did too, and didn't know if Jay heard her loud or not.

Jay had looked back to see their friends busy in the other room, for him to turn back to her and swallow hard before he kissed around her neck again and Emma moaned again, more louder this time. God, what was wrong with her?! She was really feeling like she _badly _wanted him and she had to admit, she was ready _right now _to give **it **to him.

Geez, was she really r_eady_?

Jay happily sucked on her neck more, hearing the moan loud and clear now while the arms around her, his one hand unlocked it's fingers from his other hand and slowly slid those fingers down her abdomen and she sucked in a shakey breath, feeling herself get hot and a bit wet..and when she said herself, she meant.. in her panties.

And Jay's fingers slipped slowly right into them, and Emma gasped, and moaned almost immediately. His fingers felt so good, rubbing against and then in her and Emma whimpered at that, Jay slowed down, remembering she was a virgin and he listened to her moans, getting hard himself, and seeing what she did/didn't like. Jesus her little gasps were turning him on like hell. Emma was in bliss, wondering why she took so long to do this yet still felt shy and a bit embarressed but whimpered, feeling her balance wavering a bit when her legs started to weaken, and she leaned on the kitchen counter, holding the ends hard.

Jay was in complete awe, Emma letting him do this to her was just.. the highlight to his life. He never wanted to forget the sounds she was making and he rubbed faster as she squeeled a little, leaning more on the counter and her head hanging down, hair falling out of her bun. She shut her eyes tight and could feel herself coming and he knew she was and kissed the back of her neck softly, but his fingers worked fast and hard and Emma finally trembled and gasped in and moaned out, even grinding herself back down on his fingers and he held his arm that was around her even tighter to help hold her up as he finished the job and her mouth fell, eyes shut tight, letting one more long but quiet moan out; and then she panted from coming so hard.

He pulled his fingers out, and just held her again, knowing that was her first time..or hoping it was. He was sure he never heard Cameron talk about anything passed second base. She caught her breath and thanked the fact he still held her, as her legs were shakey.

My god, that was..amazing.

The popcorn was done, and beeped loudly and they stayed there, him just holding her until Manny called from the other room.

"EM! Jay! bring the popcorn!"

Emma giggled a little breathlessly and tossed a few pieces of hair in her face, out, and Jay smirked, letting her go but one arm around her waist as he came to stand beside her as she opened the microwave.

"You okay?" he asked softly, kissing the side of her head so gently and caring.

Emma's heart skipped and she **still **tingled all over but she nodded, "uh huh."


	26. I Had My Heart Set On You

_**(Christina- aint no other man)  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

Just do your thang honey!

The end of the school year carnival looked great, and Emma and Manny laughed, sharing a cotten candy stick.

Manny wore a red summer strapless jumper, her hair pinned straight with her pink sunglasses on and Emma wore her own small black ones, white tank top and short jean shorts.

The rides were moving back and forth or around and around, laughs being heard everywhere you turned.

"Ladiiiiees." sang Spinner, walking over to them but Emma frowned as he stood with Craig.

Where was Jay?

After the 'girls night' Spinner and Jay had to leave after a movie, before Manny's parents came home. Emma and Jay shared small smirks and longing looks a day after at school, but today.. no site of him!

"Hey Em." Craig greeted and she smiled a little and he looked to Manny, "Manny.." he greeted with a small smile.

Manny just crossed her arms but plastered a smile, looking to Spinner, "Are you guys going to go to watch the movie later?" she asked.

Spinner nodded, smirking at her, "Wouldn't miss it for you honey bee."

Manny cringed at the old nickname she was SURE Spinner and Paige used on another, ew. But she had to face it, she was his replacement for her and he was the replacement for you know who, we don't speak his name, or Manny will cry.

Emma raised an eyebrow, KNOWING Paige use to call him that and rolled her eyes with Craig, sharing a look with him.

"Em you wana play a game?" Craig asked, nodding to a shooting game where you took the water gun and aimed at a clowns mouth, trying to raise a bar faster then your competitor.

"Sure." Emma shrugged and followed her old family friend.

Emma laughed with him, trying hard to win, she REALLY wanted the unicorn that you got if you did. The host of the game was Jimmy and he laughed and clapped when the game ended, it had gotten pretty close.

"Good game, good game." he insisted, grabbing the unicorn but handing it to Craig and Emma pouted, wishing she got it then smiled and rolled her eyes as Craig smirked and handed it over to her.

"Thanks." laughed Emma, taking it from his hands and played with the feet of it as she looked around and _still _looked for you know who.

"No problem." Craig sighed, "You woulda won if you weren't distracted."

Emma blushed, that was obvious?

"Who you lookin for?" he asked, planning to help.

Emma snickered, "You don't wanna know." if she was scared to tell her parents about Jay, she was scared to tell her parents' friends' son about Jay.

They just wouldn't understand he changed.

"I get it, secret admirer." he winked jokingly and saw a guy on stage catch his attention and cringed, looking back at Emma, "ah, I gotta go.. it was nice catchin up." he told her.

Emma nodded and agreed and watched him go as she looked back down at her pretty unicorn and that's when the only and only showed up and smirked, walking up to her.

"What'd you win?" Jay asked, putting a hand on her waist as she looked up and happily turned the toy to show him.

"A unicorn." she declared proudly and shrugged, "But I didn't win it."

"Who did?" Jay asked confused and wondering why she had it but the corny vision of a guy giving girls their prize after they won something to show off came to mind.

Emma saw jealousy flash over his face and hid her smile, "A boyyy." she drifted off, shrugging again innocently.

Jay grabbed her stuffed toy and she gasped as he threw it in the trash in the middle of the carnival and he playfully grabbed her arm, leading her towards another game, "I'll win you a _damn _toy." he said in playful anger.

Emma laughed out loud.

Emma had a new toy, a better one this time, she had Popeye ! She walked with Jay as they met up with other friends when they lined up for the ferris wheel.

It was beginning to get dark.

"Last ride and then the movie!" Manny told them her plans as she stopped beside them and stood with Toby this time instead of Spinner.

Emma nodded and the host of the ferris wheel was Kendra. Toby coughed awkwardly, "H-hey Kendra." he greeted, "N-nice shirt." he lamely said to his ex.

Kendra smile a little oddly at him but giggled.

Jay stood behind Emma, whispering in her ear and making fun of Toby, "I-I, y-you." he groaned and laughed when Emma shot her elbow out from infront of her and back into his stomach and gave him a warning look.

He just grinned and the line moved foward, going onto their ride. She knew he was funny.

They got their own private ferris wheel and Jay coughed, sitting down. Emma sat next to him and crossed her legs, looking around the crowd in the carnival as the ride started and Jay kept his eyes inside.

"it's getting dark." Emma said, seeing all the bright lights from the rides. It was so pretty. All it needed was fire works ! Wow..what a great day.

She looked over to Jay, seeing his hard face staring down and looked over at her and snapped out of it, "Huh?" he tried to pretend to hear what she said, "Oh. Uh huh."

Emma eyed him, and a slow smile spread on her face, "Are you scared?" she asked.

He glared instantly, "No."

Emma giggled, "Yes you are." she confirmed, shrugging her shoulder and looking over the ledge as they moved near the top, "It's not so bad, not _too _high up, people look like ants though-"

"Emma, **stop**." he snapped and she giggled, she knew it! He was! She bit her lip but then slipped her hand into his and held it tightly and he looked over at her, to then hold hers back and then leaned in, kissing her. She deepened it, to try and distract him from the fear, and it worked.

By the time it went back down and stopped, sure they were breathless, but it was over! Thank the hells dimensions!

Jay sighed, holding her hand as they got off and couldn't be happier to touch the ground again. He carried her Popeye toy for her, well HIS but he was cute enough to give it to her, and they walked over to the park theatre.

It was amazing, kind of like a drive in and a black and white classic movie was playing.

Emma found Manny who sat back with Spinner, laying in his arms and Emma next down next to them, holding her popcorn that Jay dug into as well, sitting next to her and leaning back on a tree where their blanket was seated by.

There was at least 300 other blankets, of everyone just sitting on it and watching the movie together through the dark night. It was kinda nice. Degrassi needed this.

When Emma's eyes landed on her step Dad in the crowd, her heart dropped...remembering his job offer in Alberta.

After the movie, she looked a bit gloomy, but Jay didn't understand why..he thought they had a pretty good time. They cut through the carnival that was closing down now but still lit up, and he stopped her near a game stand, sitting on the counter and pulled her hips to move her between his legs and stared up at her admiringly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes gazing into her pretty sparkly ones.

She just kept frowning and shrugged like it was nothing, she didn't want to talk aboutit, and she sadly played with the muscel on Popeyes arm in her hands, trying not to look into Jay's eyes.

He tugged her more closer and she finally looked at him and he gave her a questionable look, "Are we back together or not?" he asked.

Emma's mouth opened, but.. it wasn't for her to say? He was the one who was mad at her before..

Plus.. there was another complication.

"I don't know." she admitted.

Jay raised his eyebrows, "You don't know?" he repeated and looked around, snickering in disbelief, "Then what was all today about? Or the other night?" he stood up, getting a little angry, "You _usually _let guys' fingers-"

"**Don't **talk to me like that!" Emma snapped, knowing what he was about to say. Sometimes he got too mad and let the old Jay out and she hated that!

His glare softened, and he looked down and away from her to look back at her sighing, "I'm sorry." he couldn't control his anger sometimes...least he wasn't as bad as Sean Cameron though! aha. ha. ha..

Emma just sadly looked down but nodded then took a deep breath, "I might not come back to Degrassi next year."

"What?" he blinked.

Did she just say that?"

Emma looked up at him, her eyes watering, "Snake got a job offer. I have this summer to think about it but I know he wants it. I don't wanna be selfish and tell them to stay.." Emma's heart broke as she explained.

Jay couldn't understand,maybe it was the year difference, maybe because he was stupid or something but Emma not want _this, __**them**__ forever? _

"Say something." Emma said, sniffing, when he said things it all made sense again..

"Fine" he said, an unreadable look on his face.. "If you go.."

Emma stopped breathing, remember when Sean had said this to her and had a flashback

FLASHBACK: Sean stood infront of Emma before class as she told him about going away for the summer to visit her aunt, "If you go, we're over when you come back." he snapped.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"If you go.." Jay had said, and Emma wished to God he was not going to say that, she couldn't take that, not from _him. _He shrugged, looking hopeless at her, "I'll be right here when you come back."

Emma choked on a cry, now wishing he didn't say **that**, it made it hard not to be selfish and beg her parents to stay.

"Don't make it so much harder." Emma cried.

"What?" Jay asked, his anger rising, the whole in his heart breaking apart more, "You want me to give up on you?" he snapped.

"No." Emma said, shaking her head and crying, not making sense.

Jay's mind was exploding, she wanted to move? she didn't? She didn't want him to give up on her? But she didn't want him to make it hard for her to leave, and she was moving away God knows where!

"What is it Emma?!" he yelled, not being able to control it, "What do **you **_want?! _Say it, say you wana move on and forget about us!"

"I don't know what I want." Emma cried, hating him yelling at her and not being able to think and from behind, Manny walked past with Liberty and stopped in her tracks, seeing what was going on and ran over.

"I'm sick of playing games!" Jay yelled, holding her by her arms, not hard but sternly so she'd stop crying and just **tell **him _what the hell_ was going to happen to them?

"Stop!" Manny yelled, shoving his hands off of her and standing infront of Emma as his breath was hard and unsteady, trying to catch it.

Jay felt it... that heart break at it's _fulles_t..it's hurt before but not like **this**, not with the thought he'd never see her again, his Greenpeace.

"Come on, you don't need him." Manny told Emma, grabbing her hand and took her away, glaring back at Jay once more. Boys... nothing but heartbreak.

_**Who am I kidding?  
I know what I'm missing  
Love, I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(christina- fool for you)**_


	27. Young Love Murder

_**(harold song-Kesha)  
I see your face in strangers on the street  
I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep  
And in the limelight, I play it off fine  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light**_

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone..

_Season 5 now.._

Manny laid beside Emma tanning by the city's swimming pool, it was now the end of August. It had been two months later, and Emma hadn't talked or even spoken to Jay Hogart.. didn't mean she didn't think about him, but she was trying to hold onto Manny's advice.. guys were evil, Jay was trouble, and no good for her.

This was going to be their junior year, Emma was excited..and she had definitely matured over the summer and her hair was longer, hips now curvy and her body tanner... thankyou summer sun! And thankyou for giving her something to do over summer break then do literally just that, _break._

Alberta didn't really work out, and they were going to go but because Snake waited so long to answer back, they picked another guy. Snake was bummed, but he'd always love Degrassi so, so beit, that's where he belonged.

Emma sat up from her tanning long chair beside Manny, readjusting her white swim suit as Manny giggled behind her, wearing a pink bikini and the long hair Manny had was now cut short to her shoulders. She needed a dramatic new look, for her own reasons. Emma had also layered her hair a bunch, but it was still long and pretty and her bangs grew out.

"Em, he's looking right at you." Manny said, nodding towards the pool.

Emma looked over to spot Peter Stone, holding his handy camera and Manny was right, he was staring right at her. they'd met him the other week, same place, same time.. had he meant to see her again?

"Hey." Peter greeted when she walked to the drink barstand to grab her and Manny a drink.

She turned and looked him over, "hi." she said.

"So I couldn't help but feel a little _rejected_ the last time I met you." he teased. To be honest, he was staring at Manny the first time, not that Emma wasn't a hottie but she just seemed so distracted, Manny on the hand was a ball of fire, and looked wild. But then he met Emma, and there was something about her, and she wasn't what she seemed. She didn't seem so innocent as she looked either.

Emma tried not to smile, remembering denying him her phone number.

"Sorry, don't give my number to strangers." she confirmed.

He smirked, passing her a piece of paper, "Well now we're not strangers." with that, he smirked, but it wasn't near the smirk Emma usually had on her mind.. and then he walked off.

Manny had pressured her into calling him, and he had told them he was having a party, so both Emma and Manny went. Manny had this new goal this year, another thing to put her mind into, and it was acting. She'd had a bad day where the director of an audition she went to said she wasn't good looking enough.. it was pretty hard on her.. so Emma HAD to go to the party now.

And Manny drank a bit heavily, sadly watching Emma fit in so easily at Peter's party. And Peter had drunkenly gotten her upstairs, where she insisted to him she was going to be famous as he got his camera out, and she went to the bathroom..and filmed her take off her top, flashing the camera. She was so drunk, she passed out after that.

Emma couldn't find her, and she walked through the party as she bumped into Peter.

"Emma." he said, smile growing wide. See, Emma wasn't a slut like Manny, and he liked that, she was a keeper.

"Have you seen Manny?" Emma asked, a little worried and looking around.

Peter shrugged and took her hand into his, smirking at her, "Nope, lets take a look though shall we?" he asked.

He was too smooth with words, and Emma let him hold her hand. She remembered when Jay use to make her feel good..and she missed it.. missed the way he _really _made her _feel good_ too.. so maybe in a way, possibly Peter can make her feel that good too right?

They ended up in his room, making out and he kissed her hard and it wasn't like Jay's kisses.. Emma had to pull away to breath and try to feel her lips again. She wasn't too sure about this, but she wanted to feel..something. He looked at her quite hungrily and Emma looked around a little nervously until reaching behind her back, and unzipping her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, now wearing her red panties and black tank top.

God was this **really **how she was going to lose it, her _virginity?_ To the rebound? It sounded pathetic but she was just so lost..

Peter sized her body down in such want, and moved in, capturing her lips with his, and she pulled away, a shakey breath, "It's my..." she drifted off, a little shy to say it.

He was confused, but then his eyebrows raised, a virign? Even better.

"It's okay." he promised, and leaned in kissing her again and lifting her top off.

Emma remembered laying under him, and it was so uncomfortable, but with Jay she remembered feeling good, so good...But this didn't feel good, at all, she felt dirty and regretful and she wished she could take it back, but it was too late.

Peter finished up and she bled a little, and he rolled off, pulling her into his embrace, "Don't worry." he said into her ear, "You're with me now."

Emma shifted a bit, an unsure look on her face but took it, what else did she have?

But come the next day, Manny couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but did for some reason not like the idea of Peter anymore with Emma and tried to hold back her friend from going to go see him but soon enough they were dating, and by first day back at school when he caught her trying to convince Emma to dump him, he let the tape loose on the Degrassi vine for everyone in school to see.. and Manny now remembered, flashing her goods to the camera, to a boy she told Emma to go for and was now dating.. so that didn't look good.

"Manny Santos, how you've grown." Jimmy Brookes said, sitting next to Craig at the computers in MI class the very first day back, and Manny's naked video leaked onto their computers.

Craig cringed, looking at it and shook his head. She was always getting herself into trouble.

Meanwhile, Emma sat in her first class, a little thankful she hadn't seen _him_ yet. She figured maybe he dropped out of school this year. That'd be so helpful for trying to forget him-

Suddenly the Tv for announcements went on a little too early, and everyone saw Manny standing there.

Emma tilted her head, confused...since when does Manny do announcements? But everything made sense as Manny drunkenly stumbled, untying the string at the back of her neck and yanked her top off.

"I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" she yelled on tape, and the whole class cheered and laughed.

Emma's mouth dropped in horror and she squinted her eyes, seeing a mirror behind Manny and just WHO was recording. Peter.

When the bell rang, Emma stormed out of class to see Manny standing at **her **locker. Everyone was passing, whispering, pointing at Manny and laughing. She looked a wreck, but it didn't take much for Emma to storm over to her and start yelling.

"How could you do that to me?" Emma asked her, "Again!?"

Manny's eyes started to water and she tried to explain.

"No! No more excuses. First, it was Sean, now Peter.. when you know I've trying to move on from-" Emma stopped before she said his name, feeling tears coming to her eyes too and she stormed off, crying.

Manny tried to keep her tears in, but the whispers and remarks at her got to her, and she broke into tears.

Emma sat on the steps outside after school, thinking everything over and was so confused, and that's when Peter came up behind her, slowly stepping down the steps to sit beside.

"I shouldn't of done what I did, tape her...doing_ that_." he said, looking like a sad puppy.

Emma looked over at him, confused, hurt, mad, and she shook her head, "Leave me alone."

"Em, I swear that happened before even me and you.." he gave her look, "Hooked up."

Emma shook her head, "Well if you liked me, why would you-"

"Emma please, she's a desperate girl, she _wanted _me to record that." Peter lied, giving Emma his best act, and he frowned deeply, "It's so sad, she's just desperate for attention, she's a nice girl but.." he shook his head, showing he didn't approve of her.

Emma looked away, not knowing what to think. Manny's always been wild but she's never been really DESPERATE, she was a pretty girl..guys loved her.

"And I'm sorry someone stole that tape from me, I would of never emailed that to people." Peter lied once more..and Emma believed it.

She said it already before, she was lost..what was she suppose to think?

The next day, Manny walked through Degrassi wearing jeans and a thick hoody, looking down and hoping no one would laugh at her today, or harress her.

She was Manny Santos, Slut of Degrassi again..after everything she went through trying to vanish that repuation..

She stopped in her tracks, seeing Peter and EMma walking ahead of her, walking hand in hand and share a kiss. She stayed with him?

Manny tried to bite down on her trembling lip, watching her best friend walk away from her with **him.**

"Hey baby." smirked a gross freshmen, stopping by her in the hall and put his hand on her hip, "You wanna be famous?" he purred, trying to feel her up.

"Don't touch me!" Manny snapped trying to shove him off and he got mad, grabbing her wrists and she gasped.

Someone grabbed the freshmen, and threw him hard into the lockers. Craig.

Manny looked up at him, shocked, but a little moved he did that for her. No Manny, THINK, this is Craig! He hurt you bad and he only wanted you for sex, he knocked you up and you had to have an abortion, and he ran RIGHT back to the 'love of his life' Ashley Kerwin. You are not a charity case, you will not fall for his pity.

But she was as lost as Emma, and needed anyone to fall on and hide behind.

"Come on." Craig said, grabbing her hand and they left the school.

"I just can't believe she's _dating _him still." Manny said, shaking her head in disgust as she sat in the booth with Craig at the Dot.

Craig blinked, so shocked, "That's crazy.."

Manny shook her head, "Maybe not so crazy.. she's been so heart broken over _Jay Hogart_." she said his name so wierdly, since not being able to say it in months around Emma.

"That makes her not remember you're her best friend?" Craig asked.

Manny cringed, "She saw it was Peter recording, no doubt he made her believe I hit on **him** and me and Emma have a bad past for betrayl..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, biting into the fries he shared with her.

Manny's shoulders dropped...not being able to say _his _name but swallowed the pain and just explained, "Me and _Sean_ hooked up behind Emma's back." she confessed, "A while ago.."

Craig looked shocked, and then confused, "That'd explain how he acted towards me at the Halloween party a year ago"

"What do you mean?" Manny asked, softening, and remembering that was the night her and Sean first kissed. . then other things.

"He seemed so jealous we were talking." Shrugged Craig.

Manny looked down sadly and then sighed, "Well, anyways.." she just wanted to get the story done with, "She found out and we totally hurt her, I've never felt more horrible in my life.. but luckily, turns out she wasn't that in love with him, at all. . and she had fallen for Jay Hogart."

"Yeah, so you keep saying, how wierd." Craig said, picturing Emma and bad boy Jay Hogart together. Where had that guy been anyways?

Manny nodded even though she disagreed, it wasn't wierd, the two were actually perfect together and head over heels in love...if only it didn't end in a big blow up. Might of been half her fault anyways, dragging Emma away from him, but she was still hurt about her own heart break and didn't want Emma to go through more of that, and Jay shouldn't of been yelling at her!

"So," Manny sighed, finishing up, "Me and Sean began to date, with her blessing, and on the day of the shooting they were trapped in the Library and Sean kissed her... Me and Jay saw."

"ouch." cringed Craig.

Manny resisted rolling her eyes, well yeah! Though he wouldn't know what it was like to be cheated on. She tried to hold back that anger.

She continued, "So, I never talked to Sean.. and he moved away.. Jay and Emma broke up, but then he wanted her back and it got all complicated and Snake got a job offer to move away and it was this whole big melt down leaving Emma completely devastated and heart broken."

Craig tilted his head at Manny.. she looked so hurt and lost...kinda like him. Ashley had left him for some loser in England that she had met... well screw her!

Manny got lost in thought, remembering how broken Emma was after that fight was Jay, "I had to pick up my best friend _every _night from the floor. She cried **all** the time." she took a deep shakey breath, remembering the hard summer.

Suddenly, a hand slipped into hers and she stared at it and to Craig. What... did .. was he making a move on her?

"So she tried to move on with Peter.. and now thinks you went after Peter on purpose?" he asked.

Manny softened, happy finally someone understood but deep down knew Craig wasn't the best person to depend on but she couldn't help it..so much history, so much good lucks.

She nodded at him, pouting a little, wishing Emma would just let her explain.

"Well," breathed Manny, exiting the Dot with Craig, "Thanks for letting me rant." she confirms and smiled a little, "See you tomorrow at school."

He nodded, blankly looking at her until she turned to leave and he grabbed her. She gasped but turned, inches from his face and both their eyes searched anothers, seeing if 'this' could 'be' again, and Craig leaded down, crashing his lips to hers.


	28. Ex Boyfriend Meets New Boyfriend

_**(Boys are back in town-Izzy)**_

Guess who just got back today?  
Those wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think those cats are great

The famous orange civic we'd been waiting long for to return, pulling into Degrassi on the second week of school. It was fine! It was all bullshit first week of school anyways

Spinner and Jay jumped out after he parked and when Hogart got out, my had he grown. Now senior year, and Jay looked all grown up, the boy was a stud- no, a man now. He wore simple jeans, black t-shirt and his hair was still the same but not covered by a hat, and he looked like he had been working out, looking more lean then before. He had also gotten a tattoo around his upper arm.

_**The boys are back in town (the boys are back in town..)**_

Spinner had down some growing up too, his emo bangs cut and hair styled nicely short. Still had his piercings though ofcourse.

The boys had grown up well over the summer, turning into the young adults they were now.

Senior year, who knew they'd come so far.

The school bell rang.

Emma was at her locker, scanning through it and not being able to find her damn history books. Crap! She was going to be late.

"Lookin' for something?" a voice asked, handing out her history book to her and Emma turned to Peter and sighed.

He took it?!

"Peter!" Emma huffed, yanking it from him.

He frowned, wishing for a thank you or something, he leaned on the locker beside hers, "You want to meet for lunch today?"

Emma sighed, why not? Not like she had Manny anymore, and she hated the reminder of her ex best friend when she hung out with Liberty and the old gang.

Wow how things have changed.

"Sure." she said and shut her locker to get a view of down the row and her head snapped back when she tried to turn away.

Jay Hogart.

He stood at his locker down at least 15 lockers, standing with Spinner and _Darcy_... why was **she **hanging out with them?

Emma turned quickly, grabbing Peter's hand and could feel the heart break all over again, and could cry as hard too.

Why did Jay keep doing this? Hurting her even when he didn't try?

"Let's go please." she begged, holding Peter's hand tighter and walked away, not noticing Manny walk right by her and wonder what was wrong, and turned to see Jay.

Craig stood with her, holding her hand, and gave a look, "What is it?" he asked.

Manny sighed, "Jay's back." she watched him, noticed the difference in him and she looked back Emma's way..wishing it was him holding her best friends hand right now instead of that slimey Peter. She kinda took Jay for granted...he was really good for Em.

Class started, and Emma wished in her head he didn't have this class. Please, please, please.

"Morning, welcome to your first real week back to school, with REAL work." teased Kwan, walking around and handing out papers.

Emma sighed after she looked at the clock...if he was late, it was usually just by 10 minutes..and there was no sign of him.

Peter leaned over to her, whispering, "You okay?"

Emma looked over and tried to bare a smile, nodding. She needed him now more than ever.

Emma sat up straight, tossing her blonde hair to the side and getting her pencil, ready to work.

"Ah, Mason, Hogart, grand entrance." Mrs Kwan taunted at her desk when everyone began working.

Emma cringed, but didn't look back since he tried to sneak through the back door with Spinner. It's like her blood ran cold and she didn't move.

"Missed you, Mrs Kwan." taunted Spinner back, sitting in his usual seat at the back with Jay.

Jay looked around and his eyes saw **her**. How could it not? Even if he tried not to. Even if her hair was a _little _different, and he couldn't see her face.. he knew his Emma.

He oddly gazed to the other side of the room though, seeing Manny and Liberty sitting over there. Why wasn't Emma with them?

He glanced hard over beside Emma, on one side was Heather Sinclaire.. he was sure THEY weren't good friends..so, on the other side of her was some new guy. Tall blonde kid, looked like a mommy's boy, all in clean cut clothes and trying to lean closer to Emma, smirking and whispering things.

Jay's skin crawled.

"Man, you have a pencil?" Spinner asked, opening his books up.

"No." muttered Jay, ripping his eyes off them and tried to focus on work.

When the bell rang, even though Emma knew class was over and she had to get to her next, she just sat there, waiting for **him **to leave before she got up.

"Hogart, can I see you?" Kwan asked.

Emma scoffed, ofcourse.

"You coming?" Peter asked her, standing up and already packed up.

Emma started packing her things up, and Jay had went to Kwans desk, and she overheard them talking.

"Are you going to take that co-op I told you about?" she asked him.

Jay coughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah, I talked to Tony from work and he said it was fine, I just gotta go sign some paper with Raditch.."

"Okay." nodded Kwan, "So as of the last two periods of the day, you can leave school to go back to work." she confirmed.

Jay nodded, he wanted that. Tony was his boss and Jay needed the extra credit and in co-op, the more hours you got the more credits. He'd be getting tons back from working at the auto shop.. so he could possibly graduate this year.

Emma bit her tounge, shocked Jay was doing this to get more credit and CARING about his classes. She was finished packing her books up and got up quickly, just wanting dash out but Peter grabbed her hand, smirking at her and led her himself, "You owe me lunch, _Nelson_."

Jay turned his head, seeing Emma leave the room holding that _**boys **_hand.

Who did that little freak think he was, thinking he could handle someone like Emma?

Lunch came around, and Emma sat outside on a bench with Peter, she didn't feel hungry, and he ate his subway sandwhich.

"You're acting funny." he admitted to her then snickered, "Funnier than usual." he teased.

Emma just to bare a smile, looking down nervously at her hands in her lap.

Meanwhile across the street, Jay leaned on the side of his Civic, wearing his sunglasses and his arms crossed and squinting his eyes at the scene .Was Emma _dating_ him?

He saw how much she changed over the summer too, her body now shaping nicer into her woman's body, and she was dressed in a hip hugging deep red tight mini skirt that showed off her curves and long legs, and a white tank top with a big black heart in the middle, and a beige small thing jean coat over her shoulders, sleeves rolled up. Her hair had gotten so long too, how badly he wanted to-

"That's Peter." said a familiar voice, leaning on the other side of his civic. Manny. She looked over at him over his hood and leaned her arms on it, nodding towards Peter and Emma "The new cutest Degrassi _couple_." she seemed to sneer.

Jay clenched his jaw, wishing he wasn't caught staring and really couldn't pretend now. And his fists clenched too... so Emma had a new boyfriend.

Great.

He noticed Manny's dislike of the guy, and he leaned back on his civic, watching the two with her, "What's up with him?"

There was something about him Jay didn't like, and not the fact he was just jealous and envious he got to be with Emma, but something was...bugging him. The guy looked a bit smug.

"He's the devil." Manny muttered, letting her eyes watch Peter moving hair out of Emma's face, trying to be the cute boyfriend but he was just such a liar.

"Why's that?" sighed Jay, tired of the creptic messages, and just wanted to know already.

Manny walked around his car and over to him, shrugging his shoulders, "Well for one thing, he recorded me flash my breasts and showed it to all of Degrassi."

Jay looked over, raising his eyebrows...so the guy had a mean streak in him, "You let him?" Jay taunted.

Manny scowled at him, "I was drunk, and I don't want to talk about it. It was before they hooked up." she informed, meaning dating.. she even had no idea Emma slept with Peter. She went on, "Emma knows he was the one that recorded it, but she stayed with him, no doubt he begged." she rolled her eyes.

Jay looked awfully confused and disturbed and Manny nodded at him, couldn't agree more, it was wierd of Emma to of stayed with him.

"She likes her bad boys but he's.." Manny drifted off, shaking her head, "A snake." she glared back over to Peter.

Jay sadly watched Emma laugh with him.

Manny snuck a glance back to Jay, regretting what she did over the summer, "Sorry how things ended." she said softly, frowning deeply, "I know I made it worse."

Jay shook his head, taking his glasses off and looked down at them, playing with them in his hand, "Nah.. it was pretty over when you walked over."

Manny's shoulders dropped sadly and she sighed. Things felt so wrong now.

"Alberta didn't work out then?" Jay asked her.

She shook her head no, "They were going to go, but someone sniped Snakes offer. . guess it was too good of an offer to put on hold."

Jay swallowed, so Emma really would of been gone if not for that? Was that some sign?

"Manny!" yelled a voice, Craig, sitting beside Jimmy and Marco

Jay snorted, looking at Mannings and back to Manny, "Back with the baby daddy?" he asked her.

Manny glared at him, "Still an out spoken ass I see."

"Still a stupid girl _I see_." he taunted right back, raising his eyebrow at her.

There was a difference between going back to an ex who hurt you..and an ex who _**ruined **_ your life, you couldn't work through that. He snickered, shaking his head at her and went back to watching Emma.

She opened her mouth but shut it and then walked off, crossing her arms as she went back to Craig.

Jay walked into the schools office a bit later, going to Raditch's sectary, well not Raditch's anymore, Mrs.H was the new principle and I guess Raditch took off, couldn't stand the Degrassi bullshit anymore. That made two of them.

Jay had to wait in line. Who would of thonk it, he was waiting right behind _Peter_

Peter glanced behind him, feeling someone behind and saw an intimidating guy looking back down at him, he coughed awkwardly and nodded before turning back around. The mysterious guy looked like a senior.

"Co-op for media right Peter?" the sectary asked the blonde boy politely.

Jay clenched his jaw, ofcourse media, guy was _good _with cameras, right? He saw it, dangling from a strap on Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah." Peter answered her and glanced at the office, "Can you tell my mom I'm here?"

Jay gave an odd look, turning his head slightly...new boy was Mrs.H's son huh? Damn.. had to watch what he did.

Peter grabbed his papers and turned for Jay to step forward, being next, but his buff shoulder hit into Peter's hard, sending the boy back a bit and his camera fell by Jay's feet, which Jay happily stepped on.

Peter rebalanced up and he stared in horror at his broken camera, and Jay lifted his foot, "Opps." Jay fakely said, cringing and looking at Peter, "Sorry bout that.." he stepped over it and Peter picked it up sadly.

Peter angered a bit, wanting to lash out on the guy for how stupid he was, not understanding Jay did it on purpose. Jay was bigger, and kinda intimidating, Peter didn't want to start anything especially in his moms office. Whatever, his parents could buy him a new one..just sucked cause he had so much film on there.. but he'd definitely keep this guy on his revenge list.

"Mr Jay Hogart." the secarty smirked, seeing an old pal since of all his detentions in the past and the time they shared together, hating on Raditch and students together. My was he growing up into quite the man!

Jay smirked, putting his co-op papers down on the desk, "Miss Berry, I _can't _forget such a face." he taunted but she laughed and he chuckled, he actually didn't mind her, probably the only older adult he did like in this school.

Meanwhile behind him, Peter noted his name, Jay Hogart.

"Peter." he heard and turned to his mom at her office door and waved him in. He nodded and went over.


	29. Setting Up For Halloween Dance

Emma arrived at school by her mom the next day and waved, leaving. In the back of the car was Baby Jack who wasn't SO baby anymore, and getting so big!

Emma skipped up the Degrassi steps, she wore jeans with fashionable tiny tips in them and a white tank top, her long hair a bit wavy today due to be late and only having time to blow dry it, yet, she still looked pretty! The tank top raised a little, showing off her toned hips. but not yet her belly botton. She wore her shoulder to wait green leather book bag and walked down the hall.

She stopped in her tracks when she looked up from the ground and almost bumped into Jay Hogart, he didn't see her either til he looked up from his phone and abruptly stopped and looked her over.

Did she have to mature THIS much over break? He could barely stop staring.. and damn, that shirt was quite the tease.

The two shared a meter distance from another.

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a step back and stretching his arm out, almost daring her to pass and take his 'kind'offer of standing back and getting out of her way.

Emma glared, no way, that'd mean there wasn't a PROBLEM between them, and there was, many.

Jay saw so much fire in her eyes, she'd never given him this kinda look before and she just turned her body, going back the way she came to take the other way.

He snickered, shaking his head but watched her go until out of site, and clenched his jaw. Well, it wasn't THAT bad of a reunion.

Emma scoffed, landing in her seat for class finally, sadly, it was the one class she SHARED with Jay.

"Hey babe." Peter greeted, sitting down next to her and kissed her cheek just as Jay walked in and she connected eyes with him just as Peter did this, and she saw it, Jay's face harden and she just narrowed her eyes back at him as he went to the back seats.

Wow. She was a bit proud of herself, usually when she was younger she'd burst into tears seeing him.. she was finally strong.

"hate that guy." she heard Peter mutter, not seeing the look Emma gave Jay and thinking Jay was narrowing his eyes at Peter only.

Emma turned her head a bit shocked, "Huh, what?" she asked quickly.

All the students were coming inside, so it got loud and Jay probably couldn't hear them, so Peter explained, "He broke my camera the other day in the office. Said it was total accident but I don't know." he glanced back at Jay, "he looks like a criminal waiting to happen."

Emma rolled her eyes, it was a camera his parents would of easily paid for again, he was a rich boy cause of his father. Emma shook her head, she was suppose to STAND up for Peter, she grew annoyed, not believing Jay would do that!

Jay was at his locker near the end of the day and when he opened his locker, it shut closed and he raised his eyebrows, a little impressed as he turned to look at Emma, fire back in her eyes.

"Did you destory **Peter's **_camera_?" she asked in disbelief yet did believe it, just didn't understand _why_ he would if they were over.

"Whose Peter?" Jay asked, opening his locker back up, smirking a little, "And how are you too? I'm good, been working a lot, had a great summer." he said sarcastically.

Emma scowled, he KNEW who Peter was! He had to.. she'd actually been cuddling more to Peter just so Jay _would _notice.

"So!" Jay's voice lightened up even more sarcastically and a bit bitterly as he slammed his locker closed, "Alberta didn't work out then?" he crossed his arms, leaning on the locker.

Emma chewed the end of her tounge and just crossed her arms back at him, shrugging. She looked like a little girl in a huff.

Jay snickered almost offendingly, looking around the halls and couldn't look her in the eyes as he asked, "You couldn't of called me?"

"Why? We're done." she shrugged again like it was simple and easy. It wasn't.

He now looked her right in the eyes and she almost backed down by the look on his face, "Oh **Really**? Cause last time I saw you, you didn't mind making out with me on the ferris wheel."

Emma cursed herself a thousand suns when she felt her heart skip a beat.

"**No** last time I saw you was this _mornin_g, standing in my way." Emma corrected, glaring, "So if you could, _stay _out of it."

He snorted, "out of your way?" mocked Jay, and she nodded, he just smirked, entertained and not fooled by this mean girl act, "**Sure** thing, _Em_."

"Don't call me that." she snapped, I know it was wierd to yell at someone for saying your name, or a shortened version, but between Emma and Jay, he only called her Emma when they were intimate, and when they were fighting or back to normal, it was Greenpeace again. "When we're not together, you call me Greenpeace, or **you**, even Nature freak, but don't call me _that_... only friends get to."

He clenched his jaw, piercing his eyes through hers and not letting the glare go as he nodded, "Fine." he spat back.

She was having trouble keeping eye contact, feeling uncomfortable after softening to the color in his eyes, they were always so hypnotizing, so just looked away and nodded and went to turn.

"So when we **do** get back _together_, I'm okay to call you anything I want right?" he called after her when she took a few steps away and she abruptly stopped.

She fumed.

How DARE he?! She couldn't do this to her heart anymore! It was so exhausting and painful!

She turned to yell at him, when he had such a huge smirk on his face, but Liberty ran between them crying, and Emma blinked, wondering what that was about and waved Jay off, not being able to deal with this now.

"Liberty?" she called, going into the girls washroom and hearing snuffling.

"Go away." Liberty cried in a stall.

Emma sadly leaned on the one she hid in and talked through the crack, "Are you okay?"

"What do you care huh?" Liberty snapped, "Nobody's around anymore.. no one." she whispered and cried a bit again.

Emma felt horrible, that was sorta true.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered back, looking at the bathrooms mirror and her reflection, hating what she saw, "I don't know.. _who_ I am anymore.." she bit her lip from trembling, but tears worked into her eyes, glancing at the exit where she was once standing with Jay.

Liberty slowly opened the stall and came up and Emma backed up, smiling softly at her until glancing down and saw Liberty was... pregnent !? No, that was just-

"It's not gained wieght." muttered Liberty, looking embarresed, "Before me and J.t broke up-"

"You broke up!?" Emma exclaimed shocked.

Liberty sighed, not wanting to talk about it, "I'm pregnant with his baby okay? And he's an immature jerk! We're done."

"You don't mean that... you're scared." whispered Emma, putting a hand on her shoulder. If she didn't feel horrible before, she fault just awful now. How could she not know Liberty had gotten pregnant or that J.t and her broke up?

"I'm strong." Liberty corrected, whipping her tears and glancing down at her stomach, "I'm having this baby, and I'm giving it up for adoption."

Emma knew Liberty was hooked on her decision, so gave her a small nod and sad smile, supporting her.. if that's what she wanted.

That's when Emma insisted she'd focus on helping Liberty this year, and distracting herself with Peter, and she was back to helping with _everything _in the school cumity, and planning for the Halloween dance.

Manny cleared her throat, trying to find her voice, "Hey Em." she greeted, sitting down near her in the Library.

Emma was writing things down on a chart, wondering what'd they would need for the school dance in less then two weeks away.

Emma's eyes looked up, then darkened, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Manny couldn't find her voice and looked down, "I-I wanted to help, with the dance..since I always do."

"Well you don't have to this year." Emma declared, writing back down on her chart as Liberty came in and noticed the two finally talking and Manny trying not to cry.

"Em, please.."

"My name is **Emma**." Emma snapped, eyes holding such hate that Manny wanted to die right there.

Liberty glanced between them and finally walked over, making her presence known, "Manny you made it."

Manny gave her a confused look, she never made plans with Liberty?

Liberty sat down next to Emma and pointed somewhere on her chart, "Manny's going to help with the balloon area."

Manny smiled a little greatfully at Liberty who just passed her a small supportive smile.

Emma's jaw dropped, looking at Liberty like she was betraying her but scoffed, writing Manny's name down, "Whatever." she muttered under her breath.

The cheerleading squad as usual, and some volunteers were helping Emma and Liberty set the dance up, and Marco, being school president, walked with them

"The chairs and tables should go over here!" he pointed to an area to the guys carrying tables and did as told in the gym.

Emma wore brown ankle cowboy boots a loose white blouse that tightened around her waist and flowed a little til it stopped just after her belly botton, then a jean skirt. Her long hair was in big curls and she walked around with her little chart, proud of herself for setting this up.. she had to do most the organazing work since Liberty was, well, pregnant. Marco did most of the running around.

Peter was helping another guy lifting a table and exhaustingly let go, going to Emma and kissed her hello, "when you said you wanted help, I didn't know I'd be struggling so hard."

Emma and Peter's eyes watched as Jay Hogart walked past a few feet away, carrying his own table. Emma bit her tounge, wishing Peter could a bit of a man..

"Go.. help with the balloons." she said, turning from him and rolling her eyes. She'd bet Jay would love to laugh at that one if he head Peter say it. She was sure even J.t just moved a table to the corner himself.

Emma yelped a little, Spinner wore a Frankentstien mask just as she turned and meant to scare her, "Cool huh?" he asked, taking it off.

Jay looked over from putting a table down, hearing her little scream but then snickered that Spinner playfully scared her.

"Guess so!" Emma taunted in a sarcastic voice.

Peter came back up to her and whispered in her ear, "Isn't that the guy who broke my camera?" he asked, nodding to Jay who was looking back down, helping set chairs around the tables.

Emma frowned glancing back at Jay too..isn't that the guy who broke her heart?..

Emma then snapped out of it, wait, she PERSONALLY made sure to tell Mrs.H that she didn't need the detention crew to help them, she knew Jay would ofcourse be part of that yet..here he was?

Emma walked over to Jay and tapped his shoulder. He turned from tossing one more chair in the table and gave her a look.

"I didn't ask for the detention gang to come _help_." she said simply.

Jay snickered, she said it like when the detention gang was forced to help in school projects, that they didn't help.. they did MOST the work! The building, carrying... but anyways..

"I'm not here on 'detention work'' he confirmed, walking around her and she followed him walk over to Spinner to help pick up the biggest table, for the food and punch.

"Over there please!" the gay kid said, Jay couldn't remember his name but nodded and him and Spinner lifted.

Emma tried not to watch Jay look .._oh god so strong.._ "What do you mean?" she asked, shaking her head.

Jay looked back at her, like he didn't notice her STILL around and gave a look, "Means we're volunteering."

"I'm DEF getting bonus points for dong this with Darcy." smirked Spinner as he walked backwards and smirked, glancing to the stage where Manny and Darcy blew up orange and black balloons.

Darcy giggled, waving over at him.

Jay rolled his eyes smirking, would be Spinner drooling over slutty Holy girl.

Meanwhile by Darcy and Manny, "Can't believe you're dating him now." snickered Manny at Darcy, shaking her head.

She was glad she ended that little fling with Spinner, he just SO wasn't her type..

Darcy laughed, "He's cute."

"I guess." teased Manny and Peter was walking over. Manny tensed and glared harshly, "What do you want?" she snapped.

Peter rolled his eyes at her and looked to Darcy instead that tilted her head at the new guy, he was hella cute.

"Emma's new boyfriend right?" Darcy asked.

He nodded and said, "She told me to come help with the balloons."

Emma turned since hearing her name by the middle of the gym and glanced over at them.

"Is that because you're too scrawny and useless to do other things?" Manny taunted him.

Spinner and Jay were walking by as she said this, and they laughed, It's like Spin and Jay were n'sync, they just usually hated the same guys. Peter scowled Manny but didn't have anything to say to that.

Emma scowled Manny harder though, since hearing Jay laugh at that...what? Were Manny and Jay hooking up now?!

Manny caught Emma's cold stare and frowned, looking down and tried to be a bit nicer to Peter, "Fine, start the cobwebs around the gym.." she drifted off, giving him something to do since balloons were almost done.

Peter nodded and walked off.

Emma blinked, not thinking Manny would do that just for her and kinda looked down at the ground until shaking her head.. why was she even THINKING of forgiving Manny!?

By the end of the day, Peter walked up to Emma, "wanna home together?"

Emma turned from Liberty and opened her mouth but frowned.. sometimes she missed being in the orange civic, just cruising around with Jay.

Emma cursed at herself..what was WRONG with her today?!

"Yeah, lets go."


	30. Alone In the Dark

_Emma stood in a foggy grave yard late at night, and she wore a small cheerleading red outfit, but with the words 'Sunnydale high' on it, Emma was confused...was she dreaming? Maybe she was watching too much Buffy..._

_Emma gasped and kicked something that flew at her with big ugly fangs and wrinkly face. A vampire?! Emma held a wooden stake and looked at it roll onto the ground before glancing at the stake again and yanking it up over the fallen vampire and staked him._

_He turned to dust and Emma's eyes widened, dropping the stake in utter dis belief and gasped, twirling around as she heard clapping sounds and turned to Jay. Thunder struck and lightening bolted, making Emma gasp again and look up and back at Jay who kept his mysterious eyes right on her._

_Woah._

_Was it wierd thinking he looked awfully hot looking with small fangs and wearing all black, his cool blue eyes staring right at her as he leaned on a tree. He must be on this vampires side too. .trying to kill her something.! Right?_

_"I can take anything you swing at me." Emma promised, bending and picking up the stake to point it at him._

_He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind her and she yelped and whimpered when he grabbed her into him, his fangs near her neck but not biting her, "But what if it's not me that's trying to hurt you?" his deep voice whispered in her ear._

_Suddenly their was a thrilling scream and Emma's eyes widened._

_"HELP!" she heard and knew that voice._

_"Manny!" Emma said, worried and panicking as Jay let her go to see if her friend was ok. No, BEST friend._

_Through the foggy grave yard and between the trees, a scared Manny ran as fast a she could away from a monster, and she looked like one of those old black and white horror victims, looking all pin up like and wearing a old peasant clothes._

_Suddenly her monster came into view, chasing after her._

_"I'm going to suck youuur blawwwd." Peter said, looking like a very corny Dracula and even wearing a cape._

_Emma wrinkled her nose at Peter's get up, Ugh, how lame ! And EVEN in her dreams.._

_He looked at her, and tried to lift his hand to put her in a trance, "Come wif me." he sang hypnotize like but Emma blinked out of it, looking to Jay who was already watching her and she began to feel her heart pound._

_"Who do you want Emma?" Manny asked bluntly, not so scared anymore and leaning against a grave._

_Emma whimpered but moaned when she was suddenly alone with Jay and he took her in his arms, looking like a regular Jay now, human and..perfect, and he held her in his arms, carressing her cheek._

_"Be with me forever." he sa-_

Emma shot up from bed, breathing awfully heavily and looked around and at her dresser with the mirror on it, showing a reflection on how much she panted and looked crazy for that dream.

What...the hell was that?!

Halloween, this dance...everything was getting to her! What did that dream mean!?

She rolled out of bed and hurried to get ready, today was the last day to work on the dance.

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't**_

_**[howls]**__****_

What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good  
(_bowling for soup-little red riding hood__**)**_

October 31st, Emma got to school and went straight for the gym to work on the rest of the dance, it was looking great, orange and black balloons hung everywhere, sterio set up and spooky music ready to listen to. The tables had blood splattered table cloths and against the walls were cobwebs and bats, spiders..then around the gym in certain places were props like Freddy or Micheal myers that actually moved and scared people.

Before many people got there, Emma thanked God when she saw Toby, and brought him down to sit with her at one of the tables.

She told him all about her dream.

"So...what do you think that means?" Emma asked him, "or do you think it was just a crazy dream."

"It's a crazy dream alright." he teased but shrugged slowly, thinking about it. It actually made sense, "Sounds to me like Jay was a vampire, which is usually bad, but he didn't bite you. Which relates to his real personality! He's a _bad boy_" he lifted his fingers bunny like when he qouted _bad boy_, "..and then with Peter chasing Manny in your dream, maybe that's you realizing what Peter did to Manny wasn't nice either.. and he's kind of in the wrong."

Emma cringed, wishing she hadn't told Toby about the dream because everything he said made sense.

"and what about the last part?" she feared his wise words.

"Ending up with Jay? Come on." Toby smiled sadly at her, "You know that's easy to understand."

Emma fell back in her chair, hopelessly, sadly, confused. . yeah she knew what it meant. She wanted Jay still. Would she _ever _stop?

Manny meanwhile stood by the gym stage, waiting impatiently for Peter, he was suppose to help hang the res tof the bats and he was missing. An hour went by and then even Spinner AND Jay were already there, so she gave up and went to Emma.

"Em?" she questioned, coming up from behind the blonde.

Emma was taping a poster to the wall and turned, glaring, yeah maybe her mind was still set on the dream and seeing her inner deeper self was trying to forgive Manny, but she was still tense from it.

"_Emma,_ " Manny corrected herself, thinking Emma was mad at her for saying 'Em', "have you seen Peter?" she asked.

"No, why? Did you want to sleep with him too?" Emma found her blurting out, "It **is** Halloween after all." but after Emma said it.. she felt a bit, horrible. And she saw the old sore look in Manny's eye.

Manny didn't know if it stung cause it reminded her of long gone Sean, or because it came from her ex best friends mouth, but she turned and hid her tears, walking off.

Jay squinted his eyes from a far, seeing the scene and got up, walking over.

"Since when are you a _mean _girl?" Jay taunted Emma, following her to the punch table. He knew Emma, and he knew her well.. this wasn't her.

"Sorry, _I'm_ the mean one?" Emma snapped, yet couldn't face him and started unbagging cups from a bag to set on the table.

"Emma Nelson I know didn't hold grudges.. not like _this_." he said, and softened near the end, wishing she knew that.

Emma, back still turned, frowned deeply but tried to keep strong, "Well you don't know me anymore." she said, whisper like and wished it came out stronger.

Still hurt Jay, and he swallowed hard, watching her retreating form and finally just walked off, slamming the gym doors open and catching some peoples attention as it slammed back shut.

"Hey Hogart!" he saw Peter walking towards the gym and to him and his blood boiled even more, "We need to talk" Peter confirmed, trying to lift his jaw to look tough as he walked up infront but as soon as he did, Jay wrapped ONE hand around his neck and pushed him up against the lockers hard, making him groan.

Jay stared madly into Peter's eyes when he opened them, and he looked like he had shit his pants, "We _do _need to talk." he sneered.

Peter gasped, trying to take Jay's hand of his throat.

"I don't _like _you." Jay growled and Peter was so confused. HE smashed HIS camera, he did nothing! "I don't know if Emma has you up to date.." drifted Jay, "But **I'm** her last boyfriend and** I'm** the _only_guy who she _really_ honestly cares about." Jay confirmed, giving Peter a 'sorry, not sorry' look, "And you're a little rat who snuck his way in during one of our fights, and you're fucking with the **wrong **people."

He let Peter go roughly and Peter cringed, rubbing his throat and was still so confused and in shock. Emma didn't say anything about dating this phyco!? And WHAT people!?

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about." stuttered Peter.

"Manny?" Jay taunted him, reminding him of his little video, "You're going to tell Emma the whole damn truth about whatever happened there, cause I KNOW for a **fact** you didn't or she wouldn't still be with your ass." Jay sneered.

Peter swallowed hard, "Ok, got it." he nodded up and down quickly.

Jay sighed, and nodded back to go leave but turned back, "Oh and then apologize to Manny. You're lucky this is all you're getting cause if a certain other buddy of mine were here, he'd rip your heart out for what you did to her."

Sure Jay and Sean didn't leave off good terms or would ever be friends again, nor even see another again? .. and that made Jay a bit sad.. but Sean, deep down, was a good friend, and Jay knew Sean loved Manny and wanted her protected (kinda like Jay would want for Emma) .. and deep down Emma did too and as much as Manny too nagged Jay, he was getting use to her slutty ass..

The only and one was walking up from behind and saw the two face to face, and it didn't look pretty and she connected eyes with Peter who saw her first, then Jay who looked a bit shocked than pissed...shit, she would walk in now and see him sticking up for her and notice underneath it all, Jay was a good guy..not the bad guy. Dammit, how embarressing, only Emma was suppose to see this kind of stuff!

"I-I'm sorry Manny." Peter told her, a bit nervously.

Jay waved his hand dully, expecting more as she stood there in shock, she never thought she'd hear him say it.

Peter nodded kind of afraid of Jay's reaction if he didn't go on, "I-I'll tell Emma..everything!" he swore, "and she'll probably dump me.. so .. I hope, that will make you happy?" he asked, and looked at Jay to see if that was good enough.

Jay shrugged, nodding and slightly impressed, he liked the part of Emma dumping Peter's ass.

"Not forgiven." Manny declared though, crossing her arms, "But yes, you can go do that." she pointed to the gym, where Emma was inside, waiting for Peter to go tell her.

Without any of them seeing, Emma did come out, and stopped quietly, seeing the three all together and it looked like a bad heated moment.

Manny went on, demanding of Peter, 'You go in there, and tell her the truth how you recorded me **drunk **and that I had _no_ intention of doing anything with _you._ Oh! And tell her it WAS you who leaked that video out to everybody! And it was YOU who lied to her-"

"Fine, fine I'll tell her tomorrow." Peter snapped, sick of this and grumbled, this was NOT his day..

"Tonight." snapped Jay, looking dead serious.

Emma was awfully confused, looking between Peter and Manny, finally getting the truth out in the open, then snapped her eyes at Jay, softening.. he was doing this? For her?

"N-not tonight." whined Peter, "We have a couple costume and everything! If she dumps me, it's _such_ a waste of _money_"

Emma's mouth dropped.

That's how her _boyfriend _tries to fight for her!? Her inner self and dreams were right, he was a lame loser jerk! She stormed over and passed them, and they finally noticed her and eye's widened.

"And you are a **waste** of **breath**!" Emma snapped at Peter, storming off and tossed over her shoulder at him, "We're _**done**_!" her eyes blazed with fury and the lunch bell rang, students crowding and pushing through halls so Peter couldn't go after her.

Jay rolled his head back then turned it towards the way Emma went, clenching his jaw and actually feeling horrible, he wasn't wanting it to turn out that way for her.. finding out her boyfriend was scum and having an audience for it and people who knew before her..

Emma ran into Snake's classroom as students piled out, and she closed the door behind her, locking it as she usually did and she slid down the door, crying and shaking, not knowing what to do anymore and feeling so alone.

"Em?" Snake softly asked, and looking hurt struck to see her crying and in such pain, and went over, bending infront of her, pulling her into his arms to cry harder.


	31. I Love You, I do

Later that day, Halloween day, Emma walked straight to the mall after. She couldn't wear the costume she picked out with Peter tonight, she already felt dirty enough.

She sniffed, trying not to cry again as she whipped through Spirit's Halloween store costumes but there was barely any good ones left.

Manny was walking through the mall with Craig, when inside the Spirit store, the flinging clothes caught her eyes and she stopped, and looked closer, seeing an upset Emma give up and drop the costumes, staring down sadly at them.

"I'll, I'll see you at the dance okay?" she asked.

Craig turned and gave a wierd look, why didn't she want to hang out? But he shrugged his leather coated shoulders, "Fine, sure." he leaned down and kissed her, walking away.

Manny bit her lip looking back into the store before going in and over to Emma.

Emma looked up, feeling someone coming over and tried to snap out of it, then really blinked and snapped out when she saw Manny. Oh god..

"you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma lied but her voice cracked and she couldn't even look at Manny.

Manny knew her best friend well, she felt horrible for what happened between them.. and Emma wasn't use to being wrong.

Nor saying sorry.

But Manny wasn't going to make her say it. They were like **sisters**, she didn't need to, and she rounded the bin with rack with Emma, looking through costumes.

"What about a naughty school nurse?" teased Manny, whipping it out and putting it on herself, giving Emma a classic duck face with it.

Emma bursted out in giggled, sniffing and whiping her tears. She loved Manny so friggen much, UGH what was so wrong with her!?

She then shrugged, maybe she would be something 'naughty.' Maybe Jay deserved that..

Manny smirked, seeing Emma's look of interest in a costume like this, "You wanna make Peter pay?" she asked.

Emma ughed, giving a disgusted look by the mention of Peter, she hardly cared for him.

Manny's smirk turned to a grin, "you wanna make... Jay pay?" now Manny was talking her language. Manny laughed almost happily, glad Emma wasn't REALLY over Jay as she saw her blush and smile.

Manny bit her lip, something catching her attention behind Emma at another store.

Emma looked confused and glanced over her shoulder ,"What?" she asked, only seeing a Lily N lace sex store across from them and that's when Manny grabbed her hand.

If her and Emma were going to be single this Halloween, and STILL love victims of two certain bad boys, they'd do this together.

_**(Nightmare before christmas)  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Emma and Manny held hands walking into the Halloween dance, they'd be each others dates tonight! I mean yah, Manny was 'seeing' Craig again..but he never made them official.. and she didn't see him doing it any time soon.

Anyways, Manny walked more confidently, wearing her costume, they were both gypsies, Emma was the sweet looking one, Manny the wild one.. yet both looked as exqually promiscous.

Manny had Aladdin like see through red pants, a gypsy belt with dazzling jewls falling around her waist and her short hair was half was up, all in curls. She wore dark make up and smiled, with her dark red ruby lipstick. She looked hot! As for her shirt, it was like a bra top, red, and just some jewls hanging off the end of it. She an equally sparkly belly botton ring.

As for Emma, she wore see through white long skirt, that just went down the middle between her legs, showing off her tanned legs and then the same kind of gyspy coin belt around her waist, with some pink beeds on it too. She wore a pink like bra top, only she had a big white flower in the middle of her bra, where her cleavage touched, and there was beads hanging from the bottom of that flower, to the side of her bra..making a U shape, and the other side did it too. Her hair was curled too, and both her and Manny had a small head band of pretty jewlerry hanging at the middle on their forehead.

Guys by the punch table even dropped their mouths and one even dropped his drink.

'H-hi Emma." Toby greeted when they walked to their friends, even J.T stared, and he had a date!

Who was this?

J.T snapped out of it and introduced, "This is Mia." he told Emma, Manny already knew, she was on the cheer squad and she smiled at her.

"You guys look awesome." Mia breathed, dressed like red riding hood and J.T the wolf.

Emma smiled a little at her but looked to Liberty, frowning, seeing the hurt she was trying to hide.

"Let's go ma lady." J.T told Mia, lifting his arm to carry her away and dance.

Emma looked around and frowned, and Manny nudged her, "You know he wouldn't come to a school dance." she reminded, "Spinner's doing another big Halloween party tonight."

Emma raised her eyebrows, well that was good.. and Jay did really not seem the type to come to the dance. She decided to have a good time with her friends, dancing and laughing and back to the old times. Then she'd go to the party and figure out what to do with Jay.

"I'm pooped." yawned Toby, walking ahead of everyone as they left the dance when teachers were ready to close it up around midnight.

Right when the REAL party started.

"Yea, think I'll skip the party too." Liberty admitted, smiling sadly and sneaking a glance to Mia giggling over with J.T a feet away.

Manny and Emma passed her a side glance but nodded, guess it wasn't the place for a teen pregnant girl anyways.

And that was right, THIS Halloween at Spinner's house was even more crowded than last year, and full of more alchohal and some drugs too..

Emma could barely even hear herself over the music nor Manny when she tried to tell her to follow, and the two were ripped apart.

When Emma went looking for Manny, someone put their hand on her waist, and suddenly wearing this adult sexy costume wasn't a good choice.

"Hey sexy." a guy called over the music at her, he had brown hair, a bit of hair on his chin and REALLY buff. He wasn't dressed up either.

Emma didn't want to cause a scene and tried to take his hand off her, "I'm taken." she simply insisted, trying to turn and this time he caught her wrist and she gasped and tried to yank her hand out, "let me go!"

"I'm not finished talking to you." he declared, and grabbed her up against him where she shoved against his chest to be freed, and he ran his hand through her hair, grabbing her chin.

Emma REALLY started to panic, there was about 100 people crowded around them right now in this tiny room and no one was going to stop him!?

"Hey!" someone snapped, and it was Spinner, seeing this first. Infront of him was Jay, who didn't see Emma because of back turned until now and his face darkened, seeing her looking quite upset and some guys dirty fucking hands on her, forcing her be around him.

The guy knew Spinner, and this was his house, and he clenched his jaw, letting Emma go and lifted his hands like he didn't want to fight when Spinners friend (Jay), turned around look ready to do just that.

Jay ripped his coat off, going over and pulled Emma less the gently and away from the guy and closer to Spinner and behind him, "Jesus CHRIST, Emma." he said to her costume; to wear it when they were ALONE? Yes. In a party full of wondering eyes? HELL NO.

Emma flinched and wanted to cry more when Jay seemed pissed, not understanding he wasn't fully mad just at her, but ready to knock this guy out as he threw his coat on her and then turned, grabbing the guy by his shirts collar and threw his fist back, colliding it back into his jaw hard.

The guy landed on the ground, groaning, and no one stopped to turn. He cried in pain, holding his jaw and trying to open it, thinking it was broken.

Emma's eyes widened but Jay had already started to shove her through the crowd, holding onto her tight and shoving anyone in their way til they made it to the stairs.

They went up them, and they went into Spinners' parents guest room, and Jay shut the door hard before locking it.

Emma stood with puffy eyes, letting his coat on her go now that she was alone and her costume was bare to see again.. like her bare skinny stomach, the curves of her hips, and how the bra top pushed her breasts up and perfectly together.

Jay was still fuming, but looking her over, one to make sure she saw him glaring, and mad at her.. the next longing look to see if she was okay...and then the look he couldn't look away even if he tried to, finally appreciating how fucking beautiful and sexy she looked in the costume.

She sucked in a breath when his hands grabbed the middle of his jacket on her, and he pulled her foward and she yelped a little but looked up at him wondering what he was going to do.. some of her wanted him to rip the jacket off her, and then her shirt.. then his.

Emma stared to breath uneasy to his smoldering look down at her, like he was a wolf who'd eat her up and she didn't know if it was cause he was still mad, or she was obvious on what she wanted him to do to her now.

He gazed down at his jacket on her, drowning her and his fists clenched tighter around the opening of it until he ripped it off her shoulders and leaned it, crashing his lips to hers and sucking possessively on it, cupping her face and wrapping his fingers in her hair, and kissed her so hard, reminding her she belonged to him and she moaned into his kiss, missing the way it felt and whimpered, throwing his jacket off the rest of the way down her arms and it hit the ground. They shut their eyes tight and went less hard but more deeper, missing the feel of one another.

Emma felt it, he was hard, and her eyes widened...and he was big, like really big, and he groaned and gripped her hair in his fingers teasingly when she straddled him when they fell onto the bed.

"_Watch _what you do." he warned, feeling himself get harder and throb when she did that. He then tilted her head, seeing the look on her face that meant she knew what she was doing and raised an eyebrow.

She was ready to do it?

Little did he understand..she already had.. but the question was about to go through his mind until-

**knock, knock!**

Jay growled, slowly lifting Emma off of him and leaned down to the floor when he stood up, grabbing his jacket and throwing it back at her to put on as he walked over, cracking it just a little until a worried Manny bursted through the door and entered the room.

Emma blushed and just held the jacket, not putting it on since it was just Manny and Jay was being too over protective now. I think everyone saw him knock that guy out and she doubted anyone else was going to touch her tonight while he was around.

Jay scowled, noticing the girls had matching costumes. Halloween was his new most hated day.

"Em, I was so worried! I saw what happened!" Manny went to her, cupping her face to see if she was okay. She was fine..yet her lips seemed a little puffy. Manny smirked, they were kissing. Oh! They were kissing! Woops.

"You should of _known _what would happen when buying the fucking outfits." he snapped at Manny and looked to Emma.

Manny rolled her eyes at him but Emma gave an ashamed look, he was right.. she just wanted to look good tonight.. for him.

Jay sighed, softening at Emma's face..she really seemed to feel bad but it wasn't completely her fault, that guy down there deserved to be punched and shouldn't of ever touched her.

"Come on, I'll drive you two home." he muttered.

Manny clapped happily, free ride! Emma put Jay's coat back on and he place his hand on her back, leading her out. Manny was dropped off first, at Craig's though, not home.. Then Jay wanted Emma to come to his place, which she really wanted to, since oddly never been, so she asked to drop at her place first to get some stuff and change... he glady approved that.

She came back wearing tight black shorts and a girl fitted thin dark green jersey cotton top. She looked comfy. And she jumped into his civic, buckling up as he pulled out and threw her bag in the back seat.

She laid in his arms on his bed, watching a Halloween flick from the movie store they picked, Hocus Pocus, and he ran his fingers threw her hair as he watched it, her head lying on his chest.

His place was nicer than she thought it was going to be. Old young Emma would of stubbornly though he owned a trailer.. older Emma knew he was the type of person to take care of himself, and he did..and the apartment was nice she just wondered where his parents were..

Jay swallowed, and glanced down at her and back at the tv. He'd never done this, and he found himself...loving it. A lot. He found himself admitting he'd do anything for Emma, anything she wanted him to.. and that was scary but promising.

She giggled a little, watching the movie and it sung in his ears.

_**(rihanna-stay)  
Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay**_

Jay moved the arm not around Emma, to down by her neck and then raised it a bit more, taking hold of her chin and raised it up.

She was confused, but tore her eyes off the movie and gazed softly in his eyes as she shared a moment and he moved down, kissing her slowly and tenderly, sliding his tounge only half way in, flicking against hers then tenderly kissed her lips again and she did so back, both their hearts pounding hard by such a slow kiss.

It deepened and Emma whimpered as he moved over her and she put her legs apart, resting them on the sides of him as he pulled away from the kiss and kissed up her neck and she arched back, sighing, when he grinded his hips into hers and she felt _him _press against her heat that was beginning to crave him and she wanted him too, badly.

She tossed her head back up and her hands gripped the ends of his shirt and he helped her pull it off him before he leaned down and bent back a little and pushed her shirt halfway up, bending down to kiss up her stomach and between her ribs.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and felt herself becoming so wet and clenching her thighs together, feeling so turned on by his kisses and roaming finger tips as his hand snuck up her bra and squeeked her breasts and moaned and gasped when he teasingly pinched one and then took his hands out, leaning down and moved her shirt off over her head and she fell back down on her back, her beautiful hair falling everywhere and he went back down, not missing a minute pulled one side of the bra down, her perfect supple breast expose and he took her nipple into his mouth and licked it and Emma ran her fingers through his hair and shut her eyes in ecstasy.

Until her eyes flew open.

Jay thought she was a virgin still.

He was JUST unbuckling his pants when she finally blurted it out, "Wait!" she spoke in such a scared tone, that Jay stopped everything as fast as lightening and looked down at her, breathing hard, and she bit her lower lip.

He panted, and looked her over, gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes, her long blonde hair tossed over her head in a S position and her prefectly shaped arch eyebrows and little nose, god..everything was his again, and espashally her body, which he also gazed down at hungrily and admiring. She wore a black lacy bra, and her chest went up and down, catching her breath too as her legs were still wrapped around him.

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes...wondering how to tell a guy who loved her innocence...that it was gone, and she never gave him it like she had planned to before.

"I-I'm not ready." she lied then shook her head, she was DYING for his touch though, "Not for that."

Jay had a small look of disappointment, but he nodded, and got off her. Emma closed her eyes regretfully, wishing she wasn't so stupid and he'd come back to her, but he stood up off the bed and started zipping his jeans back up and she sat up, sitting her bum down on her ankles.

"ARe you mad?" she asked queitly, moving her hair behind her ears and looking up at him almost like a sad puppy.

He looked at her and softened, and sized up her beauty again before answering, "I'm just slowly dying is all." he teased leaning over the bed as he stood on the floor, and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her up to him and on her knees, "But I'm in love with you, _Virgin Mary_, so I gotta deal for a while." he teased her and leaned down, kissing her swiftly before letting go and turned, buttoning his belt and grabbing his shirt.

Emma stared completely still, a bit numb looking on the outside but heart racing, butterflies, wasps the whole nine yards flying around in her stomach and her breath just, gone. Jay just said, he loved her?

Jay turned back, about to give her his shirt instead but saw her stunned look and gave a wierd look. Did he say something wrong?

He retraced his words and then his eyes widened, his jaw dropping, he said I love you, it was so natural and just came out that he didn't hear himself say it out loud... whatever, it wasn't like he never felt it, and wasn't he clear about it?

He loved Emma Nelson.

Emma got up, and put her shirt back on and Jay blinked. what was she doing? Was she MAD?!

"Emma." he said, "Let me explain.."

Wait, was in trouble for this? Girls loved hearing this!

She folded her shirt down on her shorts and then went to leave and Jay grabbed her elbow, and she tried pushing him off, "Let me leave!" she practically begged.

He can't say that, he can't say I love you yet because he'd be SO upset when he heard she didn't wait for him, and then he'd take it back and everything would just get screwed up like it ALWAYS did! And he'd HATE her..

Emma had tears in her eyes and Jay looked at her like she was crazy, pressing her up against a wall and holding her wrists up by her shoulders to make her stop fighting him.

"Why are you acting like this?!" he yelled, "Cause I said I love you?! Well I do!" his face dropped, staring at her and not believing he was putting himself on the line like this.

Emma sniffed, "I've been waiting for you tell me that and you blurt it out like _tha_t!" she yelled back, yanking one hand out of his grip, pointing between him and her, then the bed, "During this?!"

she had to tell him about Peter..

"Emma." Jay said, softening, and leaned down to her to be an inch away from her face, he took a deep breath, "Guys usually say it to just HAVE sex with a girl, you turned me down and I'm STILL saying it. I can't take it back, I _do_ love you."

Her heart skipped and she bit her lip, feeling bad for freaking out, this is what she really wanted. She scanned her eyes down his lean stomach, and though she'd never done this at least, she wanted to do it to him, and as he held one arm of hers on the wall, his body against hers, she used her free hand to unzip his jeans and she reached into his pants.

Jay hissed, shutting his eyes tight and gripped the arm of hers he held, and laid his other hand on the other side of her as she stoked him, just so he could balance himself

Emma was a bit thrown back by just how big he was in her hand and was a little glad she said she wasn't ready, maybe she wasn't by the size of _that_.. Peter definitely wouldn't compaire.. or should she say Peters'. Emma sexily smiled and watched Jay's eyes open and look down down at her. He got even harder as he did so and she felt it and stroked faster, looking up at him to see if she was doing okay, by his groans and passion in his eyes as he looked at her, she guessed she was?

She gasped a bit but didn't stop as he pushed her more up on the wall, moving one of her legs apart from the other a bit and moved his hand down her shorts and into her panties, moving his hand down fast and then rubbed it back up, slow.

Emma moaned, and whispered his name breathlessly, and tried to keep tending to him and he bent his head down, breathing heavily and hotly into her ear before nibbling it and kissing down her neck, sill rubbing her.

Ok, so he changed his mind. Maybe Halloween was his favorite day of the year

Emma laid exhausted and satisfied beside Jay after a night of fooling around and more movies, and more talking, and before he drifted to sleep, she entangled her fingers with him, "I love you too..' she finally said back, looking up at him as he looked down at her.

She didn't know why he looked shocked, guess he didn't think she would ever LOVE a guy like him.. and he's never been the happiest guy til now. He smirked and nodded at her, before she laid her head back on his chest and went to sleep.


	32. Secrets

Emma got ready and as cute as she could, wearing jeans and polka dot shirt... okay so maybe she liked when Jay called her Polka Dot.

She took a deep breath and skipped down her stairs, she was getting a ride from Jay to school but were going to stop for breakfast first.

The rest of this year Jay, had been amazing. He was focusing on trying to graduate a lot and she was helping Liberty get ready to have her baby. It was a beautiful baby boy by the way... and it was sad to see him go..

As for Manny? Finally dumped Craig, that was a relief. She had really been focusing on herself and she was doing a good job at it, Emma was proud of her.

As for her and Jay? Perfect, as always, and NO fights for almost 7 months now! .. .well, major fights, they still cutely bickered here and there. Sex yet? No, Everything BUT. .. Emma had still now found the right time to tell him. She knows! It's been 7 whole months! It was just hard.. she was even planning that stupid corny thing where she finally slept with him at Prom.

So, another school year was almost over, and Jay's senior year was almost done, Degrassi, almost finished. It was a wierd time and great time to celebrate!

"Is that _really _need?" Emma teased day, biting off her last piece of food from a fork.

Jay stuffed bacon in his mouth and said with his mouth full, "Yesh." she rolled her eyes smiling and the waitress came back over.

For once, they weren't at a Dot and Jay took her to a pretty cute big breakfast restaurant.

"you two are so cute." gushed the old waitress, wearing a uniform like the 60's.

Emma blushed and tossed Jay a playful glare who swallowed his food and looked from the waitress to Emma smirking, to shrug and wipe the smirk off, "She's alright."

Emma lifted a grape on her plate and threw it at his face.

"Can I get you anymore?" laughed the waitress.

"no thankyou." Emma said politely and she nodded and turned to Jay.

Jay shook his head no, and with that, she left the bill on the table. As Jay was starting to pay, a figure caught their eye, walking past.

"Jay." Alex said a bit shocked and looked to who he was with and coughed, "Emma." they wouldnt exactly be best friends, but she'd TRY to tolerate her this morning

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked, looking around for Towerz or something.

Alex rolled her eyes and snapped, "Not your business-" she was shut up by a girl kissing her. An actual girl, right on the lips, a blonde.

And that was Paige Michealchuck, who still hadn't seen who Alex was talking to.

"Hun!" Paige told Alex excitingly, "I went to the bathroom and this place actually has one of those counter people who hands you napkins."

Alex cringed, she didn't mind telling people her and Paige were sorta..dating, but Paige was still a bit iffy. Paige slightly turned around, seeing Alex's expression and she squeeked in some sort of horror, looking from Emma to Jay.

Jay was shocked, I mean his ex was a lesbian? Guess that was coming... but Paige? The look on her face was priceless though. He smirked eviliy at Paige and Emma rolled her eyes.

"We won't tell a soul." Emma promised, and Paige breathed in relief, grabbing Alex and rushed off.

Jay and Emma walked hand in hand and she teasingly smacked his chest, "You make people think you're so mean."

"I _am _mean." he corrected just as playfully, grabbing her other hand and swinging her to face him, "I gotta ask somethin.." he admitted.

Emma squinted her eyes and then frowned..oh god what was it? Why'd he look so serious..

"I've been told I'm going to graduate this year." he told her.

Emma mouth dropped and then she smiled, holding his hands in hers tighter, "Jay, why do you look upset? That's amazing-"

"Means I won't be in Degrassi next year." he explained, looking down at her but not her face, "meaning.. I won't be around, for your senior year."

"You're always around somewhere." Emma teased but meant it, giving him a reassuring look until frowning deeply, "What? Did you think you'd graduate, and just leave me?"

He snickered, shaking his head no, "Emma I'm a car junkie, I'm staying here and I'm keeping my job at the auto shop." he shrugged, a little embarressed to tell her his dream but here it goes, "I Wanna own it one day."

"Okay." Emma said, a small smile growing on her lips, eyes of support.

"Okay?" Jay repeated, not seeing how it was that simple, "And what happens when you go to University, far, far away?"

Emma cringed, she never thought of that, but she'd make it work, "Why do we have to talk about that now?"

"Because I need to know how much you love me and if you'd s_tay _with me!" he snapped, letting her hands go and needing to know. Emma crossed her arms.

"Jay I'd stay with you, I'm not going to be with **anybody**, not while your around and alive.. it's not _easy _trying to get over you... **but** I'd have to go where ever I go to fill _my_ dreams too." she explained.

"So long distance." he snorted, shaking his head as he looked down, grabbing his keys, "As if no sex is bad enough, I'd get nothing now."

Emma's mouth dropped and he instantly shut his eyes tight.

WHY can't the EVIL JAY in his damn head, SHUT UP?!

"You know I didn't mean it." Jay insisted, looking at Emma, I mean yeah, sorta he did..he'd miss her too much to do that long distance thing and his jealousy was already bad as it is now.

"Take me school." Emma ordered, stomping to the passenger side of the car and still outraged that he just said that.. since when were he and her just about sex?!

When they got to school, Emma stormed towards her locker. To her luck, Peter fucking Stone was at his too, right next to hers.

"Emma." Jay said, following after her.

"Don't talk to me." she shot back over her shoulder until she stopped at her locker.

"EMMA!"

Peter leaned in closer to hear, taunting, "Lovers quarrel?"

Emma glared and even let Jay shove him away from her, "Beat it." Jay warned him madly, not up for kicking his ass now and wanting to talk to Emma.

"Look," Jay said, stepping closer to Emma and trying to say it privately but Peter listened it, "I don't mind the fact you're not **ready**, if you haven't noticed? I haven't had sex since I knew fell for you anyways.. so what's the harm in waiting longer than I already have? My.." Jay rolled his eyes looking for a name for his penis, "_Trusty tool,_ has given up hope to care anymore.."

Peter snorted, catching their attention. Emma a virgin? Was that what Jay was saying?

Jay saw Peter glance over his shoulder at Mrs.H, his mommy, Jay snickered..did Peter want to fight? Was he afraid to fight in front of mommy? cause Jay would gladly punch him if he was laughing at the fact he wasn't getting any; that was NO laughing matter.

The next words he spoke, had Emma frozen in place, "Emma?" Peter asked, snorting, "She's **not **a _virgin_"

Emma swallowed hard, and Jay's blood went cold and she turned to look at him, his gaze at her turning hard when his eyes turned to her, waiting for her to say Peter was lying, but nothing came out.

Emma jumped and gasped, Jay punched the locker beside them SO hard that it made a dent. Emma now looked awfully depressed as he stormed off. Alright, maybe she had let this go on too long..

Emma turned to Peter and MRs H turned when she heard the commotion and heard Emma yell at her son, "All you do is ruin peoples lives! Mine, Manny's, video taping girls get naked when their at their worst, and take adventage of them! You're scum! You want everyone as miserable as you!" with that, she ran off crying.

Peter looked around, slightly embarrassed everyone was turning and looking at him, giving disgusted looks.

He swallowed hard when he turned to his mom, scowling right at him.

"Get in my office, now." she said through clenched teeth, pointing the way and Peter wanted to die right there.

Meanwhile.. Emma gave Jay a bit of time and air to cool down, before she had the courage to walk down the Degrassi steps to him.

"Jay.." Emma drifted, rubbing her hands on her arms and looking sad and not knowing what to even say or start with.

He sat on the last few steps, downing a cigerette. She hadn't seen him smoke for a while..

"Dont..._talk_ to me just yet." he warned, blood still boiling and not wanting to say anything he'd regret.

"Jay you can't be.." Emma looked down, letting a tear drop but sniffed and brought her head back up, "Mad at me! Not for this, okay!?" she yelled.

He got up, tossing his cigerette away hard, "Yes I can!" he shouted, "why would you give _HIM_ , **HIM**!" he pointed up a the school doors, meaning Peter, and he looked so digusted, "Your virginity!?"

"Cause you hurt me!" Emma cried back and pierced her trembling lips, trying hard not to cry and held herself tighter, remembering the pain she went through being without him.

Jay stopped and tilted his head sadly, watching this young beautiful girl cry and again it was HIS fault... he had to stop doing this...

"I'm sorry." he breathed, pulling her hand and bringing her down the steps slowly to come face him, "I guess I thought I had this wierd twisted _claim _on it, but it doesn't belong to me." he admitted, but looked down, "Just thought I'd be the one."

Emma muttered, "I wanted you to be.." she looked down, disappointed in herself then up, seeing him raising an eyebrow and smirking

She did?

She laughed a little shyly but nodded, "But after that night at the Carnival, I really thought we were done."

"Did you do it more than once?" Jay asked, cringing and not really wanting to hear it but sorta needed to.

"No." Emma said, "First time was enough." she wrinkled her nose, remembering it all.

"Did he hurt you?" Jay asked, seeing her face look so...grossed out or something.

"No he was just really awkward and barely knew what to do." Emma said, trying not to laugh and Jay had to, a little happy about that and nodded, but it still didn't make him THAT happy. Emma was his girl, he wanted her to go through this and experience it with him. He, after all, was the one who made her see stars at night and who she woke up to satisfied

He ran his fingers through her hair, leaning his forehead down on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too." she said with a small smile, glad they got through this. See? Getting better.. perfect together!

And Jay graduated, and Emma and him were planning their first summer together, **finally**.

On a hot summer night, Emma was in her even hotter room, trying to sit infront a fan as Manny was texting her about some Pool party she REALLY wanted to go to this summer and Emma giggled, shaking her head, old Manny was trying to come out.

She texted her back: Nooo wayy.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, and glanced at her cell phone and stared at it for a long moment, before dialing some numbers.

_**ringggg riiiinggg. riiiiinngg.**_

_It picked up but it was the message machine.. "Hey, I'm not here, so leave a message."_

Emma sighed, glancing out her window..guess it was pretty late to be calling, "Hey it's me.." she closed her eyes shaking her head, "Emma." what if he didn't know who was leaving him a message? God she was dumb, "Um, so I finally told Jay I loved him.." she started to slowly smile, "A long time ago, but I just wanted to show you that we **are **happy. And I'm happy." she meant it, "so we had a deal, and now you need to do your part."

With that, Emma bit her cheek, and hung up, throwing her phone onto her bed and ran upstairs to answer her doorbell, that was probably Jay!

_**who was Emma's secret caller?**_


	33. The Return

season 6...

"Not to mention!" exclaimed Manny, walking from Jay's orange civic with him and Emma towards school, "I had to watch J.T and Mia macking all over another while you two were taking cute little trips to Niagara falls!" she snapped, feeling left out.

Emma smirked, hand and hand with Jay.. summer was pretty fun!

_Flashback:_

_"I didn't think the falls would be __**that **__big."Emma admitted, leaning over the niagara falls railing to get a look at the river down below, waves crashing._

_Jay was behind her, holding onto the railings, arms on each side of her, "imagine if you just.." he drifted off._

_Emma swallowed, knowing what he meant..falling. People did it ! She had no idea why.. suicide mostly some niagara locals said_

_"FELL!" Jay yelled, squeezing her hips and pushing her only slightly forward but not over but she still screamed and turned around, slapping him._

_"Oh my god, i hate you Jay!" _

_"You love me." he corrected with a smirk, grinning when she couldn't hide that smile. He wrapped his arms around her and took in the pretty view._

_"I wish we could just say here." Emma mummered against his chest and he held her tighter, "get away from all that drama back home.."_

_Jay nodded, agreeing and lifted her chin, kissing her, "We'll survive, I got you.." he sighed, moving her hands into his, "and you got me." she smiled adorably._

_Then there was that awfully good beach day in Niagara.. was all relaxing and all.. but Jay did NOT like Emma's body out in the open... but it wasn't that bad in the end._

_Other tourists stared at her, and she wore her little yellow dot bikini as she tanned and had her sunglasses on._

_Jay had a black wife beater on with his dark swim trunks on, squinting his eyes madly as a crew of guys walked passed, staring and gawking Emma's body laid out on the beach._

_"Jay!" Emma exclaimed, when he tossed an extra towel on top of her and sat down next to her. _

_He covered it around her shoulders as she sat up and snapped, "You don't own a__** full body**__ swimsuit?" he taunts and she gave him a look._

_"Yeah, you REALLY want me wearing one of those?" Emma teased, knowing how ugly those things are and then half smiled, blushing a bit when she saw Jay scan over her body, agreeing that the bikini looked nicer, and now he just wanted to be alone with her.. as his eyebrows raised up, she bit her lip._

_They bashed back into their hotel room and Jay lifted Emma up into his arms, kicking the hotel door closed. They fell onto their bed and Emma laughed softly, sitting on his lap as he moved her hair off her shoulder and leaned up, sucking on her neck and she moaned in want._

_He slowly felt her grind slowly against his as he held her half naked body already on him, yet.. she was taking forever to get his pants off as she took her time to untie the string from his swim trunks and he growled in her ear, nibbling it playfully._

_"You're a tease." he taunted, gripping her hips and then laid down on his back to roll over so he could be on top._

_Emma shrugged her shoulder as his finger slowly pulled the string of her bikini down, "so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she asked playfully, teasing him more._

_He gave her a 'you'll regret saying that' type of look and that's when Emma was introduced to the best sex she'd ever experience in her life...could be because he made her scream, climax, beg, or just because it was her first time with him all the way so it was special no matter what...definitely could of been both things. That day was probably a day she'd never forget. Though not a virgin that time, she sure as hell felt like one when Jay was inside of her. . so it felt like they had that expeierence they always wanted! He had to go slow, and wait for her to be ready, then it started to be pleasurable but still painful, then nothing but bliss. Then the next night, little pain, more pleasure. Next night, no pain, tons of pleasure. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lastnight, no pain... tons of pleasure and screaming- Emma snapped out of it, okay, to say her and Jay had caught up a lot on their sex life, was a give in. She had no idea why she took so long to sleep with him! She already knew what he offered to the table just fooling around so.. crazy she waited that long. Then again, she wouldn't of let it go for anyone BUT Jay.

"This is my stop." Jay admitted, stopping at the bottom of the school steps as she went up a few, totally forgetting he couldn't come with.

Emma pouted, that's right. No Jay at Degrassi this year.

From behind them, not to their notice, a familiar red car went passed and parked, Emma faced that way as she put hands on Jay's shoulders, looking sadly down at him

"Call me after work." Jay told her, hands on her waists and kissing her before she left. Before he kissed her, her eyes widened, catching a glimpse of the person who got out of the red car and looked back at them, smirking.

Emma pulled away from the kiss, tilting her head confused, "Sean?"

Jay gave a more confused, since back turned to him and giving Emma a look for saying her ex's name as they kissed, til he saw Manny's horrified look beyond his shoulder turned around.

The one and only Sean Cameron came over, his hair a bit longer and he a bit builder and MY did he grow up into a man.

"I'm back." he said with a grin, stopping by them and dimples shining. He wore sunglasses but his eyes scanned over Manny.

Manny couldn't breath, could be because her heart was pounding like no tomorrow, but she couldn't handle this as she put a hand on Emma's arm.

"See you in class." she said, just as Sean took his sunglasses off, hanging them off his shirt and they connected eyes, he went to open his mouth but she turned, and walked off.

Even Emma winced. That was harsh.

Sean closed his mouth, sadly watching Manny leave and eyed her as he left. Still beautiful, and turned into quite the stunning woman he knew she would be.

He raised his eyebrows and turned to Emma and Jay, sighing.

Jay clenched his jaw, they didn't leave on good terms since the whole, Sean kissing Emma during the shooting, thing.. plus almost having a fist fight at The Dot... and lets just say maybe he was over reacting to Emma ripping apart from him when she noticed Sean.. yeah it was shocking and KINDA deep down good to see him, but he didn't think pulling away from their kiss was needed.

"Guess I have a lot of making up to do." Sean admitted about Manny but his eyes glanced at Jay.

Jay's face hardened and just looked to Emma, holding her more closer to him.

Sean sighed in his head, seeing Jay's jealous reaction and wished they were over that.

Emma, meanwhile, spoke up, "so?" she asked him excitingly, "Are you here to make up with **her**?" she even sang the last part, gawking the returning love of Manny Santos life, back to claim her heart!

Sean dug his hands into his pockets, he was so sure of this, but Manny still looked pissed as the day he left more than a year ago.

"I'm gonna try to get her back." Sean informed, nodding.

Jay relaxed a little but still held Emma and turned his head, kissing the top of her head, "I'm going to be late for work." he told her and said, "Call me later."

Emma nodded and smiled at him, watching him go and totally missing him narrow his eyes at Sean almost warningly as he left.

It sucked not going to be able to be around Emma this year, fighting off whatever guys he needed to. Was Sean a threat?

"Well, he didn't miss me." Sean told Emma, watching Jay get into his car and go. He bit the end of his tounge a bit, actually missed hanging out with him.

Emma smiled sadly and shrugged, "He'll get over it." she promised but sighed, "Can't believe they can still be that mad."

"It was one small mistaken kiss." agreed Sean, nodding and looking the way Manny left.

Emma saw it in his eyes, the pain and ache to have her back, and she was going to help him, it was after all... her who left him the message to come get what's his.

Manny walked to her locker with Darcy, sighing when she didn't have first class with Emma, but that was fine.. cause Sean was around her.

"As always." she said out loud, grumbling.

"huh?" Darcy asked, turning her head to give her a wierd look.

Manny snapped out of it, oh god, she said that out loud? And she THOUGHT it? She knew she could trust Emma after everything..but Sean? He hadn't even said sorry for the whole thing..then again, what if he didn't want to? Maybe that's why he just picked up and left..

It was crazy to come to conclusions he'd still have feelings for her. He was probably over the thrill of being with someone wild like Manny.. wanted someone better.. maturer.

"You're a pout today." teased Darcy, walking into class, "Don't know if I want to hangout anymore with a grouch." she teased.

Manny tried to smile as she sat down.

Meanwhile, Emma went into class, having no one to sit with since Manny, nor J.t were in this class.. oh, but there was Mia!

"Hey." Mia happily said, moving her purse off the chair next to her so she could sit.

Emma smiled, as much as she was team Liberty and J.T, she couldn't help but like Mia, "Kind of a bummer no one is really in this class." Emma admitted.

Mia nodded, "Agreed. I miss J.T"

Emma laughed a little, "You guys are inseperatable."

"Well what about you and that Jay guy?" teased Mia, nudging her, "You're pretty much always with him right?"

Emma blushed and then sighed, sadly frowning, "Less now though. He's out of highschool...gone off to be a big boy." she joked.

"Works?"

Emma nodded, "Auto shop."

"Grease monkey, hot." Mia teased and Emma laughed. It was so wierd feeling like such a highchool silly girl when Jay was out there, being and growing up like a man.

She hoped he didn't get bored with her.


	34. Help! I Need Somebody, not just anybody

"Hey Jay, help this customer out will ya!" Tony asked his employee in the shop.

Jay was working under a trucks hood, playing with the engine but nodded and threw his tools down, walking over, his pace slowed down as he approched the counter beside Tony, now he was scowling Sean Cameron.

"What do you want?" Jay said in a bit of sneer.

Tony raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two.

"Here to school you with some car knowledge." joked Sean, "Righty tighty, lefty loosy." it was something Sean had told Jay a while back, when they started to be good friends and Sean hoped he remembered.

Jay did, but held his hard look as Tony eyed the stranger, wondering if he should offer Sean a job.. Jay was a great worker and auto repairman, so maybe this guy would be too if insisting he could 'school' him.

"I don't need no lessons from _you_." taunted Jay, squinting his eyes at Sean bitterly.

Tony finally went between, nodding at Sean, "You looking for a job?" he asked.

Sean blinked, not sure if he heard correct. Honestly he was here to set amends with Jay but since that wasn't working..why not?

"Uh yeah, sure."

"He's in highschool." taunted Jay, a little taken back his boss was being an ass and had to see these two weren't going to be buddy buddy

Tony sighed, that was a bit anoying, "Alright, Saturday to sunday full time, Monday and tuesday part time 4 to 8."

Sean blinked, that'd actually be more than fine, "You got it." he said and shook Tony's hand when he offered.

Jay took it badly, glaring into Sean's eyes when the guy looked back at his old friend. Jay thought Sean was just again, trying to steal what was his.

Sean looked away from Jay, biting the end of his tounge and turned, going back to school. He wasn't going to give up til he fixed what he came for.

Whatever it takes, right?

Jay decided to pick Emma up from school, and suprised her when he walked up from behind her as she talked to Mia and Mia smirked when he put hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." he confirmed.

Emma put her hands on her hips, smiling, knowing it was Jay.

"If you need a hint, it's your really hot boyfriend." he said.

Mia laughed.

Emma gasped, putting her hands up to take his hands off her eyes, "Johnny depp?" she joked as she turned and faked a big smile then frowned, seeing Jay.

Jay gave her a playful glare, "funny." he taunted, no humor in his voice as he grabbed her hand and led her off.

Emma waved bye to Mia and giggled, following him to his car, "thought you wanted me to call you later? Didn't you have to work a bit late?"

"Tony let me leave early. Bad day." he simply said, and muttered, "Then again, it's his fault it was."

"What'd he do?" Emma asked worried and Jay walked her to her side of the car.

His face suddenly showed the anger, "Sean comes back, acting all fucking high and mighty and the better man or something."

Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a look, "That's your bosses fault..how?"

"He offered Sean a job and he took it." Jay explained madly.

Emma sighed, that did suck for Jay since he was mad at Sean so made work environment awkward, but, she just wished he gave his only best friend a chance again.

"Maybe Sean wouldn't of taken the job if you just talked to him and sorted things out." Emma confirmed.

Jay gave her an insane look, then eyed her closely, tilting his head and her eyes sorta avoided looking into his.

"You already knew." Jay said slowly, knowing her better than she thought, "He told you already! and you're _hanging _out with him." he accused.

He opened her door roughly to get in but looked like he didn't want to talk now as he charged to his side of the door.

Emma scoffed, turning to look at him over his cars hood, "We talked for a **little **at lunch, all about you! Then a lot a about Manny.." Emma drifted off, remembering more about their coversation then shook her head to explain, "He took that job so you two would HAVE to settle differences."

Jay snorted childishly, getting inside the car and so did she, "I don't have to get along with him." Jay said child like.

Emma gave him a look, "well you can't really punch him at your place of work so-"

Jay gave her a look to test him but then sighed.. she was right, he needed that job. But if Sean did make any more moves on her, he'd happily punch him.

"Let's get ice cream." Emma said happily, changing the topic and dying from the weather heat.

He snickered, "Fine."

They stopped at an ice cream truck, and went and sat on his car to eat them, Jay got a slushie and Emma a small cone and he raised an eyebrow, amusingly watching her lick it next to him.

Emma glanced over watching him smirk, and she laughed going red, "Stop." she pushed his shoulder light.

He chuckled, and shrugged. He couldn't help it, and it wasn't even the fact they had finally started to have sex.. if she did this last year he probably still would be staring.

She threw the rest of the cone out, feeling full already as he tapped his fingers on his half way done slushi and looked at her.

She pouted a bit, missing him at school and knowing it was going to be this way for a while now..

"You wanna go home or come over?" he asked her.

"If you come home you gotta have the sit down meal my moms always wanted." taunted Emma, half grinning at his cringe.

He liked Spike, but every time he dropped Emma off or stopped by, Snake would give him the evil 'don't deflower my perfect step daughter' stare.. he was not interested in finding out what Snakes 'I know you have sex with my daughter' stare would be like.

"I got a better idea." Jay said, now having dirty thoughts in his head and missed her all day so.. they'd go back to his place.

Jay was thrusting deeply but not too fast into Emma on his bed, and she cried out, digging her nails into Jay's sweat soaked back as he continued to rock himself over and inside her; she never stopped feeling so good.

Emma sometimes felt like a hypocrite for loving sex with Jay so much, for all the times she use to say sex was bad, or sex wasn't mean to be til marriage... kinda glad she saw the error of her ways and grew up.

Emma lifted her knees higher, so he could go deeper into her and she whimpered over and over, drawing near.

This was the hardest Jay would ever go on her, sometimes she did ask for it harder, I know.. how shocking! She had a freak side inside of her. . but he was always so tending and careful, like she was still a virgin or something.. I mean don't get her wrong, this pace was great too and slow or not, Jay knew how to make her scream and feel to the moon and back.. but she wouldn't mind if he wanted to try other things..

Guess you can call it her curiosity of what it's like since the missed out days of when everyone was experiencing sex but her.. and that fact she knew Jay had his own crazy history of a sex life. She didn't want him to think she was still THAT innocent if he ever wanted to go a step further.

Emma's thoughts washed away, throwing her head back onto his pillows and as she arched back, her fists holding the best sheets and then grabbed his shoulders for support, he gripped those curvy hips of hers and shoved inside once more before exploding and he breathlessly fell more down on her, and she screamed his name out, coming too and tightened around him when he jerked a few more times and she trembled before he panted, still lying over her and slowly raised himself off and beside her.

They tried to catch their breaths, turning their heads to another and Jay tiredly smirking at her satisfied grin and giggle.

He rubbed a hand down his face, taking one more deep breath before grabbing a cigerette off his table and lighting it.

He lit it, as he glanced back at her, his eyes twinkling as he gazed over her perfect body and face, hair.. he saw her scowl and wrinkle her nose to the smoke air he breathed out, "I have to." he chuckled.

That sex back there ? God that was good.

For all the times in the ravine back in the old far away days, he had sex with virgins..yeah he broke their hearts after but he was trying to explain something else right now.. and he'd have sex with girls with tons of experience...yet they still didn't compare to sex with Emma. Maybe it was cause she was meant for him, or cause she was naturally a pro but she knew where to touch him, and the moans she made..better than porn.

He inhaled his smoke, looking around the room and back at Emma in his bed, tangled in his sheets, naked under them and just couldn't help but..love life. Got a great girl, good life.

"Ewww!" Emma exclaimed, laughing but actually grossed out as Jay leaned down and kissed her, tasting like cigerettes.

He grinned against her lips but kept doing so until she stopped resisting and finally moaned, kissing him back happily.

"Do you _wanna _die of cancer?" Emma teased him, playfully pushing him off her, "And make me die of second hand smoke?"

Jay rolled his eyes, grinning, and ashed it out on the tray on his night table, "As long as we're together, Gp."

Emma rolled her eyes, to the comment and the old nickname, but was smiling like a dope. He was such a smooth talker.

Then, it was time to drive her home.

It was dark as he drove down the streets to her house, and she glanced sadly out the window too, wishing she didn't have school in the morning.

"Night." Emma said, opening his door but squeeled when he grabbed her back in, kissing her once more, THEN let her go as she giggled and shut the door, running off.

He watched her unlock her door, and go inside and he sighed, wishing she'd just come live with him or something.. he hated saying bye to her.

NEXT DAY.

Manny was putting things into her locker before next class, thankfully, this one was with Emma but sadly Sean too. God did he ever get hotter.

Manny shook her head trying to snap out of it and her name being called helped her out, until she turned to Peter Stone.

"what?" she snapped, slamming her locker closed and walked to class.

"I need some help." he admitted, knowing it was far fetch but tried to explain, "I've been secretily dating someone-"

"I don't care about your personal life." Manny taunted, stopping by the front of her class and peered in, tensing up when she saw Sean and Emma sitting together, her seat next to Emma waiting for her.

"But it's about Darcy too." Peter said, knowing Manny was one of her good friends. It grabbed her attention.

From inside, Sean glanced out to notice two people by the door and glanced back to Emma to whatever she was saying but then snapped his head back at the door.. Manny, with a guy.

"Whose that?" he couldn't help but ask.

Emma stopped talking, well, Sean cut her offf, but she took a look to where he was looking and huffed, "Peter."

Sean looked at her wildly, "Was that a sigh? Or a huff? Do I hate him?" he looked back to Peter, talking awfully close to Manny and his fists clenched, "I wanna hate him."

"Good." Emma taunted, rolling her eyes down to her work, she did too. But she couldn't be the one to tell Sean the past between those two... the past between her and Peter didn't matter.. actually she REALLY wanted to forget it.

Back to Manny..

"So, Darcy is dating...**you**." Manny said, in awe still about that, and grossed out.

PEter shook his head, "Manny I said that 4 minutes ago, I'm asking you now how I make her go to public with our relationship." he dug his hands into his pockets, "I like her... alot." and he looked like he meant it.

But he also liked Emma.. soo.. what was he trying to say

"Fine." huffed Manny, waving him off, "I'll talk to her." she confirmed and walked away.

Peter smiled, feeling that went well.

Manny took a deep breath, coming round up to Emma and Sean and Sean looked up first, glancing at her and she looked away, sitting next to Emma.

Sean clenched his jaw and leaned back in his seat, but snuck another glance at her. He glanced at the clock.. only 4 more minutes and he could try to focus on class instead when Mr Armstrong started.

Ok. 3 more minutes now. Sean tapped his legs impatiently, then rocked it up and down, then leaned back more trying to just go to sleep. Even Emma gave him a look to relax, but Manny, Manny just sat there on her phone like he didn't exsist!

THAT'S IT!

"When are you going to talk to me, huh?" snapped Sean, moving himself forward to look at Manny, making Emma between them look awkward.

Manny's mouth dropped, not beliving he was talking to her, now of all times?!

She turned her head to look at him and shot back while glaring, "I have other things to do in my day."

He rolled his eyes to her stupid excuse, "I've been gone nearly two years, don't give that shit, you can't say hello?"

"Alright class." Armstrong came up, time for the lesson.

Manny's eyes held fire as she snapped back at Sean, "You couldn't of ever said goodbye?" she was so mad, and she would of cried if she wasn't so mad, but the adrenalin was keeping her in check.

Sean's face fell, and his stomach twisted around, watching her face forward and move up to her desk and lean on her elbow so she didn't have to look at him.

Emma even flinched when Manny got him good with that, and she sadly watched Sean numbly turn back to his desk, staring down blankly at his blank binder.

Why'd everything have to be complicated? Emma thought. Manny missed him, he missed her, they loved another.. couldn't they just say it?


	35. HA-love you

Sean trolled into work after school, dragging his feet zombie like. Manny had hit him where it hurts and now he wasn't so sure they would get back together.

He'd really fucked up.

Jay meanwhile looked up from the shops front desk, "Your early." he said, looking him up and down to snicker, "You look like shit."

He knew that look, he had it for a while when he thought Emma wanted Sean before.. he had it when he thought she was going to move to Alberta.. he had it last week even when Emma got mad at him for forgetting to get vegetarian burgers while he barbequed for her and his friends.

It was the heart break, _she's killing me_, look.

"Thanks." snapped Sean, grabbing a tool box and ready to just work. Not only did he have to deal with Manny, but Jay hated him too. Hated at school, hated at work, hated always.

"Don't take it out on me Manny won't take you back." muttered Jay, looking back down at the desk, writing stuff down.

Suddenly the pressure got to Sean, as it easily did, and he threw the tool box on the floor and kicked it madly .

Jay's mouth fell as he looked over and at a pissed off Sean, and shit all over the floor. Just great!

"That's it!" snapped Sean, "I quit!" with that, he walked out.

And he might as well go home too! What was the point!? What was even the reason to life when Manny didn't even want him back. A year of being without her and thinkign about her everyday, picking up the phone and just wanting to call, then finally coming back to make things right.. why wasn't it enough? Couldn't she see he'd do anything to be with her again? See that smile she only gave him, that laugh that turned into a giggle and then a sigh at the end.. those dimples.

Sean pushed the beer store door open and stormed out, holding a 6 pack.

Yeah, he was 19 now and could of went to a bar, but he grabbed his beers and went the ravine instead. He didn't know why, maybe because him and Jay and all their buddies use to hang here, have a good time..get lost for a bit.

Wow.

How long ago that was.

He downed his second beer as the sun was slowly going down. What's that called ? Sun set? It was pretty.. but not as pretty as Manny. He even tried to date other girls, but then just stuck to himself when it didn't work.

Suddenly, a car drove up near him, and parked beside the bench he sat on top of, his feet on it's sitting part.

Jay's civic, and Jay got up, shutting the door and Sean scoffed, looking away and cracked open another beer, sipping from it.

"This place isn't as fun as it use to be." Jay sighed, sitting next to him.

Sean just narrowed his eyes and gulped more, before noticing Jay steal a beer and sent a glare, but let him. Wasn't he suppose to be hating him? Not talking to him?

"It's quiet and lame too." Jay admitted, looking around to see randoms around at certain points at the park, only one fire going. Back when, there would be music blasting, beer cans everywhere, weed in the air, girls everywhere..

"Cause we stopped coming." said Sean with a small smirk growing, it was the good ol days.

Jay snorted but nodded, yup.

"_Fell inlove_." Sean said in a sing song tone and as if it was lame but frowned deeply, sadly thinking about Manny again.

"Yeah." joked Jay, snickering, "Em would kill me if she found out I was here right now."

"Why are you?" Sean asked.

Jay gave him an idiotic look, "Trying to find where I last left Towerz." he taunted, like Towerz was a lost ring.

Sean laughed, shaking his head.. but understood, Jay knew he was going to come here. It was the escape place, and nothing like this place after you've had a break down.

Silence.

Jay sipped his beer more, before he found himself giving Sean some advice, "Don't run from it, that's what you did last time."

Sean turned his head confused.

Jay gulped his beer more, til it was finished, "So.." he put it back on the table, "Just don't give up, that's all.."

What? that's the wisest words he could give.. there was no real way that always worked to get a girl back once you screwed up, you just had to keep trying different ways..trust him! He knew..

Sean narrowed his eyes, watching Jay get up and go. Was that actually.. _friend_ advice?

"See you tomorrow." muttered Jay, going back to his car.

"I quit though.." drifted Sean, regretting it.

"No you didn't." Jay said with a small smirk, opening his car door, "You called in sick."

So Jay covered for him?

Sean had some hope between them and nodded, watching his car pull out and leave. If he could get Jay to slowly forgive him for kissing Emma back then, he could maybe get Manny.. and that gave him hope.

"I hate him." Manny declared the next day after school had just got out. ALL DAY, Sean was caught atleast 10 times staring at her today.

"You don't HATE Sean." Emma said, giving her a knowing look. She use to say that all the time when mad at Jay but honestly, she was just his puppet as much as he was hers.

"whatever, he can rot in hell though." Manny angered, walking out of school with Emma. They were going to go hang out with Darcy..Emma was slowly starting to warm up to her.

"Manny, he's trying to say sorry." Emma explained.

"Not once has he even said the word!" Manny declared, and maybe that's what hurt most

Emma sighed, "him leaving you alone, and leaving the city wasn't sorry enough?" geez, a year apart wasn't enough to run into his arms? If Sean were Jay, Emma would of forgave him a long time ago, she hated being mad at him. . made her mad at herself.

But maybe that's what Manny didn't want to admit, that she was mad at herself too.

Manny looked down sadly, she never thought of that, "Was that why he left?" she whispered, showing her wall going down.. the wall she kept up since Sean had left, the wall around her heart.

Emma smiled softly, and stopped to hug her, she knew she needed it, "Ofcourse. He loved you, and he hurt you.. he probably thought you didn't want him around." Emma pulled away.

They stood by Darcy's car, waiting for her by the parking lot and trees.

"Then **he's stupid**." Manny got mad again, "Cause I did! I wanted him to say sorry, I wanted him to _fight for me_ like Jay fought for you."

Emma frowned sadly, understanding Manny just wanted Sean to sweep her off her feet again and she actually DID want him to win her back, he just had to make it worth it.

"Sean and Jay appear the same, but they're very different." Emma insisted, "Sean shows his emotions more than you think, you're just as tempered as him and jump to conclusions." Emma stopped...wow... no wonder Sean and Manny were so perfect together. Now it made sense. Geez no wonder they went behind her back! It's like to magnet and metal, it would of happened sooner or later.

"Ugh I hate him.." Manny insisted, but looked down sadly, "And I love him." she looked back to Emma with puppy dog eyes, "I **ha-love** him."

Emma laughed, "_Ha-love_.. Wow, I'll start trying to use that as a new I love you phrase." Emma tried it out, "I ha-love you." she giggled with Manny, thinking about how Jay would react to that. Probably tell her to lay off the toxic wastes she cleans up in her environment club..

Darcy was coming over and the girls turned to her, "Hey guys." she greeted, "Sorry, I-I had.. I forgot my books." she said, throwing her bags into her car.

"Yea, that's what you were doing." taunted Manny, knowing her secret, "Not shacking it up with Peter Stone."

"What?" Darcy asked whipping around to face them again, flushed and pale.

"We gots lots to talk about missy!" Manny declared, hopping into her car with Emma. Darcy looked horrified.

Meanwhile, Sean went to work and was instantly working on a car with Jay.. but ofcourse in silence, nothing but tools and drills being heard until something eating him up had to blurt out.

"Do we like _Peter Stone_?" he asked curiously. He had saw Peter again today, talking to Manny **again** and looking desperate.

Jay stopped working, things still weren't perfect with him and Sean, but that name made his blood boil. Why? Was he near Emma?!

"No." Jay simply informed, trying to not focus on the 'we' part though, him and Sean weren't a team, they weren't even friends, nada, siltch.

Sean clenched his jaw and bit the end of his tounge, nodding, he knew it. The guy just sent off bad vibes.

"He's been around Manny." Sean explained.

Jay snickered, going back to work, maybe he would of chosen another reaction if they were friends again but no, that one would do.

Sean gave him an annoyed look and smirked, "I **know **you _miss _me." he told Jay.

Jay glared hard over, gay much? and he simply went back to screwing something into the engine.

Sean listened to the radio that was on in the shop and it sat near them, so he turned it up more, giving Jay a look for when he looks back up.

_"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Frankie Vallie played loudly, and some guys around the shop also working chuckled at the old classic, but it was so too romantic be playing in an auto shop.

Some girls who were customers, looked over to the hot guy that did it and giggled, watching him go to other the hot one.

Jay gave him an annoyed 'back off' stare when he came walking over to him.

_"You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Sean began signing into the wrench he held infront of him, standing infront of Jay who dropped his tools almost angrily, about to shove Sean away, but Sean put his other free hand on his shoulder, squeezing it back and forth, moving Jay back and forth to get in a better mood as he shouted with the music, " _I love you baby and if it's quite all right , I need you baby to warm the lonely nights , I love you baby, trust in me when I say_.."

Jay was grinning and walked around him, Sean looked like a fucking idiot, and a bit of a homo. Sean laughed, dropping the wrench onto the table and knowing he made Sean laugh.

"Why don't you use a number like that to get Manny back huh?" taunted Jay, sitting down in a chair by the desk and Sean leaned on the desk. "Instead of harressing me." he joked, music still blaring

"She's not as easy as you." Sean joked with a smirk and both guys turned their heads to see Tony rip the volume down.

"What pansy put this on!?" the boss snapped and walked off.

Jay chuckled, looking back to Sean who shook his head grinning then looked at Jay more seriously, shifting in his spot, "We cool, man?"

Jay nodded, crossing his arm and leaning back in his chair, "Yeah why not." he confirmed and they snickered with another.

_**yayyyyyy our boys reunited! What else are you guys dying to see between this group of couples? Any ideas.. I'm slowly dying out of them.. LET ME KNOW, nothing corny! **_


	36. Girls Night, Boys Night

"Darc!" Manny yelled at her like she was crazy then explained after taking a calm breath, "Peter came to me, told me about your secret relationship." Manny lifted her fingers, qouting 'relationship' with bunny ears, "Are you cocoo bananas!?" she yelled at her.

They were at Emma's, her parents went with Jack on a trip for God Knows what reason, but it gave Emma time to herself! And some girl time.

Darcy sat on Emma's bed, all of them in pajama like clothes already.

She cringed, wishing he didn't tell anyone and was angry he told Manny of all people, they were good friends, and she knew about the old scadalous tape he did to Manny.. but she also made Peter take it down on some sites!

That was good right? Improvement?

"It is kinda crazy," Even Emma admitted, giving Darcy a sad but Manny an agreeable look, "He's slime, Darcy."

Darcy sighed, sadly shaking her head as she looked down at the ground and back at the girls with small tears in her eyes, "You know those new cheerleading uniforms?" she asked Manny.

Manny nodded.

Darcy bit her lower lip, "I've been taking...promiscuous photos with our old ones to get people online to pay for new ones...and Peter helped me do it, his idea actually."

"Ofcourse." angered Manny.

"He is good with the camera." Emma said, clenching her teeth.

"And it worked." Darcy said, as if it was the good part of the story, "But.. this creep started stalking me. It was horrible."

"Darcy.." Manny said, worriedly

"It's okay, he got arrested." she explained.

Emma shivered a little, remembering when SHE made a stupid choice in meeting a boy online when she was little..who turned out to be a man, and tried to do awful things to do if not for her darling friends and family.

"Soo.." Manny drifted off, looking confused, "Did Peter help you or something? Save you? Force you to fall in love with him? I don't get it." what could possibly make anyone fall for that creep?!

Emma nodded, agreeing, "What happened to Spinner?"

Darcy cried more now, "He dumped me because of those stupid photos! I regret it! I do, and I miss him but he doesn't want me. What am I suppose to do?! guys don't exactly line up knowing I'm the 'holy bible' girl."

Emma tightened her lips, trying not to smile as she knew who gave her that nickname. Jay ofcourse. Emma then felt bad, this was serious!

"Dump Peter and get Spinner back then." Emma insisted.

Manny nodded.

Darcy snickered, "Yeah, like that'll work."

"Girls can romance boys too." Emma declared, being the ever so feminist.

Manny squeeled, latching onto Darcy, "We'll help you!"

Emma laughed, oh no, cupid Manny coming out to play. Hadn't seen cupid Manny since the Winter lude years ago with her and Jay.

"Fine." Darcy smiled wide, noddng a bit shyly but huffed, "I gotta deal with Peter then." the girls nodded happily and she giggled, running off to go deal with that over phone.

He didn't deserve a face to face break up.

Meanwhile as Darcy was gone, Emma yelped when Manny grabbed her by her shoulders, "Get Jay to bring Spinner over, TONIGHT."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Why? What if he asks questions.."

"I had a thing with Spinner." Manny shrugged, "Tell him I want him. I'm sure he's as upset as Darcy and looking for any rebound he can get."

Emma cringed, hoping Jay didn't do that, and then Manny did too.. wondering what Sean was doing.

Meanwhile with the boys..

"Glad you guys are such great pals again." joked Spinner, drinking his 7th beer with Sean and Jay who chuckled and they hung out at Jay's apartment.

Sean looked around and said, "Apartments gotten nicer."

Jay nodded, "Spent most my checks into refurnishing it and building some new things. That kitchen is brand new, use to be only 9 feet, now 13."

They did their manly talk, talking about construction and then Sean had to ask, "You looking for a roomate?"

Jay raised his eyebrows, he did have another room..

"If you wanna.. it's not much but-"

"Probably better than a motel." Sean admitted, snickering a bit but Spinner and Jay gave him looks.

"You're a living in a motel?" Jay asked.

Sean swallowed his beer hard and shrugged slowly, "I kinda didn't plan on moving back..lost my apartment, can't find any cheap apartments.."

Jay eyed Sean hard. The guy was really back to claim the girl he loves and putting up with a lot.. plus living in a shack.

"yeah man, go ahead." Jay insisted.

Sean's eyes brightened, "Really?" Jay nodded, Sean sighed, "Man, that's awesome, thanks."

"Can I move in too?" Spinner asked a little jealously, feeling left out now that Sean was back and best buddy buds with Jay again.

Jay laughed as his phone rang, and joked to Spinner, "You can live in the closet." he insisted, knowing Spinner might of been feeling a little left out. They were both his good dudes.

He answered the phone without looking at the caller, "Yeah?" all he heard was whispering and sh'ing over the phone, and some yells and back to shh'ing.

Sean and Spinner shared a wierd look til glancing back at Jay, wondering what his wierd reaction to answering the phone was.

Jay glanced down at the caller ID. Emma. He grinned, shaking his head and put it back to his ear, "hellooo..." he sung loud for her to hear.

"Emma if you don't I swear-" he thought he heard Manny Santos in the background say.

"OW!" he definitely heard Emma reply, "fine!"

"Can I help you _ladies_?" he teased, hearing the phone go to someone who huffed into his ear.

"JAy?" came Emma's annoyed voice, but clearly not with him.

He smirked, swirling his beer around, "Mhm," he teased, "For the past 5 minutes.."

Emma rolled her eyes from on her bed with Manny, giving her a look as they still sat on her bed and finally asked the question, "Do you... wanna come over? With the guys?"

Jay looked up and over at Sean, trying not to catch his attention as he asked carefully "is the dog in heat again?"

He didn't exactly want to bring Sean to see Manny hit on other guys and them hit on her. He knew how that felt.

"What?" Emma snapped, not understanding but then shook her head, oh! He knew Manny was with her, probably thought she was looking for a guy again.

Manny gasped in offense, knowing just who he was talking about since he was on speaker phone but she bit her tounge down, doing this for Darcy and waved her hands at Emma to hurry, she'd be back soon!

Emma got back to it, sighing and confessed, "It's for Darcy, she wants to see Spinner and try to talk to him since he won't at school."

Jay held the phone to his ear, squinting his eyes at Spinner now.. the guy DID talk about Holy Girl a lot..but it was so fun having guy nights. Spinner ALWAYS use to bring Darcy. Did he want to help bring them back as a couple?

"What do I get I come?" he asked, making a deal and smirking.

Emma raised her eyebrows shocked. He would TRY to make her beg?

"what about what you **won't **get." she taunted, crossing her arms. Manny giggled and gasped as Darcy was coming back.

She heard him chuckle on the other end, "Fair enough." he thought about it, he did wanna see her so, "Fine. Be over in a hour or two."

"Loveee youu." Emma sang happily, in a far better mood then two seconds ago.

Jay laughed, "you too, smart ass." he hung up.

The girls squeeled and squeeled harder when Darcy came in the room and jumped to their reactions.

Emma then stopped and sighed, "girls night always gets usually turned to girls and boys night."

"Go get ready!" Manny yelled at Darcy, "Spins coming! Yo man!" she joked

Darcy squeeked in horror, wearing her pajamas, why didn't they tell her sooner?! She had no make up either!

"Go!"

Darcy ran off and Manny laughed, yet had no idea.. her man was coming too..


	37. No One Else Can Have Yah

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh**_

Manny helped teased Darcys hair and curl it with her extentions, Manny was greatful her short hair from last year grew quickly, but down to just before her elbows.

They dressed Darcy into a cute white mini skirt was that Emma's and then Darcy put her black tank top back on that she wore before changing to pajamas.

Emma stayed the same, her hair down, straight but ends curling in, in layers. She wore a white tank top and black shorts, a little grey zip up hoody handing off her shoulders.

Manny stayed in her grey sweatpant shorts, and black t-shirt that showed off her midriff, then a messy bun. These two girls could be so pretty even in their bedtime clothes.

"Thanks guys." Darcy said, meaning it, "Even though Peter's soo pissed right now." she laughed and they joined in.

Jay walked in, no knock, but Emma was use to that and heard him come in from upstairs.

Darcy got nervous, "What if he still hates me?" she asked them.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Just work your stuff, Darc. If you want your man, take him." with that, they went up.

"Where's the fridge?" Spinner asked Jay, following him in, and Sean after carrying the beer.

Jay pointed to a room and they walked to the kitchen just as the girls came up and opened the door, letting the guys pass before they entered.

Manny led them first, so was first to go after Jay and Spinner passed, thinking it was only them too but when she moved to follow them, she bumped hard into Sean who grabbed her from falling over.

She blew a hair out of her face and looked up, getting lost into his eyes and then glared. EMMA NELSON DIDN'T TELL HER SEAN WAS COMIN!

"You okay?" Sean asked her, still holding her until she pushed her hands on his chest, shrugging out, and his heart fell as she did that.

"Fine." she muttered.

She saw his eyes scan down her body and got hot, crossing her arms and realising she was wearing sweats and barely a t-shirt. Oh my god! He probably thought she was a mess! Her hair was in such a messy bun too.

"Want a beer?" Spinner asked, tossing beer into the fridge and turning to Emma but seeing Manny here too, oh and, "Darcy.." he said out loud shocked.

She stood against the wall, hands on her hips and looking a bit nervous, "S-sure." she answered.

he blinked, and remembered he offered a beer and turned to grab one, just as Jay opened the freezer to grab some ice and hit his head.

"OUF!" Spinner flew back, holding his head.

Jay glared instead of even asking if he was alright, "Watch where you are going then." he snapped.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to him when he grabbed his ice for his drink, but she stole it from him to wrap it in a towel for Spinner.

Darcy was instantly at Spinner's side, putting him down on the kitchen chairs, "Are you okay?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes and then his bump on his head as he sorely rubbed it

"hey." Jay whined as Emma took all the ice, then handed the ice pack to Darcy.

Darcy placed it on his head, and he smiled shyly up at her. Manny smiled proudly from behind, watching them, and she swung back and forth with her hands behind her back happily.

She heard Sean snicker beside her, "What?" she asked.

He smirked, shrugging simply, "You. You're clearly playing cupid." he teased, remembering how much she loved doing that.

"No I'm not." lied Manny, narrowing her eyes and hating how he knew her so well even after such a while apart.

"Stop dancing then." he teased, as she still happily swayed, but was doing it because they were having a nice conversation and she suddenly stopped abruptly and caught herself doing it because of him.

"this isn't dancing." she snapped, trying to cross her arms.

He just chuckled.

Meanwhile, Jay chugged his beer and opened Emma's back door, pulling her hand out to get away from the madness.

She giggled a bit and forgot to shut the door behind her, since he pulled her into a kiss anyways, throwing his beer to the bushes so he could use two hands to cup her face.

Nice. Emma pulled away, giving him a look as she heard the beer fall into the grass with a clunk.

She pulled away and he tried to catch her hand and chuckled, "Yep, even a moment like that you'd still go pick up all that pollution." he teased.

She picked it up and brought it back over to him, she had a trash can RIGHT there anyways. She lifted the trashes top part, and dunk the beer in, giving Jay a 'oh that was SO hard' kind of look.

He smirked, grabbing her hand and yanking her back over and against him. They smiled and were just about to kiss again-

"Damn Nelson, you have a pool?" Spinner asked, cutting them off and walking with Darcy, Manny and Sean following from behind.

Emma glanced at her pool and back at him, nodding, as Jay rolled his eyes and scowled Spinner for ruining their alone time.

"Let's go in. "smiled Darcy.

"Em, I'm going to grab a bathing suit" Manny told her, going back into the house, Darcy following after her to do the same.

"Think Snake has any?" Sean asked Emma, before going back in.

"try his top drawer." she answered, turning back to see Jay's scowl at their friends and bit her finger smiling a bit while in his arms.

"Watch out man, could be underwear." Spinner warned Sean, following him and shutting the door.

This left Emma and Jay alone for God knows how much longer.

"Well, least their gone now." joked Jay, looking back down at Emma and kissed her forehead as she laughed a little, patting his chest and pulled away.

It was a friends night! Couldn't be the annoying couple always together!

"Jay!" Emma splashed him back, now wearing a yellow bikini, standing in the more shallow end with everyone, water to their waist.

Jay laughed, and stopped, sipping his beer.

Spinner and Darcy were sitting on the pool steps, giggling together and obviously, BACK together.

"We're gonna goo.." drifted Darcy, getting help from him out of the pool and smiled to Emma, then Manny, "Thanks for having me over."

Manny rolled her eyes, sitting with just her legs in the water. She wore bikini bottoms but kept on her black belly shirt, hair now down. So much for girls night..

Sean rolled his eyes as well as Jay had lifted Emma up from the water into his arms, leaning up and kissing her, having their own moment as their awkward broken up friends swam near.

Manny kicked her legs a bit in the pool as Sean walked over to her from inside it, making small waves and he moved his fingers through his hair, Manny glanced up and how badly she wanted to do the same. Water dripped down from his Godly body.

"Not going to get in?" he asked her.

She shook her head no, loooking at her nails, "Don't feel like ruining my hair, _thank you very much._"

He smirked, and dunk his hands under water near her feet. Manny yelped, her feet being yanked down and pulled into the water. Sean caught her before she fell all the way in.

"SEAN!" she yelled, holding onto his shoulders. GOD the pool was freezing! oh, oh, slowly getting warmer. Her top was wet and the tips of her hair a little.

He grinned, and she leaned against the wall of the pool when she noticed just how close he was. Sean glanced at the new space between them, seeing what she just did there and then eyed her. She was scared to be close to him? Why? Cause she still wanted him too?

His question was answered as she pushed more against the wall when he moved closer again, and they connected eyes, sharing that knowing look that he was going to trap her, purposely.

"Don't." Manny whispered, inches from his lips and he licked his nervously, staring down at hers. Her tone didn't sound so demanding though, and her eyes didn't seem to agree with her either

Sean lifted his hands, putting them on her waist and she felt it, the fire, always was between them, and he leaned down, capturing her mouth and kissed her lips, she moaned, before surrendering and kissing him back roughly, passionately kissing.

Over by Emma and Jay, Jay slowly put her back down to stand in the shallow end with him and she gave him a look as he cracked another beer

"How many do you need?" Emma teased, backing up to swim in the deeper end and he walked slowly after, sipping his beer.

"I don't know, as _much _as **you **_need _me?" he teased back, raising an eyebrow and turned to Sean, "Cam you want another-" Jay shut his mouth, raising his eyebrows by the fact he did NOT see that coming.

Sean and Manny were pretty hot and heavy against the most shallow ends wall, her arms wrapped around his neck now, making out.

Emma giggled, now swimming in the deeper end but got out, climbing up the pool ladder.

"You're leaving me alone?" Jay playfully pouted to Emma, pointing his beer bottle at the couple making out, "With _them_?"

Emma giggled softly, not wanting to tear the two lovers apart, "With your beer." she insisted, pointing to it as she passed then grabbed a towel, going in.

Jay laughed, distracted by her body til she was out of site then sneered in disgust when he heard Sean groan to whatever the hell Manny was doing to him in the pool, so he got out, and followed Emma inside.

Sean and Manny pulled away breathlessly, and she felt him hard in his swim short. Sean clenched his teeth as she had her hand between them, grabbing _him_ out of his shorts with a hungry look in her eye, and Sean's hands moved down her smooth waist, to her bikini, untying the side apart roughly and then grabbed Manny to him, and she wrapped her legs around him, gasping deeply and her eyes widening when he shoved himself inside her, forgetting how big he was and she shut her eyes tight, putting her forehead on his shoulder and moaning loudly and he slowly moved in and out, til she got use to it, and then she did the moving, staring down at him now with love in her eyes, moving slow and he swallowed hard, showing as much love for her in his until he clenched his jaw, and groaned, bringing his lips to her necks and feeling so close.

Meanwhile inside, Emma was pooped, she wanted to pass out and Jay was back in his pants and shirt, but her still in bikini as they walked down her stairs to her room.

Emma giggled quietly and asked him, "do you think their back together?"

"Who cares." joked Jay, just happy THEY were together. He teasingly grabbed her wrists, and stood infront of her infront of the bed, putting them behind her back and he leaned down, kissing her and she smirked against his lips and tried to pull back but he held her there and she squirmed to then laugh against his lips, he pulled away just as she got into it and pouted, but as his hands still held hers together behind her back, he leaned down and kissed her neck, and she smiled, for him to then suck and she bit her lower lip.

No fair, he knew that was a turn on

He went to her shoulder, kissed there, then her collar bone, miss of her chest, and hands STILL holding hers behind her back, he bents down kissing between her chest, then above her belly botton that sucked in when she gasped. God it felt so good.

he let go of her hands finally as his hands held her hips now, and then kissed around her belly botton, then down.

Emma's breath got hotter, and slower, he's only done this once to her and he did it so well she was honestly screaming and thrashing around and thanked to God they were in his apartment.. but thankfully her parents weren't home tonight.

Jay's eyes looked up at her, and she bit her lower lip as he stared dangerously up at her while untying one side of her bikini buttom and it's like her legs gave up already, falling onto bed. But, just what he wanted, and he spread her legs as he pulled her bikini bottom to the side, and he playfully flicked his tounge against her hotness and she laid on her bed, squeeling in delight and let him do what he did best.

Emma moaned, and felt his tounge doing more, and she jerked up a little as he did wonders and she fell back down, arching up and down twice, bucking her hips up to his mouth.

She started breathing heavily and running her fingers through her hair and her mouth dropped, wanting to scream but didn't know if their friends were upstairs or not. When they did this, she didn't feel like Emma, she felt dirty but a good dirty, this was a time where she feel kinda like a bad girl, can cry out as hard as she wanted and beg like she didn't usually do. Jay had her on cloud 9.

"JAY!" She couldn't take it anymore, and tried everything she could to not close her legs by the sensitive feeling and how great it felt and she moaned longinly, moving her hips down and up and he put his hands down on them, holding her down as he went faster and let her come and she did, hard, screaming in pure pleasure

Back upstairs, Manny and Sean came in holding hands and amusement washed over both their faces hearing Emma screaming in delight, and calling Jay's name.

"Let's go." Sean declared, grossed out after that and Manny nodded, laughing and left with him.


	38. Sex, Lies and Videotapes

Since Emma's parents were STILL gone following the next day, Jay slept over and drove her to school, stopping by Sean's car when he sat it parked and Manny sitting on Seans hood, Sean beside her, leaning on it and reading lastnight's homework; the book Summer's Way.

Emma got out and Jay leaned over his out, peaking out the passanger window before leaving, "I'm late, so I'll see you later." he informed and she nodded, waving goodbye and watching him go.

Manny leaned back comfortably on Sean's car, and raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Fun night?"

"Yea." Emma said and asked them, "Where'd you guys go?"

Sean looked up from reading, giving her a 'We know what you did' look, before looking back down, and a confused Emma looked to Manny who tried to hide her smirk.

Oh god..they didn't..

"You usually scream that loud Em? I mean, how _good _is he, really?" Manny asked, not shy to ask and Emma went red as a tomatoe

Manny squeeled when Sean grabbed her thigh from where he stood and she thrashed around on his car front, giggling and jumped up and off.

She couldn't talk anyways.. her and Sean got a little naughty too.

"See you in class." Manny whispered to Sean, kissing his cheek and started walking away with Emma as he stayed and read his book.

Emma smirked over to her, "So you two are happy again."

Manny's turned to blush as she nodded then giggled, giving Emma a real sorry look, "We kinda had sex in your pool after you guys left."

Emma ew'd, shivering in disgust, then frowned.. she then sighed, nothing she could do about it now.. "Well, guess I kinda ditched you guys to do the same."

"Did you ever." teased Manny as Darcy ran over to them from down the hall, "Hey Darc."

She looked antsy, and in panic, and Emma gave a wierd look, "you okay?"

"I gave my virginity up last night." Darcy said with a horror struck face.

Emma blinked and her mouth dropped, Manny's too. What happened to Darcy's Bible way of waiting?

"guess it wasn't just us who got lucky lastnight.." joked Manny, but no one laughed, she gave a nervous laugh.

"I told Lana stupidly, and she told the whole club and they kicked me out, and took my promise ring to God away from me." Darcy now cried, sitting at their lunch table as J.T and Toby sat there too now, staring and..drooling, as she talked about having sex with someone.

"Guys, go." hissed Emma, shooing them away.

"Darcy." Manny declared, "The main thing is you got us, and you have Spinner back."

"About that.." Darcy drifted, frowning deeply and looking at Manny, "Peters REALLY mad Manny, she beware of him."

"What else could he do?" Manny asked, rolling her eyes, "I already know what scum he is."

Darcy smiled softly and nodded getting up, "Thanks again girls, I'm going to go find Spinner." with that, she was gone, and Manny turned to Emma who looked a little worried.

"What?" Manny asked her.

Emma feared the worst, "Manny... does Sean know about.._the tape_?"

Manny's body went numb, and she slowly shook her head no... he didn't. Maybe Peter did have something on her, but as long as she kept Sean away from Peter's site, Peter wouldn't know she didn't Sean to see it.

Emma walked through an empty hallway, classes were in session and she was on her way to the bathroom to stop in her tracks as someone turned the corner and in her way.

Peter himself.

He looked a wreck, and then looked mad when he saw her, but reminded himself it was Manny he was mad at.

"Peter.." Emma said, trying to swallow her hate down and greeted him, trying to walk around her.

He caught up and began walking with her, "Where's your little friend Manny?" he asked bitterly.

Emma sighed, "What's this about?" she acted clueless.

"Bitch thinks she can just make Darcy do anything she wants by a snap of her fingers." Peter said madly, upset over the break up.

Emma stopped and rolled her eyes but tried to see it his way, "I get you're upset, and you liked Darcy a lot, but she WANTED Spinner back Peter... you were a rebound."

He stared upsetly at her, then sadly, looking down and shaking his head, "Just wanted the perfect girl you know?"

Emma softened.. she was sure that was true. Some day, some smart girl would slap the Jerk out of him and he won't see it coming.

"I had you, and I fucked that up." Peter said, looking even sadder about losing her then he did now about Darcy.

"Peter I was never yours." Emma admitted, "Not really.. I fell for Jay since I was 14." she snickered, amazed that it's been that long, she was 17 now.

He angered but just nodded, and walked off.

He had to think of a way to get Manny back..he did such a good job on ruining her life with that scandal tape.. but now she was too smart for that. Was she dating anyone? What'd she care about most that he could take away her and see how it felt?

He stopped in his tracks, seeing the one and only outside the Degrassi school, sitting on the steps with that guy from his second period, who everyone got so excited about when he came back to Degrassi.

Did they have a thing?

He looked closer, seeing Manny lean her head on Sean's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her wait.

Peter smirked. He got it.. if he was 'gone' last year, he probably missed out on the tape last year when Peter broadcasted it. Well, Sean was about to see what his little new girl friend was capable of.

As he walked off, he didn't notice Emma snuck back around the corner, and saw him watching Manny with Sean, and she feared the worst.

Emma chased after, "Peter!"

Peter turned, before going to his class, "Yeah?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath, swallowing hard and tried to muster out the begging she was about to do, "Please just leave MAnny alone, she's been through enough."

"Yet not enough to start a war with me." Peter taunted.

"You started it, Peter!" Emma snapped.

Peter's eyes flashed in madness, "You know, Emma." he tried to calm down, simply explaining, "That night I got her to show me her tits.. was the same night me and you hooked up."

Emma scoffed in disgust, "I already know this, you aren't hurting anyone here." she taunted, raising her eyebrows in a 'HA!' manner.

He smirked, crossing his arms, "You should know? I'm a director baby...and the movie never stops rolling."

Emma's mouth slowly shut, staring at him in disbelif and searched his face for a bluff. None. Her heart stopped and her blood went cold, it sent shivers up her spine.

Peter had a _sex tape_, of them?

"You're lying." Emma choked out.

He shook his head no, "I usually do it when I'm in my room with a girl, you're the best movie so far though Em." he practically purred and ran his hand down her arm.

She smacked it away, fighting back tears, "You **are **lying, or you would played it when I dumped you, or yelled at you infront of everybody."

"When you dumped me for that _loser_." Peter called Jay, "I thought you'd be running back to me in no time once he messed up, but you didn't.. but I also found Darcy so I stuck with that.. I also got you back pretty bad when your little boyfriend found out you weren't a virgin." he smirked.

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she bet a million bucks if Jay was here, Peter would not DARE call him little, and would be shaking in his boots.

Emma's skin crawled, "What do I have to do to get that back? Do you want money? Do you want me to try and bring back Darcy to you?"

"nah.." Peter said, looking bored then entertained, "Besides, she was just my replacement of you anyways."

Emma snickered, wondering if she knew where he was going with this, "I wouldn't ever date you again, if that's what you are thinking." she sneered.

He snickered, "Don't be full of yourself." he looked her up and down, "How about just one night? And I get to fuck you again?"

Emma felt disgusted, even with herself, for ever being with this creep, "Go to hell!" she turned and gasped when he grabbed her back.

"Things are said in a heated moment babe." he winked and said, "Think about it, come back to me tomorrow." with that, he walked off.

Emma lost her breath, and she swore she was having a panic attack as she leaned on a locker, and it banged by how hard she fell back on it, trying to catch her breath. He had a sex tape of her, that could ruin so many things...repuation, college, respect.. Jay.

She had to call Jay right now.

No.

No, not yet. He could be bluffing, a-and he said she had time to think. Oh GOD no, she couldn't never have sex with him. Emma slid down to the ground, going into shock and put her head into her hands..what was she going to do?

Near the end of the day, last was with Manny and Sean, and they both noticed Emma a little too quiet..and distracted.

"And now for the afternoon announcements." said Liberty Van Zandt, appearing on their classroom T.v

Emma slowly glanced behind her, at PEter in the back, and he was watching the news too until he caught her look and just smirked at her, and winked. Emma turned back, sick to her stomach and tried to focus on the news.

Manny and Sean were whispering to another, not paying attention, til something caught Sean's eye on tv.

"Manny." Emma said, eyes widening and sitting up straight.

"Is that you?" Sean asked Manny, nodding to the tv and tilting his head. Since when did she do announcements? And when was her hair only to her shoulders..

Manny whipped her head toward the T.v, standing up so fast in fear and horror, PEter was broadcasting her sex tape on the SCHOOLS annoncements.. .right now, right with Sean next to her.

She whipped around and looked at him, look of such hatred and hurt and he gave her a cold glare.

"AND I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS!" the old her yelled on the tape, lifting her top as the guys around the room laughed, and clapped. Some had already seen it, and were already standing up and clapping. The girls were all giving her judgemental stares, and the video get replaying over and over, "I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS!"

And Sean, Sean's face was so confused, a little hurt, and seemed dissapointed, watching and Manny saw his head look her way but couldn't face her, and looked down as she snapped, and whirled back around to Peter, charging over where he sat.

"MANNY!" yelled Mrs Kwan, covering the t.v with her coat and then ran over, but too late, Peter had stood up from his chair, thinking Manny was coming over to yell at him but she slapped him right across his face and his head spun to the right.

"Manny!" Emma yelled, trying to stop her and got up, running over.

Peter rubbed his face and turned back to Manny who was so mad she shook, he wrecked her reputation, her life, almost her friendship with Emma, and now definitely her relationship with Sean.

Suddenly someone grabbed around her waist, pulling her off of Peter when she lunged at him again, but the person who held her was strong, and tossed her easily back with Emma.

Sean.

And he turned back to Peter who was a bit confused, until his collar was grabbed, and Sean's fist flew into his face.

Knocked, out.

The class stared down in shock at the kid who just got punched out and knocked out, now sleeping on the ground.

Manny caught her breath, flipping her hair back with her hand and was a bit confused Sean helped her knock Peter out. She was even more confused when he grabbed her hand tightly and tugged her out of class, storming out.

They sat in his car, and she bit her lip, looking over to him. He still looked mad, glaring at the steering wheel and not speaking.

"Sean II'm sorry." her voice cracked, tears beginning to fall.

Sean looked over and he softened, and his jaw dropped, watching how hurt she was as tears poured.

"It was an old tape, and I was drunk." she snickered bitterly, "I was almost _always _drunk." she tried to explain, "After you left.. I.." she shook her head, closing her mouth and not being able to explain it.

She didn't have to, Sean understood completely and leaned in, grabbing the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and then tenderly.

He pulled away, forehead to forehead, "Manny I'm crazy about you. Me and you both have done some crazy stuff.. you forgive me, I forgive you..and we work through it."

Manny let another tear drop, but because she was so happy. My had he grown up into a man, her man!

"I'm not mad at you, I want to kill that kid." Sean said through clenched teeth and tried to relax, "Sure Im a little dissapointed people have seen what's mine.." he drifted off playfully but she still found that sad, and he lifted her chin, "But that doesn't make me love you less or not want to be with you, I think I will always want that."

She leaned in, flying her arms around him and kissed him hard, "I love you." she panted against his kiss and kissed again.


	39. She Spreads Her Love, She Burns Me Up

The next day, Emma sat on the steps of Degrassi, just numbly staring down at the step below her feet. She even declined Jay's ride today.

..what if, what if Peter let that tape go like he did to Manny?

Not to put Manny down, but Emma had more respect in school..and though this could happen to ANY girl if she wasn't careful about who she was with, girls are going to still look at Emma like she's a slut..when that was her first time, and there was a percent of 55% of the girls in this school that had sex way before she did..and she had SUCH a repuation..

Her life was ruined.

Meanwhile, Peter smirked, seeing her on the steps and looking like she was still devastated from his little news the other day.

"Hey there sweetheart." he said, coming over and sat beside.

Emma squished over, wanting to puke as she heard him speak and come near her.

By the parking lot, Sean closed the door of his car and went to walk over and up the steps, to squint his eyes seeing Emma looking uncomfortable beside a certain Peter Stones.

He went to storm over, seeing Emma looking real stressed and it looked like Peter was harressing her..but when he put an arm around her shoulders, she didn't smack it off.

Sean was confused, and hid behind some cheerleaders a bit. What was going on?

"That's it." PEter said, happy she didn't take his arm off, "Thinking about my deal then huh?"

Emma ugh'd, she'd never.. but it made him happy to put his arm around her, so be it. What could she do? Smack him and have him post the video up?

"Peter." Emma said, looking at him sincerely, "Please. Don't do this to me." she begged.

Down below, Sean turned, quite confused why the two were hanging out and got back into his car. He took a deep breath before he walked into the shop where Jay was working under a car.

"Jay." Sean said sternly.

Jay twisted some few things, before he rolled out, white shirt covered in grease, his dark blue jeans too but hey, that was a mechanics life.

He stood up, putting his hat on backwards and nodded to Sean, "What's up?"

"Have you talked to Emma lately?" Sean asked curiously.

Jay looked curiouser at him "Today, not for long though, why?"

"What'd she say?" Sean asked. He loved Emma, like a sister, and didn't want to believe anything was going on between her and Peter, but letting a guy, who showed your best friends scandalous video tape to everyone, hold you infront of all the students at school? . .something was fishy. If Sean was Jay, he'd want to know.

He did not like Peter ONE bit.

Jay shrugged, not understanding, "I asked if she wanted a lift to school, she said no, that she wasn't feeling well."

"she's at school." Sean told him, wanting Jay himself to see Emma was lying.

Jay gave a wierd look but shrugged again, "Maybe she felt better." he walked around the car to go back under.

Sean snapped, if this was Manny, he'd be furious! But I guess Jay didn't know the whole story, but that's fine cause Sean is just about to blurt it out..

"Peter Stone had his arm over her on the Degrassi steps." Sean confessed, swallowing hard and waiting for Jay's reaction.

Jay stopped, and turned slowly, a bitter look upon his face, "ON _my_ Emma?" he asked slowly, Sean nodded.

Jay looked away, flicking his tounge while in thought.

"She let him man.." drifted Sean, not happy to tell but he once ruined his trust with Jay and was trying to gain it back, plus he was his best friend and if Emma WAS doing something bad.. he'd be on Jay's side. Like he'd be on Emma's, if Jay was doing this to her.

Woah, he never thought the two would do this on another.. How wrong he felt... and how WRONG he was.

Jay slammed his orange civic door closed, storming over to Degrassi, Sean right behind him. Jay was 19 now, so if he went to Degrassi and went on property he didn't belong on, to punch a 17 year old, Peter, he'd probably get arrested.. but he was risking that.

Meanwhile, Emma was at her locker with Manny down a few at hers, and she was grabbing her bag and when she closed her locker and turned, she stopped in her tracks seeing Peter coming up and turned the other way, noticing the bathroom and ran into it.

Manny gave a wierd look and looked around, wondering what was up and went to the bathroom.

"Emma?" she said, and heard crying, and turned to see Emma crying into the corner of the bathroom, and she slid down it, hugging her knees and shut her eyes, "Emma?" Manny said in shock and ran over,

Emma clenched her teeth, trying to stop but she couldn't, tears running down her cheeks and Manny hugged her tighter from beside, bending to give her comfort, and Emma rested her head on her shoulder, shaking and crying more.

"h-he has a tape.. of .. me too." Emma cried, trying to speak more clearer and choked on her tears, "He's going to show it."

Manny was confused, until putting the words together.. tape? Peter. Manny's eyes widened, cupping Emma's face as she bent down more infront, "_Peter _has a tape of you doing **what**?" Manny asked slowly, eyes wide in fear for her friend.

Emma had so much more than Manny did to lose.

Emma shook her head, trying to get words out but was crying hysterically and finally swallowed her painful lump in her throat and choked it out, "Of me, having sex with him."

Manny stood up slowly, staring down at Emma in horror... there was MUCH worse than flashing your boobs.

Emma tried to wipe her tears away and gasped, hearing loud thuds from outside the door, and yelling.

Manny and Emma ran out, and that's when Emma saw her boyfriend back in school, and holding Peter up against the lockers in a choke hold with his elbow.

Peter's nose was bleeding already and Emma panicked, if Jay continued, Peter would ruin her.

"Stop!" Emma squished through people, and went between them, trying to shove Jay off of Peter for her own good and for his. PEter wasn't worth it!

Jay was so mad and felt betrayed, believing Emma would cheat on him since he always felt like she was too perfect for him. And with her standing up for Peter?!

Jay flung PEter down on the ground hard, turning to Emma and pointing down at him, "Do you and **him** have a **thing**?" he looked so disgusted and felt fooled as she didn't jump to say no.

Emma's chest caved in and she really wanted to puke, Jay thought she would do that? She gazed down at Peter who gave her a deathly look, wiping his bloody nose and gave her a slight nod before looking at Jay.

Oh my god. He wanted her to go along with it.. he wanted her to ruin her relationship with Jay.

Everyone was crowded around, waiting for her next words and Sean was pulled back behind the circle from Manny, "Stop him!" she yelled at him.

Sean scoffed, "If Emma's doing something bad, she had to admit to it!"

"She's not you idiot!" Manny yelled at him and looked back to the scene, afraid of what would happen next.

Jay squinted his eyes at Emma, his heart ripping in half, one part sinking down into his stomach, turning and twisting, making him want to puke, and the other part of his heart ripped up more, slowly.

Emma wasn't denying it..

"Yes." she said, trying to put on her toughest face to look believable, and died inside seeing his eyes turn to ice.

_**When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**_

Jay didn't understand, two days ago they were perfect.. .this isn't Emma, this isn't the Emma he knew. Yet she was, and it pained him more standing there.

Emma's shoulders fell and her body felt limp, watching Jay just walk off calmly, like this didn't happen..like THEY didn't happen. Her heart ripped into a million tiny pieces, and turned into small knifes, chabbing her chest at once.

The crowd slowly went away and Peter got up, nodding at Emma and walked away himself, brushing himself off and limping a little.

Sean and Manny stayed back, Sean narrowing his eyes at Emma closely, would she REALLY do this? Manny sadly watched Emma with her own heart breaking. She didn't deserve this, Jay didn't deserve this. Peter was evil.

Meanwhile, Jay sped up his pace when he got out of Degrassi, breathing all wrong and couldn't control it, having a small rage attack and walked fast to his car before he turned around and went back in there, doing something he'd regret.

_**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**_

Emma shoved between Manny and Sean as she ran off to go be alone, and she tried to hide her cry along with it.

Manny watched Emma sadly, but knew she wanted to be alone. She turned to Sean who sighed, shaking his head, "I Can't believe it." he admitted.

"Cause it DIDN'T happen!" Manny yelled at him, pointing the way Peter left, "Emma's being blackmailed by Peter because he has a sex tape of her of when they were together."

"Oh shit." Sean breathed and shook his head, "They were together?"

Manny rolled her eyes at her dumb at the moment boyfriend, "it was a wierd phase after Jay and her broke up, he was a mistake and now he's making her pay for it." Manny put her hands on her head, wondering what the hell to do.

"Oh fuck." Sean thought and said out loud, thinking he was the fault in this.

Meanwhile, instead of being alone, Emma ran straight home and when her mom wasn't looking, she grabbed the keys to her car. She'd been now and then practicing, no license yet, but Jay was teaching her.. but still, she had the guts to go find Jay, she was desperate and had to explain.

She hands shook as she turned the key in the ignition, and pulled her mothers car out of the driveway, heading to Jay's.

Jay was at home, and he leaned on his kitchen counter, not really staring at anything but the wall across the room, glaring at it because of the thoughts on his mind. He held a beer bottle, his second already, and his fist was bloody.. no that wasn't the one he hit Peter's face with, the was the other hand.. lets just say he got into a fight with the wall on the way up to his apartment.

His door knocked, and he snapped out of it, glaring at the door and whoever the fuck was bugging him right now and behind it. He dragged himself over, gulping the last bit of beer and threw it the empty bottle on the couch, no care in the world.

He opened the door, to _her_. He tried to stay looking pissed off, and he'd do a good job of it if she didn't look a wreck, her nose red, eyes puffy, tears pouring RIGHT now.. and like he _always _did, he caught her when she collapsed to the ground, crying.

His heart betrayed him and felt for her, worried about her and wondered what was wrong and it pained him to see her like this.

Why? Why if she was giving her love to another guy? Why did he STILL love her?

She cried into his chest and soaked his shirt, and his arms didn't listen to him either, as they tightened around her, cradling her.

"Shh." he whispered, kissing her forehead and moved his one arm from around her, under her legs and lifted her up, carrying her in.

He'd never seen her like this before.. nobody EVER teared down Emma Nelson yet here she collapsed and gave up.


	40. Love Of My Life

Jay held Emma in his arms, she must of been crying since he left her at school, cause when he carried her in his arms she went into deep slumber.

What the hell was going on? Something wasn't right.. or was this just her feeling bad cheating on him? Fuck now he was so confused.

He laid her down softly in his bed, and looked out his bedroom door hearing his apartment door bang continually and he quickly walked out, shutting the bedroom door so Emma could sleep and walked to the door.

He opened it slowly til Manny swung it way open, barging in, "She would NOT do that! And you KNOW she wouldn't!"

"Sorry man." muttered Sean, coming in after her and giving Jay a look.

Jay clenched his jaw, turning to his kitchen counter and grabbing another beer, already knowing what she was talking about. He wasn't so sure.

"She didn't cheat, Jay." Sean insisted and Jay gulped his beer hard.

How could they be so sure?

He glanced at his bedroom and muttered, "She's here." he spoke quietly.

Manny's mouth formed an oh and she glanced at his bedroom door too and blinked, everything must be good then?

"Oh. Nevermind then, she probably told you everything." Manny grabbed Sean's arm, in a rush to go.

Jay grabbed her arm, pulling her back, "Talk." he declared.

Manny feared that, she was fine running her mouth if Emma wasn't here to catch her but she wasn't sure if she wanted Emma to hear her tell him and yell at her in fear of the tape getting loose.

"Just ask her." begged Manny, "All I can say is Peter is.. blackmailing her."

Jay looked confused, and looked at Sean who nodded at him, insisting it was true, and they looked serious. Jay felt it, his heart snap back together, emotions come back and hope run through him.

He nodded, and opened the door, hinting for them to go, he had to talk to Emma.

The lights were out in his room, and he slowly walked to the side of the bed she was on, and sat on it, turning to face her, gently watching her sleep so soundly, peacefully..even though when she was awake it's like she had not even a piece of mind

Jay woke her up slowly but carressed a certain piece of hair in her face, behind her ear and she fluttered her eyes open, remembered where she was, what happened, and sadly looked up at him.

He just needed to hear it from her lips, make her explain so they can just be together again. So he can be okay again.

"What's Peter doing to you?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare her out of telling him if it truly was a blackmail.

Emma looked away, piercing her lips from crying again and tried to fight it off as she laid there, him over her, his eyes so caring even after what she said to him.

"Peter said he has a video of when me and him.." she drifted off, looking back up at Jay sadly, wondering if he knew what she meant.

Jay went to ask what he had of her and him, but then shut his mouth.. when Emma and him...had sex. What else could blackmail her and ruin her? That would upset her this much, make her cry, lie.

"He's bluffing." Jay had to insist, hating the thought of this and his fists clenched tightly. he wanted to kill Peter, he really did.

"I don't know." Emma said, her voice cracking and another tear slip and he whiped it away with his thumb.

"So.." Jay swallowed hard, "You didn't.." he looked away from her, saying the words, "Cheat on me."

Emma sat up, giving him a look like he was crazy, "ofcourse not." she shook her head, sniffing and wiping her tears, "Jay I'd _never _do that.. to you espashally. . I've been in love with you since I was 14." she snickered sadly.

Jay tilted his head, watching her beauty, even if she was crying and leaned in, kissing her deeply , so happy this whole thing wasn't real.

"Stay here." he demanded, standing up and grabbed his keys.

She sat up more, fear flashing through her eyes, "Don't go after Jay, you'd just get in deep trouble and the video will leak out anyways..and I'd rather it did than you go to jail for assault."

Jay turned to her at the door, holding it's handle and clenched his jaw. Damn.

"Fine." he said.

"Promise me." Emma warned him and he nodded, biting his tounge and left. Fine, no assault. Something else then.

Jay held a bat, and smashed it into the Degrassi's office window, shoving it into the other rest over glass so it'd fall and not scrape him as he jumped in.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Spinner asked, peaking through the window and watching Jay sneak to the office desk and into the files.

"Flashlight." he ordered, sounding VERY sure about this, and serious.

Spinner turned for a second, before pushing his arm through the window and threw Jay a flash light and he scanned some files until raising one certain one up.

"Bingo."

Peter Stones address, 383 Jackson Drive. Jay sat in his car in the shadows, and it was beginning to rain from the night sky. He glared at Peter's house and inched down a bit as Peter's family and him came out, talking to another and getting into their precious BMW. Jay watched the car pull out, and the they were gone.

Jay opened his civic door, and this time, with no Spinner, but he brought a duffle bag. He'd do this alone, happily. He bent by the front door, looking around before he got a bobby pin out, and pin locked the door.

He took one more glance around him in the night and it was crystal clear, so he opened the door and snuck into the Stone residence.

An alarm went off, and Jay cursed, forgetting that rich people had these things. He hit his fist on it as hard as he could, and it actually stopped as he slammed the door back closed.

Peter would pay for doing this to Emma.

The place was dark, since they had probably left for dinner or something, and Jay went up the stairs, looking for Peter's room.

He found burned cd's, hard drives, and other objects Emma's video could of been on, and stuck them into his duffle bag. He even stole three cameras that laid on Peter's side desk. Before he left, he turned and noticed a lap top, and he went over, snapping it in half.

Just as Jay went jogging down the stairs, he saw cop lights outside the window and cursed. Going out the back would be too obvious he wasn't stupid, so he snuck in the basement until he heard the cops break in, looking for this 'robber'. Jay took this time to crawl out the basement window, throwing the duffle bag out first and then ran back to his car.

He looked around swiftly before pulling out as quietly as he could, watching neighbors run up to Peters house across the street, wondering what had happened.

Emma was up still around 4am, wondering where the hell Jay was and she sat on his couch, holding a mug closely too her and knees up.

The door opened and she sighed in relief as he came in. But Emma tilted her head in wonder, he wore dark blue jeans with a black sweater and a black tuke. Seemed..wierd

But she was just happy he came home and he laid the duffle bag down on the chair beside the couch she was on.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, "Where'd you go?"

"I dealt with it." was all he cryptically said, throwing his hat off and then sweater, wearing a thin grey v neck and then unzipped the duffle bag.

Emma uncomfortable shifted and tilted her head, "What's that mean?"

Her eyes fell on a camera Jay took out, and he ripped the film out of it and Emma stood up, staring at all the expensive equipment in the duffle beg.

It was too easy to understand

"Jay you didn't." she said.

He stole everything she could ever be on from Peter's house? He robbed? And probably broke in

"You stole from Peters house!?" Emma yelled at him, shoving him madly but because now she was awfully worried, "Their rich snobs Jay! They have alarms, and cameras, and-"

Cameras? Oh Fuck, jay didn't see that one coming. But he couldn't tell Emma that.

"It's fine, I promise, I took care of it." he said, cupping her face and she melted into his touch but gave up, nodding and wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her back, but feared someone did see his face on that tape.

The next day was a Saturday, and both Emma and Jay just lied in bed, happy it was all over.

She laid over on him, his hands swaying up and down slowly on her naked bodys waist. Her chest was up against his and she traced the hair on his chin before connecting eyes with him.

"Thankyou." she whispered, meaning it. Those tapes would of ruined her. Was it wierd that thinking about Jay being forced away from her forever would kill her? Could you die of heart break? Cause Emma just hurt thinking about it..

She wanted him forever.. One day she wanted to marry him, and she hoped one day he'd want the same.

On Sunday, after a whole weekend sleepover and her parents thinking she was at Manny's, she finally went home, and before she got out Jay had grabbed her back, making her kiss him as she giggling against his lips and kissed him once more before finally leaving and ran up to her house door.

Emma closed the door behind her, blushing and smiling still from Jay's fierce kiss when she tried to leave without trying to kiss him.

She gasped and screamed a bit, jumping back from seeing her parents standing right there, staring at her.

"You scared me." Emma laughed, putting her hand on her heart until she saw them giving her serious looks, no humor at all.

Snake looked a bit ashamed and Spike was looking at her so sadly..

"Is everything okay?" Emma began to worry, and panicked, looking around. What was wrong? Where's baby Jack, "Where's Jack?" she walked around, head moving left to right to find him, "What's wrong!" she yelled, hating the silence they were giving yet looking at her and another before nodding and turning their heads back at her.

"that position in Alberta opened back up." Snake told her slowly, waiting for the bad reaction.

Emma's jaw slowly dropped and she stared, and moved her eyes to Spike as if she didn't believe him. What? What did he want to take it and just go? When everything was perfect again!? After EVERYTHING that just happened and put her and Jay through?

Spike nodded at her, putting her hand on Snake's shoulder, supporting him, "He..." she shook her head, correcting herself, "We are going to take it. There's a bunch of great schools we can put Jack into up there and Snake will be paid more too!"

Jack? Snake? Her! What about EMMA!? Emma paced back and forth, tears threatening her eyes, "I can't go, I don't want to go!"

"Emma." Snake said sadly, knowing she had many friends at Degrassi and did so much with and for the school, but this really was a great opportunity.

"No!" Emma finally shouted for the first time at them in years, "I can be selfish too! This one time! I can say no!"

But, she knew she couldn't, she knew her parents would force her to go, and that she'd have to because she loved her mom with everything and wouldn't want her ever to be mad at her.

So Emma took off and went downstairs to her room, crying hard and tossing herself into her bed, curling into the covers and shaking, tears pouring down her face.

She had fell asleep due to how tired she was from crying, and she woke up, eyes still puffy and so tired, make up run down her cheeks a little. The wieght of another person on her bed woke her up and she knew it was her mom.

"I know you love your friends here." Spike whispered, looking down at Emma who wouldn't turn around, and she slowly carressed her hair.

Emma closed her eyes painfully.. but it wasn't that.

Hurt crossed Spike's face, hearing Emma sniffle and try to ignore her. She'd never seen Emma so upset, and she's watched some soap operas with her and Manny!

"You can meet new friends." Spike insisted, "And Manny, or Liberty, J_.T and Toby_..." she laughed softly, "They can all visit Em."

Emma clenched her teeth, feeling like her mom was treating her like a 10 year old. It wasn't easy making friends at this age, or being the NEW girl in a senior class.

"I can't really meet a new _Jay_ though, **can I**, Mom?" snapped Emma, hugging her pillow more and feeling the tears work back up, her heart aching from all the hurt this was causing.

Spike closed her eyes, No.. she hadn't forgotten about him, that's what made her feel worse.. knowing Emma was really smitten with this boy and getting awfully serious with him. Maybe the fact Jay wasn't a boy anymore is what made Spike more scared for Emma to be with him and thought it'd be okay to take her away from here.. or maybe the fear was more thinking Emma would follow in her foot steps, get pregnant, so young.. not be able to follow her dreams.. because of him.

Spike sighed though, knowing Emma was smarter than that and responsible.

"Mom." Emma sniffed, sitting up and turning, looking at her desperetly, "I _love _him, I **really **do." she began to cry hard, "_please _don't make me go_ please_"

Spike looked at her daughter a bit concerned.. if she understood everything Emma's been through with Jay, she would understand.. but now she just thought Emma was confusing love with something else.

"I know honey..He has a car..he can visit." she assured

Emma wanted to throw a fit, cry and scream. Her parents had NO IDEA the shit she'd been through or the stuff with Jay!

"Yeah he has a life and job too." snapped Emma, falling back on her bed and turning around again. She curled into a little ball and muffled a cry, "Leave."

Spike gasped in quietly,never been told by Emma to leave her alone and it sorta, broke her head. She slowly stood up and went to leave but glanced sadly back at Emma before doing so.


	41. Locked Up

_**AllieB0524**__**- I hate Peter too haha, yeah deep down I think he's just flawed and maybe a lonely rich boy looking for a purpose, but.. I just thought this would be his best part to play in this story aha maybe he'll find love later on in the story. . who knows. Thanks for all the reviews ! I also know what you mean about some authors not updating, soo annoying. Don't write if you're not going to finish it! **_

_**Pocksuppe**__**t-I know what you mean about Toby! Also, in a way Emma has had flaws, she'd rather tell Jay she cheated on him then ruin her 'perfect' reputation. She also also pretty vicious to Manny after the video tape thing when she had no idea what it felt like and now she's getting her karma. Also, if you remember on the show, Peter actualy really did care about her but was too much of an idiot. I haven't really made anyone else flaunt over her except that drunk guy at the party (everyone gets hit on at parties! haha) and Toby always had a crush on her. .. poor Toby, never given a chance :(**_

_**chante**__**- not rude at all! Haha I'm trying my best to update as fast as I Can! Thanks for reading! **_

_**allison117**__**-Glad you are just loving my Jay in this haaha here was so my teen crush all growing up. Such a good lookin guy! He def had potential on the show.. I Didn't mind him ending up with Manny in the end, but Emma, who was a MAIN character.. why the HELL did they just throw her with random ass Spinner ? Love him too but wheres the damn chemistry.. they couldn't ask Sean to come back for one more episode and just slap that back together or something. Geez, I write better than the new Degrassi.. hahaha : P**_

**ONTO THE STORY...**

_**...**_

_**...**_...

...

At night, there was a bunch of knock on Emma's door, and Manny bursted in at 2am, crying and Snake answering the door, embracing her.

"Manny?" Spike said, coming down the stairs.

Manny cried hard and put a hand on her head, and pushed herself away from Snake, "M-my dad kicked me out." she cried more and hugged herself, letting the hurt take over her.

Snake frowned deeply, looking to Spike as if he knew what was going on, "Manny, sit down." he said gently, putting her onto the couch, "I'll go make you some hot chocolate and wake Emma."

Manny bit her trembling lip but nodded and Snake nodded to Spike to follow her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Spike asked him.

"Some kids _have _been bullying her." Snake admitted, knowing what went on at school, "that tape from last year was reposted again on the school announcements."

Spike gasped in horror, "Are you serious? Oh god, after everything she went through and tried making up for." she sadly looked into the other room Manny was in.

Snake nodded, crossing his arms, "We have to let her stay.." Manny was like their own, always over every day, sharing breakfest and dinner with them.. what was the harm?

"What about Alberta?" Spike asked him, confused.

Snake clenched his jaw, and rubbed it, lost in thought to then shrug, "We're going to have to think bringing her if she wants to... she's 17 now." he confirmed.

Spike nodded slowly, but let her eyes glaze over in thought herself.

Morning came, and Emma slowly went up the stairs, trying her every might to get up them. She was soo exhausted and upset STILL, she could probably even still cry if she wanted too.

Emma went into the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, then went to go sit in the living room to stop in her tracks.

Manny sat across from Snake and Spike, and Emma tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing, what was going on?

Manny turned her head when she saw Emma's parents look behind her at Emma, and she smiled ecstatically to Emma.

Emma gave a weak, odd smile back, "Whats.." she drifted off in a wierd voice, "Going on?"

"Come sit." Spike said, a bit happy yet among other things too, as she pointed to the spot next to Manny.

Snake coughed and sat up more, and clapped his hands together as Emma sat slowly, "We've been talking.." he drifted off then raised his finger ,"And we are **still **moving to Alberta." he warned.

Emma's eyes dropped to the ground, not wanting to hear more.

But then Spike spoke up, "But _you_ aren't." she confirmed.

Emma's eyes shut up, wide. She looked to Manny and back at her mom confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's your choice." Spike said a bit sadly but respectively, "You can come to Alberta..or, I can help you find a place here, with Manny."

Manny looked to Emma who gazed back at her, completely in shock, stuck on words.

"So I'd live..at your house?" EMma asked confused, looking back at her parents who looked back at Manny who sadly shook her head no.

"Like find an apartment, Em." Manny said with a small smile that grew when Emma smiled wide.

"Yes!" she looked back at her mom, nodding frantically and said, "i wanna stay.."

Spike smiled sadly but nodded, "I was afraid of that." she joked, but knew it was time to almost let go, Emma would be off to college in the next 7 months so.. what's the difference now? Espashally if it felt like they were going to ruin her life if they made her go.

Snake looked at Emma seriously, "There's conditions."

Emma squeeled with Manny but nodded, looking back at Snake and tried to take it seriously.

He explained, "You come visit us every month for one weekend." he says, "Then we'll knock it down to every 2 months for one weekend, just til we know you're doing alright yourself."

Spike nodded, whiping a tear and pointed at the girls, "And please, NOOO crazy parties." she begged and they laughed, nodding and she looked at Emma, "And last.." she drifted, "If you get into a good college, and I mean a **great **college for you to start a good life Emma, as far as it may seem away from here, away from _Jay_.. you have to take it."

Emma frowned a little, drifting off and thinking about going to Brown or something.. her Mom got her there, and it **was** in her best interests..Spike was just trying to watch out for her.

"Ok." Emma whispered. If that gave her and Jay another year to figure things out and see what they can do if she _did _have to move off for college, then fine.

Manny clapped and swung her arms around Emma, and she giggled, excited too.

"Okay, go get ready." Spike said, standing up, "We have apartments to look at."

Meanwhile..

Jay was at work with Sean and they moved a car part together, bringing it over to their work station, "Have you talked to Emma today?" Sean asked Jay.

Jay shook his head no, "Not yet." they laid the part down and dusted off their hands.

Sean sighed, reaching in his pocket and glancing at his phone, "I got 4 missed calls from Manny last night.. tried calling back and texting but nothing. She left _one _text saying she was going to Emma's and things weren't okay." he said.

"Between you guys?" Jay asked.

Sean shrugged, "I thought we've been doing great.." he insisted but was a bit nervous. If only him and Jay weren't up almost all night the night before, drinking away in their apartment, he wouldn't of fell asleep so fast the next day.

He was worried about Manny.

Suddenly, two pair of men walked into the auto shop, cops. They glanced over to the guys working until nodding at another and the one cop went over to them.

"Jay Hogart?" asked the cop and Jay turned from Sean to the cop, and his face dropped.

Fuck.

"Yeah?" he coughed lightly, crossing his arms.

The guy nodded and turned to the other cup, who swung out handcuffs. Jay clenched his jaw.. he was afraid of that.

"You're under the arrest of breaking and entering and robbing." the cop began to read him his rights, as he was pressed against the car he was working on and arrested.

Sean looked at the scene in craziness and went to step forward as the other cop put a hand on his chest and shook his head, "don't interfere sir, you can be arrested too."

Jay gave him a look as the cops escorted him out.

Sean sighed rolling his head back and cursed, kicking the tire of the car he worked on hard and clenched his teeth. What the fuck was going on?!

Manny and Emma happily laughed, stepping out of their new apartment and Spike followed them with Snake, holding Jack in her arms and he carried a toy phone in his hands.

"So you're sure this is the one?" Snake asked slowly, holding the key out for them to slowly take and yanked it back before they answered.

Manny laughed, "Yes!"

"please Snake!" Emma begged and he grinned, tossing them each their own keys

Spike tilted her head sadly at Emma, "I'm going to miss you. Jacks going to miss you too huh?" Spike asked Jack in her arms who nodded at Emma slowly, not quite understanding.

Emma then let the tears come to her eyes, letting that reality slip in.. no more seeing Jack every day. She put her hands out and carried Jack into her own arms, "I'll visit you every month, ok?" she asked her baby brother who stared at her and then her hair, playing it.

"Don't go, Emmy." he said in a small sad voice, with a pout and Emma wiped a tear.

"I have to." she explained, "You can always call me too." she insisted, pointing at his toy phone and laughed lightly as he put it to his ear happily, nodding.

Manny smiled sadly, noticing how sad this really was.. Emma's family was leaving without her.

"Okay" Snake breathed, "Let's go pack your things up."

Manny and Emma nodded, following them out.

They were so busy, not even Manny checked her phone to see the 20 missed calls from Sean and even Emma's phone was hit like crazy but they were so wrapped up in packing.

The next day in school, Emma and Manny walked together to see Sean waiting at Emma's locker.

Manny gave a wierd look but smiled anyways, not threatened by their history anymore. She wiped her smile off though seeing how serious Sean looked and almost torn when he looked at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked, noticing his funny look at her as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Silence.

"Sean." Manny pushed, worried now. He was acting so strange.

He finally answered, "Jay's been arrested. He's in jail."

Manny's jaw dropped and she looked to Emma who looked terrified and a bit unreadable.

Jay's..what?!


	42. Criminal Mistake Of A Boyfriend

_**(oully-trouble maker)  
Oh oh oh...Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename, Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know**_

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

The room around Emma buzzed, before gates opened up slowly, letting her inside, and a guard led her to the visitation room.

Jay sat behind a glass wall, rubbing his forehead and holding the payphone styled phone in his hand, waiting for her.

Emma slowly sat down, staring at him a bit in a confused state, but also a dissapointted one. He sat, wearing a white simply shirt, and orange pants. He looked up, and his eyes glanced up twice as he sat up and brought the phone to his ear.

Emma glanced to the right, seeing hers and slowly picked it up, putting it to her ear.

Jay swallowed hard, looking away from her as he spoke, "I may of screwed up.. a lot." he informed.

Emma bitterly laughed but stopped, and just stared at him unbelieably.. he was in JAIL, her boy friend was in jail, Jay was a criminal?

"W-why?" she asked, so confused.

Jay hated the way she looked at him, she couldn't see this was for her? She was the one who WANTED those tapes gone.. how else was Jay going to get it?!

"breaking in and _robbing_ Peter Stones house." he muttered, looking at her reaction as her mouth fell.

That's what he was arrested for?!

"You said everything would be ok!" she yelled at him.

Jay snapped at her, shh'ing and looking around at the gaurds behind him and other prison mates before he turned back to her.

She looked devastated, "They're just keeping you here?"

"I'm guilty." he simply said.

Emma stared ridiculously at him "A-are you taking this lightly!? You're locked up, behind bars!" she shook her head, not wanting to believe him, "Are they letting you out soon?"

Jay frowned, "Emma I'm 19. Not a teenager anymore. I could do hard time for this."

"Then why'd you do it, you idiot!" Emma asked, tears streaming down her face.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Cause I love you, _dummy, _I'll be out before you know it.."

"You're acting like this isn't a big deal!" Emma cried, "You're going to have a record, and god knows how long you'll be in here."

Jay shrugged slowly, he sorta knew, "the judge understood I was trying to steal something _back_.. they took the evidence I stole from his place that was at mine." Jay gave her a look.

Emma's mouth dropped, "My.." her sex tape. Jay nodded. Emma wanted to die, "So they seen it?"

Jay looked down, tapping his fingers on the table, "Just the judge and the cop who arrested me, so I could prove to them what I was taking. And you're under 18, those tapes are illegal, so they aren't going that hard on me."

Emma nodded slowly, that sounded a little good, "Then how long? Bail?"

"I still broke his lap top.." drifted Jay, cringing at her angered look, "I was pissed alright!?" he yelled, "I wanted anything that could of had your tape on it. So.. broken vandalising.. somewhat robbery." he prepared to tell her how long he was in for, licking his lips nervously, "2 years. Year and a half if I'm on good behavior."

Emma wanted to shrivel up and just die of unhappiness, and Jay watched her eyes glaze over.

"Two years"

he tried to make the situation better, "Or _possibly _a year and a half."

"Two years!" she yelled at him, so he'd take it seriously and see how bad he was reacting to this, how wrong.

Jay madly looked at her, "I **get **it Emma, I _**fucked up!"**_ he snapped, "But I did it for _you _and your desperate need to stay perfect in everybody's eyes! You would of done anything to stop that tape from getting out"

Her mouth dropped, taken back, "I didn't tell you to steal it!"

"Could of practically written it across your forehead." he shot back bitterly and then tried to calm down, taking a deep breath, and leaned in, "I don't regret it, okay? I love you." he simply said, shrugging, a bit hopeless about it.

Emma shook her head at him, looking down and stayed like that until looking back up, "I'm not sure if it's _**healthy**_ to love _you_." even though her heart couldn't deny it, she did, but she just couldn't handle seeing Jay behind actual bars. She couldn't believe it.

Jay looked at her, like a knife stabbed into his stomach and then chest and he couldn't believe _her_.

He was going to jail..for _her_. Yes maybe he handled it wrong, but she couldn't give him some fucking slack?

Emma ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what to do. But he slowly stood up, "fine." he said into the phone and her eyes glanced up, "Move on with your life then." he snapped, hurt in his eyes but also some hate in it too, "Forget about your _criminal _mistake of a boyfriend."

It threw Emma off, and she swallowed hard but held her own, standing up as well and grabbing her purse, "Don't worry, I will." she snapped just as hurtfully, anger rising through her. How could he screw up his whole life?! And hers?!

"I'm sure you will." he snapped back on the other side of the glass, "Anything to keep living that _perfect lie_ up of a good pure life right?"

Emma couldn't handle this anymore, and hung the phone up, going around her chair and giving him one more glance back.

"Perfect little Emma." she heard him taunt again through the small holes of the glass and looked into the icy eyes of Jay Hogart before he wipped the phone madly against the glass and turned, storming off to go back into his cell, or wherever it was they put him.

Emma rushed out, her lung collapsing, pushing the exit door open as fast as she could and ran down the stair case. She yelped, missing a step and fell a bit, catching the rail but crying out loud and then choked on the cry when she landed on her butt and stopped. She sat on the last step and put her head into her hands, bursting into tears.

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker**_


	43. Going Through Emotions

**Author note: SO I'm just warning everyone, J.T WON'T be dying like he did in season 6.. he was too amazing. I don't want to go through it again lol. **

2 months later.

"Morning." Manny yawned to Emma, opening her door.

Emma cooked some breakfest for them before school and flipped the eggs as Manny walked around.

"Ouu, yummmy" she sang, waiting to eat before school started and sat on their apartments kitchen counter.

It was a nice place, clean, wood floor, carpet around the couch with a big tv to watch across from it. Their kitchen was big too, and their rooms. Manny had a elliptical in this room too, and Emma decorated the walls with a grey purpleish paint, and posted frames around the walls of pictures of them, or art work.

Pretty good for two highschool girls living on their own!

Emma laid the plate down infront of Manny, and sat across the table with her own.

Manny bit into it happily and swallowed it. It was yummy! Emma had been REALLY cooking the past few weeks. . and to Manny's guess, it was to distract herself. But they didn't talk about _that_.

Manny yelped, sitting up straight, "Oh my god, we have that test today before winter break." she cringed.

Emma did too infact, which shocked Manny, Emma Nelson didn't study!?

"Crap." Emma muttered, looking off and cursing again under her breath. Last week she got a C+ on her review for English too.. .what was with her?

The door opened and in strolled Sean, carrying his car keys.

Manny chugged her juice and got up, "Boyfriend's here!" she said happily. Sean drove them to school often.

"Can't drive you guys today." he admitted, kissing her back and looked between her and Emma, "You guys can find a way?"

"We'll catch the bus." Manny declared, looking at Emma who just shrugged and nodded, "Are you sick?" she asked Sean, turning back to him, pouting a bit for him.

He shook his head no, not replying. Manny gave him a wierd look.

"I'm visiting Jay today." he finally admitted, and Emma set her dishes into the sink loudly, and turned back to them, grabbing her school bag and ready to leave, she just wanted to go. Like now.

"Why?" Manny didn't let it drop, "you're skipping school for that? Can't you see him later?"

"Well no one really goes to see him so." Sean bittered but not directing it at her, but connected eyes with Emma who looked over, hearing the tone in his voice.

"Why do you look at me like that's my fault?" Emma shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

Sean snapped back, "Because it is!" he yelled, "He's in there because of what he did for YOU."

"Sean." Manny said, putting her hands on his chest and trying to stop him.

"I never asked him to do that!" Emma yelled back at him, not BELIEVING Sean had this nerve to yell at HER?!

"And now he's too much of a screw up to be with you, right?" snapped Sean, knowing exactly how that felt, like she was BETTER than him or something, "Darling sweet Emma can't be seen with a crook."

Emma was taken back and swallowed her urge to cry down, glaring at him with daggers.

"Ok, you guys lets just breath." Manny insisted, hating her boyfriend and best friend fighting. She knew this happen, there was tension ever since Jay went to jail between them.

She couldn't really take a side, it was hard.. she could agree with one of them through behind closed doors.. and that was Sean. Emma was being too judgemental, putting Jay too high on a pedestal for being the bad boy he was... he may of been a perfect boyfriend to her, but he wasn't perfect as a person, nobody was, and what he did.. Peter had it coming, lets just say that?

"You're going to let him talk to me like that?!" Emma exclaimed, shocked at Manny.

Manny groaned, "Please don't make me chose sides." she said, looking between them, Sean still looking pissed off.

"But you know he's wrong, right?!" Emma desperately asked, shaking her head at her so called best friend who stayed silent.

Manny gave Emma a sad look, not wanting to lie and couldn't. This was a big deal.

Emma's mouth dropped and then she closed it madly, grabbing her bag and stormed past them, "I'll grab my _own _ride for now on."

"Great." taunted Sean and she slammed the door after her as Manny sighed, and chewed the inside of her cheek in stress.

Sean slid an arm around her waist, giving her a look like he was thankful she didn't lie and took his side.

Manny slowly nodded at him but sadly gazed out the door Emma went out of, "She's just going through emotions.." she tried to explain to him.

"And Jay's going through hell." Sean confirmed, shrugging like it didn't matter.

Manny nodded again, he was right after all. Jail wasn't a piece of cake.


	44. Sean Visits Jay In Jail

Sean visited Jay a lot, maybe twice a week. And on the fifth month, he visited him on his birthday.

Jay smirked, walking into the visitation room to his old buddy and Sean watched him come over, picking up the phone on the other side of the glass to talk.

Jay sat, and leaned back, picking up his.

"Have you been workin out?" joked Sean, but noticed Jay looking a little more buff, and his hair seemed darker too.. probably from being stuck in this shit hole for so long.

Jay snickered, and his hair on his chin was a little grown more too, into a short boxed beard.

"Come to sing to me?" taunted Jay, remembering when Sean did that to him at work when he was mad at him, and acted so gay.. kinda like now.

Sean laughed and shook his head, then went serious, "Happy birthday man."

Jay took a deep breath and nodded as a genuine thankyou. He was 20 now. He sighed, scratching the side of his forehead and Sean coughed, trying to brighten his day up a bit more.

"I'm graduating early." Sean told him, "Even before Manny or even Liberty Van Zant." he joked, but was actually really proud since he was a year older than them because he failed before.. yet look at him now, leaving Degrassi before they did.

Jay smirked, "Probably all those hours you put into the shop."

Sean nodded, that was mostly it, Tony had let him use work as co-op like Jay did. Sean got to the point, "So.. here's your birthday present."

"You graduating?" joked Jay, shrugging, "Happy for you, but doesn't exactly get me wanting to get up and do any snoopy dances."

Sean chuckled, and shook his head no, "It's about the shop, Tony's ready to sell and he gave **me **an offer."

"You?" Jay asked, a _little _jealously. Awesome. Sean moving more on up, and Jay stuck in here, in jail. Time for Confessions of a Canadian Criminal.

Sean cringed in thought, "Well, he admitted he would of liked to wait for you to come back, but the guys getting old as hell." he laughed and went on, "So I said I'd make an offer with you."

Jay crossed his arms, looking confused but interested.

"when you get out, I say we run the shop together." he explained.

Jay's eyes brows raised and he took a long deep moment to think and inhale a deep breath. Wow. That was like, everything he wanted.. well, almost everything..

"I don't have much to give right now.." Jay sadly drifted, pointing around, "I'm kinda on... vacation." he joked.

Sean didn't laugh, knowing it sucked.

"Spin kinda took your room in the apartment." Sean let him know and went on, "So I didn't have to keep going to your bank to take money from you."

"Man I told you it was fine." shrugged Jay but was confused on what Sean was trying to say.

"Whatever, Spins tolerate to live with." chuckled Sean, shaking his head from the memory of this morning of Spinner washing his teeth in the kitchen sink, "Saves you money, and US money if you want to go halfs with me on this."

Jay couldn't believe it. Was he serious?

"50/50, I take the rest of the money in your account, by your word, if you want this." Sean said.

Jay thought about it, and it was an easy decision, "I want in."

Sean's smirked turned to a grin. That's what he wanted to hear.


	45. After Everything

As Sean was busy preparing his and Jay's new shop, the girls were busy with nearing graduation. Manny, Liberty and Emma had met up at the Dot and they sat down together.

"Okay." breathed Manny, holding her envelope with each of them, "Now, if one of us doesn't get in, this just means.. we have to visit another, **all **the time."

Liberty and Emma gently laughed but Liberty passed Manny a small smile, knowing Manny thought it was going to be her.

"Let's open these already." sighed Emma, waiting for weeks now. Liberty got her mail late.

They counted to three, and then ripped it open.

Emma unfolded hers, scanning the letter and her eyes reading it over, a small smile crossing her lips but then frowned.

Just didn't feel that happy though, and she should be. Why wasn't she?

"I got in!" Exclaimed Manny, completely shocked and squeeled around the diner.

People looked over, some glaring and the girls laughed, shushing Manny.

Manny shook her head in disbelief, "I Can't believe it." she admitted, and looked to Liberty who smiled back at her and turned her acceptance letter toward them.

"I got in too." she said and the girls squeel to then turn to Emma.

She looked lost in though.

"Em?" Manny frowned, oh god... did _Emma _not get in?

Emma snapped out of it and laughed it off, "Oh, I got in. Sorry." she ran a hand through her hair, "Not feeling so good today." she bared a smile, "Soo... we're staying home, going to Toronto University."

It wasn't Brown, which she didn't get into.. sadly. But Toronto Uni was great too, and she'd get to live with Manny AND Liberty.

"We should get a house." gushed Manny, getting excited with this.

From behind them, Toby and J.t came in and strolled over, tilting their heads to the letters on the table.

"College acceptance letters?" Toby asked, sitting down and nodding.

J.T sat next to Liberty on the other side and she shifted so he didn't sit so close. It still hurt. But he proudly pulled a letter out of his pocket and showed his until tossing it on the table with theirs.

"I'll see you _bitches _there." he confirmed.

Manny laughed and Emma smiled, rolling her eyes but happy J.T got in and Liberty turned her head to look at him, smiling widely as he nodded, proud of himself too.

"I just have to tell Mia soon.." drifted J.t, a bit afraid of that. He found his eyes wonder down and then corner at Liberty.

They connected eyes and he swallowed hard but she smiled softly, "I'm sure she'll be proud of you J.T."

She just wanted him to be happy, they've been through so much, pregnancy, a harsh break up. .they grew up together.

"Thanks Liberty." J.T said, meaning it, and kept watching her, even as she turned and began talking plans to Emma and Liberty and he dazed off.

Toby caught him and he glared, being caught mooning over Liberty again, Toby passed him a small smirk, knowing J.t wasn't over her either. Mia may have looks,but she didn't have the brain or beauty J.t saw in and out of Liberty

Graduation came, and everyone clapped as Snake returned from Alberta, and gave a speech of being so proud of them.

Emma even whiped tears and Manny laughed sadly, wiping hers too.

J.t, Toby and Liberty smiled brightly, the 5 of them so happy they made it.. and nobody had to die!

Sept Rick I guess...

"So, that's it." Snake said, ending his speech on stage to the students in their Degrassi royal blue graduation gowns, and turned to their proud parents and family, "Class of 2010!" he cheered, and family stood up, clapping for them.

Emma smiled softly, and gazed out at the crowd as other students clapped for themselves and stood up but she stayed seats, waving happily at Jack who waved at her from where he sat with Spike in the audiance. He was growing up so fast! And standing on his own perfectly.

Emma watched her friends hug another, and hug other friends, Manny went to Darcy and hugged her, then Sean found her in the crowd and she jumped into his arms happily. Emma tilted her head, even watching Liberty and J.t hug.

Emma looked down, and the clapping and cheering even seemed quiet to her. She knew she was missing something.

Someone.

After pictures and hugging, and making dinner plans with her parents, Emma went to go take one last stop in the school as everyone left.

She stopped before she passed a corner, hearing a loud slap and peaked around the corner.

J.t rubbed his cheek and Mia stood there, looking angrily out there, "Do you know how humiliating that was!?" she cried, "Watching you just ignore me, not even come SEE me after speeches were done and watch you hug _her_? You are suppose to celebrate with _me_, your girlfriend!"

"Mia, you know I went through alot with Liberty!" J.t exclaimed, "With all of them! Toby, Emma, Manny.."

"No, you didn't hug him the way you hugged _Liberty._"

Emma tried her best to be quiet, hiding more around the corner but listening harder.

J.t was quiet, and couldn't say anything because it may of been true. He felt it back there when he hugged Liberty, the not wanting to let go.

He missed her like hell, even the times she made fun of him, but they had a silly relationship like that.. wasn't like he didn't tease her as kids.. or pretend to be gay when he was to young to have real feelings for her when he found out she had a crush on him.

"What's going to happen to us?" Mia asked quietly.

J.t looked sadly at her and reminded,"I'm going to college Mia, I have to."

"I have Izzy! I don't have the money to go to college, J.T" Mia argued and then frowned, seeing the look on his face.. he knew that, and didn't seem to mind

"Mia, I'm sorry about that, but I need to. This is my future." he confirms.

Mia slowly nodded, "Your future... at T.O university... with Liberty." when she said it, he stopped nodding and gulped, slowly nodding. Her heart broke and she covered her mouth.

She knew it, he was still in love with her.

"fine!" Mia snapped, "We're over! We are SO over!" she yelled and shoved him away from her when he tried to hug her and apoligise, "you made me think you cared! You started a whole war with Draco at Lakehurst just for me!"

"Mia I did like you!" j.T insisted, "I just can't force myself to love you!"

With that, she ran off crying.

Emma bit her lip, slowly tilting her head back to look and saw Mia gone, J.t now standing there sadly and she slowly went over.

"Hey.." she softly greeted.

He turned and tried to bare a smile and joke, "Girls..always dramatic, huh?"

Emma saw it though, the pain in his eyes of hurting Mia.. it was just the way J.t was, so sweet, he hated hurting anyone. But he loved Liberty...

"You still love Liberty?" Emma asked in a mere whisper, afraid to scare him away.

He faced it though, he did. He nodded, "She may of.. put me down a bit after the baby.. but.. I love her. I can't help it." he laughed sadly.

"Still? After all that?" Emma asked, remembering the drama between the two and the pain.

He snickered, "Can't stop loving someone you're IN love with Emma." he told her and she looked down sadly, he went on, "When you fall, you fall..and you can't get up." he smiled a little softly, "Not without her."

He had to go see Liberty.

Emma smiled, nodding, that was beautiful. She nudged him playfully, "Go get her tiger.."

Jt laughed a little and nodded at her, leaving quickly and throwing off his graduation gown. He had a girl to find!

Emma stood back, and looked around the empty Degrassi hall, not believing this would be her last time in it.

Wow.

She stood in front of where she wanted to be, gazing at Degrassi's detention room door, and from behind her, Sean slowly entered the room.

He saw her go out here..and they haven't been really on talking terms but it's been months.. and he didn't want her to go without him saying sorry.. as much as he did believe in his view, he still loved Emma like his own sister. She was stubborn as hell but you know, so was he, and he fucked up and hurt her a lot and he said what he had to say about Jay, and now.. he wanted to be right with her.

He stopped behind her watching her gaze sadly at the detention room and around it.

"You okay?" he asked, and she turned her head to see him and went back to looking where she was. Sean curiously tilted his head... it wasn't like Emma had a lot of times in detention hall.

"Remember my first detention?" she laughed softly and sadly, "My only." she corrected.

He smirked a little, ahhh back years ago, when Jay got her introuble for speaking- no yelling, between a test. He nodded.

Emma shook her head, closing her eyes and opened them, "This was the spot I think I fell in love with Jay at."

At the mention of Jay, who Emma hadn't brought up in months, Sean was a bit taken back. Was she showing regret?

She snickered, "I was being my normal self righteous self, and I stood here, after the detention, telling him that he was basically such a _jerk_." she laughed softly, remembering how he made her SO mad back then, ".. and then he gave it to me good.." Emma remembered that day...

FLASHBACK

_Jay stood with her outside of Detention, back when he was 16, __"You're a sheltered little brat, you may know numbers and letters and __good for you!__" Jay cheered ever so sarcastically that Emma even jumped a little, he went on, "But if you were left on the streets, you'd be dead in an instant."_

_His eyes were so cold and serious as they stared down into Emma's warm ones, even when she was mad or sad they'd always be warm eyes...yet his, so blue, could look so icy. She watched his glare turn into something unreadable as he finally looked away from her and walked off, not turning back. She blinked and tried to gather herself back up, looking back at the direction he left._

END OF FLASHBACK

Emma now understood what that readable look he gave her was..she thought, maybe, that's when he fell in love with her too. She had finally found a guy who wouldn't easily take her shit and he found someone who made him care to show he would make it, and then he ended up REALLY caring, about her..and wanting to be good enough, FOR her, and not just him.

Now where was he? All because of her.

Emma choked on a cry and Sean leaned in, bringing her into his arms tightly and she cried a little and tried to put herself together, slightly pulling away.

"God." Emma laughed at herself, sniffing, "I'm such a wreck."

"A pain in the ass sometimes too." taunted Sean with a smirk. As much as she could be smart, and right about things, sometimes her stubborn personality could reach its limits and she could be so wrong but hey.. no one was perfect.

"Awwww." Manny said, coming up behind them and glad they made up. And my had they grown up! She wasn't ONE ounce jealous that they just hugged. But don't be so proud, if any other girl, Manny probably would of attacked.

Emma laughed softly and hugged Manny too, "I'm going to go have dinner with the family." she sighed, glancing sadly one more time at Detention, then waved goodbye.

Manny and Sean watcher her go and Sean turned to Manny, pulling her into his arms and gripping her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on." Sean nodded, directing her somewhere else, "Theres one more place I wanna go before we leave forever."

Manny nodded and followed, and he led her to the library. She stopped and she looked at it in fear, and looked at him bewildered, yanking her hand out of his grip.

She was not going in there. She hadn't gone in there since the shooting two years ago.

"Please?" Sean asked, looking like a begging puppy

Manny swallowed hard, shaking her head no, "I-I can't." horrible memories, and the place where he got shot.. almost died.

"If I can you can." Sean teased, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door and put on the lights, stepping inside and offered his hand for her to come in.

Manny bit her lip, but did so, and held his hand tight, looking around. Huh, it was different. Got new computers too.

"Ok, lets leave." Manny insisted but he grabbed her back, and pointed where they stood.

"This is where I got shot." he informed.

Manny wanted to faint, cry for him, run away, she didn't want to talk about this, "Sean please." she begged, her heart breaking.

He shook his head and looked at her, "I want you to know. I want you to know that when I fell down to my knees, all I thought about was you."

Manny's mouth dropped, and a tear from each her two eyes dripped down from the cheeks to the floor.

Sean looked hard at the ground, remembering that day like yesterday, "Rick shot me for no reason, he didn't even know me, didn't know that _I _had a **reason **to live." he looked at Manny, digging his hands into his pockets, "And then, over there." he nodded to the bookcases and looked back to Manny as she looked away, knowing what that memory was, "Was when I hurt the only girl I ever really loved.. and I was punished with it _every _day."

"Sean I forgive you, I forgave you months ago." she promised, and tried to lead him back out until he yanked her back around, and she gasped by then saw him pull something out of his pocket.

His raised an eyebrow, watching her intensily stare down at the ring in his hands.

Her mouth dropped.. no, she shook her head but couldn't help but stare again, he wasn't.. she started tilting her head ever so confused and he chuckled.

"Manny Santos." he said, getting down on one knee.

"oh my god." Manny covered her eyes and then her mouth, going completely red, not thinking this was ACTUALLY happening.

HE smirked, "Marry me" he said.

"W-what?" she asked breathlessly, "Today? N-now? Why now?!"

He got up, shrugging, "Why not now? I've been gone for so long and I want to make it up to you, promise I'll be here, with you."

"I believe you, you don't have to propose!" Thought it was SUCH a romantic thing to do, her heart was fluttering like mad.

"I wanted to." he said seriously, "I wanna watch you go through college, persue your dreams, watch it all happen and be apart of it."

Manny began to smile softly, watching him with such love in her eyes.

"and I want you to be there when I get what I want. You kinda have to be." he said teasingly.

Manny smiled, "For the owning an auto shop finally?" she asked.

He smirked, shrugging, "that's one of my dreams..but the main one is being with you. You're what I want..forever Manny." he nodded sternly in her eyes.

Manny's heart fell right out of her mouth and its a morbid expression but woah. HE was quite the charmer!

"Yes." she said, happy tears forming and hugged him tight, grabbing the ring and putting it on her small finger and he laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes.


	46. Another Visitor for Jay

Jay **was** getting buffer, and she took notice to it as he came out of his cell.

She stared wide eyed like a deer, who didn't belong in this jailhouse, but she had to do it, it only felt right.

Jay sat down slowly, eyeing her with an unreadable yet untrusting emotion in his eyes and he finally picked up the phone. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to her phone on it's hook on the other side of the glass.

"Oh." she gasped and grabbed it putting it to her ear.

He rolled his eyes, "What are y_ou_ doing here, Santos?"

Manny sat there with a small kitten expression, she had to ask, "Do you REALLY have to wear orange suits every day?" she noticed he only wore the pants, but some others wore the orange shirt too.

Jay closed his eyes, rubbing between his nose and sighed, "No, we're free to do what we want in here." he taunted, glancing at the gaurd behind him, "Isn't that right Joe?"

Joe looked mean, and the gaurd just sneered, but held his black stick tighter until Jay snickered and turned back to Manny who stared in horror. Oh my god... it was like watching real life Jail stories.

"what do you want?" Jay asked, looking boredly around him.

Manny sadly looked him over, it's wierd how cold he got. Still some witty remarks from him but he looked.. well, like a cold criminal.

"Peachy." Jay joked, looking around at his other cell mates during visitations, "We're all like one happy family."

Manny could even feel the sarcasm, "Are you.."

"Okay?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow and sighed, not wanting her or her to tell Sean to worry, "Fine. I'll be fine." he shrugged

Manny nodded, and she gave him a look, "Don't act like we're not _some _type of friends." she said, watching him look like he was so bored with seeing her.

He didn't mind really, but.. he didn't like the reminder

"Are we now?" taunted Jay, glaring closesly at her, "It's been 7 months in here now and this is the _first _I'm seeing your face."

She winced, that was true.. but it was more of fear coming to a place like this then coming to see him, plus all the complications from it.. Emma would go busurk on her.

"You've done things for me in the past." she reminded him. They DID once have a good friendship.

"Like?" snickered Jay, looking bored again and whiping a fluff off of his orange pants.

"Making Peter Stone apoligise to me." she confirmed, and went on "You watched out for me for Sean even though you were still mad at him for kissing Em-" she stopped, realising she was about to bring Emma up.

And Jay's eyes went cold when she did too, right at her, like he was stabbing into her soul.

She shut her mouth and sat up, changing the subject, "I don't think you're a crimnal. . minus all this and your pretty orange suit."

He seemed to relax, and the corner of his mouth twitched upward, it was a little funny..

He joked back, "Remind me to grab you a pair when I'm out."

She laughed and then bit her lip, before raising her hand up. Jay tilted his head, something caught his eye and then he saw it, a big diamond ring on her hand

Shit.

Oh Cameron..

"what an idiot." Jay breathed but grinned, rolling his eyes. It was coming I guess. . and he guessed he could see the two crazy kids JUST making it.

Then again. . he use to think a lot of things couldn't be ruined, and he turned out wrong.

"Yeah." teased Manny, looking up while shaking her head slowly and smiling, "But I love him." she teased.

Jay snickered, rubbing his facail hair on his chin, "Yeah, he's alright."

"I came here today," she explained, "Because we want to wait for you to get out so we can celebrate."

Jay eyed her wierdly, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause you're Sean's best friend stupid." Manny taunted, rolling her eyes, "why do you guys get so worried about admiting you love another? I love my best friends." she shrugged.

"Your a girl." Jay then joked, "And I'm guessing Sean never told you about singing me a love song then."

"What?!" laughed Manny, shaking her head and not wanting to talk about it, but teased, "That mean you were gay this whole time?"

Jay snorted. He wished . . shit wouldn't be so complicated or on his mind a lot, and that's a lot to say from someone who didn't like 'homosexual types.'

"Got a wife in here?" Manny teased, smirking. She always wondered if that was true in here..

Jay rolled his eyes at her, "Don't go fast to joke, it happens." he admitted, dark look in his eyes, "lotta shit happens in here but thankfully, my roomate in the cell is a biiiig homophob. . and took me under his wing, he's an old guy.. but I guess he's earned a lot of respect in here. I get left alone, and just work out."

Manny nodded, understanding, but felt a bit bad she joked about it. She tilted her head confused, seeing a small little bruise on his cheek.

"But what's that?"

he smirked, "Didn't say *I* left anyone alone.." he drifted off, shrugging, "There's this guy, always staring at me whenever we go in the yard. I hate it. He didn't know I was under Luckys protection-"

"Lucky?" smirked Manny.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "It's a pretty decent nickname for people like me to call him when I could be a defenceless little crook in a big boys house. That would be _**badluck**_"

"You don't look so defenceless." Manny admitted, looking at his arms that could possibly be as big as Seans now, and Jay was taller, and more lean.. so damn, he might even beat Sean in a fight if he wanted to. What jail was doing to him!?

Jay looked her over and smirked, was she checking him out? How great of a revenge that would be for him on Emma..

"Checkin me out, Santos?" Jay asked, snapping her out of thought and making her snicker. He then decided against it.. he couldn't do that to Sean.

But when he was out, any other girl would do. How he longed to go out and drink the very first night he's out.

"I know what you're doing." she simply said and he frowned deeply, giving her a glare.

"What's that now?" he taunts.

"If you miss her, call her." Manny declared and he suddenly stood up, her dear like eyes slowly watching him do so, very intimidate like, hell, he was giving HER the shivers by his cold hard look in his eyes.. like no one was behind them, like he didn't feel emotion anymore.

"If I missed her, wouldn't I of by now?" he snapped back, then left, walking off.

Manny bit her lip, and ran her fingers through her hair.. she'd think so, but this Jay was a different Jay then before. she sighed, getting up.

Were Jay and Emma REALLY done?


	47. I'll Find Someone Like You

Emma smiled, and for once it was a real big one, I mean her and Manny were just fooling around, shopping for a wedding dress. Manny wasn't ready yet to buy one and they hadn't set a date for God knows why, so they were just having fun.

Emma wore one and sat, as Manny came out looking, "Beautiful." Emma said, just in awe.

Wow, Sean and Manny getting married...as if going to college in a week wasn't crazy enough.

Manny giggled to the one Emma wore, just a simple silk strapess one, with a long tutu.. she looked more like a ballerina with her hair in a bun.. then a bride. Manny though, wore a long lacey brides dress, her hair long as per usual and straight.

"It's pretty." she agreed, sitting down next to Emma on the wedding stores couch, "But not the one." she smiled, dazing off, "I want the most _perfect_ dress."

"Ofcourse you do." teased Emma.

"And I want **you** to be a maid of honor." she confirmed.

Emma smiled slowly, "Really?" she asked.

"Ofcourse stupid." Manny joked, nuding her shoulder into hers, "You're like my SISTER, I need you upfront, right by me at this wedding."

"When IS this wedding?" Emma asked, "When do you get to tell EVERYONE?! I'm dying for Darcy's reaction the most." giggled Emma.

Manny bit her lip, trying not to look guilty, "We can't say yet..." Manny and Sean had kept the engagement quiet, they were sticking to their word not to tell other friends and family excpet for the closest ones about the wedding. . they'd want to throw a huge party, but Sean wanted, and needed Jay there.

"Just say it." Emma said, rolling her eyes and smiling, "A week? A month? Few months? Why's it such a secret anyways?"

"Probably a year." Manny said, biting the her lip and hoping Emma would get it, she didn't want to say it loud.

Emma's eyes widened, "A year just to ANNOUNCE a wedding?" she asked.

"Well, MAYBE it really just depends on.." Manny drifted off and shut her eyes, "Good behavior.." she drifted.

Emma was confused and then fell limp, "Oh." Jay. "He doesn't know yet?" Emma asked.

"He knows." Manny declared and shrugged, "Sean just wanted him to be there for when they celebrated, you know, and do the whole bachlor thing." she giggled, "Strippers galore I'm sure."

Emma's eyes flashed almost jealously as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." muttered Manny, standing up after her.

"Why should you be sorry?" snickered Emma, "That's done, he can do what he wants when he gets out." she shook her head, looking out the shops window and then turned back around, "Getting rid of Jay was probably the best choice of my life."

Manny looked at Emma a bit like she was delusional, and knew her well.

"Emma, you didn't get 'rid' of Jay." Manny said, tossing her a 'dont get mad at me face', "You _lost_ him. He was great to you." she shrugged at Emma's betrayed face, "Someone had to tell you."

Emma looked away, ignoring her heart and mind agreeing with Manny, but it was about pride.

"What about this dress?" Emma asked, changing the subject and pointing to a dress.

Manny felt horrible, but Emma needed to hear it, but she let the conversation slide as she went up to the dress Emma pointed out.

"Why don't...you try it on?" Manny asked, giving Emma a funny look, "That dress your wearing is ugly."

"Well I'm not taking the magic away from YOUR first shopping trip for a dress." Emma explained.

Manny shrugged, pulling the dress off the rack and pushing it into Emma's arms, "Try it on, for me. This trip is after all about me, you're right."

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded and smiled, going into the change room.

As she changed, Manny sat back down on the couch, "I Can't believe I'm going to be one of those girls marrying out of his highschool with her highschool sweethearts. That never happens a lot you know? It's so corny and none of those relationships last. But I've felt so.." She looked for a word, "Sure."

"Cause you really love him!" Emma's voice declared back.

"I do." gawked Manny, thinking about Sean's voice, his laugh, his body...she shook her head from dirty thoughts when Emma came out.

Manny's mouth hung, eyes twinkling.

Emma wore a strapless, chest hugging, hip hugging, butt hugging dress, that flowed at her knees kinda like a mermaid. Their was bedazzled bling around the top of the dress, outling her dress and making a U in the middle of it, and it kept going on the one side, in a swirl.

Emma's bun didn't look so plain now, the dress made her tanned shoulders show off, and Manny covered her mouth, "You're breath taking." she teared up.

Emma laughed a bit nervously, "Well, it's not MY wedding." she teased as Manny pulled her to stand infront of the mirror to look at herself.

Emma stopped and stared.

Manny smiled wide, seeing Emma loving it too, until she frowned, seeing Emma's face of delight, move to numbness and she quickly went back to the changeroom to get out of it.

FLASHBACK:

_"It's fine, I promise, I took care of it." Jay told Emma, the night before he was arrested and he was cupping her face and she melted into his touch, nodding and wrapped her arms around his waist_

END OF FLASHBACK

Emma started losing it, not being able to reach all the buttons to take this damn fucking expensive dress off and she choked on a cry.

"Em?" Manny asked outside the door worriedly.

The flashback wouldn't stop hurting Emma and just go away...

_Emma and Jay had just lied in bed, happy it was all over, the tape was gone. She laid over on him, his hands swaying up and down slowly on her naked bodys waist. Her chest was up against his and she traced the hair on his chin before connecting eyes with him._

_"Thankyou." she whispered, meaning it. Those tapes would of ruined her. Was it wierd that thinking about Jay being forced away from her forever would kill her? Could you die of heart break? Cause Emma just hurt thinking about it..She wanted him __**forever**__.. One day she wanted to marry him, and she hoped one day he'd want the same._

END OF FLASHBACK AGAIN

Manny went in upon hearing Emma crying her eyes eyes, and she was struggling with the dress, "Get it off!" Emma begged, not wanting it on her.

Manny knew exactly what was wrong and she bent down behind Emma, quickly trying to untie it but Emma was right, something was wrong with it and the longer it stayed on Emma, the more she balled her eyes out and Manny panicked, looking around and saw scissors on a nearby small stool and grabbed it, cutting it apart and Emma pushed it off, climbing out of it like it was fire. Manny knew she'd have a heart attack or something if she didn't get it off.

Upon hearing the communtion, one of the clerks ran to the back, "IS everything okay?" she stared, looking from Emma to Manny.

Emma had slid on the house coat the shop gave to them to use between trying on dresses, and she looked away, her heart still breaking.

Manny nervously smiled, standing up slowly and held the cut lace string, "Yeah.. I'm going to have to pay you for this string."

The clerk stared at it and then at Manny is craziness before rolling her eyes. She was lucky she didn't cut ANY part of the dress!

"I'm sorry about last week." Emma apoligised while helping Manny pack up her things.

"Forget it." Manny said with a shrug, sitting on her bed with Emma now.

Emma sighed and Manny nodded, looking around, "Can't believe we had ONE year of living together." pouted Emma.

"I know." Manny pouted back, her and Sean really wanted to try living together before getting married though.. and so her other family members didn't think it was TOO crazy marrying him when she finally announced it. "You're really fine with this?"

"What? And if I'm not I'll just move in with you two?" Emma teased and shrugged her shoulder, "There's dorms at college.. and a sorority."

"I can not see you in a sorority." teased Manny back, "You HATED the idea of me being cheerleader because you felt it was sexist."

Emma giggled a bit. True. But.. "It'll be something to distract me."

"Distract you from what?" manny shut up, knowing now. Woops.

Emma blinked, thinking she said that in her head and just shut up, grabbing her last box, "Ready?" she asked.

Manny stood up, "Emma are you even going to _visit_ Jay?" she asked, and Emma flinched, "Not even before we go to college, start are new lives?" I mean yeah, the college was STILL home, in Toronto, but, she didn't talk to Jay.. he doesn't know where to find her if she wanted him to.

Emma shook her head, snickering sadly, "I think that's more than done with Manny. I messed up." she bluntly blurted out.

Manny was shocked to hear her admit it.

She was also shocked to see Emma giving up on something in her whole life, "and I lost my chance and it couldn't_ ever_ be the same again so.." Emma drifted off, trying to stay strong, but how dumb was she to off lost someone who cared for THAT deeply?

She didn't think she'd ever find that kind of love ever again...

"I'll go to college." she breathed, "And do what my mom wanted me to always do, grow a successful life." she smiled.

Manny half smiled.

"And Jay.." Emma drifted off, wondering just what the hell his life would bring. Probably hapiness... he'd have his auto shop, his freedom.. girls lining back up for him knowing he was up for grabs now, "He'll be happy doing his own thing too." whispered Emma.

Manny sadly nodded, and helped Emma by carrying another box. The two shared one more sad look until they left their old apartment, giving one more glance goodbye.

_**(Adele)  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Jay put down his wieghts from working out, other prisoners around him doing the same thing, he walked around the bench he sat on and grabbed a towel, staring ahead blankly as he ran it down his sweaty face, wearing his blue prison pants and a white wife beater.

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." **_

Emma hopped down from a moving truck, and glanced up at the large University dorm, and she smiled a bit uneasily, but insisting to herself everything would be okay.

It would.

Right?...


	48. Sorority Girls

It seemed Liberty was more willing to do this Sorority then Emma was when it came down to it.

The girls were having a huge party in the dorm after Emma and her ACTUALLY got accepted into it. Wow, part of a real sorority. . how.. hypocritical of Emma, she had to agree Manny was right.. it was kinda of like a bunch of cheerleaders hanging out together, but Emma tried to tell herself it was kinda feminist too though, since it was GIRLS only kinda house, and no boys allowed after 1am... or so their house mother tried to say.

Liberty didn't like that rule whenever J.t came over. Yup, the two were back on, and working on their past together, building a bright future.

A bunch of other blonde girls sat near the big pool in the back of the mansion looking house. It was a white house, four black windows on the left side, and four windows on the right, the front door in between which was bright pink, and ALTA was printed above their door.. guess what's the girls called themselves?

Emma had to admit though, she got in too easy.. where they kinda made Liberty work a bit more for it, and made her do some embarressing stuff but Liberty was stoked on it so Emma let it be.

"I can't believe we live here now." smiled Liberty, like living a dream and laid on the long chair beside the blondes by the pool.

Emma crossed her arms, sheilding the sun from her eyes and looking around at the cliched act or Sorority girls. She wore a dark green bikini and short jean shorts with black flip flops. Emma had put some more lighter blonde highlights in her hair and some darker blonde too.

"Live it up, ladies." muttered Jessica, one of the top girls, the most popular at least, "and Emma, grab a chair...you're in my light." she confirmed.

Emma put her one foot out to leave and twisted around back to Liberty, "I'll see you later." she informed, and turned slowly, playing with her fingers as she slowly went back inside.. not knowing if she was happy she moved in here.

She was so out of thought she bumped hard into someone and he grabbed her wrist before she jolted back TOO much

"Woah, woah." he said, seeing if she was okay and kinda got lost looking at her. She was damn cute.

Emma flew her hair out her face, catching her balance back and smiled awkwardly back "Yeah uh.. sorry."

"I'm the one that almost killed you." he noted almost proudly. Emma eyed him, he looked familiar.

Emma laughed a bit looking at him wierd though, "Yeah. guess so."

"I'm Kelly." (pocksuppet, give me props for spelling it right, haha!)

"Emma." she said, looking down at his hand as she decided to shake it and he didn't let go.

"Do you live here?" he asked, "You don't look the type." he gazed her down, "I mean.." he drifted, as he saw her cross her arms and she probably thought he was checking her out, "Sorry." he apoligised and finally took back his hand, "But uh, some of these girls here are bimbos.."

Emma smiled, still looking at him funny but giggled, "And I'm not a bimbo? You know that as of the last 40 seconds?"

"We've been through so much." he reminded her jokingly.

Emma smiled shaking her head,he was a smooth talker, she'd give him that. . kinda cute! But she wasn't ready to date. She didn't know how long it'd be til she did.

"I just mean... your eyes.." he drifted, getting lost in them again and Emma noticed it to blush a little, awkwardly shifting and he snapped out of it, "You're even replying back to me so that says enough too," he finally explained, "Alta girls here, they're like barbies with no personality.. plastics. But you.. you may have the looks but I see some brain potential."

Emma didn't know how he could POSSIBLY known that, not from JUST meeting- Emma stopped and smiled, shaking her head and pointing at him as a smile crept on his face, "You're from my studies class." she remembered now.

He sat in front of her and even then he stared at her when she first walked in and he got a glimpse of her.

"Caught me." he teased, and looked around the house, "You REALLY live here?" he just thought of her being so much more with the answers she gave in class. Not some Barbie.

"Don't judge _me_, what are YOU doing here?" she taunted back.

He smirked, shrugging until the back door opened and in came Jessica and she sighed coming over, "Finally." she said to Kelly, "Mom and Dad told you I had to be at this Doctors appointment 30 minutes ago!" she snapped at him.

Kelly gave Emma a look before waving his car keys at his sister and now Emma understood...Jessica's brother... how was he so down to earth? WIERD.

"It's not a real doctor." Kelly explained to Emma openly infront of Jess who looked between them with snake eyes, "She's going to get a nose job tomor-"

"KELLY!" Jess snapped and stormed out the door, whipping the door open and pointed outside, "Lets go!" she left it open, charging out.

Emma laughed a little, shaking her head, "See?" Kelly told her, "Plastic Barbies.." he smirked when she nodded back to him, completely agreeing. He walked backwards, not being able to stop himself from viewing her up and down again, "See yeah Emma."

"See yeah Kelly." she said back, crossing her arms and watched him go.

He turned at the door, before he left, "I'll see you at that bash tomorrow actually, here, right?"

Ah the big crazy freshmen bash. Ofcourse. She nodded and he smiled once more, waving, and left. Emma sighed. Soooo not a good idea right now.

Emma dragged her feet up the stairs and decided to hit bed early, if she had school AND a big party tomorrow? Might as well. She opened her room that she thankfully shared with only Liberty and another girl, who read a Cosmo magazine as she entered

Emma stopped at her boxes of stuff, she had one more to go through.

"Hey." Stacey greeted. She was a redhead, almost look ALOT like Ellie Nash from Degrassi.. but preppy. It was wierd.

"Hey." Emma greeted back, turning to give a small smmile and then looked down, pulling things out like CDS and some make up.. and then.. Emma stopped, slowly bringing out the next object.

Popeye.

The toy Popeye _youknowwho_ had given her at the Carnival back like what? 2 summers ago?..

"What's that?"

Emma jumped, and put the toy on the ground as she turned to Stacey, clearing her throat, "Nothing." she kicked it under and then fell down on her bed, sighing deeply and turned over, grabbing another pillow and hugged it.

The bash was crowded, college freshman and even non freshmen were partying in their house. booze was everywhere, even bubbles.

Manny and Sean laughed as they came inside and got offered drinks from girls dressed as bunnies. These were the girls trying to make the next cut as a sorroity girl.

"Thanks..." drifted Manny, taking two and passing one to Sean.

He chuckled, "Wow, guess this is the life then huh?" he teased her.

"Looks kinda fun." she admitted with a pout, wanting to dance with the Miley music blasting 'We Won't Stop.'

Sean snickered, annoyed with it, and teased her again, "Should I get another girl to run off with and marry then and you can stay here? Dressing as bunnies and handing out drinks?"

Manny rolled her eyes playfully and gasped, seeing Emma and Liberty.

"EM!" Manny went in and hugged her tight, then Liberty.

"Isn't it amazing?" Liberty asked her.

"It's something." muttered Sean as Kelly came up from behind him, eyes on Emma.

Manny smirked, seeing this and turned to Emma, "Who is this?" she asked.

Emma confused, turned and saw Kelly just stopping infront of them "Kelly!" she said in shock and blinked. Way to sound desperate. "These are my friends, Sean and Manny. You know Liberty." she was also in their class together.

Kelly nodded at them and saw a wierd look from Sean, but Sean seemed to wipe it off his face and nod greetingly, nicer.

Kelly then smiled and asked Emma, "You wanna dance?"

Emma opened her mouth to say no, and wondered how to say that without being so mean. Manny and Sean shared a look as Liberty pushed Emma forward and then she walked off with Kelly nervously.

Manny and Sean gave Liberty a look "What?!" she asked innocently.

"You are LITERALLY pushing Emma into another relationship she's not ready for." Manny declared honestly.

Liberty rolled her eyes, pointing at Emma dancing with Kelly, "It's innocent! They're dancing, they are not going to jus- J.t!" Liberty got distracted as he came over and kissed her.

"Woah." J.T blinked, looking around the place and giving Sean a 'it went there' look, "This place is uh.."

"Incredible?" Liberty asked

"Complete opposite." J.t admitted, and was thrown off by Liberty's love for it . .so was Manny.

Meanwhile, the fast song got slow and Emma blinked, thrown off by that, and Kelly coughed lightly before putting one arm slowly around her hips.

Emma looked around at the crowd surrounding them and up at him.

"Relax." he teased, noticing her tension, "Just a dance.."

Emma didn't know why it felt so wrong, and she tried to push it off as she put her arms around his neck, but then he gave her that look again, like she was great or something he couldn't take his eyes off her.. and he slowly began to lean in, he couldn't help it, she was cute.

"No." Emma gasped, letting him go and his mouth dropped when she pushed him away from her gently, "I-I can't," she bit her lip "Sorry." she rolled her eyes at herself, feeling them work tears into her eyes and she ran off.

"Emma?" even Liberty asked as she ran passed, and Kelly ran to try to catch up but she was gone, and turned to see Manny and Liberty staring at him wide eyed.

What..just..happened.

Manny tried to bare a non awkward smile...which made it even more awkward.

"Get AWAY from ma woman." J.t said, trying to look strong and puffing out his chest as he came back over with Sean, clenching his fists.

Sean carried back beer and snickered at J.t

"J.t, he's looking for Emma." Liberty said, rolling her eyes as Kelly awkwardly smiled.

"Darcy!" Manny exclaimed as Kelly left, and Darcy arrived, blushing a bit to be seen in a playboy bunny rabbit, "Woah." she laughed a little.

Darcy groaned, "Don't judge me, I always wanted to be an Alta."

"I-I thought you weren't going to go to college for another year." Manny said, confused.

"I was, til I dumped Spinner, it's over. Me and Spinner are DONE!"

"What happened?" Liberty asked, but not cause interested, Darcy looked like she was really waiting for someone to ask after a few seconds had gone by.

She ugh'd getting to the big point, "Found some PUNK chick." she snapped the name, "Jane"

"I think that's a lovely name." J.T noted, not understanding why she said it like it grossed her out.

Everyone rolled their eyes smiling.


	49. Pour Another Shot, Bartender

_**Uh  
Eah  
Another shot of whiskey please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (no no no no)**_

Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh huh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard

A small bar in the middle of the city, played this song as someone sat down at the at bar, and the Bartender cleaned cups.

It was almost close up time.

Two other girl figures played pool with a few other men, and though they had a lot to chose from, the brunette with the blonde couldn't help but glance at the figure at the bar, biting her finger a bit.

"You want another" the bartender asked the dark figure who pushed his shot glass down and pushed it away to nod.

The guy nodded and the bartender nodded back politely, and left.

The brunette slowly left her pool stick with her friend, and left the group of her friends, giggling and walked up to the bar, swaying her hips.

"What can I get yeah?" asked the bartender, coming back with the other guys shot and laid it down for him.

The brunette, who resembled a lot like Megan fox, smirked as she watched the dark stranger down the shot easily and set it down less then gently, "Whatever he's having. Make it 2"

Bartender nodded, got it and she took them from his hands before taking the few steps to sit down next to the mystery man and set one down infront of him as she leaned closer and slowly put her hand on his thigh, squeezing it a little and practically purred, "..you look like you could use somebody tonight." she told the lone stranger.

But not a stranger at all.

Jay's icy blue eyes narrowed darkly at her, and took the shot she offered, before glancing down at her hand.

Yup. He was out. Just today infact.

He snickered, "Oh do I?" he huskily asked.

Her knees felt weak, thank god she was sitting, "Mhm.." she smirked, itching her hand up his thigh more, toward his zipper.

He was a beautiful guy, some facail hair, with brown medium boy short hair, tucked behind his ears and a black hat over it, pointed backwards. He wore a black t-shirt, his strong arms almost busting out of it, a tattoo banner around his arm and something peaking from the back of his shirt but couldn't make it out. and then dark blue jeans. . he was a stud.

She leaned in, whispering in his ear seductively, Jay taking notice to the skimpy clothes she wore.. tight jean skirt, cowboyy boots, her long brown hair tossed to one side, stopping at her belly botton which you could clearly see because she wore a belly top.

"I'd bring you home, tie you to my bed with cuffs... and play around a bit."

Jay snickered, sharing an entertained look with the bartender but I guess only Jay noticed the humor in it. .because it wasn't suppose to be a joke.

"I'm a little _cuffed out." _he taunted, standing and she pouted, watching him pay for the drinks and before he turned, she grabbed his shoulder and he slowly turned back around, eyeing her like she had some balls.

"Afraid you can't fuck a girl like me, right?" she asked rather buntly, and vainly.

Jay raised a daring eyebrow as she did so back, cheekily.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, now in her bed and him over her, and she raised her hips one more time as he thrusted into her, his big cock driving deep and she screamed more and cried out when he slipped out. She collapsed down on her bed, panting, and sighing out loudly, "god damn.."

That was the best she's _ever _had.

Jay sat on the edge of the bed where he got off her, feet hanging off the floor and lighting a cigerette, her sheets around his waist and she tied it around her chest, sitting up on her knees behind him and kissed around his shoulders.

He, annoyed, blew the smoke out of his lungs and threw his lips, turning his head just an inch to narrow his eyes at her.

"Jesus, where did you learn to fuck like that?" she asked, stopping, and wrapping her arms around him.

Jay took them off and took another puff of his cigerette, "Blues clues.." he taunted, inhaling deeply and then looked around for his jeans.

"You know, you're pretty mysterious.." she drifted off after giggling from his remark, and watching him slip on his pants and she pouted.

"Am I?" he taunted, turning back around to her and grabbed his shirt by her and slipped it on easily, sitting back in the same spot as he put on his shoes.

She pouted, he was a leaver type. "Sure you are." she declared and watched him,"now who made you so cold?" she asked, putting her arms back around him

He stopped, awfully annoyed now.

Her other hand slowly smoothed down his shoulder, and down to his chest, "Hmm? Who gave you a bad scar.." she purred and tried to put her hand over his heart.

He grabbed her wrist and she gasped in sharply and he tossed it off him, getting up and grabbed his keys.

"Call me." she said, lying back in her pillows and he shut the door behind him. She curled into the blankets, and wished he'd do what he did to her all over again. Damn..


	50. He's Out

Emma groaned as her cell phone rang over and over, and she opened her eyes, fluttering them to see it was only 8am.

she stretched, and leaned over to answer it, "Hello?" she asked and cringed as a squeel screamed into her ear.

Manny.

"What's wrong?" she laughed, sitting up a bit, "Or right?" she corrected herself since Manny sounded happy

Manny: Emma we set the date!

Emma smiled: Really? That's amazing. I'm happy for you.

Manny: Parties this weekend, dress up.. and the wedding will be in Two months.

Emma's eyes widen: Two MONTHS!?

Manny: Em, me and him got enganged graduation night, it's been like, months already waiting.. two is the longest I can survive NOT being married to him!

Emma: Fine, got it. Two months.

MAnny: you'll still be my maid of honor?

Emma: ofcourse I will.

Manny: Ok! I'm going to come over around lunch and we are going to do some REAL wedding shopping...oh! And Party engagement shopping too!

Emma laughed, and agreed, then hung up, trying to get more rest before she did come over.

Around noon, Emma sat in her room, painting her toe nails as a soft knock was at her door. She looked up, for her shoulders to fall.

Kelly.

"Hey." he said, shifting awkwardly.

Emma smiled weakily, "hey." she put her paint away, setting it on the table. Last time she saw him, other than avoiding him in class, it was pretty..bad.

"Am I..coming off too creepy?" Kelly asked, stepping back before he stepped in

Emma laughed and shook her head no, "Come on in."

He nodded, and half grinned, coming to sit down next to her. He watched her eyes move down and wondered why she was so afraid to give him a chance.

"I like you." he spat out.

Emma sadly looked at him, expecting that, "I like you too but.."

"I LIKE you." he corrected, giving her a look.

Emma sighed, rolling her head back, "I know! and I'm sorry but I'm so, not ready for anything like that."

"To _like _someone?" he mocked, "It's not that much commitment."

"You have no idea how much commitment it would be, trying to do something like that." Emma admitted with a miserable pout.

Kelly eyed her and he slowly oh'd.. "Boyfriend?" he asked.

Emma snapped her eyes to his and looked away nervously, "Don't want to talk about it, just not... looking." she confirmed.

He winced, "ouch."

"I do like you, as a friend though." she said and then even clapped her hands together, "You should come to Manny's engagement party."

"She's engaged?" Kelly asked in shock, remembering her friends from the party, "To that Sean guy right?"

"Right." Emma nodded.

He smiled a little, he looked bummed but nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Not as a date." she reminded, giving him a look and he laughed, lifting his hands as if to surrender his crush on her.

"Deal." he said, and there was a knock on the door.

Manny, and she's been standing there for a while, staring in shock that Emma just invited Kelly to the engagment party.

"Emma can we talk?" she asked.

Kelly coughed, and got up, "Sorry." he apoligised.

"Oh no." Manny told him, waving it off, "Just silly wedding stuff." she insisted and pointed at him "You're coming to the party?"

"Yeah." he smiled and she did so back to nod, and wave, watching him go.

He wasn't a bad guy at ALL, she actually thought he was sweet..but was Emma stupid?!

"EM!" snapped Manny, falling onto the bed beside her, giving her an insane look, "Have you gone coco bananas?!"

Emma snickered, haven't heard that one in a while.

"What?" she then asked.

"Ok." breathed Manny, laying this out for her, "Slowly..think WHY me and Sean kept the engagement a secret." she reminded, "Then.. think about why we are having the party specifically THIS weekend." she raised an eyebrow "actually...think WHO!"

Emma's eyes widened, putting the pieces together and she sat up so quick she knocked her nail polish over and on the ground.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed, getting up in panic and paced back and forth, but wasn't even worried it was going to stain the carpet.

She knew what this meant.

Jay was out.


	51. Engagement Party

Oh my god. How could of Emma been so stupid?! Where was her head when she INVITED Kelly along tonight?

I mean duh, she'd been told why Manny and Sean didn't want to celebrate yet, Jay was in jail and Sean wanted him to be there.

Ugh, as if it wasn't bad enough seeing Jay alone, now she had to bring along someone who'd make it extremely awkward...and he wasn't even a REAL date?

"Hun, you sweat more and I'll have to find you a new dress." teased Stacey, helping Emma get ready in their room.

Emma grumbled, and couldn't help it, her palms were sweaty too. She wore a short sweetheart cocktail dress, it flowed past her waist and was a lilic color went really nice with her long diamond earrings, her hair in big curly waves.

Emma groaned and even stomped, this was going to be a bad night.

"That's not how a lady acts." joked Kelly, coming in.

Emma whipped around and sighed, rolling her head back, "I'm going to puke." she bluntly insisted, feeling her stomach tossing and turning and jumping and folding.

Kelly cringed, "No need for details, bathrooms over there." he pointed.

"Ugh, lets just go." Emma begged, pulling his wrist and walked out .

Manny held the party at a nice fancy open bar hall. The lights were a little dim, to make it fancy, and her parents had helped her alot.. no mind to their fight they got into awhile ago.. kicking her out and all but whatever! No reason to bring up bad memories at her celebration.

"Just wanna say thankyou for coming." Manny said happily, wearing a short hip hugging white designers dress, and it had one sleeve and it was all lace. She looked beautiful, and her hair was in a tight side bun.

Sean looked pretty handsome too, standing beside her as she spoke into the microphone but said nothing. Always a quiet mouse when around her family. His parents came..but it was kind of awkward, but it was nice to see Tracker again! He wore a dark grey suit jacket, and nice black pants, his charming wavy hair pushed back and behind his ears.

People clapped as Manny finished her speech and finished it with a giggle saying, "And open bar! So go ahead and get crazy with us!"

Some laughed, and others began moving.

Emma leaned on the wall, near the corner beside Kelly and he coughed awkwardly, "Shouldn't we go say hi?"

Emma swallowed nervously, "No, I think.. staying here is fine."

"Yeah if we were vampires." insisted Kelly, grabbing her hand and leading her up.

Manny was giggling with Darcy, and Sean was turned from them, on his phone. Emma eyed him but smiled to Manny, putting her focus on the bride to be.

"EM!" she said excitingly, glass in one hand, "I gotta admit, I think a wittle drunk already." she said, pinching her fingers together.

She laughed with Darcy, who caught Kelly's eye and he smiled a little. Manny looked over and saw this and did a double take.

Woah.

Sex eye action!

"Oh!" Manny exclaimed, pointing to Kelly, "Kelly this Darcy, she goes to our school."

Darcy blushed but waved and then oh'd, shaking his hand when he offered him, he smiled a bit, running his fingers through his hair and tried to be polite to Emma as he turned back to her, "You want a drink?"

"Please." Emma groaned, looking around and then blinked, turning to look at her face that indeed did give her a weird look but he laughed and nodded, leaving.

He came back, a little nervous but pointed at Manny and Darcy. "How about you guys?"

"I'd love one." Darcy said, trying not to smile so wide. MAnny downed her drink and passed her his empty one, nodding.

He laughed again, glanced once more at Darcy and turned, almost bumping into somebody and then left.

Woah, how embarressing.

Darcy was a little envious of Emma, and slapped the girls arm, "Emma he's cute!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Manny eyed Emma, she knew she'd be nervous, but THIS nervous, "He's not here." she tried telling her.

Emma looked at her and they shared a look, Darcy was confused but smiled as Kelly came back.

Emma downed it this time, and she turned to go grab another.

Kelly blinked twice and looked to the other two girls, who just tried to laugh it off and start a conversation.

Emma leaned on the bar, "Can I get something REALLY strong." she begged, the guy nodded and vanished for a second.

A dark hair girl turned to her, "Rough night?" she joked.

Emmma turned to her, she had a nose ring, and wore a black dress.. but behind this gothic phase laid a really pretty girl.

Emma laughed nervously, "No, what makes you say that?" she asked, and a tall rum and coke was place infront of her, and next to it..a tequlia shot.

And Emma was never one to really drink that much.

The mystery girl smirked, pointing at Emma's drinks and Emma went red. Ok, so it was a really rough night.

"Have you ever dated anyone who went to jail and it was your fault and he only did it to protect you but then you completely went hay wire cause you freaked out that he was going to be locked up forever and you just break up with him completely..or well, he broke up with me I guess." Emma rambled and then shook her head, "And then one day, he's released..and coming to the same party as you tonight?"

THe girl looked impressed, smiling a little and it grew into a grin. That was quite the story!

"This party?" she took the hint.

Emma nodded.

The girl pretended to think about it, "no, that's never happened to me, but good luck." she said, lifting her wine glass.

Emma cheered her, laughing a bit shyly. Oh god, she really just told that girl everything. She probably thought she was crazy.

"I'm Jane." she introduced.

Emma nodded and then gasped, pointing at her, "You're Spinner's girl friend." she said.

Jane blushed and looked away smiling, and nodded back to Emma, "Yeah I guess I am."

Huh... she was cute. Emma approved. She was very Spinner.

"So you know Spin huh?" Jane asked, taking a deep breath, he was quite the guy.

Emma nodded, "highschool." she informed.

Meanwhile, Manny squished on through the crowd and to them, "Em! you totally left Kelly stranded. He's your date!"

Emma took her tequila shot and shook her head fast, "he's not my date." she turned and looked to Jane who gave her a look and Manny gave her a more bitter one, "He's not my date!"

"Fine!" Manny said, lifting her hands in defence.

"What's this I see?" came a deep voice, Spinner, and he grinned like the joker he was. He happily put his arm around Manny, then Emma, bringing them in for a group hug.

Jane laughed.

"Ugh, you stink." Manny informed, ripping his arm off her.

Meanwhile..

Jay drove in his civic, on the phone with Sean and cursed, "I don't see this fucking hall man." he said as he held both hands on the steering wheel, phone in his hand and one speaker phone.

"It'll be on your left, just keep driving straight." Sean informed on the other side of his phone.

Jay tilted his head, and saw a big light up place, "Found it." he muttered, "Finally."

"Alright man." laughed Sean, "See you soon."

"So." Jay started, but shut his mouth pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Sean asked before hanging up.

Jay stopped his car and stared down at his phone, turning off his car and sighed, ripping his eyes off of it and looking at the building with narrowed eyes like he was ready to rumble.

"Yeah.." Sean drifted, knowing what he wanted to know, "She's here."

Jay nodded, rubbing his chin and clenched his jaw, shutting his phone hard and then got out, tossing the keys into his pocket. He wore a dark black button up sleeve shirt with collars down, and he folded it up his forearm, stopping near his elbow. His hair was cut a bit shorter but still longish and styled messy, and he decided to keep the short boxed beard.. it looked good. Why not?

He entered the party, taking a deep breath and ready for any judgemental stares or words.. thankfully, he walked into the party when everyone was drunk.

"JAY!" shouted Spinner, squishing rudely through Manny's grandparents but that was fine, they were ready to go home anyways...a bunch of the older people were.

Jay snickered, rolling his eyes but smirked, letting Spinner embrace him and slapped his back.

"duuuude." Spinner sang, pulling away and gripped his shoulders, "I missed you."

Jay shrugged him off and chuckled, "Yea, you too.." he drifted off, or I guess you could of said his eyes did.

"Jay!" called Sean, walking down an open with Manny holding his hand, she smiled adoringly watching how happy Sean was to see his best friend.

Jay's smirk turned into a grin, and some people turned to see what the craze was about and watched Sean manly hug Jay for a moment, and pull away.

"pleeeease." purred a voice in Manny's ear, "Introduce me to your fiances friend." Stacey stood next to her, eyeing Jay up and down.

Manny looked from her, to back at Jay, unsure.. "I don't know stacey.."

"is he taken?" Stacey asked and looked back at the dark featured man, she pouted with a shrug, "I'd understand if _he _was taken."

Manny chewed her lip, wondering how to make Stacey back off and then smiled, "How do you feel about prison?" she started..

Back with Emma, she stood with Toby, Liberty and J.t and she looked around boredly, for her eyes to fall on the front as she tilted her head back to see what most of her friends crowded around.

Her heart stopped, and she stopped breathing. She stood up straight, turning to the scene. Jay. He was here, and he was standing with everyone else.. everything went by like slow motion, e-even her friends were saying hello to him. And he looked good.. amazing.. even from afar she could tell how damn good he looked. She wished she could hear him laugh as she watched him do so shortly with Sean, before Stacey stepped infront of him, smiling sluttingly up at him.. Emma mouthed 'sluttingly' to herself and knew that wasn't even a word..and she whipped around to her friends.

"you okay?" Toby taunted, seeing how wierd she looked and looked over her shoulder as she just stared at the ground but then downed the rest of her drink again in her hand, "Oh shit." Toby cursed, seeing a returned Jay Hogart.

"wow." Liberty said bluntly, "he's been working out.. Hair looks nice, like the beard."

Emma's heart skipped, she agreed, it looked good. Oh god her heart began to pound and she excused herself for the bathroom.

An hour later was Jay's turn, as he was finding ways to escape the party.. smoke here, bar stop there, bathroom again. It kept him away from_ her_.

Emma even began to think he left. And she stood sadly with Liberty, kinda wishing she did get to talk to him, at least say hi.. at least look into his eyes even if he didn't want to look into hers.

Jay came out of the bathroom, and went to turn the corner to step back and cursed 'fuck' silently, his breath unsteady and looking around for another way to go.

Emma stood right out there, he only got a glimpse, but he knew that laugh and voice anywhere, and she was right by where he was, if he went around the corner completely, she'd see him..

She looked good. But she always did, he was ready for that.. but he didn't think she'd look _this _good. She dressed in purple. Or was it green? She looked good in green a lot too.. He only had a second glimpse of her but hid in time before she saw him.

Jay overheard talking..

"oh great, Darcy's coming back." muttered Toby.

"Emma!" Jay heard a high pitch voice, that was probably Darcy, "Your date is wondering where you are."

Jay stood up more, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He is NOT my date!" came Emma's fast simple annoyed remark, silence. Jay lifted one hand off his arm, scratching the back of his neck but smirking.

"Really?" Darcy didn't whisper so well, "So you'd be fine if I maybe got his number."

"Go crazy, Darcy." Emma insisted and Jay listened closer, but got nothing else. He took this chance to lean off the wall, and quickly walk by.

No one noticed him.

Meanwhile at the bar.. Darcy came back to Kelly who smiled happily seeing her again and his heart skipped.

"So you're mine tonight." she leaned, leaning on the counter.

He swallowed hard and nervously, "w-what?" he stuttered and she laughed, shrugging.

"I traded Emma for you." she joked and he smirked doopily.

"That so?" he asked her and she nodded

"But your offer closes in 15 minutes... sooo.. think about it." she seducitely said, smiling shyly though and walked off.

He was so out of it, staring at her walk off that he blinked and snapped out, running to Emma to make sure she was fine with it.

He didn't really care, he WANTED Darcy, but he did come here with Emma..and he was just too nice of a guy.

He pulled Emma away from her friends, "Hey, you got a ride home?" he asked, taking her away near the balcony part of the party.

"Uh,yeah, I can go with Liberty." Emma said, nodding.

"You're sure?" He pushed

"Yes." Emma laughed, shoving his shoulder, "Go have fun with Darcy."

"I don't have to go?" he teased, not wanting to feel like an asshole, "I can stay." he grabbed her and opened the balcony door, "And dance with you." he spun her around and Emma yelped a little and giggled.

"Kellyyy." she complained, pushing her hands on his shoulders to stop and he did.

"Alright, got it." he joked, hands on her hips and smiled down at her, she was turning into a good friend, "I'll see you later then."

Emma nodded and watched him go, not knowing someone on that balcony with them.. Jay, and he leaned on the balony's railing, stood behind her and gazed at her retreated back, and then where Kelly left.

Emma turned, just as Jay blew his smoke out of his lungs and aimed it down, looking away from her and back as he dropped his cigerete. He stared into her eyes as he stepped on it, burning it out.

Emma lost all control of herself, thanking the evil lords for the wall behind her that she took one step back to and leaned against. Was it cold out? Or did she just really shiver.. God was it possible to fall in love all over again with someone you were already currently in love with?

He eyed her feet when she backed up, and snickered.


	52. This Is Hell

Emma blinked of out it when someone passed between him and her, it's like they'd been staring at another for a minute now.

Jay nodded at the person, they were carrying drinks for guests and Jay happily toook a bottle of beer.

He eyed Emma up and down when they were alone again and taunted, "Went to jail for robbing, now murder." he shot at her.

Emma snapped out of it and spoke up but quietly, "Sorry.. I just don't know if I say hi to you or.."

"Run away?" he asked.

No, more like kiss you.. Emma thought.

He snickered, leaning back on the balcony and opened his beer, "Go ahead you want, you were good at it."

Emma breathlessly laughed, unbelievable!

"We're really going to be like _that?_"

"Get this straight." he snapped at her, whirling back to her and off the railing and she jumped by his snap and sudden closeness, "Only reason I am playing nice with _you_."

Emma looked down, he said 'you' like he was so disgusted with her.

"Is cause sadly you're maid of honor for Manny, and I'm the best man." he sneered at her, shaking his head, "other than having to do stupid wedding shit and having small pretend chit chat.. that's all I need from you."

He eyes held not fire, but fumes, and he looked off the balcony once done with that and Emma bit her tounge, fighting the urge to cry. Well, guess she deserved that..

"That's all I wanted." Emma lied, turning her eyes to the dark sky sadly as he snapped his eyes back at her, a mad expression turning to an unreadable one as he sighed, and turned back towards her, lighting one more smoke.

Guess he was pretty stressed tonight..

He lit it as she snuck a glance back, watching him do so and for being so damn against smoke and even second hand, he made it look so damn good. As it escaped his lips, he looked down, running his fingers through he now bit darker hair.

He was so different, Emma could just see it. He was always a bad ass but now he was _really_ tough, and stronger, a real man..

"Good." he finally spoke, his voice making her heart beat faster again.

God it's been too long.

He nodded, flicking his cigerette, "We'll get this wedding shit done and over with, and you go back to whatever the hell you were doing, and I'll go back to trying to run my shop."

Emma looked down, eyes scanning the floor as she thought and remembered Sean had said they went halfs on an auto shop. Wow, he was living his dream, without her. Guess she couldn't give him the things he needed.

She nodded slowly, looking back up to him, "Fine." she cracked out.

Smoke almost angerily escaped both his nose and mouth, as he flicked his cigerette over the balcony and shook his head madly, "no, don't do that." he snapped at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed. God, how much more horrible did he want to make her feel!?

"Act like I'm the asshole here." he sneered, stepping right infront of her, "Poor you huh? Getting yelled at?" he snickered most angrily, "Spend a few months in prison and see if you could last _that_"

"I ruined your life I get it!" Emma cried, trying to fight her tears

Jay squinted his eyes madly on her, hating the way she was trying to make HIM feel bad.

"I can't say sorry though." Emma breathed, "Cause I know it's not en-ough." her voice cracked again and she looked away from him, finding it so hard now to look at him without feeling guilt.

His chest raised up and down vividly, trying to control his anger on feeling himself actually _feeling _for her.

"Wipe the tears, Emma." he whispered hoarsely at her, looking away.

Emma closed her eyes, shaking her head. Where was her Jay? Cause it wasn't her Jay anymore.. but he'd never talk to her like this before..

"Guys!" Manny said, coming outside and snapped, "We can hear you from in there." she pointed inside.

Emma looked sadly at her, passing a sorry look and gazed back at Jay, who just glared from her to Manny but nodded, and went back inside.

Manny sadly squeezed her her hands thumb with her other hand, passing Emma a sad smile and turned, walking away.

Emma whipped the tears that had finally fallen.

"I'm glad you called." purred the girl Jay had met the first night out of jail, the girl from the bar.

She sat on his lap, he now shirtless and sitting in his hotel room, gazing down at her with no emotion as she slowly unzipped his pants, giving him a look of want.

May? June? Her name was one of the months. . he didn't fu-

Jay closed his eyes, clenching his teeth a bit as _whatshername_ went down on him, sucking him into her mouth slowly and deeply, and she bobbed her head up and down.

The next week, Emma went shopping with Manny to find the perfect dress and trailed behind her and Darcy, talking and gossiping and giggling so much but she just couldn't find the energy to do it.

"Em, hurry up!" called Manny, opening her dress shops door and Emma ran a little to catch up and ran inside.

"_That_ is the one." gushed Darcy, sitting beside Emma on a nice white couch, watching Manny twirl infront of a three part mirror and covered her mouth.

Manny loved it, and teared up, turning to her friends nodded up and down, "it is! It's the one.. the very first dress I put on." she turned back, gawking her dress, "It's _perfect_."

Emma smiled sadly, nodding, a little bit of jealousy hitting her down in her stomach but that was normal for a .. bitter, sad, lonely - Emma snapped out of it, normal for a single girl! She meant.

"It's the one." Emma agreed, smiling happily for Manny who squeeled, jumping up and down.

"Ma'am! Ma'am please me careful!" the clerk said to Manny, begging.

"woops." Manny stopped and giggled.

Meanwhile, the guys were at Sean and Jay's auto shop.. and it was called exactly that.

Jay had his hat and sunglasses on and smirked, glancing to Sean from outside their shop, "Clever." he joked to Sean.

"He worked very hard on that title." Spinner insisted from behind the two.

Sean laughed and shrugged, "We can change it if you want."

Jay shrugged too, slapping Sean's shoulder before holding the door for them to go inside, "No man, it's great."

They walked inside and nodded, seeing everything redone and they were ready to open their new car repair shop.

"Cool." Spinner simply noted.

Sean agreed back, "Cool."

"Cool." mocked Jay, taunting the guys but with a smirk and glad to be back to hanging out with them.

The 3 girls now sat outside a restaurant on it's patio, and drank some alchohlic ceasers to celebrate Manny's found dress.

"Last weekend was the best weekend ever." Darcy told them, wanting to tell about her news of sleeping with Kelly

"Oh yeah, did you go home with Kelly?" Manny asked curiously

Emma giggled a little, shaking her head and sipped her ceaser as Darcy blushed a beamed.

Manny turned to Emma, going serious, "How are you by the way? I'm sorry I've been busy."

Emma shrugged like it didn't matter, but she did wish Manny had time to talk about her problems but... that wasn't needed right now, it was Manny's time it was all suppose to be about her.

"Hey," Darcy pointed, "There are the boys over there."

They turned their heads, seeing Jay lock up the shop as Spinner and Sean noticed them too.

Manny waved them over as Emma scoffed, looking away as they came on over.

Jay slowed down, seeing Emma there too as the guys told him to follow. He pierced his lips together and took his sunglasses off and onto the top of his shirt, hanging them there as he sat not right across, but near her.

"Hey baby" Sean grinned, pulling a chair next to Manny under the patio's umbrella and kissed her softly as she smiled back.

"Hey there." the waitress said, coming over.

"Well helloooo." sang Spinner, eyeing her up and down in her little black skirt and tank top, small white apron around her wait and long blonde pin straight hair with betty bangs. She was cute, the red lipstick was a little much though, but she suit it. Kinda like a pin up girl.

She giggled, glancing around and her eyes fell on Jay, sizing him up as she asked everyone, "I'm Taylor, what can I get you guys today?" she asked.

Sean sipped Manny's ceaser to see how it tastes and cringed, "Not that." he said in disgust.

Jay effortless grabbed the small drink menu on the table and scanned it quickly, "Blue's pitcher." he informed, tossing it back on the table.

Emma glanced at him and up at her as she smiled oddly at him before looking to Spinner for his order. Emma frowned, she knew that look.. Jay use to make her blush and smile like that, hell, he probably still could if he tried.

He wouldn't. He hated her now.

"Pitcher of Canadian." Spinner said, nodding at the waitress then nudged his ex too manly like, "Hey Darc." he noddded, "YOu hook up with Emma's date last weekend?"

Darcy ugh'd but then blushed and Emma's mouth fell, "Not my date!" the blonde exclaimed for the 100th time.

"Alright, sorry!" Spinner lifted his hands in defense.

Sean laughed a little and even Jay let a small chuckle before getting his beer and moved forward, thanking the waitress and pouring a glass. Emma snuck a glare at him, oh wasn't his day just moving along PERFECTLY.

Sean finally ordered something for himself, "round of tequlia shots please."

Manny raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

He smirked, nodding to Jay, "Our shops ready to open tomorrow morning." he explained.

"Ohhhhh babe" Manny dragged on, hugging him, "I'm so proud of you!"

Emma grabbed the sunglasses on her head and put them on before they saw her roll her eyes and glare, and Jay filled his cup faster and took a chug.

The waitress left to get Spinners order and the shots.

Darcy, embarrassingly enough, continued about Kelly, "I don't know why you let me have him, but I am _deeply_ greatful..." she declared and shrugged her shoulder to Emma, "And sorry you missed out." she giggled, "who knew he'd want little ol' me."

How badly Emma wanted to crawl Darcy's eyes out for saying this infront of Jay. She didn't give a shit about Kelly! Have him ! Just shut up about him!

"Well.. "drifted Jay out loud, taking a sip and swallowing it, "He seemed desperate."

Emma blinked and appreciated she put on her sunglasses, or he'd see the small tears in her eyes. He use to be mean.. but when'd he get cruel?

Darcy stuck her nose up at him as Spinner laughed, since he wasn't exactly on best terms with Darcy so that was funny.

"Shots!" the waitress said, leaning over Jay to rest the shot glasses on the table. Her ass basically almost in his face..and probably purposely.

Emma got up quickly, not being able to watch this anymore, "Going to the bathroom." she muttered and walked off.

The friends just continued to laugh and cheered another, and the waitress stood back up, smiling to Jay who narrowed his eyes curiously to the door Emma left out of.

Emma was in the bathroom now and splashed water on her face and stood up, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wore light blue skinny jeans, small wedge heels, and a yellow strapless top. Her hair was in a pony tail and she just felt.. ugly. She tried to take her hair down, but it had a gross kink in it where the pony tail was and she sadly put it back up, putting her sunglasses back on her head.

After a deep breath, she got out of the washroom and walked down the hall that led her back for Jay turn around the corner, bumping hard into her and she smacked back against the wall as he quickly tried to catch her waist but her head was what smacked against it.

Emma scoffed, painfully rubbing the back of her head as he gazed down at her hard.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Emma spat out, knowing he didn't care and took a step to the right so he'd let go of her, and he did, putting his hand on his hip and the other scratching that tiny beard of his.

Who was Emma kidding? She couldn't get him back even if she did have the nerve.. this wasn't highschool anymore, there was 1000 other girls and 100 already lining up for him. He was man now and she was some silly college sorority girl, just turned 19 and he 21 in less than two weeks.

"What do you want?" Emma shrugged, watching him just stand there with her.

He blinked and looked around, "Getting another shot." he declared like she should of known.

"Bars that way.." she drifted, giving him a weird look as she pointed the way they had to go to go back to the patio.. and the bar was RIGHT there.. How'd he miss that?

"Oh." he simply said, turning from her and stalked off

Emma returned first to the table, and grabbed her tequlia quickly as she sat down.

"Woah, go Emma." joked Manny as Emma shook her body in disgust and put it on the table.

Jay got back and walked around, sitting across again and put his sunglasses back on, "I'm going to head out." he told the guys.

Sean nodded at him and raised his glass, "Farewell." he joked,

The waitress from before came up behind Jay as he finished his beer, "It's really unprofessional but.." she leaned over his shoulder, putting a card down, "Here's my number."

She waited til he took it from her hands into his fingers, and he smirked, who knew where his eyes were looking since his effin glasses were on, but he looked down from the paper and up to her as she went to leave, and merely nodded.

She blushed and waved softly, walking off.

Emma couldn't do this. She couldn't be around Jay if this was what it was going to be like all the time. This was hell.

_**Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.**_

(jewel- meant for me)


	53. You're Just The Best I've Ever Had

**Pocksuppet.. . . I'm glad you noticed something wierd with the Sorority and Liberty. . your review is awfully close to my plot. DAMN YOU. hahaha. Chante, I'm updating as fast as I can! I think I'm the fastest updater here, calm down! haha :P heres some more, thanks for the reviews guys..**

"Emma."

Emma snapped out of it, she was with Lib and Darcy and they were talking about surprise party for Manny, but the door knocked, and she saw Stacey walk in with Jessica who flipped her blonde hair and nodded outside her room to follow her.

Emma gave an odd look but got up and followed her, leaving Liberty and Darcy in her room.. Darcy awkwardly shifted as Liberty uncomfortably smiled, these two were never really alone with another.

"So... how Jt and stuff going?" Darcy blurted out, trying to make conversation as Emma was gone.

"Great." Liberty said, tightening a smile.

Darcy' oh'd and nodded slowly, playing with her hair and looking around.

"So you're dating Kelly now?" Liberty asked her.

Darcy smiled and beamed, "yeah!" she said excitingly then eyed Liberty closer, "You know Liberty, we never hangout.. we should get to know another. After all we're both good friends to Manny..in her wedding..now in the same sorority house!"

"Yea.." Liberty drifted thinking about it and actually gave a real smile, "Yeah we should."

Meanwhile, Emma stopped in front of Jessica when she whipped around when they got to the kitchen, "We need to talk."

Emma awkwardly glanced behind Jess, noticing Kelly eating cereal on the counter and glancing weirdly at her to Jessica.

"Our Alta ball dance is coming up, it's very important and you need to go with Kelly." Jessica informed.

Emma gave her a look, how dare she try to tell her where to go and with who? This sorority house was such a mistake.. she didn't know why Darcy and Liberty wanted to be in it so bad, among the other girls.

Kelly taunted behind Jessica, "She doesn't **need **to." he confirmed and smiled a little, "Besides.. I wanted to take-"

"Do NOT say that wanna be's name." Jessica cringed.

"What's bad with Darcy?" he snapped.

Jessica boredly rolled her eyes and looked to Emma, "if you wanna remain in this house and be one of us, you'll go with him." she leaned in closely, "Don't think I haven't heard rumors about you and an ex from prison."

Emma lost her breath, her eyes widening and not knowing HOW she could know that.

"It's embarrassing, we have a reputation." Jessica told Emma, "And you can't bring him here."

"won't be problem." Emma muttered, Jay wanted NOTHING to do with her.

"Great." Jessica said, tossing a fake smile, "See you at the dance then, Ciao!" she blew a kiss and left, tossing her hips.

Emma tightened her fists and looked back at Kelly, not believing this girl was his SISTER. They were nothing a like!? He gave her an 'i know' look. Emma leaned on the wall and crossed her arms, looking depressed. She felt so unhappy.. but, this was where she lived so..what else can she do?

"How you liking it?" asked the real estate man, wearing a business suit as he walked around an empty apartment.

Jay walked with him, looking around and Taylor (The waitress from the patio a few weeks ago) walked behind him, checking the place out. They've been fooling around a bit and she tagged along to view apartments with him, for ONLY him.

"Think I want it." nodded Jay.

Taylor smirked, going into the bathroom, "You'd have a jucuzzi!" she said from inside and it echoed.

"Girlfriend?" smirked the business man.

Jay snickered, shaking his head no as he glanced out the balcony door of the apartment, looking down at the city from 12th floor.

"I'll take it" Jay muttered.

The business man smiled, clapping his hands together, "Lets go sign some papers."

Later that night, Manny sat in bed with Sean

"Manny." Sean told her sternly, giving her a look as she next to him, "DON'T play cupid with this." he warned.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Cause it goes above your head!" he exclaimed, and sat up. She was sitting indian style and wearing his shirt that was a size or two too big for her.. looked sexy as hell, and he sat against the bed frame, shirt off and just boxers, 6 pack showing off.

"I did it before!" she yelled at him.

Sean gave her a 'don't go there' look, "That's not the same, we were still young back then, nothing bad had happened.. there's too much between them now."

"Emma belongs with Jay and he belongs with her!" Manny pouted, giving him a desperate look, "I miss _it_, I miss THEM, they were like our sidekick couple."

"Side kick couple? Manny come on..this is serious." he teased but gave her a real serious look, "Don't come between it, there's enough trouble between them."

"Yeah there is, and as much as I'm on your side and your on Jay's side, you're not looking at it closer. He misses her weather he admits it or not." Manny insisted.

"Which he'll never admit it." Sean tried to explain, "She broke him, he's back to the old Jay and this is the best he can do for himself, focus on the shop"

Manny shook her head, giving Sean a disappointed look, "Instead of just wanting him to focus on the shop, how about trying to get him to be happy again?"

"He IS happy about the shop."

"He's CONTENT. I think he'd only really be happy if he had the girl he loves back in his arms again." she eyed Sean closer, "Have you seen his eyes? It's like no ones there! Plus..would you rather me? Or that shop?"

Sean bit the end of his tounge..her. But, it wasn't fair. There was too much going on to focus on that drama right now, they should be worrying about their wedding and Sean had to admit, he liked Jay putting most of his focus in work, cause he was doing most of it while Sean worried about the wedding crap and trying to fit in work too.

Sean sighed, feeling Manny's daggers from her glare, ok.. maybe he's been kinda selfish.. Jay's been in enough misery, Sean could focus a bit more on him too.

Sean shrugged hopelessly though, "He's begun seeing that Taylor girl." he reminded.

Manny ugh'd, "Really? That waitress?"

"She wasn't bad looking." Sean teased Manny, Emma was just her best friend so she had to say that, he frowned deeply and took it back from her glare, "ok she was bag looking."

Manny cracked a smile but shook her head, "no, you're right. This might be harder than I thought.." her brain hurt trying to think of something, anything.. but nothing was coming to mind.

That weekend, Emma got ready for this 'ball dance' and just wore a long simple white dress, with peacock feathers around the side and her hair long and curled. She wore her sorority necklace, they all had to on big nights like this, and it was a capital A around a silver chain, for Alta.. She smiled walking into the big sorority ball room with Liberty and Darcy, it was really nice. The Alta guy sorority were already in there and people were all dancing, everyone with a date.

"My lady." joked J.t walking up to Liberty and putting his hand out.

Liberty laughed and took his hand, walking away to go dance.

"Where is he?" Darcy complained, looking around and biting her lip, nervously playing with her hands.

Emma smiled and nudged her shoulder, pointing between two couples who danced and Kelly squished through them and smiled bashfully to Darcy who smiled back widely. She wore a long pretty pink dress. One the couples by them stopped dancing and looked over, Jessica.

Kelly just reached out for Darcy's hand as Jessica stomped over, "Kelly!" she yelled. Some people turned, seeing such odd behavior from a sister sorority leader. Even Liberty and J.t turned, confused.

"Emma I told you to show up with Kelly!" hissed Jessica at Emma.

"What's the big deal?" Emma exclaimed.

Darcy felt horrible that Kelly's sister didn't like her and he kissed her forehead and pushed her gently behind him, stepping up to his sister.

"If I wanna be with Darcy, I'm going to be with her." he snapped at her.

"She's a lousy pledge. Emma is one of us, she's **in**." snapped Jessica at Kelly and turned to Emma, "If you wanna be one of us? You'd do as your sister says."

Emma rolled her eyes to this 'sorority' sister crap, "I'm not so sure I wanna be one of you.." she admitted.

Even Darcy gasped, and some people turned and stared as Emma shook her head and ripped off her necklace. Jessica yelped when she did. Darcy smiled softly and ripped hers off too.

"Stop breaking them!" cried Jessica, "They are expensive!"

Liberty pulled hand and went back over to the door with Emma and Darcy, taking hers off too and handing it out to Jessica, "I'm done too."

Jessica narrowed her eyes to Liberty and snickered, "Liberty, you were just a _joke._ Every sorority needs at least one."

Most everyone stared, but some other sorority sisters giggled.

"Jessica!" snapped Kelly, why the hell was she always like this?!

"You're a nerd." Jessica told Liberty "Why do you think it took so long so us to accept you? You don't belong here. You are the comic relief in this house."

"But I.." Liberty stopped, and tears worked to her eyes. She really thought she belonged..

"Worked for it?" giggled Jessica, "Yeah it was pretty fun to watch you do all those embarrassing things."

"your a cruel girl Jessica." Darcy spoke up, glaring at Kellys sister

"And my brother is too good for your fake want-to-be ass." as Jessica spoke, Darcy hit her fist up into her nose, "OW!"

J.t and Kellys eyes widen, trying to take an arm each from Darcy to stop her from attackng Jessica more, whose nose started to bleed

"Says the girl with a fake nose and will need another nose job to go through now." snapped Darcy, fire in her eyes and ready to fight some more.

Jessica cried and stomped her foot, holding her nose, "Oh my god! Somebody help me!"

With that, Emma and Darcy left, the boys following and J.t grabbing Liberty's hand, pulling her out of that miserable place.

"Where are we gonna live?" mumbled liberty, packing their things up in their room. She was taking this rather hard.

Emma shrugged, zipping up her luggage, "Probably too full to find an apartment near the college." she sighed, she was going to have to get a car to get to school every day or something..

"Ready?" Darcy asked, coming into the room holding a duffle bag and another back pack, Kelly holding another two of hers.

Emma and Liberty nodded, and grabbed her stuff.

They went outside and Kelly brought Darcy to his car, "You are really go live with him? This early?" Emma whispered to her.

Darcy blushed before nodding and shrugged, "We just clicked Em, I see it.. we're gonna last forever." she said so surely.

"It can feel like forever Darcy, but it screw up." Emma declared, knowing first hand.

Darcy shook her head, "No Emma... forever is _forever_.. you work through the screwed up," she laughed, "or hard times.. thats what makes the love stronger."

Emma frowned, and watched Darcy go til following Liberty to white car, and they got in.

"You can stay with me and Tobes too if you need to, Em?" J.t offered as he began to drive

Emma leaned back broading, "No.." she drifted, that'd be a full house, "I called my mom and I guess I'm going to stay with Joey til I find a place.." she drifted off. J.t nodded, and drove towards the Jeremiah/Mannings place.

"Hope this is alright." joked Craig, opening the guest room for Emma and carried a bag for her, putting it on the ground.

Emma looked around the room, matching furniture, nice queen bed. She smiled and nodded to Craig, "Better than where I was." she sighed.

"A sorority girl." smirked Craig, shaking his head, "I just can't see Emma Nelson being one."

"I think the real Emma Nelson got a little confused.." she drifted, sadly looking around and sat on the bed, "Remind me to thank Joey when he comes back for letting me stay."

He nodded but sighed, "Whenever that is.. he's chasing Caitlin around the country, trying to get her back.." he chuckled.

Emma sadly smiled, "Didn't she cheat on him with Kevin Smith?" she asked and he nodded, she rolled her eyes but nodded back.

"So just me and you.. sis." he punched her shoulder teasingly.

"Ow." Emma laughed a little, "that actually hurt.."

"Sorry." he giggled a little, sitting down with her and she watched him tap his foot on the ground anxiously.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at him.

He looked down with her with wide eyes but nodded and shrugged, "Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he quickly asked.

She shrugged..maybe it was just her.

"Well, goodnight." he sniffed, and stood up to smile.

"Where you going?" Emma asked him.

"Out." he smiled.

Emma gave a look, glancing at the clock, "At 2 in the morning?"

"I'm a Rockstar, remember?" he joked.

She laughed a little, laying down in the bed, "Rockstar who still lives with his Daddy." she laughed again when he pointed warningly at her to shut up then laughed and said goodnight, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Liberty and J.t laid in his bed and he sadly watched her stare down, wide awake, looking upset.

"hey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Their lost."

Liberty tried to bare a small smile at him and took a deep breath, "I guess I just loved that I fit in somewhere." she snickered, "With the POPULAR girls." she looked down and mumbled, "Guess I didn't really fit in though."

"I love the way you are Lib." J.T honestly told her, "Those girls are fake, and have no respect for themselves or others.. and you? You're so great you EARN respect, from everywhere.." he told her. " Even Jessica, she can make fun of you..but she **wishes** she had the brain you do. And infact, I love that most about you."

"You do, don't you?" Liberty asked, smiling a bit more and her heart skipping.

"Wouldn't change a thing." he grinned and she leaned in as he kissed her happily and she moved into his arms, "Lets say we kick out Tobes and just live together." he joked but she laughed and nodded. They might just have to.

Early in the morning, around 6:30 am, Emma slowly walked down the hall and peaked into the washroom, hearing muffle sounds, sniffing and whimpering. It was such a disturbing noise it woke her right up.

Her mouth fell a bit, seeing coke spread out on the sink and Craig sat on the floor, shaking, and staring back up at her just as shocked and sad, even dissapointed at himself as she was but he couldn't stop, and he stayed by the toilet, running a shakey hand through his hair.

Emma's heart fell, and she sighed, looking away. Craig was a coke addict.

Yup.. what a Rockstar he was.

Meanwhile, Jay woke up and rolled over for work, shutting his alarm off and woke up, sitting up and stopped moving, seeing Taylor stretch out and smile up at him.

"You stayed?" he asked groggily.

She giggled, nodding, "Yeah, hope that's okay? Kinda both just dozed off after the movie." she explained.

He coughed lightly but nodded, getting up and putting on some jeans. It wasn't okay though, but he left it at that and went to get ready for work.

He turned on his shower and let his face down in the over head, water pouring down.

_**But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had**_

And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right

(vertical horrizon- best I ever had)


	54. We Gon' let It Burn

"You need to come!" Taylor said, putting her hair in a pony tail, "They're a great band, my brothers the drummer"

Jay was working on a car and just sighed, "Maybe." he eyed the car he was working on inside the shop, wondering why it wasn't running and tried the engine.

"Please." she begged, leaning behind him as he stood at the hood of the car, lifting the top up, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Grumpy." she teased.

He turned, exhaling deeply as he looked around like a bit annoyed with her being at his work but surrendered, "fine." he said, and hope that'd be it.

She smiled wide, "Great, you can pick me up around 9" she teased and he snickered but nodded, holding a smirk.

Sean was coming over as she leaned up and kissed him, then left.

"Huh." was all Sean said, getting Jay's attention who narrowed his eyes and Sean went to helping him with the engine, just nodding for no reason.

"What?" taunted Jay, eyeing him closely.

Sean looked at him bluntly, "huh? oh, nothing. She's just uh.. visiting you at work now huh?" he asked.

Jay rolled his eyes, nodding and got back to work, "She just wanted to stop by." he confirmed. His shop so why not right?

"So it's serious?"

Jay looked over while twisiting a screw driver into something, "Is it ever with me?" smirked Jay, to stop.. well, other than BEFORE prison.

Sean coughed, "That reminds me.. I kinda need to bring in my car next week and fix it up .. you think you can go with Manny to pick out the suits for the wedding? Make sure they're my style and not just hers." he joked, with a smirk.

Jay frowned, "That's uh.." he looked for a word while grabbing a rag and whipping his greasy hands, "Kinda big decision, no? shouldn't you be doing that with her?"

"I'm just doing the wedding for her." joked Sean, shrugging, "Tomorrow, 12 noon."

Jay sighed, but nodded. Guess it was a good idea to get out of the shop for a day. He was non stop working.

That weekend, Emma was getting ready at Manny's house as Manny sat on her and Sean's bed, "CRAZY you're living with Craig." she said with a snicker.

Emma smiled a little and shrugged, "not really, knew him since I was in diapers." her and Manny giggled a little.

"Does he.. try anything?" Manny asked, knowing he could never take his hands off her before.

Emma cringed, "Ew, no. We're not like that.. he's like family." she shivered. That grade 7 crush was just as far as she'd ever go.

She went silent, thinking about something but decided to tell Manny.

"He's addicted to coke right now, he's been trying to stop.. it's been 3 days now and he's already breaking." Emma told him.

Manny blinked, "Wow." she admitted, "Ofcourse he'd get into that with the music buis.."

Sean entered the room as Emma sighed, nodding, "Craig is in a lot of trouble.."

"Let's not talk about exs near our wedding." joked Sean, covering Manny's ears, "Or say Craigs name" he whispered to Emma but Manny laughed, grabbing his hands and he leaned down, kissing her, til falling on the bed, "What are we talking about?"

Emma turned, make up down and grabbing her coat, "Craig doing coke."

Sean faked a gasp but rolled his eyes as Manny playfully slapped it, that wasn't very nice!

"You wanna come?" Emma asked, "His band is playing tonight at some bar.. free drinks for his connections!" she put her arms out, hoping they'd say yes.

Manny tilted her head to Sean and shrugged, "We haven't gone out in a while.." she pouted, "I don't wanna be that married boring couple.."

"we're not." Sean insisted, smirking, "We're the ENGAGED boring couple." he got slapped again and laughed, "Fine, lets go. I'd like to see Craig during a withdrawal anyways.. makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

The bar was club styled almost, for how much the lights bounced and the stage lights went crazy, and Craig's band was doing amazing. They were doing a cover by Ellie Goldburgs song Burn.

_"'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn"

Jay and Taylor stood with so many other people, and Jay saw _her_, between the crowd..he thought he was just seeing things but it made sense it was Craig Mannings as the singer.. so this was also Taylors brothers band. Well, Jay got fucked over.

He tried to focus on the band and the music blasting in his ear, people dancing around him and even Taylor, raising her beer up to the stage.

He could see her being one of their groupies if she wasn't so hung up on him.

Emma stood with Manny and Manny smirked to Sean, seeing him actually nodding with the music and he smirked as she playfully nudged him, letting him admit the music was actually good.

Emma smiled when Craig sang his lungs out and pointed to her happily. His fourth day, coke free, all because of her! She had helped him through it a lot.

_"We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out"_

Jay's eyes narrowed, watching Craig looking directly at Emma. His arm reached around Taylor, pulling her against him and she smirked up at him as he did down at her and she swayed in his arms as he looked back to the stage.

"_Cause we got the fire, fire fire,  
and we gonna let it burn_."

Emma clapped a little when the song finished and turned to Manny and Sean to see what they thought to stop mid way.

Jay.

And he stood there with another girl.

Emma eyed it closer, and recognized the girl.. from the restaurant, slutty waitress.

"Em." Manny sadly said and Emma whipped around to her, embarrassed she caught her staring.

"I'm gonna go congratulate Craig." Emma said, trying to race out and pushed through the crowd rather roughly.

"come on." giggled Taylor, gripping Jay's hand and pulled him also through the crowd, "I can get us back stage!"

In the back room, Emma sat beside Craig on the couch, shaking his bands hands as they all smiled and greeted her, introducing themselves.

"Tyler." said the drummer, and also Taylors mystery brother.. you'd guess their Mothers name was Tyra or something.

"Brad." smiled the other guitarist.

Craig grinned, turning to Emma, "How'd you-" he stopped talking, noticing Brad lean by the coffee table infront of their couch while some girl groupies came in, and he set up a line.

Emma's eyes widened, looking at it and then Craig before reaching over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. When she said Craig was a family friend..it was more like family. They grew up since babies together and since her family was Alberta, she spent a lot of holidays with them and now lived with Craig.. she didn't want him to spin out of control.

Behind the groupies, Taylor led Jay in and he noticed Emma and Craig on the couch, and they were holding **hands**, and looking _pretty _serious _at another. _

Jay almost didn't heart Taylor say his name once more, introducing him to her brother that stood up and went over to meet him.

"Jay." he said, nodding at Tyler who nodded back and slapped his hand before pointing to the couch.

"You guys wanna come jam?" he asked.

Jay clenched his jaw, letting his eyes scan back to Emma, she was speaking lowly in Craig's ear and he just wanted to snap Craig's neck.

Jail wouldn't be so fun to go back to though..

"Sure!" Taylor had to say and Jay cursed in his head, just what he wanted to do.. hang out with wanna be pop stars and talk about blow, and use words like 'jam' or 'stoked, rightous!'

They followed him over to the coffee table, where Jay saw the lines just as expected and as he sat, he watched Craig closely..he knew Emma better to not be doing it, though thought it was stupid of her to be around.. but did her new little boy toy do it?

Cause if so.. that'd be a pretty _'unhealthy'_ love too.

Emma looked up to catch Jay, right there, right across from her and staring back, but not as bluntly and dear like as she was looking at him, he looked at her so darkly, it made her skin get Goosebumps and she tried to focus on Craig to just shake her head.

"You know.." she laughed a little, "I forgot I had to study for this test." she told him, lying.

Craig's shoulders fell, wishing she could stay, "Alright.."

Jay glared at the two band members who were snorting coke, and talking too loudly..no RAMBLING, as cokeheads did, and he tried to listen to Craig talk to Emma.

"I'll see you at home." he said.

Jay's eyes shot up to them .They were.. **living** together? He watched Emma get up and Craig follow her to the exit door. He cornered his eyes snake like, watching Emma leave in a rush and Craig closed the door behind her, and came back to sit.

"Mannings." purred a groupie, sitting on the arm of the chair he sat down on, "GREAt show." she flirted.

Craig grinned, nodding, he was quite proud, "I tried." he flirted back, grinning to her.

Jay must of been throwing daggers harder than he thought, cause even Taylor looked at him and then Craig, wondering what he had against him and even Craig looked up to catch his look.

Craig was sipping a beer and swallowed hard, putting it on the table and pointing a bit at him, "Jay Hogart?" he said, "highschool." he laughed.

Jay just clicked his tongue, annoyed, but nodded and grabbed a beer himself from the table, cracking it open.

Craig looked to where Emma left and slowly back at Jay..probably the reason she left. He didn't bring it up for another 20 minutes.

"So you two didn't work out huh?" Craig asked Jay, sitting across from him now.

Jays eyes were watching the groupie who kept sitting on Craig's lap, run to get him more beer and he set his eyes back on Mr. Rockstar.. so was he cheating on Emma?

Taylor got confused and looked at Jay, who didn't seem to mind to answer infront of her, "Do you see us holding hands or serenading songs to another?" Jay asked quite bitterly, taunting Craig and Craig knew he was mocking him.

He coughed awkwardly and assumed Jay was jealous, as he glanced at Taylor and tried to change the subject, but she beat him to it.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, looking between them and let it stay on Jay.

Jay clenched his jaw, sipping his beer, "nothing." he said between sipping it again and stood up, "Lets go."

she happily stood up too, and nodded, wanting to go home with him and followed him out.

Craig got home around 1 and Emma sat on the couch, reading a book and smiled when he came in, "hey." she said, happy he still seemed normal.

Craig sat on the couch across from her smirking a bit, "You over Jay?" he just went right to it.

Emma's heart stopped.

She looked away from him and back to her book. When he thought she just ignored him, she muttered a small, "No." she whispered.

He leaned back, nodding, "Well.." he drifted, "That's good. Cause he didn't seem so over _you_ either."

Emma laughed a little, that was funny, she flipped the page a she explained, "He is so over me he probably forgets my last name."

Craig leaned over, stealing a mint from Joeys bowl of candy and popped in his mouth smirking, "I think he thinks we're dating."

"Ew." Emma wrinkled her nose.

Cragi rolled his eyes smiling, "I'm not THAT bad."

"like kissing a brother. So wrong.." drifted Emma shaking her head then shook it faster, "He probably wasn't jealous, you're probably confusing his jealousy with anger.. he tends to hate when I'm around."

"If you say so." Craig shrugged.

Emma swallowed hard, glancing once more at him and wondering if he was really convinced Jay was jealous..


	55. I Would Lie & Say You Aren't On My Mind

"Mom?" Emma said into the phone happily, it was her birthday today, the big 19.

Craig cooked breakfest for them, and for once, Joey was home too, helping him cook it since it was for Emma. It was good to see him again too!

Today was actually turning out to be a good day. Her family called and she had already talked to Snake and Jack!

"Hey sweetie. I got a small surprise for you." Spike said excitingly.

Joey turned from Craig, smirking when he saw Emma smiling suspisously.

Emma tilted her head with the phone, "What is it?"

"Ask Joey to show you, he picked it up on his way home." Spike laughed.

Emma looked to Joey and caught his eyes, "Something about a suprise?" she asked him.

He wiggled his finger for him to follow him "Follow me, lucky girl." he said.

Emma brought the phone with her, following him to the front door and Craig followed with curiousity. Joey opened the door and stepped out with them, a yellow jeep in the driveway.

It was so pretty! It was so EMMA!

"Mom!" EMma choked out, smiling happily and covered her mouth. Her own car?!

"Happy Birthday honey, I wish I was there." spike's voice cracked a bit and Emma saddened, missing her too.

She hadn't been up in two months to visit, she was having school exams.

"Now I phoned Manny and made a deal with Sean." Spike said, "You need new wheels and _litttle _bit of work on it, but other than that, it'll be perfect for her."

Emma nodded, that was fine!

"So, just drive it down to his shop and go from there. Snake worked a good deal with him." laughed Spike.

Emma froze. Yup, there was a catch. She couldn't go down there.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day! I miss you."

"Miss you too." Emma whispered, before hanging up and Joey threw his arms out.

"How great is this!?" he exclaimed, he had gotten the car at his dealership, yeah it needed inner work but it was a keeper! The outside looked great.

Craig frowned, "Why didn't I get a car for my birthday?

Joey hugged Emma and joked, "License first Craig." Emma laughed.

AUTO SHOP.

"Don't!" Taylor yelled.

Thrust.

"STOP!"

Pound

"Fucking me!" she fell forward on Jay's office desk, moaning and panting, catching her breath and tiredly giggled. GOD! He was soo good!

She turned and leaned on his desk as her legs stopped shaking and pulled her skirt down.

Jay buttoned up his pants and looked back at her as she smirked and tilted her head, "Are you going to take a break and have lunch with me?"

"I got tons of work today." he lied, but would probably make some work for him to do if he had too.

She pouted, sitting more on his desk and said, "We never go on date dates." she informed.

"I don't have time to talk about this now." he informed, going to his offices blindes and opening them

"You're moody today, what's wrong?" she asked. He was also VERY distracted. Did he have a bad day? Did this day mean something?

Jay opened his office door, almost motioning for her to get out, "nothing." he lied and walked her out into the noisy garage to stop walking.

Fuck.

Did **she **have to be everywhere?

She smiled softly, talking with Sean as she stood near a yellow jeep by the front of the shop. It was her 19th birthday today, and she wore a mini white skirt, and a see through purple blouse that was only buttoned up halfway, and a white tank top under that. Her hair was a bit golden today, and naturally straight somewhat wavy

His favorite hair on her- back when he cared.

Sean was lightly kicking the wheels of the jeep, that looked a bit worn out and aired out, and she was nodding to whatever he said.

Jay walked up behind, narrowing his eyes at her and then to Sean, from beside him, Taylor couldn't help but put her hand into his, seeing this girl may be a threat as she'd never seen Jay have a look on his face like this before and recognized her from the restaurant when she first met Jay. Did he have a thing for her?

"What's going on?" Emma heard his deep voice, and he came up to them, shockingly, and to her disappointment, HOLDING hands with that bit-Taylor.

Good day now ruined. Birthday? Ruined.

Emma sighed though, trying to play nice as she nodded to Sean, "he's working on my car.."

"Your car?" Jay repeated, eyeing the jeep. Jeeps were sorta.. unsafe to drive. 40% most unsafest type of car on the road nowadays. She shouldn't be driving it.

Sean nodded, "It's a beauty. More of a summer/fall kind of car though." he told Emma.

Emma shrugged and nodded back as she glanced at it, "Only need it for school." she looked back to Jay, she couldn't help it, and she swallowed seeing his hard look on her still.

"Want to go for lunch?" Taylor decided to ask, wanting Jay to chose her over this.. chick. She looked to Emma, faking a smile, "I'm Taylor."

Emma just nodded, and turned back to Sean who kind of snickered, laughing silently at her obvious point to ignore her.

Jay missed it, a little distracted by the fact Emma was going to be driving _this_, on the road.

"It's kind of a piece of shit." he admitted out loud.

Emma tightened her jaw, connecting eyes with him again, "Well my **mom **got this piece of _shit_ so I want to fix it up." she snapped back. Be mean to her, fine, but not her mom!

"Don't think we can fix it?" Sean asked Jay.

Jay shook his head no.

Emma sighed, THIS REALLLY wasn't her day. Horrible birthday at that.

"What am I suppose to do?" Emma asked, sounding a bit more weak than she wanted to. Honestly? She was about to just give up. This was getting too hard on her.

Jay didn't seem like he was going to answer, but he shocked Sean when he cut him off, "We'll buy the parts.. and as in buy I mean trade you a car."

Emma took a deep breath, ripping her eyes off him to sadly eye the pretty jeep.. well, guess it was a good deal. A car that worked would be nice..

"Fine."

Sean looked around and at Jay questionably. Trade WHAT car? Buisness was doing so good, they didn't have any left this week.

Emma jumped, catching a pair of keys and looked down at them to then look at Jay confused. He just grabbed these out of his pockets?

Taylor's mouth even dropped, and she couldn't help but REALLY glare now. He was giving her HIS car?!

"Take the civic." he said emotionless, looking away from her as he talked, "I was going to rip it apart either way since I can have any car I want now." he confirmed.

Emma didn't believe him. About giving up the civic she meant.. I mean, that was his baby? And it was. But it was one of the 91% safest most common car out there. She'd better to drive that than this.

Sean was even staring. Jay giving up the orange honda? REALLY!? To a girl!? Who he had been hating since prison.. Guess they needed the parts of the jeep but.. woah.

"Oh kay.." Emma said slowly, and he looked to Taylor.

"Lets go for lunch." he confirmed, not wanting to hear her complain about any of this. This should make up for it.

Emma and Sean shared a weird look as he left, "Was he serious?"

"You got the keys." shrugged Sean and kicked the jeep, "Cause we could use the parts.."

Emma blinked but nodded, and waited a bit forJay to take the stuff out of his civic and put it into Taylors before they went to drive off. To 'lunch', Emma hoped they had SUCH a romantic time. . ugh.

Emma got into the civic, feeling a bit wierd and looked around it as she put her hands on the steering wheel.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emma giggled, trying to leave the car and run back inside to her parents who were probably wondering where the heck she's been all night since after school. Jay had grabbed her back inside to make her kiss him, not believing she would try to go without doing so._

_Then there was that time, when they first started to really date, and she skipped down the porch to Jay leaning on the front of his civic, waiting for her "You're not a morning person." she teased._

_They shared a deep kiss and he growled playfully, "Get in the car." _

END OF FLASHBACK

Emma took her hands on the wheel like it was fire, and she shut her eyes, trying to breath and relax. It was JUST a car.

Meanwhile, Jay drove Taylors car and breaked hard at the stop sign, "OH shit!" he cursed, and did a U ie.

"Jay!" Taylor exclaimed, not knowing why he was racing back.

Emma opened her eyes then turned the key, ready to go, and the sun was in her ear so put down the sun rizer. Something fell.

Emma gave a wierd look, looking down and leaning down to grab the piece of paper or whatever the fell and lifted it.

Oh my god.

It was a small picture of her and Jay, in Niagara Falls. She remembered that vacation like no tomorrow. .. her heart was pounding and she licked her lips nervously. They were so happy in the picture, it was right after they checked the falls out..

FLASHBACK:

_They lisened to the waves of the falls crashing and he had his arms around her, "I wish we could just say here." Emma mummered against his chest and he held her tighter, "get away from all that drama back home.."_

_Jay nodded, agreeing and lifted her chin, kissing her, "We'll survive, I got you.." he sighed, moving her hands into his, "and you got me." she smiled adorably._

END OF FLASHBACK.

He had to of known that was there.. he use to always drive with the boards down to block the sun. .

Emma put it back quickly and smacked the board closed, like it was a ticking bomb about to blow if she didn't.

She breathed uneasily.. did he want that there? Did _Taylor _know it was there?

Emma had to get out as she shoved the keys out and took a breather, just as the black dodge Jay drove parked loudly beside her when she got out to lean on his civic and calm down.

He got out and looked away, itching the back of his head, "I forgot some other things." he muttered.

Emma nodded quick and got out of his way, moving more down and he eyed her but bent into the car. After a few moments and Emma running shakey fingers through her hair, he came back out, holding stuff he grabbed out of the glove box..and something that looked like junk.

With that, he walked away, and she watched him leave again before slipping back in and shut the door behind her.

She glanced at the closed board and tapped her hands slowly on the steering wheel.

She quickly opened it..and the picture was gone. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear it, he took it.

What did that mean?

_**I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you**_

"He took it?!" exclaimed Manny, walking through a church with Emma. This was going to be where the wedding was, the days were counting down so fast.

2 more weeks. She couldn't believe it, she'd be .

Emma sat on a church bench and Manny sat beside her, "It's wierd right?" Emma asked her, not knowing what to think.

"Yeah." amazed Manny, "he either forgot it was there and had it that long up there... without using the sun blockers." she gave Emma a 'I don't think so' look, "or he **wanted **it there.. it's hard to say but it's still wierd. That's gotta mean something.."

Emma took a deep shakey breath in and slowly out.

"Em, are you okay?"

"I Can't stop being **so **inlove with him Manny." Emma began to cry but just the tears and she tried to explain, smiling a little, "It gets worse and worse."

"You mean more and more?" Manny corrected, smiling sadly. Emma was very much in love with Jay Hogart.

Emma stared off, nodding slowly.

Meanwhile, Jay sat leaning back in the booth he and Taylor sat, she was talking, and he just couldn't listen, leaning forward and just blankly looking at her, his elbows on the table, hands together and he leaned it against his lips in heavy thought

_**Damn, damn girl, you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
I turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you**_

(Gavin degraw-not over you)


	56. The Bitch Is Going Down

"He was super wierd around her, I think it's his ex or something."

Taylor talked to another girl at work, Cassie, who happened to be around her age and they talked between orders. Cassie was tall, model like, perfect porcelain skin with raven hair that was shoulder length and bob styled. She was going on about Emma, they mystery blonde girl Jay got tense around.

She sighed like she was on cloud 9, "I don't care though, I think me and him will last."

Cassie gave a look.

Taylor leaned on the counter in the kitchen, "He's so.. dark and mysterious, I like it about him.. but he's so quite and won't really talk to me." she smiled dreamily, "But he listens.."

"Or he's not." Cassie joked, shrugging sadly, "Maybe he's not as into you as you are into him."

Taylor glared, so much for helping her out, "I'm sure he is. I just..want him to inviite me to his friends wedding." she grumbled.

"Why?" smirked Cassie, not seeing the big deal.

"Cause then he'd care to show me off!Meet his other friends." Taylor explained.

"You said he was in prison right?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow, "What if he doesn't have more friends?" she smirked, "What if he killed them all."

She wanted to laugh at Cassie's look of horror, then annoyance.

"He went to jail for robbery, not murder, Cass." she shot and then crossed her arms, "if he didn't care about me, why would he be picking me up after work tonight?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, interesting..she'd been wondering what this 'ever so hot' guy looked like. And later that night, since she ran the bartending, she had met him

Jay sighed, sitting down and she did a double take before going over, "What can I get you? We're about to close." she let him know, eyeing him down.

"Vodka shot." Jay insisted, not moving his eyes up from his hands and muttered, "only here to pick someone up anyways.."

Cassie stood up straighter. This was Jay. Cassie was right about one thing, he was smoking, but.. she still didn't think he was as serious about Taylor, and there was only one way to figure it out.

She laid the vodka shot on the table, well 2, and he finally looked up to her.

She gave her classic smirk, shrugging, "I'll drink with yeah .. my shifts over." she informed and raised her glass, waiting for him to get his.

He chuckled shortly, shaking his head but shrugged nodded, grabbing his. They took it together and he saw it, she hungerly looked at him and bit her lower lip. She looked around 21, his age, and he eyed her a bit back.. Taylor was getting boring.

"So.." Cassie drifted, crossing her arms, leaning on the counter infront of him, "Did you still wanna pick up that certain someone.. or do you wanna take me home instead?" she purred.

Jay looked off in thought, and she scanned over his face. Beautiful eyes, nice short hair, some facail hair... arms she was dying to feel.

He got up, and nodded toward the door and she smirked, looking over her shoulder to see Taylor busy with orders til she grabbed her jacket and left with him.

Hey. Didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it either.

Cassie panted, sitting on his kitchen counter as he fucked her brains out and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then clawed his back, crying out in pleasure.

They had come back to his place for more beers, and both knowing this would happen, she just didn't know it'd be this great.

She shuddered when he finished, and pushed into her one more time before his hands fell off her hips and leaned on the counter, still infront of her panting.

Not so bad

And not bad at all for her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he finally raised his head up, and she peered her emerald eyes at him. She was perfect, everything Emma wasn't. Maybe Taylor was too hard cause she had blonde hair too.. to much of a resemblance.

Week and a half later..

"He has a new girl friend already?" snickered Manny, standing with Emma in a hotel party.

Emma stared a bit in disbelief at the dark hair girl, who was quite beautiful, who led _Jay _by the hand towards the front desk.

The wedding was in two days, and all family and friends were staying here.

Emma couldn't believe it.. he was just showing her now wasn't he?

"Manny I can't do this." Emma whispered, turning her back to them, "I don't think I can stay in this city anymore while he's in it."

Manny's shoulder fell and groaned, "Don't give me horrible news near my wedding day Emma Nelson." she growled.

Emma looked down but nodded, but was being serious.

Taking this girl to this wedding? Sharing a hotel room with her for two days? That was pretty serious.. Emma felt her heart sinking in her chest.

Later on, Cassie grinned, throwing her bag on their hotel rooms floor and backed up, putting her fingers through Jay's belt loops as he closed the door.

"So what do you wanna do in the mean time?" she teased seductively and he smirked.

They fell on the bed and Cassie bit her lip up at him. He took her to the wedding, call her as easy as Taylor but she really was starting to think Jay **actually **liked her.. he at least talked to her more than he did with Taylor, she assumed.. since she didn't think he was THAT quite. Now she just had to find out who this 'mystery blonde' bitch Taylor always talked about that Jay got tense around.. she was sure this girl had NOTHING on her.

"Ok, so wedding dress will stay here." Liberty insisted, closing the hotel closet in Manny and Emma's room. Darcy sat in there too, just having girl time.

Manny panted a bit, sitting on her bed and Emma giggled, "Relax, you like who you're marrying right?"

"I love him!" insisted Manny happily and they laughed.

"Nothing to be nervous about then." shrugged Emma.

"Try to think about rainbows..and pizza." Darcy insisted, knowing Manny loved pizza. Manny took a deep breath and nodded.

The door knocked and Liberty opened it to J.T, "dinner in a half hour." he told them, and popped back out.

Liberty, shutting the door behind him, got a glimpse of a girl passing and she knew that this was Cassie, the girls raven hair was in a perfect straight bob, wearing a tight black sleeve lace mini dress, and smokey make up.

She closed the door and turned slowly back to Manny and Emma who stopped talking and gave her a wierd look.

"What?" asked Manny.

Liberty looked to Emma and shrugged innocently, "So..are you wearing _that _to the dinner?" she asked. I mean Emma was cute.. she wore a pink innocent tank dress with a brown belt around the upper waist.. but it just wasn't going to cut it if up against this girl.

She had to work it.

Emma gave a confused look and looked down at her outfit until she kinda understood where Liberty was headed with this.

Manny looked at her smirking a bit, "Mission: Getting Jay back, starting tonight." she teased.

Emma shook her head no, "I couldn't.." she drifted.

Darcy eyed Emma, "Who was the one who told me to FIGHT for her man before?"

"That was Spinner and he's easily influenced." Emma confirmed, feeling uneasy about that.

Darcy crossed her arms and glared Emma down.

"Fine!" Emma exclaimed, but laughed a little.

Darcy grinned and Manny clapped frantically, "I have the perfect dress for you." she ran to her closet, "This bitch is going down!"

"Manny!" exclaimed Liberty but they all laughed.

Emma ended up wear a high waisted mini skirt, it was bright red and her top was a black polka dot, light grey bustier. She topped it off with a silver necklace with a crystal ball hanging from it, and her hair was straight, her long bangs waved to the side with nice volume to her hair.

"And the last part." Darcy smirked, passing Emma black lacey shoes.

Emma slipped them on and had mascara and small eye liner on.

Liberty whistled, yup, she did it better.

"Let's go." giggled Manny, now wearing a small gold sparkly string strapped dress, her hair high in a bun and smokey make up.

Liberty wore a black cocktail dress and Darcy had a long brown skirt on and a simple tank top but braclets on a long necklace.

They walked down for dinner.

It was just for friends, and they all sat down as Jane and Cassie were wrapped in a conversation. Jay watched everyone sitting down, sipping his beer and his eyes fell onto Emma, swallowing the beer hard and his eyes were glued to her as he sat next to Cassie, his arm around her chair as she leaned back, happily talking to Jane and listening to her til her eyes wondered when Emma sat down.

Cassie tilted her head...she was the only blonde at the table. She turned her head to look at Jay and he was sipping his beer again but his eyes were still on Emma across the table.

Cassie gritted her teeth. So this was the girl.. she'd get rid of her easily.

Sean was in the conversation with Jane and Cassie, the talked about motorcycles and he was kind interested and asked, "YOu UH-" Sean got elbowed into the stomach on the table.

Everyone gave him wierd looks when he suddenly stopped.

He looked at his darling wife, who looked awfully great tonight, and she grinned at him fakely and he got the hint, "Nevermind." he said to Cassie and coughed awkwardly.

So Manny was definitely not Team Cassie.

"Em did you find a place yet?" J.t asked Emma.

Emma shrugged, shaking her head no, "I don't really need to, living with Craig is fine." she admits. Like living with family again... sept an older brother this time..who coould be sooo annoying when he played the guitar too late at night or when studying.

Jay narrowed her eyes, his thoughts on her living condition confirmed.

"He's actually getting pretty noticed." Sean admitted, "They were pretty good last show."

Emma just nodded, picking up her glass wine.

"What's the band called?" Cassie asked, and Jay sat up a bit..wishing she wouldn't talk to Emma. He poured himself another beer.

"He changed it The Beat boys" Spinner said sadly, remembering being in the band.

Cassie pretended to know them, "They're okay." she shrugged.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. She took Taylor for granted, this girl was a _bitch._

Sean itched his ear, smirking awkwardly over to Manny, noticing the tension.

"They're more than _okay_" Manny taunted out loud, and Sean got the wrong impression she was standing up for Craig, as she was standing up for Emma, "If he got signed with a record deal."

Cassie just shrugged her shoulder, sipping her wine and even Jay rubbed his bearded chin awkwardly.

"I wasn't standing up for him!" Manny yelled at Sean in his room that night, they had their own rooms for wedding purposes.

Sean paced madly around the room, mocking her, "Oh Craig's great! Craig's got his own record deal!"

Manny slammed the door behind her, tired of fighting with him and she whipped her tears, storming off back to the hotel bar.

Sean picked up the phone from beside his bed, gripping it tight to phone her cellphone and apologize, but his anger got the best of him and he whipped it at the wall. FUCK. They had to fight like this before their wedding!?

Manny sat down next to Jay who drank alone at the bar.

Jay swallowed his beer, narrowing his eyes to sigh seeing her tears, "Not the water works _before _the wedding." he taunted.

"I don't want to talk about it." growled Manny, pointing at the bartender to get her a shot, "Your girlfriends a real bitch." she blamed her for starting the fight between her and Sean.

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, I like her."

Manny cornered her eyes at him, "Keep telling yourself that."

Jay clenched his jaw, ordering his own and the two took it together.

"What you two fighting about now?" Jay asked, sighing, he didn't care but she'd talk about it anyways, so why not ask..

She bluntly turned her head, "Craig."

"I can see his view on it.." muttered Jay, but oddly wondering why that was since Emma was dating and LIVING with him.

"I mean Craig is right there!" Manny exclaimed in a whisper, pointing to the front lobby.

Jay turned his head, and there Craig stood, leather jacket and all.

Craig sniffed, looking around the lobby and waited for Emma, he was having a set back, he did a small line at tonights show and called Emma in a panic.

"Oh." Manny stared, turned and watching the scene from a far with Jay and saw Emma get out of the elevator and turn her head looking for him.

When they saw another, she went to him and hugged him, and he held her tightly and was speaking to her with his eyes closed. Manny knew what it was about, the coke again, but she eyed Jay's reaction and saw his face darken.

"Guess it's good you're both moving on though.." taunted Manny, a small hidden smirk placed on her face, watching Jay glare at the scene.

Jay even looked around a bit panicked when he saw Emma take Craig's hand, leading him back to the elevator and probably back to her room.

Manny's eyebrows raised, shocked to see him so rattled as he stood up and whipped his wallet out.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Back to my room." he muttered, quickly going around her and stormed off. Manny even saw him smack his shoulder into someone in his way and she let her smirk be shown.

Revenge!


	57. I Got More Wit, A Better Kiss

_**(Lying in the most fun- Panic at the disco)  
**_

_**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Emma bit her thumb, sitting on her bed and listening to Craig moaning and groaning in the bathroom, in pain as he had with drawal over again. Great! Perfect end to her night.

From outside the door, Jay paced back and forth madly, running his hand through his hair and a hand on his hip. He wanted to bash that door down, and he could hear Craig's wussy little groaning.

Fuck, fuck... thinking of another guys hands all over her, he forgot how bad that got him, and it was worse, knowing she was over that door, messing around with MAnnings and Jay couldn't control himself, banging on the door madly with his fist.

Emma jumped and wondered who would be at her door , banging like that. She checked the clock, 10 pm..

She walked over to it and opened it but it was pushed open when she did, Jay storming in and passed her, looking around.

**"Where is he**?" Jay snapped, Emma jumped again when the door slammed hard behind him, his efforts.

Jay still heard the groaning, and seeing no one on the bed confused him and he whipped back to Emma, still breathing a bit hard, the adrenalin in his system but could hear another groan.. but it wasn't Emma, and she was fully dressed..wearing that damn hot outfit with polka dots on it.

"Who?" Emma asked confused, trying to get passed the fact he barged in here..and now was looking for a guy in a jealous rage

Jay turned his head towards the shut door, and he yanked his hand away when Emma tried to grab him to stop him from opening it.

There was Craig, leaning on the sink with head hung down, he shook a little, and sniffed a few times before looking up at Jay with wide eyes, then Emma behind him.

Jay madly looked at Craig and cornered his eyes, "Your boyfriend a little addict here, Em?" he asked bitterly

She stood behind and pushed past him, trying to push him out, "Not my boyfriend Jay." she snapped, "And if he was, wouldn't be your buisness." she closed the door behind her, letting Craig have privacy.

"Infact it would be." Jay informed, snappily, but his mood a little changed hearing she wasn't datin g Craig.

Emma stormed around him and opened her door, "Your room I believe is 203." she lifted her hand a little above her head, "Black haired girl in it, about this high."

Jay stayed where he was, watching her madly and he went over to the door, but pushed it out of her hand and shut it again, pushing her up against the wall by her hips, and she less then gently hit back against it and gasped in sharply.

His body was so pressed up to hers that her leg lifted a bit, leaving one of his legs between hers and she gasped, trying not to touch him but her hands fell on his shoulders, his on her waist still and his eyes glaring into hers but looking like he wanted to kiss her, and she wanted him too but breathed uneasily, gazing at his lips but he didn't move.

He breathed a bit madly, a little mad at himself for what position he just put them in and he swallowed a lump in his throat, staring into her eyes and down at her lips too, his anger turning into passionate need, and he leaned in but pulled away slowly, noticing her about to kiss him too and he smirked.

Right where he wanted her.

"Get. out." Emma demanded, seeing the amused look on his face and dark smirk when they almost kissed. Her heart pounded and ached for him.

Jay hardened, and she felt it when his hips pressed even harder on hers and he tilted his head, his hot breath on her neck and moved one hand up, tracing his thumb in circles on her neck, lips to close to it.

Emma was going mad, wanting him to just kiss her, do anything, stop with the touching and teasing.

He smirked even wider til it was a devilish grin, feeling her hands on his shoulders grip harder, and her breath becoming easy to hear and unsteady.

"Still want me, Em?" he asked dangerously.

Emma snapped her eyes into his, but she couldn't hide the longing she had for her, the wishing he'd toss her to the bed right now and make love to her.

He nodded, his hand going back down to her hips, "Thought so."

Emma struggled, mad he was so damn cocky now and rude, and hurtful and he pinned her hands on the wall over her head and held them easily there with one hand and his other moved down to her thigh. Damn his new muscels..

She leaned more back on the wall, arching when his finger tips smoothed up the side of her thigh, and she sighed, not being able to fight the way he made her feel, and he moved his fingers more to the middle and between her legs the higher he got and she shut her thighs tight, glaring him in the eye.

She wasn't going to be the girl she was before when he was with Alex. She may be a victim to loving him, but she wouldn't let him treat her like a play toy.

His face looked bitter, til he moved his head to the side, whispering to her, "I can _easily _fuck **anybody **else."

"Then why are you _here_?" she snapped back, shutting him up and though his icy look intimidated her, she held her own.

He let go abruptly, backing up and she gasped a little, back on her own balance and watching him slam the door back open but stopped and turned.

He wanted to hurt her, his mind screamed do it, but his heart screamed no.. but his mouth always got the better of him.

"That was a mistake." he told her, "I _love _Cassie."

Emma didn't believe her ears, she couldn't, but her heart took mind to it, breaking into pieces over hearing he loved someone else.

"I wanted to see if I could get a revenge fuck." as he spoke, his eyes grew colder, it was a Jay she'd never seen before.

She swallowed the pain curled up in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. So that just would of been a hate fuck then.. making her feel as dirty as she did right now.. she didn't know if she could feel any worse.

He glanced to her bathroom where Craig was in, snickering, "Good luck with.." he sneered, "**That**." and then he walked off, leaving her door open.

Emma's mouth hung, feeling the pain grow inside of her and her stomach turn, letting herself understand what had just happened and she actually laid her hand on her stomach, like it REALLY did physically hurt and it did and as she slid down the wall, she fell onto the ground, clenching her heart now and letting tears slide silently from her cheeks to the ground. She shook and trembled.

Jay was walking down the hall and finally looked up when he pulled himself back together, still breathing angrily though and his heart.. well, he didn't know what his heart was doing, he tried to block that out and he stopped in his tracks when Cassie stood there, arms crossed and looking at him like she knew where he just come from.

Suddenly they were back in their hotel room, and she clenched the bed posts, pushing herself down on Jay's erection and going faster, cupping his face now and leaned down, panting.

"Don't go to her again." she demanded, capturing his lips into hers possesively.

He kissed her roughly, gripping her hair and muttered, "Won't." but his mind flashed back to staring down at Emma in her room, his finger tips running up her thighs and her sighing.

"She's no good for you." groaned Cassie, groaning as she sped more up and he gripped her hips, rolling her back on him, back and forth until she was thrashing and coming hard, "Oh fuck, Jay!"

Meanwhile, Emma walked through the lobby, needing some air to breath and choked on a cry before she made it to the doors.

"Em? Em!" Manny was still at the bar and ran over, catching Emma who shut her eyes but Manny turned her and hugged her tightly, "Shh, it's okay."

The two sat in a booth at the bar area, that was now closed and Emma looked exhausted.

"Can't believe he said he loved her." Manny said in disgust. Jay had to be joking.

"She's.. pretty." informed Emma, believing it and looking up to snicker at herself. See? No chance.

"no, no, this is him STILL trying to get back at you." Manny stood up, "it's time he stops-''

"Stop." Emma said said, complete loss in her eyes, "It's over." she whispered, shaking her head and Manny's mouth slowly dropped.

But.. Emma Nelson never gave up?

"This isn't like you to give up, Emma." Manny smiled sadly, sitting back down, "Whatever it takes right?"

"No." Emma said shaking her head, "Cause _this _is beyond impossible. It's **over**. Okay?"

Manny looked down, not wanting to accept that. Emma had brought Sean back to her and Manny was going to do the same for her.

"Ok." lied Manny and changed the topic, "Now, where's this cokehead?" she snapped about Craig, muzzling his way into her wedding party.

They gave him the night to sleep but Emma and Manny came into the room the next morning, and Craig was passed out stomach first on the bed.

"Hey! Mannings!" snapped Manny, kicking the side of the bed and he shot his eyes open and blinked, rubbing them.

He looked up and saw Emma and Manny and he slowly sat up, "Oh, uh hey." he still had some jitters, but not as bad as last night.

Manny took a deep breath, "Come help yourself to the breakfest buffet, put some food in your system instead of some drugs..and go back home. Stop pulling Emma into your crap." she declared.

Emma's eyes widened... not exactly what she wanted her to say but Manny insisted she knew how to handle Craig.

Craig shot up, glaring at Manny and then to Emma almost betrayal like, "You told her!? You told everyone about my addiction?" tears formed into his eyes and he tried to shove past them

Emma felt horrible and tried to grab his arm as he spun back around, "Craig I only told-"

_**SLAP!**_

Craig back handed Emma whose right side stung as it flew to her right and she held her cheek, and Manny's eyes widened.

"CRAIG!" Manny yelled, going to him and hit his head as hard as she could and shoved him harshly toward the door.

"Woah, woah!" said Tracker, passing by and saw the scene, trying to take Manny off Craig.

"You have about 20 minutes to pack your shit up, and get out.!" Manny yelled at Craig, fire blazing in her eyes. As if she EVER dated this loser!

Craig's eyes widened, understanding what he had done and tried to look at Emma as Tracker did too, seeing her holding her cheek and it being a little red. Emma had always been a good person to Tracker, she was interested for the least, and now she was his brothers fiances best friend.

He glared at Craig threatening like and nodded, "Get out right now."

"Emma I'm so sor-"

"get out!" Tracker said more loudly and madly, holding Manny back again from going after him.

Craig paced a bit but turned, and ran down the hall.

In the lobby, Sean paced around himself with his friends and family about to enter the hotel resturant for the buffet, where the hell was Manny? God he's been worried all night, and when he saw Craig about to leave the lobby, he thought the worst, that Manny had called him here last night or something, o-or they got a room to rekindle-

"Craig, you okay?" came voice, standing closest with Liberty and they eyed Craig.

Craig whipped around, running shakey fingers through his hair.

"You don't look so good.." Liberty admitted.

"I-I hit her." Craig stuttered.

Jay and Cassie turned, hearing the commotion behind them and Jay heard the last part. Hit **who**?

"SEAN!" Toby said, standing near J.T too as Sean came charging over, aiming for Craig and shoved by him easily when he tried to stop him.

Liberty looked around, knowing there was going to be a rumble but most people in the lobby were grandparents, aunts-

"Jay!" she yelled, pointing toward what was about to happen.

Sean charged at Craig and picked him up from his waist, smacking him back into a wall and both guys fell, Sean over him and throwing his fist back.

Jay completely let it happen and didn't move, and Cassie gave a wondering look not understanding why.

"Don't, don't, don't!" pleaded Manny, standing over them now and Sean stopped, panting and looking up at her.

He looked helplessly at her and Manny gave him a sad look, shaking her head no and he looked back down madly at Craig who was still cringing, waiting for Sean's fist to fly at him.

Sean clenched his teeth and sighed, getting up and letting Craig go.

"Who'd he hit?" J.t asked, getting back to that part.

"Nobody." Manny lied, helping Sean up, and cupped his face as he sadly looked at her

"I thought you and him.." Sean didn't want to go on, thinking she'd get angry he even thought it, he just loved her so damn much.

"You're crazy." Manny said, softly laughing and sadly smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

"So weddings still on?" he asked, searching into her eyes.

"I can't believe you thought it wouldn't be." she taunted then turned her head to Craig who finally got back up and her eyes darkened.

He nodded, getting the point, and left out the doors.

Jay couldn't help but watch him go, and he walked off, shrugging Cassie's hand off of him and walked quickly to Emma's hall way and room.

He tried to open the door, but remembered it was a hotel room, locked, and he raised his fist to knock and stopped when a few people exited the door next room. He nervously paced and when they left he looked at the door to knock again but shut his eyes, clenching his jaw.

He had to STOP.

WHY couldn't he stop.


	58. Forever & Eva, You'll Stay In My Heart

_**(say a little prayer for me- Donna)**_

My darling, believe me  
(Believe me)  
For me there is noooo. . one but you  
Please love me too  
(Answer his pray)  
And I'm in love with you  
(Answer his pray)  
Answer my prayer now, babe  
(Answer his pray) Say you love me tooo

Manny walked down the isle, wearing her perfect wedding dress and the biggest smile she's ever worn. Sean tried to hide his up at the front, watching her come down the isle and his dimples ingraved into his cheeks, his eyes staring at her wonderously.

"You are sooo getting laid tonight." Spinner informed Sean in a whisper behind Jay.

Even Jay tried not to laugh right behind Sean, and behind Spinner, J.T giggled. . Tracker rolled his eyes behind J.t. these were Sean's grooms men.

On Manny's side, she had Emma behind her, Liberty, then Darcy. All the girls in long hip hugging red dresses with one bedazzled strap, and all hair had to be up in a high fashionable messy bun, with smokey eye make up. Manny's was down, and curled in big wavy curls, wearing light bride make up. She looked beautiful and Sean's heart was pounding heavily.

Manny arrived finally and the priest began, the audience in the church watching on with smiles on their face, or tears.

"I do." Manny answered her part.

"And Sean Cameron.."

Emma's eyes wondered a little behind Sean as she watched, and Jay's eyes were hard on the ground. She looked away, bitting her lower lip and saw Cassie in the crowd. Cassie caught her eye and Emma swore she gave her a death look.

Emma looked back, and watched Sean slip a finger on Manny's finger, "I do." he answered.

"I Now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone clapped, and cheered when they kissed, and they started heading down the isle. Jay and Emma behind right behind Sean and had to walk together and they didn't look at another as they walked down together, supposed to have to hook arms, but they didn't, just walked close. Not like the crowds eyes were on them, but Emma felt his on her now and tried to ignore it.

"Covered that bruise up well." he muttered to Emma quietly but quite hardly.

Emma looked over up at him confused, but she could only think of her cheek, which the girls helped her a lot to cover up. How could he of known Craig did that though?

"I cover a lot of things up well." she muttered back, holding the roses in her hand tighter, "Learned from the best." she declared, following the bride and Groom out the door, and sprinkles were thrown on them from the outside.

Jay snickered, eyes straight, "That so?" he narrowed them at her after.

They stopped, and watched Manny wave happily at everyone, and to them, before being grabbed into her and Sean's 'just married' limo from Sean and some people laughed, watching them drive away, off to the reception where they had to follow.

Emma watched as Cassie came out, and when her eyes laid on her and Jay, Emma saw it, the jealousy.. and her head tilted. Cassie was jealous, **good**, cause as Emma looked back to Jay, and as hard as he tried to hide it, a small hint of emotion at least poured in from his eyes when he looked at her, and she saw a moment of weakness, and she remembered once a upon a time only she was his weak spot..and that made her believe deep down, she still was his. Manny was right, Emma didn't give up. . and she was about to play dirty too.

"your girl friends waiting." she taunted, nodding over his shoulder, "Why don't you put all that effort in _hating _me into 'loving' her."

Jay's face hardened, and he was a little taken back, and he snickered, but began to walk to Cassie so Emma didn't call his bluff. But Jay glanced over his shoulder a bit confused to be honest and gazed back at Emma, who watched him go and he scratched the back of his neck, feeling an old familiar pull to go back to Emma.

Fuck.

She knew how to play with him too..

_**Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**_

Everyone yelped and laughed, clapping when the Champaign bottle Sean had busted the top off of, exploded when the reception speeches were done.

Everyone began talking, or dancing, and the place was huge. There were royal like steps up to the washrooms, and red carpet placed up it and the reception room had a huge chandler over them

"Dance ma little lady?" J.T asked Liberty who giggled and nodded, standing and going with him.

Darcy giggled watching Kelly raise an eyebrow at her and Emma smiled a little, watching them go. They really were a cute couple, crazy they lived together.. but it seemed to be working out.

So, here it was.. Manny and Sean married, J.t and Liberty moving on after a loss of their baby, but still happy..and living together as well. Then there was Darcy and Kelly, happily dancing and finally having that kind of love everyone else she had just named had.. it was a rare thing, and they looked at another like there was no one else in the room.

Then, there was her, Emma, alone..at the table.. letting her eyes scan to Jay with Cassie by the bar, Jane and Spinner with them and cheering shots.

"You wana dance?" teased Tracker, sitting down at the table with her.

Emma sighed, smiling softly and shrugged, "Don't think I'm in the mood.." she drifted. It was sweet of him though, and it was good to see Tracker back from the dead.

Tracker raised an eyebrow at him, looking around, "You're one of the prettiest girls here tonight, and you don't have a date?"

Emma smiled a little and explained, "Don't really want one."

Tracker eyed her, he'd always respect little Emma Nelson, sure Manny made Sean extremely happy and would always be the number one girl in his life, but Emma, Tracker was front row to see that SHE was the one who got Sean back on track to believe in himself..so he COULD find and be worth a girl like Manny.

Emma deserved someone like that for her..

"Alright, who is he?" Tracker asked, there HAD to be someone.. and he knew a sad heart broken girl when he saw one.

He watched Emma's eyes rise, looking over his shoulder and he glanced back, seeing Sean's buddies Spinner and Jay.

Spinner was a goof.. he couldn't see Emma being too into someone like that, she was too smart and he would of probably got annoying if really in a relationship.

Then there was Jay, his foxy girl friend playing with his tie seductively by the bar, but Jay, didn't seem so wrapped up in her as he took down his shot. Now, at the beginning, much like Emma, Tracker was iffy on Jay.. but he proved himself and friendship with Sean through the years, he was a good guy underneath it all, strong, independent, a real good ladies man but he had heard from Sean he went to jail last year because of a girl, and he eyed back Emma.. was she the girl? Just like Sean, Tracker could see Emma influencing good onto Jay too, and he could tell why Jay would fall hard for her or why Emma would be another girl to fall for his charm and good looks.

Had to be it.

Had to be Jay.

"Hogart." he simply said, even just feeling the tension and eyed Emma tense, and nod slowly.

"Not like it matters." muttered Emma, taking Trackers rum and coke glass and gulped it herself and he chuckled.

"No way, Emma _Nelson_, not getting what she wants in the end?" Tracker shook his head no, it wasn't right.

"Trying to handle it." Emma joked, not really knowing HOW when Cassie was ALWAYS around Jay, not letting Emma near or Jay alone.

Tracker chuckled, taking the drink after her and gulped the rest down, "Well good luck." he offered his hand, "Now lets dance and make the guy jealous."

"You're like, 10 years older than me." Emma giggled a bit, it was gross, not that Tracker WASN'T a good looking man, and it was shocking he came here single, but it was TRACKER. He saw Emma grow up, was Sean's older brother, and pretty sure he saw that god awful hair she had at her Moms and Snakes wedding... .Oh god, Emma went red, how embarressing

Tracker looked offended and insisted, "I pick up woman in their twenties! I still got it. The Camerons have great aging genes."

Emma giggled madly.

By the bar, Jay turned his head and his eyes fell onto what he wanted them too, and she sat at a table with Tracker, Sean's brother. Jay's eyes bitterly watched them, watching her giggle and blush.. what was SEANS brother doing? Couldn't get a date in his own city to bring?

"Let's go home." purred Cassie in his ear, trying to turn him away from looking at _her_ and cupped his face, turning his head towards her but his eyes stayed glued to Emma and her heart ripped, "**Jay**, you aren't going to find anyone who can love you the way I could."

Jay knew that was bull shit, memories he tried to push away, flashing through his mind..

FLASHBACKS of when she was still Sean's girlfriend back in highschool, and he and her would glare at another as she told Sean to sit with his _friends _for lunch and she'd sit with hers. He remembered their first Halloween, and she was super girl and he saved her from drinking a ruffied cup at the party, and he teased her and she teased him back, and even when Alex caught them talking she felt threatened. He remembered New Years, kissing her for the first time and sparkles flying down on them aroud the party. The Winterlude, skating with her and catching her before she fell. Her punching him in the car when he mistakenly made her feel like he only wanted her for behind Alexs back.. then how he asked her out, yelling at another and still bickering as they confirmed they were only going to date another. Hmph. .

He remembered driving her to school, the stares they got, the shooting they were apart of, holding her down from stopping him from going to get help, how hard she cried and how much his heart pounded and worried about her. The carnival, that was the best memory, her kissing him to distract him from the fear of heights he MAY of had.. and him winning her Popeye. They had broken up AGAIN yet the next year they did what they always did, Emma trying to resist and Jay trying his hardest to charm his way back in, beg if he had to. His second favorite memory, slamming Peter into the lockers and threatening him.. then the next Halloween he shared with Emma, when she wore that damn sexy gypsy costume and they almost had sex that night, but ended up just laying in his bed, him holding her.. thinking how HAPPY he was just doing that..and he hadn't ever been that happy since.

"Lets go." sneered Cassie, seeing that she was losing him and grabbed his hand, trying to leave but he didn't move, but his eyes slowly ripped from Emma and back at her.

Her heart stopped.

"I can't." Jay confessed.

He couldn't let the last flashes stop from hitting him, and it hit hard, her giggling with him and smiling and him grinning back. The way she always made his heart skip a bit and how he actually FELT fucking _butterflies _in his stomach when around her. . still did, he was trying so bad to ignore them. When they made love and how she knew every place to touch him, no girl STILL didn't compare to her even in the bed area. Then, he remembered the horrible ending that tore them apart.. how he yelled at her from in prison, across the glass and how weak she looked when she told him their love was unhealthy but..it wasn't.. it was just ALOT. .it was a LOT of love to deal with but they would last forever from it.

"I can't move on from her with you." Jay finally told Cassie bluntly, and even Jane and Spinner stared, standing near them.

Cassie's mouth fell, not believing she was _losing _him.

Jay shook his head, snickering at himself, "Can't move on from her with **anyone**." he chuckled bitterly again at Cassie's look, "Trust me, I'm pissed off too."

Spinner smirked a little and so did Jane, happy that Jay was showing real emotion again.

"you'll regret it." she snapped, turning and stomped her heels over to the exit, slamming the door open and shut.

Jay sighed, no.. he didn't think he would.

Back on the dance floor, Emma had given Tracker the dance, and he taunted her, reminding her of the time she came over to Sean's once wearing really ugly over alls.

"Stop!" she laughed, god. How embarressing was this.

He laughed too and as he swayed to her as the Florence and the machines song Never Let Me Go played around them, but his eyes watched as Jay Hogart's eyes were hard on them, walking up from behind for a bit. Tracker straightened up a bit, slowing down with Emma and she didn't see Jay behind now, nodding a little back at Tracker when he finally let Emma go and spun her around to Jay.

_"And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion I never knew at all  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released  
And the arms of the ocean delivered me"_

Emma gasped a little, landing in someone elses arms, and didn't expect Tracker to go, and someone elses arms who she never thought she'd be in again, held her tightly, and she stared up into Jay's eyes as they still danced.

His arm was around her tightly, her hand on his chest and other hand in his as as he danced with her, moving forward and back, his eyes peircing down into hers, and she swallowed her heart down, wondering if this was real. The music surrounded around them.

_"Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
(Deliver me)"_

He watched her look down as she was awfully confused, but stayed, and slowly moved her warm brown eyes up to him and he saw the weakness in her eyes as much as he had for her and his eyes softened, showing the complete devotion he had for her.

She searched his eyes, insisting she saw that too.. but what about Cassie? Her heart stopped as he let go of her hand, other arm wrapped around her still and used his free hand to lift her chin up closer him and she almost whimpered.

His blue eyes washed over with love and he slowly stopped dancing, the other couples around still did, but he stopped with her and moved his fingers from her chin, to around her neck to the back of her head and leaned in, pulling her into his kiss and kissed her tenderly and she melted into his arms, kissing him slowly back, her hands tightening on his shoulders until she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around her, trying not to suffocate but missing her body against his and he kissed her lower lip deeper, kissing harder but keeping it tender, passionate.. loving.

They pulled away forehead to forehead, breathless and she could even feel his heart pounding against his chest. Wow.

He finally spoke, almost dangerously, "You have **a lot **of making up to do." he warned but teased, kissing her once more softly as a smile swept over her face.

"how long?" she asked though, pouting a bit. As if it wasn't torcher enough!

He smirked, and her knees went week,"However long I feel like." he confirmed and she felt shivers up her spine, thinking of just how _long _he'd 'punish' her, "You're my prisoner now." he teased, running his fingers through her blonde hair and then swayed his hands down her back.

Emma bit her lip and looked around, everyone was looking, well, mostly everyone.. even the bride and groom. Jay just kept his eyes lovingly and admiringly on her. This was the love of his life.. nothing was going to change that. . they both had their flaws and doubts but in the end, they cared more about each other then themselves or anybody else.

"What's after this?" she whispered innocently and it made his smirk turn to a grin. God she hadn't seen that smile since ever. . her knees felt weak all over again and once again, fell in love all over again in that moment.

Jay Hogart would always be her one and only, no one else compared to him or the things he made her feel.

"First, we're going to get out of here." he said, leaning his head down by her neck, "And you're going to be ravished like no tomorrow." she shivered, and he smirked feeling her tremble against his fingers, "Then, we're going to congradulate the newly weds, leave the hotel." he glanced at Sean and Manny, then back to Emma... wanting **that **with her, "And then we're going to move all your stuff into my new place."

Emma was seeing stars, and she looked up at him like a small frightened kitten, not knowing if this was a dream.. it wouldn't be fair if it was.

"Still have my civic?" he asked.

she nodded.

"Good, I want that back." he said with a smirk and she smiled, rolling her pretty eyes.

Emma laughed, she knew he couldn't deal without it.

"We'll pick you out another car. One that's more you." he insisted and grabbed her clutch that hung around her wrist, opened it, and grabbed his old keys.

He smirked at her face that just stared at him, in awe and still confused. He didn't blame her. He tossed the keys into his hand and grabbed her hand, leading her out.

"I'm driving."

They exited, and when alone and outside the reception, outdoors into the night, Jay pushed Emma up against the railing of the stairs to go, cupping her soft face into his hands and kissing her passionately, and she moaned, her hands on his stomach and slowly raised it up to his chest and he growled between the kiss, wanting her so bad.

"Jay." she whimpered, wanting the same and panted between the kiss , and he tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her harder, "Missed you so much." she snuffled between the kiss, small tears forming.

"_love _you so much." he said back, biting her lower lip softly and kissed her once more as she smiled, leaning her forehead against his and they closed their eyes.

"I love you too. Always."

They laid together that night, Jay swaying small circles on her naked back and her head lying on his chest, just holding another and he smiled gently to her already going into soft slumber. It **had **been awhile since being together like _this_ and they were trying to catch up for loss times.. and they caught up at least.. 4 times tonight? Not including the part he wouldn't LET her climax and she nearly came 3 times and was now exhausted from the teasing and satisfactory in the end.

"So you really dated nobody else?" he asked, needing to know.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I told you I wouldn't.." she drifted, "Not while your around." she said truthfully.. other than Sean before she found him.. and a bad state she was in with Peter.. there had been nobody else, and even then they didn't compare.

Pain suddenly washed over his face, knowing what he probably made her go through knowing he was with other girls, "I'm sorry I tried to hurt you.."

Emma shrugged in his hold, "I hurt you first, right?"

He looked down at her and shook his head, "Doesn't excuse it, I love you more anything and I'd hate ever seeing you hurt.. and I tried to do that _personally_.. guess I just figured I'd really lost you and we were moving on, but I couldn't do it, hate you.." he explained, and took a deep breath, "I tried."

Emma sat up, and put one knee over him, sitting on him and sheets covering her naked chest, "I deserved it." she breathed, admiting it,and shook her head down at him, "I shouldn't of ran away from you during something like that." she said, letting her hands run down his strong muscels along his arms and her fingers traced the tattoo around his upper left arm, "You were in a bad place, physicaly and emotionally, and that scared me. And I ran. You've done nothing but be by my side since the start..and I wanna make it up to you anyway I can for the rest of my life."

She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear when it fell a bit in her face when she looked down, ashamed to look at him.

"Marry me." he said out of nowhere.

Emma's eyes snapped to his, her mouth dropping and her head tilted.

WHAT?!

_**ANDY WILLIAMS- Can't take my eyes off of you.**_

_**At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off You**_

I need you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Now trust in me when I say its okay

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

_Should be a sequel that will be called __Here With Me__. MAYBE. Not too sure yet if I have enough ideas for the sequal I kinda wanna do. . but if I don't do it, this is a good ending :) Gives you your own ending of if they got married and lived happily ever after! As JEmma SHOULD OF. Damn Degrassi..._


End file.
